Des choses à faire
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. En septième année, Hermione meurt pendant un accident en classe de Potions. Elle est loin d'être ravie de revenir en tant que fantôme, et vraiment mécontente de devoir hanter les cachots pour l'éternité. TRADUCTION de la fic de Ramos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Ramos. Lien vers les fics de l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Titre original : Unfinished Business.

Classement de la Guilde des Romantiques : quatre cœurs brisés.

Traduction benebu, février 2006 - mai 2007.

&&&&&&&&&

« Hermione, » souffla Neville Londubat, « y'a pas un truc qui cloche avec ces fleurs ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle sur le même ton, en remuant leur chaudron avec précaution et en vérifiant que le Professeur Snape n'était pas à portée de voix. « Elles sont exactement comme sur la gravure du livre, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » admit Neville, « mais c'est juste que je leur trouve un truc. »

« Est-ce que tu veux aller demander au Professeur Snape si tu peux en avoir d'autres ? Tu l'as entendu dire combien il avait eu du mal à se procurer ces boutons de _Belles de Nuit_. »

Haussant les épaules, Neville ajouta les têtes de fleurs séchées dans leur potion. En quelques secondes, la concoction vira au bleu. Il tâta la gelée épaisse du dos de sa louche, regardant la surface iridescente se rider en espérant que, juste une fois, le Professeur Snape trouve quelqu'un d'autre à torturer. Hélas, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Eh bien, » ironisa une riche voix de baryton, faisant sursauter les deux élèves. « On a déjà fini, Miss Granger ? On avait encore besoin de faire son intéressante ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je veux dire, non, Monsieur, » balbutia Hermione. Même maintenant, à la moitié de leur dernière année, Snape continuait à leur mener la vie dure à la moindre occasion.

« Si vous avez fini, et si vous avez tout fait correctement, ce dont je doute, cette potion devrait vous endormir pour quelques instants. Lequel de vous deux va la tester ? »

« Je vais le faire, » annonça Hermione avec détermination, avant que Snape ne puisse terrifier Neville plus avant. Elle préleva une dose de la mixture bleue, prit une profonde inspiration, et à la réflexion positionna le tabouret du laboratoire de façon à tomber dessus, avant de boire une gorgée de la potion. Les yeux noirs de Snape furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Bon, d'accord, elle fonctionne, » aboya Snape quand Hermione s'écroula sur le plan de travail, faisant tomber la louche sur le sol. Il se pencha sur le chaudron. « Mais je retire cinq points quand même, parce qu'elle n'a pas la bonne couleur. Elle devrait être bleu nuit, pas bleu marine. Maintenant, réveillez votre partenaire et nettoyez-moi ça. »

« Oui Monsieur, » bredouilla Neville. Il tendit la main pour secouer Hermione. Elle ne réagit pas. Il la secoua de nouveau, avec un peu plus de vigueur. « Hermione. Réveille-toi. »

« Est-ce que même réveiller votre camarade est au delà de vos compétences, Monsieur Londubat ? » demanda méchamment Snape. Ses longs doigts se saisirent du bras d'Hermione et il la secoua sans ménagement. « Réveillez-vous, Miss Granger ! »

Au lieu de se réveiller, Hermione glissa en arrière. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de tomber au sol tête

la première fut la prise de Snape sur son bras.

Mais tomber ou pas n'aurait fait aucune différence, au bout du compte.

&&&&&&&

« Comment ça, je suis morte ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'vous êtes morte' ? » Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, tapait du pied. Seulement, l'effet tombait un peu à plat parce que son pied incorporel ne faisait pas de bruit sur le sol.

La Dame Grise poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération. « Nous vous l'avons expliqué à plusieurs reprises déjà. Vous avez été empoisonnée par la dernière potion de Neville Londubat. »

« La dernière potion de Neville ? Il est mort lui aussi ? »

« Non, » répondit le fantôme de Serdaigle. « Le Professeur Snape a demandé à tous vos camarades d'arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient, et il a scellé la salle de classe quand il n'a pas réussi à vous réveiller. »

« Alors ce n'était pas la dernière potion de Neville, pas vrai ? » Hermione se concentra sur ce point. « Il préparera d'autres potions. » La Dame Grise soupira une fois encore.

« C'est toujours comme ça au début, » intervint Sir Nicholas. « Les nouveaux défunts ont un peu de mal à s'adapter au début, mais ils finissent toujours pas se faire à la situation. »

« Défunt ? » Hermione fulminait. « Je n'ai même pas encore passé mes ASPICs ! Comment pourrai-je être morte ? »

« Comme nous vous l'avons dit et répété, Hermione – je peux vous appeler Hermione ? – vous avez été empoisonnée. C'était un accident, bien sûr, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que vous n'avez plus votre place parmi les vivants. »

« Vous êtes l'une d'entre nous maintenant, » annonça gaiement Sir Nicholas. « Ca va être si bien, d'avoir un nouveau fantôme dans le château. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouveau membre depuis que Mimi Geignarde a rejoint notre petite famille. »

« Mais je ne VEUX pas être un fantôme, » s'obstina Hermione. « J'ai encore des choses à faire ! Je n'ai pas fini mes études – et Voldemort est toujours dans les parages. »

« Vous vous rendrez compte que ces choses comptent moins pour vous aujourd'hui qu'autrefois, » essaya de la calmer la Dame Grise. « Après tout, ce sont des préoccupations de mortels. »

« Mais je suis encore vierge ! » s'écria Hermione, apprenant à cette occasion que les fantômes pouvaient rougir. La Dame Grise semblait approuver, mais les joues de Sir Nicholas prirent une drôle de teinte gris-argent.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione tourna le dos aux deux fantômes amicaux et commença à errer dans les couloirs déserts. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était affreusement tard, elle pouvait voir le clair de lune qui passait par les fenêtres hautes et étroites. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quel endroit du château elle se trouvait, mais elle était incontestablement à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir emprunté ces couloirs, dans un sens ou un autre, mais ça ne lui fut d'aucune aide.

Elle continua ses pérégrinations, et finalement trouva un escalier qui descendait, puis un autre. Bientôt, elle se retrouva en territoire connu : le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle.

« Vous pouvez traverser les murs maintenant, vous savez ? » intervint une voix amicale.

Hermione sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri.

Sir Nicholas avait l'air un peu blessé. « Vraiment, Miss Granger. J'essayais seulement de rendre service. »

« Je suis désolée, Sir Nicholas. Vous m'avez surprise. » Elle fit la moue en voyant que ses chaussures étaient à un vingtaine de centimètres du sol, et qu'elle était en train de flotter dans les airs, mais un effort de concentration lui permit de redescendre pour se retrouver de nouveau les deux pieds au sol.

« Eh bien, vous êtes l'une d'entre nous maintenant, chère demoiselle. Vous aussi vous pouvez surprendre les autres. C'est l'un des avantages d'être vitalement contrarié. »

« Formidable, » marmonna t'elle sans conviction. « Mais ce que je voudrais vraiment, ce sont des réponses. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est du cours de Potions. Je vais commencer par là, et voir ce que je peux trouver. »

« Excellente idée, Miss Granger. Après tout, plus vite vous vous ferez à votre nouvelle condition, mieux vous vous sentirez. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez besoin d'aide ! » Sir Nicholas essaya d'ajuster son col de travers et lui fit un grand sourire.

Hermione réussit à lui adresser un sourire crispé, et s'éloigna, pleine de pensées rageuses sur ce que le gentleman qu'elle quittait pouvait aller rajuster.

Les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots étaient dans le noir total, mais ça ne posa pas le moindre problème à Hermione. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas peur de trébucher, elle n'avait pas faim, ni soif, elle n'était pas fatiguée ou quoi que ce soit. Elle était irritée, c'est vrai, mais certainement pas inquiète.

Devant la porte de la classe de potions, Hermione s'arrêta pour frapper, et vit son poing pâle et transparent. Elle regarda ses deux mains, écartant les doigts, mais ils étaient les mêmes que d'habitude, sauf qu'elle pouvait voir à travers. La manche de sa robe noire était tachée, Ron y avait renversé de la sauce au déjeuner. Son petit badge de Préfète en Chef était un peu de travers, parce qu'elle s'était habillée en vitesse, son dernier matin. Son uniforme, après inspection, était convenable, même si une de ses chaussettes descendait un peu. Comment une chaussette fantôme pouvait-elle perdre son élastique ? Haussant mentalement les épaules, Hermione leva le poing une fois de plus pour frapper.

Il passa à travers la porte. « Oh, zut, » se dit-elle. Elle prit une inspiration inexistante, ferma les yeux, et plongea à travers la porte.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec précaution une fois de l'autre côté, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. La classe était vide, bien entendu, mais il y avait de la lumière qui passait sous la porte qui menait au bureau du Professeur de Potions. En approchant, elle put voir Severus Snape assis à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Ses cheveux noirs lui pendaient devant le visage, et ses traits secs et anguleux semblaient plus impressionnants encore à la lueur de la bougie.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas frapper, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « Professeur Snape ? »

« Il est tard, Miss Granger, bien après le couvre-feu. J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison… » Il s'interrompit tout à coup. « Miss Granger ? » interrogea t'il, sa voix de baryton montant soudain dans la gamme des ténors. De surprise, il renversa son encrier.

Avec un juron étouffé, il redressa le petit pot d'argent, et laissa la main dessus, comme s'il avait peur qu'il mette à courir sur son bureau. « Miss Granger, » répéta t'il, d'une voix plus contrôlée. « Voilà un développement inattendu. » Il leva la main et regarda l'encre en couler avec dégoût.

« Sans blague, » répliqua t'elle, un peu exaspérée. « Imaginez ma surprise. »

Le regard perçant de Severus ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde. « J'avais espéré, Monsieur, que vous voudriez bien m'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis morte ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ah, » dit-il, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Puis il indiqua la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau d'un geste de sa main tachée d'encre. « Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Hermione approcha de la chaise de bois un peu nerveusement, mais réussit à s'asseoir dessus plutôt que de passer à travers. Elle sourit, soulagée, et accorda toute son attention au Maître de Potions qui s'essuyait les doigts avec un mouchoir blanc.

« Pour répondre à votre première question, Miss Granger, vous êtes morte il y a une semaine. Vendredi. Vous travailliez sur une potion avec Neville Londubat. »

« Les Gouttes de Nuit instantanée, » confirma Hermione, fronçant les sourcils à mesure qu'elle se souvenait. « Mais nous l'avions réussie ! » protesta t'elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » admit Snape à regrets. « Cependant, au lieu de vous endormir, vous en êtes morte. Quasi-instantanément, en fait. Suivant la suggestion de Mr Londubat, j'ai demandé au Professeur Chourave d'examiner les bourgeons de _Belle de Nuit_ que j'avais distribués. Il s'avère qu'ils étaient contaminés par un parasite quelconque. »

Il marqua une pause, et déglutit. « En fait, Miss Granger, vos camarades de classe doivent probablement la vie au fait que vous ayez fini et testé votre potion avant tout le monde. Si vous aviez tous testé vos potions en même temps, toute la classe serait probablement morte en quelques minutes. »

« Oh, » répondit Hermione, soulagée que toute sa classe n'ait pas été exterminée, mais toutefois moins que ravie de son propre sort. « Eh bien, j'imagine que votre fournisseur a entendu parler du pays, » conclut-elle un peu sèchement.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » répondit-il avec une douceur trompeuse. « Je crois qu'il prévoit de créer une bourse d'études en votre nom. »

« Oh, Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama t'elle, se souvenant soudain. « Et mes parents ? Et Harry, et Ron ? Ils doivent être dans tous leurs états ! »

« Vos parents étaient assez bouleversés, » admit Snape. « Ils ont récupéré votre corps après la cérémonie du souvenir, lundi. Vos funérailles ont eu lieu hier après-midi. Vos amis étaient présents, et la plupart de vos professeurs aussi. »

« Vous êtes allé à mon enterrement ? » demanda t'elle, surprise.

Il eut l'air un peu embarrassé. « Vous êtes morte dans ma classe, Miss Granger. Etre présent à votre enterrement était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire. »

« Comment vont Harry et Ron ? » demanda t'elle, doutant que l'homme qui lui faisait face s'en inquiète assez pour pouvoir répondre. « Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ils doivent être perturbés. »

« Ils… Ils s'accrochent, je crois. »

« Il faudrait que j'aille les voir, » pensa Hermione à voix haute.

« Il est très tard, Miss Granger, » lui fit remarquer Snape. « Vous devriez peut-être attendre demain matin. »

« Oh, vous avez certainement raison. » Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive. « Pourquoi vous montrez-vous si gentil ? » demanda t'elle. « Vous êtes bien plus méchant d'habitude. » Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, elle aurait voulu pouvoir les retirer, du moins jusqu'au moment où elle saurait si les fantômes pouvaient perdre des points pour leur ancienne maison.

« Vous êtes morte, Miss Granger, et c'est grâce à vos actions, et non aux miennes, que le reste de votre classe n'a pas subi le même sort. Vous pouvez certainement comprendre que je me montre patient avec vous en de telles circonstances ? » Derrière ces mots sans aigreur, la personnalité habituelle de Snape refaisait peu à peu surface.

« Je suppose, » concéda t'elle.

« Bien. Maintenant, disparaissez. J'ai des choses à faire, et aucune d'entre elle n'inclut de vous laisser gaspiller plus de mon temps. »

Hermione ne fut pas surprise que Snape retrouve soudain son attitude habituelle. En fait, elle était plus étonnée qu'il ait pris la peine de répondre à ses questions. Elle se leva de la chaise, sans faire attention au fait que ses pieds étaient à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

« Merci, Monsieur. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop dérangé. »

Il ne daigna pas répondre à ces dernières paroles, et Hermione sortit de son bureau, plongeant à travers la porte après seulement une petite hésitation. Par contre, elle hésita, au dehors, se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

Elle passa les heures qui suivirent et le petit matin à explorer les cachots, passant la main, puis la tête à travers les murs au hasard, trouvant parfois un cagibi ou un autre couloir. L'ironie du fait qu'elle avait maintenant un accès illimité aux réserves d'ingrédients de Snape, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien en faire, ne lui échappa pas. Le temps qu'elle prenne suffisamment d'assurance pour plonger aveuglément à travers les murs, les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les petites fenêtres de ce qu'elle supposait être le dortoir des Serpentards, d'après les rideaux verts et argents qui pendaient aux lits.

Plusieurs élèves et professeurs arpentaient déjà les couloirs, et Hermione se fraya un chemin parmi eux pour se rendre à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il était malpoli pour un humain de passer à travers un fantôme, et elle se figura que l'inverse était vrai également. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'un fantôme l'ait traversée de son vivant, mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait attention à eux. Maintenant, elle le regrettait.

La Grosse Dame n'eut que le temps de prendre une inspiration surprise avant qu'Hermione ne la traverse pour entrer dans la salle commune. Il y avait plusieurs élèves dans la salle, mais ils avaient l'habitude de voir des fantômes. Personne ne leva les yeux quand elle entra, et personne ne vit que leur ancienne Préfète en Chef était devenue un fantôme.

Le dortoir des garçons de septième année était en haut des escaliers. Hermione ne se fatigua pas à essayer de frapper, mais passa à travers la porte. Seamus Finnigan poussa un cri aigu en la voyant, et serra précipitamment ses robes sur son caleçon.

« Harry et Ron ne sont pas là ? » demanda t'elle, en balayant du regard le dortoir vide.

« Entraînement, » croassa Seamus après un moment, en désignant de la main le terrain de Quidditch, pour se recouvrir aussitôt avec sa robe qui avait glissé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Seamus, » le rassura Hermione. « Je n'étais pas intéressée l'année dernière, et je ne le suis certainement pas cette année. » Elle recula et disparut de la vision de Seamus avant qu'il ne puisse articuler une réponse.

Le terrain de Quidditch était du côté ouest de l'école, et la structure massive du château bloquait quasiment toute la lumière du soleil levant. Hermione hésita sur le seuil, se demandant si elle pourrait sortir du bâtiment ou non, mais elle ne ressentit aucune résistance quand elle mit le pied sur le gazon. Même si la rosée semblait fraîche sous son pas, elle ne laissait pas d'empreintes derrière elle.

Elle trouva les deux garçons en train de se traîner avec morosité le long du terrain de Quidditch, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Tout dans leur allure, leurs épaules basses, le silence lourd qu'ils partageaient, dénotait de leur état d'esprit actuel. Un temps, Hermione eut une réticence à s'immiscer dans leur chagrin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de sa raison probable.

« Harry ? Ron ? » appela t'elle doucement.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent. Nerveusement, ils s'entre-regardèrent, puis, rassemblant visiblement leur courage, se retournèrent pour regarder derrière eux. Leurs cris furent remarquablement semblables.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » les rabroua Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? On a vu des fantômes tous les jours depuis qu'on est arrivés à Poudlard ! »

« Her-Her-Her, » bégaya Ron.

« Hermione ! » réussit à dire Harry.

« Tu es un fantôme ! » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « L'avenir du monde magique, vraiment. »

« Tu es un fantôme ! » répéta Ron. « Un vrai fantôme, un vrai de vrai. »

Comme un seul homme, les deux garçons essayèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras, et ne réussirent qu'à s'étreindre l'un l'autre parce que leurs bras passèrent à travers elle.

« Beurk, » commenta Ron en s'extrayant des bras de Harry.

Harry remonta ses lunettes. « Eh bien, je suis content de te voir, même si je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras. Tu nous a tellement manqué, Hermione. »

« Oui, » confirma Ron, la gorge nouée. « Tu nous a vraiment manqué. Ça a été terrible. Pendant toutes ces années, on a été terrifiés que Harry se fasse enlever par Tu-Sais-Qui, et c'est toi qui meurt empoisonnée par des fleurs débiles. »

« Eh bien, tu m'en vois désolée. Je suis loin d'être ravie, de mon côté. »

« Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? » demanda Ron. « Tu es morte ! »

« D'après la Dame Grise, il me restait des choses à faire, alors je suis devenue un fantôme. »

« Quel genre de choses à faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, j'ai été un peu obsédée par les ASPICs ces dernières semaines. »

« …ces derniers mois… » marmonna Ron.

« Alors… Me voilà. » Hermione leur tendit les bras, comme pour se désigner elle-même. « Je voudrais pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras. » confessa t'elle.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Harry. « Mais de t'avoir ici, comme ça… ça fait un peu moins mal déjà. »

« Oui. C'est toujours moche, mais je suis content de t'avoir avec nous, » dit Ron, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage triste. Harry aussi avait l'air plus heureux.

Hermione leur rendit leurs sourires, toute aussi contente de retrouver ses amis. Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit, alors qu'elle repoussait une mèche de cheveux. « Est-ce que vous pourriez prévenir mes parents pour moi ? J'ai un peu de mal à tenir une plume pour le moment, mais j'aimerais leur envoyer un mot. »

« Bien sûr, » affirma Harry. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça rende les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour eux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller leur rendre visite après tout. »

« Je ne peux pas ? » se demanda Hermione à voix haute. « Les fantômes n'ont pas le droit de voyager ? Ou est-ce qu'ils en sont incapables ? »

« C'est pas vrai, elle est morte, et elle continue à poser des questions, » grogna Ron, un sourire joyeux, soulagé lui éclairant le visage. « J'imagine que tu vas vouloir vérifier ça à la bibliothèque, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. « J'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de choses à apprendre. »

Un voix venant du terrain appela Harry et Ron, et ils répondirent d'un signe du bras.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, » expliqua rapidement Harry. « On a déjà manqué deux entraînements, et si j'en manque un troisième je vais devoir démissionner de mon poste de capitaine de l'équipe. »

« On te retrouve à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, » lui proposa Ron. « Ca fait vraiment du bien de te voir, Hermione. Je suis content de savoir que tu seras toujours dans les parages. »

Hermione leur fit signe de la main pendant qu'ils couraient vers le terrain de Quidditch, le cœur plus léger de voir que leur pas avaient retrouvé une vigueur nouvelle maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était toujours leur amie et confidente, même si elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. Souriant toute seule, elle retourna au château, et réalisa combien le simple fait de se retrouver à l'intérieur de l'édifice massif lui donnait le sentiment d'être à l'aise et en sécurité.

Quand elle se retrouva de nouveau devant la porte de la Tour de Gryffondor, elle se souvint de s'excuser auprès de la Grosse Dame avant de traverser le portrait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du mot de passe, et elle s'en fichait complètement. La salle commune était déserte, ce qui fit penser à Hermione qu'on devait être samedi. Les autres Gryffondors étaient au petit déjeuner ou faisaient la grasse matinée.

A l'étage, elle fut un peu choquée de voir qu'il n'y avait plus que deux lits dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown pendant six ans. A l'endroit qu'avait occupé son lit ne restaient que quelques cartons dont l'un contenait ses livres de cours. Aucune trace de son coffre ni de ses vêtements, et même les bols de nourriture et d'eau fraîche de Pattenrond avaient disparus. Elle accorda une pensée au chat qui avait été son compagnon pendant cinq ans, et se dit que ses parents avaient dû l'emmener à la maison avec eux.

La voix de ses deux anciennes camarades de chambre se fit entendre dans les escaliers, et Hermione se redressa, s'attendant à des retrouvailles émouvantes avec ses amies. Au lieu de ça, les filles entrèrent dans la pièce en continuant de discuter, et aussitôt qu'elles virent la silhouette fantomatique d'Hermione, laissèrent tomber leurs affaires de toilette et se mirent à hurler.

« Oh, fermez-là, toutes les deux ! » ordonna t'elle.

Contrairement à Harry et Ron, les deux filles se contentèrent de changer de note et hurlèrent plus fort encore, s'accrochant désespérément l'une à l'autre avant de se souvenir qu'elles avaient des pieds et de se sauver à reculons vers la porte. Le bruit, cependant, avait attiré l'attention des autres Gryffondors qui revenaient du petit-déjeuner. Une foule curieuse commença à se rassembler dans le couloir.

« Vous voyez, je ne suis pas fou ! » s'exclama Seamus, complètement habillé maintenant. Il désigna Hermione du doigt. « Je vous avais dit que je l'avais vue ! » A côté de lui, Neville et Dean acquiescèrent.

« Que signifie ce charivari ? » demanda une vois sévère. Les étudiants se rapprochèrent à regrets de la Directrice de leur Maison. Le Professeur McGonagall écarta de son chemin une sixième année, et s'arrêta net au seuil de la pièce. « Dieu du ciel, » s'exclama t'elle en voyant Hermione debout devant les boites contenant ses affaires.

« Bonjour, Professeur, » dit-elle poliment.

McGonagall ouvrit et ferma trois fois la bouche avant de réussir à articuler un son. « Bonjour. Etes-vous le fantôme d'Hermione Granger ? »

Amusée par la tournure de la phrase, Hermione acquiesça.

« Je vois, » répondit la vieille sorcière. « Et quelles sont vos intentions ? »

« Je n'ai aucune intention, » répondit Hermione, perplexe. « Je viens juste de me réveiller, ou de me matérialiser, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je voulais savoir ce que j'avais manqué. » Elle désigna les boites qui contenaient l'intégralité de son parcours scolaire. « Apparemment, j'arrive trop tard pour faire une différence quelconque. »

« Vous vous inquiétez pour vos livres ? » résuma brièvement le Professeur McGonagall. « Vous voulez que nous en fassions quelque chose ? »

Un peu exaspérée, Hermione croisa les bras. « Rien de spécial. Ginny Weasley peut les prendre, si elle en veut. »

« Miss Weasley ! » appela McGonagall sans se retourner. « Avancez, s'il vous plait. »

La jolie rouquine apparut à la porte et fit un timide signe de la main. « Salut Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Apparemment, je suis morte, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Celui que lui rendit Ginny était un peu crispé, et Hermione soupira. « Est-ce que tu voudrais de mes livres ? Tu n'en auras pas besoin avant l'année prochaine, mais j'aime autant te les donner à toi. Visiblement, mes parents… » La voix d'Hermione se brisa soudain, mais elle se força à continuer, « …mes parents n'ont pas souhaité les emmener. »

Ginny acquiesça et lévita le carton de livres d'un mouvement de baguette. Les élèves pressés derrière McGonagall s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la boite.

Une fois Ginny partie, McGonagall fixa fermement Hermione une fois de plus. « Pour le reste de vos affaires ? »

« Je m'en fiche, » répondit Hermione. « Attendez… Qu'est devenue ma baguette ? » Elle chercha dans ses robes, mais les poches de son uniforme étaient vides.

« Votre baguette a été incinérée pendant votre cérémonie du souvenir, » l'informa McGonagall. « Est-ce que vous avez besoin de savoir autre chose ? »

Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous vous comportez de façon tellement étrange, pensa Hermione. Mais elle n'en dit rien, et secoua la tête.

« Dans ce cas, Miss Granger, je vous rappelle que les fantômes de Poudlard n'ont pas le droit de hanter les quartiers des élèves : ni la salle commune, ni les dortoirs. Vous êtes libre de hanter le reste du château, mais la Tour de Gryffondor vous est interdite.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner une gifle. Pire, elle eut l'impression qu'elle venait d'être reniée. Dévisageant les traits sévères et sans compromis de McGonagall, et les visages mal à l'aise et gênés de ses camarades, Hermione ne trouva personne pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je comprends, » murmura t'elle. Sans vraiment savoir comment, Hermione disparut de leur vue.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Hermione réussit de nouveau à se rendre visible pour aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque Harry et Ron étaient déjà en train de l'attendre. Les deux garçons étaient affalés sur leurs chaises, jouant distraitement avec les couvertures de leurs livres, et selon toute probabilité, ils envisageaient la possibilité de se mettre à travailler.

« Salut, » dit-elle doucement, leur faisant lever les yeux.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Ron. « Ca fait une éternité qu'on t'attend. »

« Désolée, » s'excusa t'elle. « J'ai eu un problème. » Elle renifla un moment, déterminée à ne pas fondre en larmes. La comparaison avec Mimi Geignarde était trop horrible à envisager.

« Nous avons entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé, » lui dit Harry. « Tout le monde dans la salle commune se conduisait de façon étrange. Je ne sais pas ce qui les dérange. J'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient heureux que leur amie soit de retour. »

Hermione arrondit les épaules. « J'étais peut-être Préfète en Chef, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient jamais été mes amis. »

« Combien ils t'ont aimé n'a pas la moindre importance, » déclara sèchement Ron, « Ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes. Le fait que tu sois un fantôme leur rappelle qu'ils ont failli mourir, eux aussi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Hermione. Nous, on est contents de te voir, » affirma Harry. « Et je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres. Nous serons toujours tes amis. »

Hermione soupira et lui fit un petit sourire. « Merci, Harry. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte pour moi. »

« En fait, j'en ai une petite idée, » répliqua t'il en remontant ses lunettes. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on cherche ? On est supposés travailler cet après-midi, mais je pense qu'on peut prendre un peu de temps pour faire des recherches sur les fantômes. »

Ron grogna, mais alla quand même chercher des livres, tourna les pages et se disputa avec Harry sur l'importance et la signification des fantômes à travers les âges. Malheureusement, aucun des livres qu'ils consultèrent ne contenait d'informations utiles pour Hermione. La plupart semblaient se concentrer sur l'historique de différents lieux hantés, ou sur des sorts pour emprisonner ou bannir des fantômes. La plupart de ces derniers mirent Hermione assez mal à l'aise, mais ils étaient suffisamment complexes pour que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières soient incapables de les lancer. Elle se souvenait vaguement que Mimi Geignarde avait poursuivi Olive Hornby, qui l'avait tant tourmentée quand elle était vivante, et l'avait hantée après sa mort, jusqu'à ce que le Ministère lui lance un espèce d'exorcisme, qui avait confiné le fantôme de l'adolescente dans les toilettes où elle était morte.

Quant à Ron et Harry, leur conversation amicale, entre eux et avec elle, était la même que les centaines d'autres qu'ils avaient eu dans la bibliothèque, malgré son nouveau statut. Hermione apprécia énormément leur compagnie, surtout parce qu'ils refusaient de la traiter différemment d'avant. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur leur exaspération quand elle leur répétait constamment qu'il fallait qu'ils travaillent. Ron se plaignit de l'injustice que constituait le fait qu'Hermione n'aurait plus jamais à étudier, jusqu'à ce que Harry lui fasse remarquer que pour Hermione, c'était la même chose que de ne plus jamais jouer au Quidditch pour eux. Ron frissonna, et en fut calmé des plus efficacement.

&&&&&&

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement, et Hermione se rendit compte que la Dame Grise avait eu raison en lui disant que sa perception du temps changerait. Elle ne dormait pas, pas exactement, mais souvent son attention était ailleurs et son esprit assez passif quand le soleil se levait et montait vers le zénith. Peu de choses retenaient son attention avant le crépuscule, et les rayons du soleil couchant à travers les vitres avaient sur elle le même effet que le lever du soleil quand elle était en vie. Plus d'une fois, elle sortit de sa rêverie de la journée pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était revenue dans la classe de Potions, flottant au dessus de la table sur laquelle elle et Neville Londubat avaient préparé la potion fatale.

Les autres fantômes avaient plus ou moins les mêmes horaires, et elle apprit bientôt les différents rôles, devoirs, et occasionnels avantages d'être un fantôme de Poudlard. Elle voyait ça comme être en première année pour la seconde fois, à part qu'elle n'avait pas à assister à des cours. Au lieu de ça, elle devait écouter d'interminables discours de la Dame Grise et du Baron Sanglant sur ce que faisait et ne faisait pas un fantôme respectable. Apparemment, ils avaient des idées très arrêtées sur les manières que devait avoir un fantôme de Poudlard, et malgré ses nombreuses tentatives d'apprendre autre chose de leur part, les deux mascottes ne lui enseignèrent qu'exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

On ne passait pas à travers un humain, parce que c'était désagréable pour l'humain autant que pour le fantôme. Les quartiers des quatre Maisons étaient interdits, ce qui tua dans l'œuf la tentation grandissante d'Hermione d'aller tourmenter Drago Malefoy. Il était aussi du devoir ce tout fantôme de rapporter au Baron Sanglant tout comportement vraiment horrible de Peeves l'Esprit Frappeur. Comme tout ce que faisait Peeves entrait dans cette catégorie, en pratique, aucun des spectres hantant le château n'obéissait à cette règle.

Il était également interdit à un fantôme d'entrer en contact avec les élèves ou les Professeurs pendant la durée des cours. A la vérité, Hermione aurait préféré continuer son cursus normal, et d'une certaine manière elle le faisait, continuant à assister à certains de ses cours préférés. Elle flottait près du plafond pendant que ses camarades continuaient leur éducation sans elle.

Si elle avait voulu suivre les règles à la lettre, elle aurait dû rester invisible et silencieuse pendant la journée, mais le talent de se rendre invisible, et plus important de redevenir visible, lui posa des problèmes au début. L'aide de Sir Nicholas lui fut particulièrement précieuse à cette occasion, et même si ses attentions étaient un peu trop possessives au goût d'Hermione, elle lui fut reconnaissante de ses conseils et de son enseignement. Elle attribua l'attitude de Sir Nicholas au fait qu'il était le fantôme officiel de Gryffondor, et qu'elle, en tant que Gryffondor, était un peu comme de la famille proche pour lui.

Quelques semaines après sa mort, les fantômes de Poudlard organisèrent une sorte de présentation officielle d'Hermione, invitant tous les esprits à des lieues à la ronde à la rencontrer. Les Cavaliers Sans Tête envoyèrent une ravissante composition de roses mortes en son honneur, ce qui ennuya beaucoup Nick, et regrettèrent de ne pas pouvoir assister à la fête, mais ils étaient retenus par une compétition internationale de polo sans tête ce soir-là. Tous les autres fantômes du pays, et certains même de plus loin encore, se présentèrent pour inspecter le nouveau membre de leurs rangs, lui prodiguer des conseils inutiles, et généralement s'ennuyer à mort les uns les autres, comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà tout morts au départ.

Mimi Geignarde faisait partie des invités, mais après moins d'une demi-heure elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était plus le plus jeune fantôme de Poudlard. Hermione essaya de faire remarquer que Mimi était morte à seize ans, alors qu'elle en avait elle-même déjà dix-huit, mais le fantôme de l'adolescente était trop contrariée pour entendre raison. Elle s'enfuit du cachot en pleurs, ses plaintes de désespoir réveillant plusieurs Serpentards, et Rusard se plaignit pendant deux jours de l'eau qui passait sous la porte des toilettes de Mimi.

&&&&&&

La porte de la classe de Potions s'ouvrit avec moins de vigueur que pour les entrées habituelles de Severus Snape, mais il était tard dans la soirée, et il s'attendait à ce que la pièce soit vide, sans le moindre lot d'élèves prêts à bondir de leurs sièges, l'air coupable. Il fut quelque peu surpris, en conséquence, de se rendre compte que la pièce n'était pas aussi déserte qu'il l'escomptait. Une silhouette pâle flottait à mi-hauteur, au dessus des rangs de tables de laboratoire.

« Que faites-vous là, Miss Granger ? » demanda t'il en reconnaissant l'intruse. « Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de hanter quelqu'un ? »

Hermione secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur. « Je suis morte ici, Professeur. Je crains que vous ne deviez apprendre à faire avec moi. »

« Allez chasser les hiboux, » lui ordonna t'il. « Allez chasser Miss Teigne, si le cœur vous en dit. J'ai du travail. »

Hermione s'éleva dans les airs et envisagea une réponse malpolie, mais elle n'était pas vindicative par nature, et ça lui paraissait un effort un peu trop important de se disputer avec ce Professeur désagréable alors qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller.

Au lieu de ça, elle regarda le Professeur préparer une série de chaudrons, posant les mêmes ingrédients près de chacun. Il se débarrassa de ses robes de Professeur et de sa redingote, pour se retrouver en veste et chemise. La chemise de lin blanc était un vrai choc visuel, tout comme la baguette magique qu'il sortit de la longue poche de son pantalon. Elle était gris pâle, et non pas noire comme elle et les autres Gryffondors l'avaient imaginée. Ils s'étaient également dit qu'il serait plutôt maladroit avec une baguette, une notion rapidement démentie par le sortilège de protection qu'il lança aisément et qui s'enroula autour de ses mains et son visage.

Elle reconnut le sort de protection au même moment qu'elle remarqua le bocal de boutons de _Belles de Nuit_. Une étiquette sur le bocal, de l'inimitable écriture de Snape, précisait que le contenu du bocal était contaminé, et qu'il n'était à utiliser en aucune circonstances.

« Vous travaillez sur la potion qui m'a tuée, » devina t'elle. « Pourquoi ? »

Snape ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, mais répondit néanmoins à la question. « Parce qu'elle n'était pas supposée vous tuer, petite idiote. Elle aurait seulement dû vous faire dormir. »

« Elle m'a tuée parce qu'elle contenait un ingrédient supplémentaire. Le champignon. »

« Déduction correcte, » dit-il distraitement en répartissant les fleurs sur plusieurs plateaux. « La controverse porte sur la question suivante : pourquoi ce parasite a t'il transformé une potion inoffensive en concoction mortelle ? »

Hermione redescendit de façon à flotter à côté de la table de travail, pour examiner les petites fleurs qui lui avaient coûté la vie. Les pâles pétales bleus étaient recourbés fermement contre leur tige. Elle ne voyait pas de différence entre les plantes sur la table et celles représentées sur la gravure de l'herbier que Snape avait ouvert sur la table.

« Il existe une classe de champignons appelée ergot qui parasite les plantes, » dit-elle, plus parce qu'elle pensait à voix haute que pour dire à Snape quelque chose qu'il avait probablement appris pendant qu'elle en était à apprendre à lire et à écrire. « Les alcaloïdes du champignon provoquent une contraction vasculaire, et peuvent provoquer des engelures et la gangrène, et dans les cas extrêmes des convulsions, des hallucinations, et des dommages irréversibles au cerveau. »

« Et ? » encouragea Snape, toujours occupé à préparer des ingrédients. Apparemment, il allait préparer plusieurs versions de la potion.

« Si ces plantes ont été contaminées par un champignon de ce genre, la combinaison des alcaloïdes avec les éléments soporifiques de la potion pourrait paralyser le système nerveux. Le corps arrêterait purement et simplement de respirer. »

« Soit ça, soit contracter les vaisseaux sanguins des poumons au point qu'il deviendraient incapables d'échanger le dioxyde de carbone et l'oxygène efficacement, » expliqua Snape. « Je penche pour la seconde théorie, et je vais essayer de recréer la potion telle que vous et Londubat l'avez préparée. Heureusement, Rusard a réussi à attraper des rats dans le château pour que je puisse tester ma potion sur eux. »

Il désigna du menton une boite dans un coin de la pièce, d'où venaient des bruits de grattements nerveux.

Hermione fit un signe de tête, intéressée, et tendit la main pour attraper le parchemin sur lequel était notée la recette de la potion. Comme d'habitude, sa main passa à travers le document.

« Zut. »

Snape la regarda, par dessus son grand nez, le coin de la lèvre légèrement relevé. « Si vous avez fini de me faire perdre mon temps, Miss Granger, j'ai du travail, et votre présence ne m'aide pas le moins du monde. Du balai. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle avec un petit soupir. « Et merci, au fait. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Snape avec impatience, sur un ton dénué de la moindre curiosité.

« De me parler comme si j'étais réelle. »

Snape leva un sourcil. « Vous _êtes_ réelle, élève ou fantôme. » Et une vraie plaie, suggérait le ton.

« Les vivants – les élèves, je veux dire, sont en général trop mal à l'aise pour m'adresser la parole. Et les autres enseignants, spécialement le Professeur McGonagall, m'appellent 'le fantôme d'Hermione Granger', comme si je n'était qu'un reste de la vraie personne. » Elle soupira. « Ce qui amène la question – est-ce que je ne suis qu'un copie ? Est-ce que la vraie Hermione Granger est au paradis, ou au Walhalla, ou je ne sais quoi, et je ne suis qu'une illusion ? »

« Je pense donc je suis, » cita Snape. « Vous existez. Vous avez un processus de pensée. C'est tout ce que je demande pour considérer quelqu'un comme réel. J'ai toujours refusé de discuter de l'existence et de la localisation de l'âme de quelqu'un. Je ne vais pas commencer avec la votre. »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas me plaindre, » » dit rapidement Hermione en regardant ses mains. « C'est juste que… avant ma mort, je pensais que je trouvais finalement ma place dans le monde magique. Et maintenant, mon Professeur préféré ne m'adresse même plus la parole. »

« Minerva McGonagall vous voit comme l'un de ses échecs, » expliqua t'il brusquement. « Malheureusement, elle n'a jamais été douée pour gérer ses échecs. »

« Et vous ? »

« Contrairement à elle, j'ai eu tout loisir d'apprendre à surmonter mes échecs. »

« Non, je voulais dire, est-ce que je suis l'un de vos échecs ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si je suis morte. »

« Vous êtes morte pendant que vous étiez sous ma responsabilité, Miss Granger. Ça me rend automatiquement responsable. »

Il se montrait si peu concerné qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de discuter du temps qu'il faisait ou de l'état du terrain de Quidditch. Hermione se sentit contrariée par sa nonchalance.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vous affecter. »

« Et que devrai-je faire, Miss Granger ? Déchirer mes vêtements, me jeter du haut de la Tour D'Astronomie ? Hurler à en devenir fou ? Vous n'êtes qu'une de mes victimes, Miss Granger. Pas la première, et très probablement pas la dernière. »

Elle le dévisagea, bouche bée, ce qui sembla renforcer Snape dans son attitude de dédain glacial. Ses mains s'immobilisèrent. « Si vous voulez savoir, Miss Granger, votre mort n'est pas la tragédie de la décennie. Pas même celle de l'année. Cette vieille chatte hautaine dans son corset de fer aura beau se lamenter dans la salle des professeurs sur la perte de votre potentiel, votre mort n'est pas la fin de la vie telle que nous la connaissons. »

La seule réaction qui trahit le Maître de Potion fut celle de ses mains, immobiles sur la table devant lui, qui relâchèrent peu à peu leur prise, jusqu'à ce que de petits morceaux de fleurs et de pétales glissent entre ses longs doigts et tombent sur la table noire polie. « Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de la quantité de potentiel que j'ai vu disparaître au cours des années ? De combien de vies se sont interrompues avant que leur heure soit venue ? Cédric Diggory, les Londubat… La liste est interminable, et pourtant la vie continue. Inexorablement. Incessamment. Inévitablement. Pourquoi est-ce que votre décès serait plus qu'une étincelle dans l'ordre de l'univers ? »

Il inspira profondément, et relâcha sa respiration comme par le seul effet de sa volonté. « Bonne nuit, Miss Granger, » dit-il d'un ton neutre, avant de retourner à ses préparatifs.

Hermione prit ses mots comme la fin de conversation qu'ils étaient, et disparut.

&&&&&&

« Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à quoi que ce soit de sa part, » fulminait Hermione peut-être pour la quatrième fois.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent en silence, n'osant dire un mot. Ils avaient tous les deux réquisitionné le dortoir des septième année et évincé leurs camarades quand Hermione était apparue, visiblement en colère.

Une colère d'Hermione Granger, même décédée, n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle faisait les cents pas entre les lits, mais faire les cents pas était une autre de ces activités qui avait perdu de son impact sans corps incarné. « Alors ? » s'impatienta t'elle en se retournant vers eux. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens à cause de son agitation, et qu'elle faisait carrément peur en ce moment.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Ron. « Snape te crie dessus depuis la première fois où tu as levé la main dans une de ses classes. »

« Il s'en est pris à moi et à tous les Gryffondors. Et pendant des années je l'ai défendu, je vous ai demandé de lui montrer plus de respect, parce qu'en fait il n'était pas si mauvais. Eh bien si, il est mauvais. C'est un salaud au cœur de pierre ! » finit-elle dans une envolée lyrique.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Harry d'un ton monocorde.

Hermione était bouche bée. « Tu es complètement fou ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux ? Vous avez toujours été les premiers à dire que Snape était si horrible. Je suis surprise que vous ne l'ayez pas accusé de m'avoir empoisonnée. »

« Eh bien… » Ron hésita. « Il y a bien eu une méchante rumeur qui disant que Snape t'avait empoisonnée parce que tu étais une enfant de moldus et une insupportable je sais tout. »

« C'est pas la première fois qu'on l'entend, celle-là, » s'impatienta Hermione. « Vous n'y avez pas cru, si ? »

« Pas… Pas vraiment, » balbutia Ron. Il échangea avec Harry un regard que leur amie ne vit pas.

« Il a essayé de te sauver, » admit Ron à contrecœur. « Il nous a envoyés chercher Madame Pomfresh, et il appuyait sur ta poitrine pour faire battre ton cœur. Pendant une seconde on a cru qu'il t'embrassait, mais en fait il essayait de faire entrer de l'air dans tes poumons. Je ne me souviens plus comment ça s'appelle. »

« Du bouche à bouche, je pense, » répondit Hermione, stupéfaite. Elle s'assit pour essayer de réconcilier les deux images : celle du professeur qui avait essayé de lui sauver la vie, avec celle de celui qui venait de lui dire que sa mort n'avait aucune importance.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Harry et Ron la dévisageaient tous les deux. Elle n'avait plus besoin de quoi que ce soit pour la soutenir, et elle était assise à un mètre cinquante du sol, perché sur le bord de rien du tout, balançant les pieds d'avant en arrière pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Il a essayé de me sauver la vie, » admit-elle à contre cœur. « Ça ne l'empêche pas pour autant d'être un imbécile malpoli et sans cœur. »

Une fois de plus, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, et Hermione grogna. « Ne me dites rien, s'il vous plaît. »

« La nuit avant que tes parents ne viennent te chercher, on avait prévu de se faufiler jusqu'à toi pour couper une mèche de tes cheveux, en souvenir, » commença Ron.

Les deux garçon expliquèrent comment ils s'étaient faufilés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité jusqu'à la petite chapelle où son corps était exposé. Elle n'avait aucun mal à les imaginer en train d'ouvrir la porte de la chapelle, le souffle court.

« Mais quand nous sommes entrés, Snape était déjà là. »

Hermione se redressa. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? »

Ce fut Harry qui répondit cette fois. « Il était agenouillé au pied de ton cercueil. Il avait le visage dans les mains, et soit il priait, soit il pleurait. » Il remonta ses lunettes. « Je ne pense vraiment pas que Snape soit du genre religieux. »

« Il pleurait, » affirma Ron, en se tortillant un peu, gêné. « Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J'ai pas mal pleuré moi aussi ces derniers temps. »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda t'elle, abasourdie.

« Nous sommes revenus à la Tour de Gryffondor, » répondit Harry.

« Ginny était là, » interrompit Ron.

« Et nous nous sommes assis tous les trois et nous avons pleuré à chaudes larmes. » conclut Harry. « Nous avons eu le cœur brisé quand tu es morte, Hermione, » lui dit-il. « Il l'est toujours. »

La désolation dans la voix de Harry donna à Hermione une envie désespérée de le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait que se tenir là et sentir des larmes fantômes se former dans ses yeux et glisser le long de ses joues.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurniches ? » demanda Ron, avec une pointe de son humour habituel, même s'il reniflait et s'essuyait le nez sur le dos de sa manche. « C'est nous qui avons perdu notre meilleure amie ! »

« Je vous ai perdus aussi, » renifla Hermione. Fouillant distraitement dans ses poches, elle trouva un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux. « Vous allez me manquer après votre diplôme. »

« Toi aussi. Peut-être qu'on pourra t'écrire ou quelque chose, » proposa Harry. « Il doit bien y avoir moyen de t'envoyer des lettres ou quelque chose. » Normalement, les hiboux postaux ne trouvaient plus une personne après sa mort, et même si Hedwige était un hibou extraordinaire, ça aurait été un peu trop de demander ça à un oiseau, si talentueux fut-il.

« Nick Quasi Sans Tête reçoit du courrier, parfois, » se souvint Ron. « On devrait lui demander comment il s'y prend. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » approuva Hermione, en remettant le mouchoir dans sa poche. « Il doit être à la cuisine à cette heure de la nuit. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il aime regarder les elfes de maison travailler. »

« Il aime te regarder toi, aussi, » fit remarquer Ron. Lui et Harry rirent sous cape.

« Tais-toi, Ron, » lui dit-elle avec impatience. « Les garçons… » marmonna t'elle, en ouvrant la route vers les cuisines. Harry et Ron mirent un petit moment à la rejoindre dans le couloir, mais d'un autre côté, eux devaient ouvrir les portes avant de passer.

* * *

_Le plan, c'est de vous poster un chapitre toutes les trois semaines. Maintenant, comme vous pouvez le voir, des fois… je vais plus vite. benebu_


	3. Chapter 3

_Zaza, je voudrais te dédicacer le paragraphe dans lequel on voit Snape corriger ses copies. Cadeau. benebu_

_

* * *

_

Discrètement installés dans le tiers supérieur de la partie des tribunes réservées aux Professeurs, Hermione et plusieurs autres fantômes enduraient le vif soleil de mai pour assister à la Finale de Quidditch de la saison. Même si le jeu lui-même était enthousiasmant, les éclairs de brillance occasionnels de Serdaigle contre l'obstination sans faille des Poufsouffle, son résultat n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ces deux équipes avaient toutes les deux été battues à plate couture par Gryffondor plus tôt dans l'année, et Serpentard également avait perdu face à Gryffondor avec une différence de points embarrassante. Pour ensuite être battus par Serdaigle. Quel que soit le score final, la Coupe de Quidditch reviendrait à Gryffondor à la fin du match de la journée.

Pendant qu'Hermione et Sir Nicholas échangeaient des condoléances presque sincères avec la Dame Grise et le Moine Gras, le Baron Sanglant croisait les bras, l'air mécontent. Même si son équipe n'était plus dans la course pour la compétition, le Baron avait supporté les Serdaigles contre les Poufsouffles. Malheureusement, les joueurs de Poufsouffle, déterminés dans leurs robes jaunes, menaient de près de deux cent points quand L'Attrapeur de Serdaigle attrapa le Vif D'Or, mettant fin à la saison de Quidditch. Hermione se demanda un instant si l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle n'avait pas volontairement laissé son adversaire attraper le Vif D'Or, mais elle en douta vite. Après tout, c'était bien beau d'être bon joueur, mais le Quidditch, c'était le Quidditch.

Une fois que les joueurs du jour eurent quitté le terrain, Madame Bibine siffla et déclara Gryffondor vainqueur du championnat. Dans tout le stade, les élèves commencèrent à applaudir, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, Harry et ses coéquipiers qui sortaient des vestiaires pour la dernière fois dans leurs robes écarlates. Hermione et Nick applaudirent aussi, malgré le peu de bruit que produisaient leurs mains. Comme le reste de leur Maison, ils crièrent '_Bien joué !_' quand Harry reçut la coupe des mains de Madame Bibine. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fière de Harry et de Ron. Maintenant, il y aurait trois plaques dans la salle des trophées portant le nom de Harry. Bien sûr, celle-ci serait juste à côté de la plaque en l'honneur de Serpentard qui portait le nom de Drago Malefoy, mais Serpentard avait bataillé ferme pour la victoire l'année précédente, et même Ron avait admis à contrecœur qu'ils avaient gagné à la régulière.

Les foules d'élèves joyeux descendirent des gradins sans l'habituelle exubérance qui suivait le dernier match de l'année, mais le vainqueur de la Coupe était connu à l'avance, et les esprits n'avaient pas trouvé matière à s'échauffer plus que ça. La plupart commençaient à discuter de l'école et d'autres préoccupations quotidiennes, tout en retournant vers le château en groupes dispersés. Les autres fantômes s'élevèrent également au dessus du terrain et retournèrent vers leurs abris respectifs, laissant Hermione redescendre vers la base de l'énorme édifice de bois. Les vestiaires des équipes se trouvaient à la base de la structure, disposant d'une entrée indépendante chacun. Chaque porte était marqué de la mascotte de sa maison.

Hermione attendit derrière la porte ornée d'un lion doré pendant ce qu'elle considéra une durée raisonnable, puis elle passa la tête à travers la porte avec précaution. « Tout le monde est décent ? » demanda t'elle à la cantonade. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas joué, et elle doutait qu'ils soient en train de se changer, mais poser la question était la moindre des choses, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas frapper.

« Jamais, » répliqua Denis Creevey avec un grand sourire, en récupérant son appareil photo dans son casier. L'optimisme de Denis, qui était maintenant en quatrième année, ne faiblissait jamais, même quand lui et ses camarades Poursuiveurs étaient sous les Cognards de leurs adversaires. _'C'est vraiment exaspérant,'_ avait une fois confié Ron à Hermione. Néanmoins il était aussi doué sur un balai qu'un appareil photo à la main, et il prévoyait déjà de devenir photographe sportif professionnel à la fin de ses études.

« Oh, Hermione, salut, » marmonna la dernière Gryffondor, une fille dont Hermione n'avait jamais retenu le nom. Une quatrième année elle aussi, qui n'avait jamais cherché à devenir amie avec Hermione avant sa mort. Maintenant, elle raccrochait ses robes de Quidditch à la hâte, et fila du vestiaire en vitesse. « Tu viens ? » appela t'elle Denis en attendant qu'Hermione ait fini de traverser la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Oui, je suis prêt, » répondit-il. « A plus tard, » répondit-il en faisant signe de la main à ses équipiers, et suivant son amie. Derrière lui, Ron et Harry répondirent distraitement et s'assirent côte à côte sur le banc en discutant entre eux.

« Eh bien, mes félicitations, encore une fois Gryffondor remporte la Coupe ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » répondit Harry.

Hermione leva un sourcil pâle en entendant cette réponse et celle manquant également d'enthousiasme de Ron. « C'est tout ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au duo qui criait à en perdre la voix à chaque victoire ? »

« On se disait simplement, » expliqua Ron, « que c'était fini. On ne jouera plus jamais un autre match de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Jamais. »

« Oh, » laissa t'elle échapper. « Je vois. La fin d'une époque, tout ça.»

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes, » se plaignit Ron.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Hermione, sèchement.

« Eh bien, tu n'as jamais aimé le Quidditch plus que ça, » répondit-il distraitement, jouant toujours avec ses robes rouges.

Hermione se racla la gorge, et n'en dit pas plus, se réprimandant mentalement d'avoir tiré les mauvaises conclusions. Ron avait fait un commentaire sur le Quidditch, et pas du tout suggérer qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien comprendre aux préoccupations des mortels.

« Allez, » dit Harry à Ron d'un ton décidé, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Avec une lenteur délibérée, presque de la vénération, il raccrocha sa robe dans son casier et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. « Il y a une fête qui nous attend dans la salle commune. Et il faut qu'on dise à Denis qu'il ne sera pas capitaine l'an prochain. »

« Il s'en fichera, » affirma Ron, « C'est l'un de ces malades qui jouent pour la beauté du sport. »

« Ron, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu prenais ce jeu bien trop au sérieux ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas plus d'un millier de fois, » répondit Harry à sa place, avec un grand sourire. « Mais d'habitude, tu m'inclus dans le reproche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne m'aimes plus, Hermione ? »

« Oh, la ferme, » répondit-elle, en souriant elle aussi.

Une fois dans le château, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers l'escalier principal, pour monter à la Tour de Gryffondor, Hermione flottant devant eux. Les deux garçons venaient juste de passer la marche piège qui marquait le milieu de l'escalier quand une tête se pencha par dessus la rambarde, plusieurs étages au dessus. Le cri impérieux laissa peu de doute quant à l'identité de la personne, mais les cheveux roux auraient été un indice de toute façon.

« Hé ! » hurla Ginny. « Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? C'est pas grave, » reprit-elle avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre. « On est à court de jus de citrouille. Faudrait que vous redescendiez aux cuisines pour en réclamer aux elfes de maison. »

« Ok, » répondit Harry, en interrompant son ascension. « Remonte, on sera la dans une minute. »

« Et tu disais que j'étais autoritaire ? » demanda Hermione, avec malice. « Au moins, je n'étais pas constamment en colère contre toi. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir aller vivre au Terrier avec les Weasley après ton diplôme ? Ginny va faire de ta vie un enfer. »

« Elle te commande encore plus que Maman, » commenta Ron à mi-voix, alors qu'ils tournaient tous les talons pour redescendre les escaliers. « Sérieusement, tu n'aurais jamais dû rompre avec elle. Elle est complètement folle, et je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui soit aussi rancunier qu'elle peut l'être. »

« Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, tu sais » se plaignit Harry, prenant la tête et les menant vers un autre escalier pour descendre aux cuisines, deux marches à la fois. « D'abord, tu m'interdis de sortir avec ta sœur. Ensuite, tu me dis que je n'aurais pas dû rompre. Tu veux bien te décider ? »

Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules, il n'avait pas le moindre conseil à donner. Le bas de l'escalier sur lequel ils étaient commença à trembler et bouger et il attrapa la balustrade. Même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, Hermione eut envie de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Mais sa main passa au travers de la balustrade de pierre, et elle fut obligée de se laisser flotter au dessus des escaliers en mouvement. Ils se raccorda à un palier qui n'était plus rattaché à aucun escalier, et qui flottait tranquillement dans les airs. Une personne y était bloquée, attendant de pouvoir monter.

Drago Malefoy fit la grimace en les voyant tous les trois. « Hé, mais on dirait le célèbre Harry Potter. Si seulement le public qui t'aime tant savait que tu es trop stupide pour retrouver ta propre salle commune… Vous êtes sensés aller dans l'autre direction. Tous tes fans doivent t'attendre pour imiter le moindre de tes mouvements, non ? Tout le monde sait que les Gryffondors ne peuvent pas lever le petit doigt si Potter n'est pas là pour leur montrer comment faire. »

Il aurait été difficile d'appeler la grimace fatiguée de Harry un sourire. « Ta gueule, Malefoy. »

« Ouais, dégage, » renchérit Ron, « vas lécher tes blessures en privé. Mieux encore, vas te lécher. »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, avant de lui accorder un regard résigné. « Ecoutez, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne remontez pas à la Tour, pendant que je descends à la cuisine pour vous ? Je suis sûre que si je lui demande, Dobby sera ravi d'apporter tout ce qu'il faut pour la fête. »

« C'est pas vrai, » se moqua Drago. « La sang-de-bourbe est morte, et elle continue de te dire ce que tu as à faire, Weasley. Est-ce que tu arrives à faire tes lacets sans son aide ? »

« Ferme-la, Malefoy, » lui intima Harry.

« Ou quoi, Potter ? » Malefoy l'inspecta des pieds à la tête. « Tu es peut-être le roi de la basse-cour ici, mais attends un peu qu'on soit sortis de Poudlard ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? » l'interrompit soudain Harry. « J'en ai assez de tes menaces stupides, Malefoy, et tu me fatigues. Tu ne m'a pas intimidé pendant notre première année avec tes deux gardes du corps, et en ce moment tu me fais seulement perdre mon temps. Merci, Hermione, on te voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Tournant délibérément le dos, Harry recommença à monter les escalier, dédaignant l'existence même de Drago. Ron marqua son accord par un reniflement et suivit son ami.

Hors de lui, Drago posa le pied sur la première marche, dans l'intention de les suivre, mais n'alla pas plus loin en réalisant que la silhouette fantomatique d'Hermione lui bloquait la route. « Bouge de là, » ordonna t'il, mal à l'aise.

« Si je veux, » répliqua Hermione. Elle resta exactement où elle était sur l'escalier, sachant que le froid qu'elle dégageait irradiait vers lui tout autant qu'elle pouvait ressentir sa chaleur corporelle. Les humains semblaient incroyablement chauds pour les fantômes, elle s'en était rendu compte la fois où elle avait par accident traversé le bras de Ron : pour elle ça avait été comme ce plonger le bras dans du porridge brûlant.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, sang-de-bourbe. Tu es morte, juste pas tout à fait aussi morte que tu devrais l'être. »

« Tu n'as pas peur ? Même pas un peu ? » Elle sourit malicieusement et descendit lentement une marche de plus. Coincé entre battre en retraite, ou la laisser le toucher, Drago attendit que sa robe fantomatique soit à deux doigts de toucher son torse avant de faire un pas en arrière, sans jamais cesser de la fixer d'un regard haineux.

Hermione lui sourit, doucement, délibérément avant de se détourner soudain pour traverser la balustrade de pierre. Les mains légèrement en avant, elle flotta au dessus du vide et fixa Malefoy, les yeux plissés, pensant à regret à toutes ces choses que le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise lui avaient appris que les fantômes de Poudlard ne pouvaient pas faire à un vivant.

« Si tu étais seulement à moitié aussi intelligent que tu prétends l'être, Drago Malefoy, tu aurais très peur de moi. »

Le Serpentard marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais n'ajouta rien de plus quand Hermione se mit à descendre, accélérant et ricochant en arrivant en bas. Sir Nicholas lui avait appris à voler dans les airs aussi bien que n'importe quel hibou de l'école, et elle prenait plaisir à profiter de cette liberté, même si c'était pour épater la galerie. A dire vrai, elle avait toujours pensé que cette façon de tourbillonner en vol était un peu exagérée (sans oublier qu'elle lui rappelait Mimi Geignarde en train de disparaître dans ses toilettes), mais elle devait admettre que c'était une manière de faire une sortie dramatique tout à fait impressionnante.

&&&&&&&

Mai se transforma en juin, et les élèves de septième année devinrent de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que les ASPICs approchaient. Madame Pince fut forcée à plusieurs reprises de venir arbitrer des disputes au sujet de livres de référence qui étaient sur le point de dégénérer en matches de boxe. Tout le monde était à cran, et la plupart des élèves avaient les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et l'abus de caféine. Madame Pomfresh fit ses habituelles tentatives pour convaincre qu'on devait servir moins de café aux élèves, et comme tous les ans Minerva McGonagall prétendit qu'elle allait réfléchir à la question. En fait, elle avait convaincu les elfes de maison de toujours tenir de bonnes réserves de café pour quiconque viendrait en réclamer en cuisine avant minuit. Ceux qui se présentaient après minuit n'obtenaient que du lait chaud.

Même si la plupart des élèves n'auraient jamais demandé d'aide à l'ancienne préfète en chef pour leurs révisions, ils ne refusaient pas d'écouter ses mises en garde lors de leurs déplacements. Incapable de participer d'une autre manière, Hermione passa de nombreuses soirées à faire le guet, prévenant si Rusard ou son chat approchaient. Elle connaissait bien les bas étages maintenant, et elle permit à plus d'un élève d'échapper à une retenue. Les plus jeunes discutaient avec elle à l'occasion, oubliant qu'il y avait encore quelques mois elle était l'une d'entre eux.

Ce fut une de ces nuits, une semaine avant les examens, que Drago Malefoy s'aventura dans les cuisines pour ordonner bien fort à un elfe qui était toujours dans les parages de lui préparer un sandwich. L'elfe de maison s'exécuta avec joie. Hermione prit un air dégoûtée en voyant ce comportement servile, mais comme elle était toujours invisible, l'elfe n'en fut nullement perturbé.

Pendant que l'elfe servait à Malefoy son sandwich, accompagné d'un verre de limonade et d'une pomme coupé en quartiers rigoureusement identiques, Hermione attendait le bon moment. Elle s'installa sur le banc en face du blondinet de Serpentard, choisissant le moment où il était au milieu d'une énorme bouchée, son verre aux lèvres pour faire descendre le sandwich.

« Tu es une petit crétin pitoyable et arrogant, Drago, et j'espère que les elfes sont en train de t'empoisonner pour te faire regretter de les traiter aussi mal, » affirma t'elle, se matérialisant au même moment.

Les jumeaux Weasley auraient été fiers d'elle : Drago s'étouffa et cracha le sandwich à moitié mastiqué et imbibé de limonade qui survola la table et traversa la silhouette transparente d'Hermione. Pendant un bon moment, il toussait trop pour pouvoir articuler plus que quelque insultes sans suite.

« Putain de merde, Granger ! » s'écria t'il, le visage rouge autant de rage que d'asphyxie partielle. « Est-ce que tu essaies de me tuer ? »

« Ne vas pas croire que cette idée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, » répondit-elle. « Mais contrairement à toi, il me reste quelques scrupules. Je ne vais pas essayer de te tuer parce que tu es la personne la plus odieuse que porte cette Terre. Et puis, te regarder souffrir est tellement plus drôle. »

Drago s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche, la fusillant du regard. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en territoire Gryffondor, en train de faire travailler les deux idiots ? Il n'auront jamais leur diplôme si tu n'es pas là pour leur tenir la main. Il faut vraiment que je rappelle au Professeur Snape de bannir les fantômes de la Grande Salle pendant les examens pour que tu ne puisse pas leur souffler les réponses. »

Hermione lui accorda un regard dégoûté. Elle avait récemment passé une bonne partie de son temps à faire réviser Harry et Ron pour leurs dernières semaines de cours, et ils n'étaient pas aussi prêts qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Quand elle le leur avait dit, les deux garçons avaient levé les yeux au ciel et prétendu qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien.

« Il y a des gens, Drago, qui peuvent se débrouiller tout seul. Ils n'ont pas de papa plein aux as pour leur acheter leur place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ou leur trouver un travail dans l'entreprise familiale. »

« Mon père ne m'achète rien. Quand je sortirai d'ici, c'est moi qui gérerai la fortune familiale. » Lui rappela Malefoy avec son habituel sourire supérieur. Officiellement, Lucius Malefoy était toujours un fugitif. Cependant, la voix de Drago manquait un peu d'assurance.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu ne vas pas plutôt prendre la marque des Ténèbres comme la moitié des Serpentards ? »

« Ferme-la, sang-de-bourbe. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois, » rétorqua t'elle. « Le mois dernier, j'ai vu le Professeur Snape revenir de la Forêt Interdite les robes tachées de sang. J'imagine qu'il ne revenait pas d'une promenade digestive… »

En fait, Snape avait ce soir-là aidé Hagrid à rattraper une araignée géante qui s'était éloignée de son nid dans la Forêt Interdite, mais Hermione ne jugea pas utile d'apporter cette précision. Elle doutait que Malefoy connaisse la fréquence des convocations de Voldemort.

De façon inattendue, Drago tressaillit et détourna le regard. Sans un mot de plus, il vida son verre et le reposa sur son assiette, à côté de son sandwich abandonné. Il ramassa rapidement les quartiers de pommes et les enveloppa dans un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche. Rangeant ce butin dans ses robes, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Hermione le regardait depuis la table, et elle fut un peu surprise quand il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Apparemment, il réfléchissait à quelque chose, et finalement il se retourna vers elle. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas son air supérieur habituel. En fait, si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, Hermione aurait pu croire qu'il était troublé.

« Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? » demanda t'il, et immédiatement il eut l'air de regretter sa question.

Hermione se leva de la table et flotta vers le jeune homme. « Quand je suis morte ? » précisa t'elle.

Il acquiesça, mal à l'aise, les joues rouges.

« Non, » admit-elle finalement. « Je n'ai pas eu mal. Mais par contre ça m'a mise royalement en colère, parce qu'il me restait énormément de choses à faire. »

« Par exemple ? » demanda t'il, toujours sur un ton presque normal.

« Voyons… Passer mes ASPICs, obtenir mon diplôme… Contribuer à la défaite de Voldemort. »

« Tu risques d'attendre un bon moment pour celle-là, » l'avertit-il.

A ces mots, Hermione sourit. Elle avait bien plus de temps devant elle que Drago ne pouvait se le représenter. « Dis-moi, Drago. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Voldemort va gagner ? Qu'il va tuer Harry, et Ron, et tous ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux idées de ton père sur une société idéale ? Qu'on verra des sang-mêlés et des enfants de moldus pendus à tous les coins de rue ? »

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Drago n'avait pas de réponse immédiate. Quand le tableau de la coupe de fruits bascula pour révéler Harry Potter, Hermione sut qu'il ne répondrait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda tranquillement Harry, en jetant à Drago un regard méfiant.

« Rien de spécial, » répondit Hermione. « Drago et moi parlions de la mort. »

« Je croyais que tu savais tout à ce sujet, » affirma Harry à Drago. « Tu n'as pas de problème pour en parler à tout bout de champ. »

Drago grimaça et déglutit. Sa bouche se tordit, et il se mordilla la lèvre. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit. « Je n'avais jamais vu personne mourir avant, » admit-il, presque à contre-cœur, « mais je peux voir les Sombrals maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? » demanda sobrement Harry. Les yeux pâles de Drago rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, et la compréhension qu'il y lut le fit tressaillir.

« Granger – quand elle est morte… » Le jeune homme se força à finir sa question. « Est-ce que ça ressemblait à la mort de Diggory ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit pensivement Harry, fronçant les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer. « Lui, il a eu l'air – surpris, avant tout. Hermione a juste donné l'impression de s'endormir. »

« Mon père m'a dit que quand on tuait quelqu'un on se sentait aussi puissant qu'un dieu, » avoua Drago. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Comment est-ce que _ça_ peut donner une impression de pouvoir ? » Il déglutit, l'ai pâle et un peu perdu. « Je ne comprends plus rien à rien. »

« Tu n'es pas ton père, » lui dit Harry. « Tu n'as pas à ressentir ce qu'il ressent. »

« Ou à croire ce qu'il croit, Potter ? » ironisa soudain Drago, comme s'il se souvenait finalement qu'il discutait avec son ennemi de toujours. « Tu crois que tu peux me sauver des griffes maléfiques de mon père ? »

« Est-ce que tu as envie d'être sauvé ? » demanda Harry.

Drago s'affaissa un peu, mais ne répondit rien. Au lieu de ça, il leur tourna le dos avec insolence et retourna vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, et elle ne put que hausser les épaules.

&&&&&&&

Quand les examens commencèrent finalement, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne supportait plus de fréquenter les élèves. Les entendre tous discuter des dissertations qu'ils avaient dû écrire, et se demander les uns les autres quelle réponse ils avaient donné à telle question l'énervait à tel point qu'elle se précipitait au dernier étage du château. Mais même là elle ne pouvait trouver refuge. Tous les endroits où elle pensait pouvoir s'isoler tranquillement étaient déjà occupés par des couple d'élèves qui profitaient de leurs derniers moments ensemble avant d'être séparés par les vacances. Hermione n'était pas loin de se mettre à la recherche de Miss Teigne pour qu'elle vienne chasser les élèves des places qu'elle voulait hanter.

Au lieu de ça, Hermione rassembla tout son courage et se mit à le recherche de Mimi Geignarde. Bon, elle n'était pas compliquée à trouver ; Mimi quittait rarement les toilettes des filles du troisième étage, et même quand elle n'y était pas on pouvait l'entendre geindre et pleurer à bonne distance. L'autre fantôme se montra méfiante, mais se laissa finalement convaincre que Hermione voulait véritablement et sincèrement visiter l'intégralité des tuyauteries de Poudlard.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione et Mimi ressortirent de la gouttière de la cour principale. Mimi irradiait presque de satisfaction d'avoir pu apprendre quelque chose à la je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, et Hermione avec un sourire un peu crispé. C'était un moyen intéressant de se déplacer dans Poudlard, et elle se disait que ça pourrait lui servir de le connaître à un moment ou à un autre à l'avenir. Mais elle ne pensait pas que de savoir retrouver les salles de bains des garçons des quatre Maisons avait été un point indispensable. Franchement, elle se posait des questions au sujet de Mimi, et c'était bien une autre chose à laquelle elle aurait préféré ne pas penser.

&&&&&&&

Severus Snape but les dernières gouttes amères de son thé et reposa sa tasse en équilibre instable sur la pile de copies qui était sur le coin de son bureau. Ce devaient être celles des quatrième année, puisque les copies des cinquième année de 'BUSE' étaient comme toujours au centre du bureau d'acajou noir. Sur l'étagère derrière lui, un bocal contenant un spécimen si ancien que lui-même ne savait avec certitude à quel espèce il avait appartenu servait de presse-papier à d'autres copies.

Sur une chaise toute proche s'empilaient d'autres copies encore, celles des examens d'ASPIC des septième année. Par bonheur, celles-ci étaient déjà corrigées, et chacune portait les derniers sarcasmes auxquels son auteur aurait jamais droit venant de lui. Il était bien plus de minuit, mais Snape avait peu d'espoir de venir à bout de ses corrections avant le lever du soleil. La fin de l'année scolaire était le moment où son insomnie légendaire se révélait utile. Une théière pleine, un pot d'encre rouge neuf, format économique, et il était paré.

Le bruit discret d'un raclement de gorge féminin se fit entendre quelque part dans la pièce, et une silhouette se matérialisa.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander un instant, Professeur ? »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas, » répliqua t'il sans même lever les yeux. Son fantôme personnel ne lui avait pas manqué ces jours derniers, et il entendait que ça continue pour aussi longtemps qu'elle réussirait à se tenir à distance. Il continua à laisser courir sa plume sur le parchemin, faisant fi de sa présence.

Hermione se tordit les mains dans le dos, consternée. Les choses commençaient mal, et sa détermination fondait comme neige au soleil. Elle ne savait même pas si ce qu'elle voulait demander était possible, mais d'entendre ses amis discuter des examens avait trop dur. L'attitude d'acceptation qu'elle s'était efforcée d'adopter s'était évaporée, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait là, essayant de demander une faveur au Professeur le plus hostile qu'elle ait jamais eu.

« S'il vous plaît, Professeur, j'aimerais beaucoup passer mon ASPIC de Potions. »

La plume s'arrêta brutalement, et les yeux noirs de Snape fixèrent soudain Hermione intensément. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, » lui dit-il, sur un ton de reproche.

« Si, je suis très sérieuse, » répliqua t'elle. « Je suis morte avant d'avoir pu finir mes études à Poudlard. Je voudrais y remédier. »

Avec un soupir désobligeant, Snape recommença ses corrections. « Alors allez ennuyer votre la directrice de votre Maison, au lieu de moi. »

« Vous êtes le moins susceptible d'accepter, » lui expliqua franchement Hermione. « Je me suis dit que si je pouvais vous convaincre le premier, les autres professeurs accepteraient aussi. »

« La réponse est toujours non, » répondit-il. « Je suis occupé, je n'ai pas le temps de vous aider à poursuivre des chimères. »

« Je vous en prie, Professeur Snape. Une copie de plus ou de moins ne va pas changer grand chose pour vous… »

« Une de plus ! » aboya Snape, en claquant la main sur la pile de parchemin la plus proche. « Une dernière goutte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase, c'est ça ? La réponse est non, Miss Granger, et je vous ordonne de sortir d'ici et de me laisser tranquille ! »

Au lieu d'être intimidée par les cris tonitruants du Maître de Potions, Hermione le fusilla du regard. « J'aurais pensé, Monsieur, qu'étant données les circonstances de ma mort, et compte tenu du fait que j'aurais passé cet examen – _SI_ je n'étais pas morte avant – vous vous seriez montré plus accommodant concernant ma demande. » s'entêta t'elle. « Vous conviendrez que je me suis montrée très raisonnable. De nombreux fantômes reviennent en colère et très malheureux. On dit qu'ils sont capable de rendre l'endroit où ils sont morts invivable. J'aurais pu infliger cela à votre salle de classe. »

« Et j'aurais pu vous faire Bannir. » rétorqua sèchement Snape.

« Mais on ne peut me forcer à rester qu'à l'endroit où je suis morte. » Sans le quitter du regard, elle virevolta dans l'air pour aller flotter au dessus de son ancienne table. « C'était ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourriez me faire Bannir tout juste ici, Professeur, et je soufflerai des conseils à tous les Londubat qui franchiront ces portes jusqu'à la fin de votre existence ! »

« D'accord ! » rugit Snape. Sa mâchoire crispée se détendit soudain. « Vous pourrez passer votre ASPIC de Potions, Miss Granger – dès que vous pourrez tenir une plume pour écrire vos réponses. »

Hermione était bouche bée, horrifiée. « Mais je ne peux pas le faire ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ? Quel dommage. » Son manque de sympathie était évident, et il souriait légèrement en trempant sa plume dans son flacon d'encre. Elle aurait juré qu'elle l'entendait fredonner.

&&&&&&&&

Le bruit se calmait dans la salle commune, et Hermione regardait Harry et Ron disputer leur dernière partie d'échecs dans leur dortoir. On pouvait toujours entendre Seamus Finnigan qui chantait une chanson coquine pour Lavande et plusieurs autres filles, mais la traditionnelle fête de fin d'année arrivait à son terme. Dean Thomas était déjà en train de ronfler sur son lit, tout habillé. Neville, de son côté, avait été vu pour la dernière fois quand il s'était glissé hors de la Tour pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie, une Poufsouffle qui n'était peut-être qu'en cinquième année, mais n'avait pas sa pareille pour trouver des endroits peu fréquentés pour leurs rendez-vous.

Dans quelques heures maintenant ils seraient à bord du Poudlard Express, retournant vers Londres, vers le Terrier, et vers le reste de leurs vies. Hermione avait du mal à conserver sa nonchalance pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement tous les trois. Elle essayait de répondre avec enthousiasme à Harry qui discutait des différentes propositions d'emploi qu'il avait reçues, pendant que Ron hésitait de son côté entre un apprentissage de Briseur de Sortilèges, comme son frère, ou entrer au Ministère dans le même Département que son père.

« Alors, le vieux salaud n'a pas accepté ? Quelque part, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. C'est tout à fait son genre de profiter d'un détail technique pour ne pas en faire plus que ce à quoi il est obligé. » La tolérance de Harry pour Snape avait atteint un plus bas historique après l'examen final de potions qui s'était révélé épuisant.

« Est-ce que le fait de passer tes ASPICs te permettrait de ne plus être un fantôme ? » demanda Ron, en écoutant distraitement, parce qu'il était en train de démolir méthodiquement la défense de Harry.

« Eh bien, on m'a expliqué que je n'étais pas passée de l'autre côté parce qu'il y avait des choses qui me tenaient à cœur que je n'avais pas pu accomplir. Si je ne peux pas les faire maintenant, j'imagine que je suis coincée ici. » Hermione haussa les épaules et s'adossa à rien du tout. Elle était plus ou moins perchée sur le dossier de la chaise de Ron. Il était assis sur le bord, penché en avant pour mieux étudier l'échiquier.

« Nick avait dit qu'il avait peur de la mort, » rappela Harry. « Moi, j'ai eu l'impression qu'une fois qu'on était fantôme, on était là pour un moment. »

« Probablement, » dit Hermione avec un soupir. « Bon, d'accord. Je ne passerai jamais mes ASPICs. Je finirai bien par me faire à cette idée un jour ou l'autre. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu n'as pas pu finir ? A part les ASPICs, je veux dire, » demanda Harry, qui bougea sa tour vers Ron en ne regardant que distraitement l'échiquier.

« Elle n'a pas encore lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque, » marmonna Ron. Embêté, il bougea une pièce, puis, se ravisant, la remit en place.

Hermione fit une grimace dans son dos. « Et je ne pourrais plus le faire maintenant. Je ne peux pas lire à moins que quelqu'un ne me tienne le livre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? » demanda distraitement Ron. « Tu peux t'asseoir, non ? Tu veux dire que ton cul est capable de faire une chose et que tes mains n'y arrivent pas ? »

Pendant un long moment, Hermione resta simplement là, bouche bée, avant de baisser les yeux vers le dossier de chaise qui lui tenait lieu de siège. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama t'elle enfin d'un ton dégoûté. « Comment fais tu pour exprimer si vulgairement une réponse que ton cerveau a trouvé avec tant de clarté ? »

« J'sais pas. J'ai toujours fait comme ça, » admit Ron, nullement gêné. « Désolé, mec. Echec. »

Harry étudia l'échiquier, penchant la tête de côté avant d'adresser un signe de tête à son fou, qui se tenait innocemment sur un bord de l'échiquier. Avec un air fier, la pièce avança, réduisit en miette la reine de Ron d'un simple coup de sa masse d'armes, puis croisa les bras et fusilla du regard le roi adverse qui était sur sa diagonale.

« Echec et mat, » annonça Harry. « Chouette partie, non ? »

Pendant que Ron faisait des bruits curieux, Harry continua la discussion avec Hermione. « Il a peut-être une piste, tu sais, Hermione. J'ai déjà vu la Dame Grise faire de la broderie, et le Professeur Binns note toujours nos devoirs. Je ne suis pas absolument sûr qu'il les lise, mais il les note. Il doit y avoir un moyen pour les fantômes de tenir les objets. »

« Oui, regarde un peu Peeves. Il n'arrête pas de tout chambouler, » intervint Ron, qui, s'il n'avait pas accepté très gracieusement sa défaite, n'arborait plus maintenant qu'une grimace amère. « Il te suffit de comprendre comment. »

Remettant les pièces dans leur boite, Harry rangea le jeu sur le coffre de Ron. « Tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faut pour chercher une fois que nous ne serons plus dans tes pattes. » Cette tentative de faire de l'humour échoua lamentablement, et il referma doucement son propre coffre. « Tu vas nous manquer, Hermione. »

« Vous me manquerez aussi, » répondit-elle, souriant bravement, et absolument déterminée à ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes. Sa résolution tint bon pendant que les garçons remballaient leurs toutes dernières affaires, faisant disparaître toute trace de leur présence dans la pièce qu'ils avaient occupée pendant sept ans. Elle tint bon pendant que Harry expliquait à Hedwige comment déposer des lettres à un endroit spécifique, plutôt qu'à une personne, comme le leur avait conseillé Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

Elle resta maîtresse d'elle-même pendant la course folle pour arriver à la gare sans rien oublier le lendemain matin. Tout le monde courait, s'embrassait et se promettait de rester en contact, quoi qu'il arrive. Quand le train qui s'éloignait en laissant derrière lui un nuage de fumée quasiment de la même couleur que sa robe fantomatique fut si loin que Harry et Ron qui lui faisaient signe rentrèrent les bras à l'intérieur du compartiment, Hermione éclata en sanglots et alla se réfugier dans les ombres du couloir du troisième étage, dans la pièce même où ils avaient vécu leur première véritable aventure ensemble, pour pleurer tout son soûl.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir passé une journée et une nuit entière à pleurer dans le couloir du troisième étage, Hermione se força à relever la tête et à être raisonnable. Rassemblant sa détermination encore faiblarde, elle lissa sa robe, remonta sa chaussette qui s'obstinait à descendre, et essuya ses dernières larmes avec un mouchoir, qu'elle remit ensuite dans la poche où elle l'avait trouvé. Se sentant mieux, à défaut d'être tout à fait prête à affronter le monde, elle traversa la porte de bois et se mit à la recherche de réponses. Elle avait passé bien assez de temps à imiter Mimi Geignarde. Elle avait un problème à résoudre.

Ironiquement, aussitôt qu'elle quitta le couloir du troisième étage et commença à descendre vers les étages inférieurs du château, une source potentielle d'information se manifesta à elle. Guidée par les bruits de cris et de jurons étouffés qui accompagnaient des chants (atrocement faux), Hermione délaissa l'escalier principal pour s'engager dans un escalier moins fréquenté.

Peeves, l'Esprit Frappeur bigarré et probablement le spectre le plus connu de Poudlard, tourmentait les portraits suspendus aux murs en chantonnant une chanson obscène dont il inventait les paroles au fur et à mesure. La plupart des personnages parvenaient à se glisser d'un tableau à l'autre, mais quelques uns n'étaient pas assez rapides et se retrouvaient prisonniers de leur cadre pendant que Peeves les décrochait du mur et les faisait tourbillonner follement jusqu'à ce que leur occupant crie pour lui demander grâce. A ces cris, le petit spectre vindicatif ne faisait que changer de direction en riant aux éclats.

Heureusement pour les portraits, Peeves s'ennuyait très facilement. Si la réaction de sa victime n'était pas suffisamment paniquée, il l'abandonnait rapidement pour passer à la suivante. Quelques uns des tableaux, cependant, étaient plus solidement accrochés au mur. Peeves grogna et jura en voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à les décrocher, et se contenta de les faire pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, parvenant parfois à en retourner certains sens dessus dessous. En ricanant, il regardait les sujets des portraits éviter les meubles qui leur tombaient dessus tout en essayant de conserver leurs chapeaux sur leurs têtes et tenter de conserver un air digne alors qu'ils avaient la tête en bas.

En le regardant semer la panique, Hermione fut intriguée. « Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda t'elle en forçant la voix.

« Comment je fais quoi ? » demanda Peeves, soupçonneux. Il venait juste de casser la ficelle qui retenait un petit paysage, dans lequel une petite bergère surveillait son troupeau, et il le balançait de droite à gauche, insensible aux cris de la jeune fille comme au bêlement des moutons qu'elle s'était refusée à abandonner.

« Comment tu bouges des choses ? » précisa t'elle. « Je ne peux rien toucher. »

Se grattant pensivement le menton, Peeves lui lança un regard calculateur. « Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? »

Hermione réfléchit rapidement à la question. « Il se trouve que je suis amie avec Fred et George Weasley. Je peux me débrouiller pour qu'ils t'envoient un colis des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. »

L'Esprit Frappeur ricana et se frotta joyeusement les mains, laissant tomber la malheureuse bergère au sol avec les autres tableaux. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour les jumeaux Weasley depuis leur départ en fanfare deux années auparavant, principalement parce qu'ils étaient les seuls humains qui aient jamais réussi à causer autant de désordre que lui. Un sourire maniaque lui barra le visage, révélant ses dents espacées comme les piquets d'une clôture.

« Et tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est comment je fais pour bouger les choses ? »

« Exactement. Apprends-moi à faire ça et je leur demanderai de t'envoyer un de leurs produits expérimentaux – des choses qu'ils n'auront pas encore mises en vente. Tu serais le premier à les avoir. »

Peeves commença à remuer les jambes, comme s'il dansait une espèce de gigue affreuse dans les airs. « Oh, l'affreux Rusard va en avoir les yeux qui sortent de la tête ! Oh, oh, oh, oh, OUI ! » caqueta t'il.

« Mais pas avant que tu ne m'aies appris, » lui rappela Hermione, qui commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette affaire. Elle ne fut aucunement rassurée quand Peeves arrêta brusquement sa danse pour l'évaluer une nouvelle fois du regard. »

« Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux VRAIMENT savoir ? »

« Je n'aurais pas demandé si je ne voulais pas savoir, » grogna Hermione.

« Je bouge les choses parce que je peux le faire ! » caqueta t'il follement, avant d'attraper ses pieds exagérément longs pour se laisser rouler jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Hermione regarda, les yeux plissés, l'Esprit Frappeur multicolore rebondir sur les marches, avant de ricocher sur le palier.

« Ce n'est qu'une saleté de psychopathe fini, » marmonna t'elle pour elle même en soupirant. Du sol, un mouton laissa échapper un bêlement plaintif, comme pour l'approuver.

Sachant que la réponse ne pouvait certainement pas être aussi simple, Hermione se demanda quelle serait la prochaine personne à qui elle pourrait poser ses questions sur les fantômes et le mouvement des objets inanimés. Il était hors de question d'essayer de toucher des créatures vivantes, elles étaient d'un contact bien trop désagréables. Le Baron Sanglant lui avait dit que c'était parce que les créatures vivantes et les fantômes avaient des énergies incompatibles. Elle supposait que c'était un phénomène comparable aux polarités positives et négatives, mais c'était une hypothèse qu'elle poursuivrait à un autre moment. La question du jour était la manipulation des objets, et plus elle y pensait, plus Hermione commençait à se dire que Mimi Geignarde pourrait être une source d'informations précieuse sur le sujet.

Malheureusement, Mimi Geignarde ne l'aida pas plus que Peeves ne l'avait fait. Quand Hermione lui demanda comment elle faisait pour inonder les toilettes des filles, Mimi lui répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien, que les toilettes semblaient déborder d'elles-mêmes à chaque fois qu'elle était bouleversée. Rien que d'en parler, les yeux clos comme pour mieux visualiser la scène, Mimi avait les larmes aux yeux et elle s'enfuit vers ses toilettes. Il ne resta à Hermione qu'à regarder l'eau jaillir en geysers et se répandre en vagues sur le sol, accompagnée par les plaintes de Mimi qui résonnaient dans la tuyauterie.

N'ayant plus comme option que de poser la question au Professeur Binns ou de trouver la réponse toute seule, Hermione choisit de battre en retraite vers l'endroit où elle était morte pour réfléchir à la question. La réponse était là, juste à sa portée, elle en était persuadée. Si elle parvenait à aligner toutes les pièces qu'elle avait à l'esprit dans le bon ordre, la réponse lui apparaîtrait dans un glorieux éclair de déduction.

Pendant un moment elle creusa la piste de la magie élémentaire, que les enfants font sans même en avoir conscience, mais elle abandonna vite cette idée. La magie élémentaire impliquait que des créatures vivantes accomplissent des sorts sans rien toucher. Elle était une créature non-vivante, qui voulait pouvoir toucher des objets sans l'aide de la magie.

Profondément plongée dans ses propres pensées, Hermione ne prêta que peu d'attention à Severus Snape qui entra dans sa salle de classe des cachots. Lui, cependant, la remarqua, et pinça ses lèvres déjà fines en la voyant flotter sans but près du plafond.

« Miss Granger, j'apprécierais que vous n'encombriez pas mon plafond. » Son ton ne permettait pas de douter que c'était un ordre.

« Je réfléchis, » marmonna t'elle, sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

« Allez le faire ailleurs. »

« Je suis très bien où je suis, » répliqua t'elle avec une pointe de défi. C'était le cas, en fait. Elle pensait mieux ici parce que c'était l'endroit où elle était morte et parce que ça avait la salle dans laquelle elle avait assisté aux cours les plus exigeants.

« Malheureusement je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est _ma_ salle de classe, Miss Granger, » commença t'il en commençant à chercher quelque chose dans les textes qu'il avait sur son bureau.

« Seulement pour la durée de votre carrière, Monsieur, » l'interrompit-elle. « _Mon_ bail semble avoir une durée un peu plus longue. Quand vous serez mort et enterré, je serai toujours là. »

Snape lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de plisser les yeux, calculateur. « Vous vous rendez compte que je peux voir votre culotte ? » demanda t'il d'un ton neutre.

Sans même y réfléchir Hermione flotta vers le sol, les mains plaquées sur ses cuisses pour être sûre que ses robes noires sans poids ne se soulèvent pas trop. « Attendez, » protesta t'elle. « Vous ne pouviez absolument rien voir. Et je ne suis même pas sûre de porter une culotte. »

« Peut-être, » répliqua t'il, « mais je vous ai décollée de mon plafond. »

Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire supérieur en se rendant compte qu'elle ne répondait pas. Quand il eut trouvé le livre qu'il cherchait, il leva les yeux pour vérifier si elle avait enfin quitté la pièce. Cet espoir fut déçu, Hermione se tenait immobile, un mouchoir chiffonné à la main. Mais ce furent ses yeux écarquillés qui attirèrent son attention, c'était une expression saisissante chez un fantôme. Ensuite, à son horreur, elle commença à se déshabiller. Elle retira sa longue robe noire d'élève, pour se retrouver en uniforme. Son pull gris de l'école était noué autour de sa taille. Elle le détacha aussi.

« MISS GRANGER ! Voulez-vous éviter de vous déshabiller au milieu de ma salle de classe ! »

« Hein ? Oh, je ne me déshabille pas, vous faites erreur, Professeur. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui arrivait à mes vêtements. » Elle regarda les vêtements fantômes qui étaient posés, transparents et superposés, sur le dossier d'une chaise toute proche. « C'est bizarre. »

Snape poussa un soupir de martyr. « Je vais certainement regretter d'avoir posé cette question, Miss Granger, mais qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »

« Eh bien, je me souviens d'avoir vu plusieurs des fantômes se mettre sur leur trente et un pour nous chanter des chants de Noël pendant l'hiver. Et Sir Nicholas a toute une collection de collerettes qu'il change en fonction du temps qu'il fait. D'où viennent tous ces vêtements ? »

Hermione ramassa ses robes d'élève et fronça les sourcils. Reconnaissant cette expression furieuse comme celle d'une profonde réflexion, et intrigué malgré lui, Snape resta silencieux. Plus vite elle aurait résolu son problème, et plus vite elle serait hors de ses cachots.

Quelques instants plus tard, le vêtement noir qu'Hermione avait à la main s'allongea, ses bords se chiffonnèrent et s'ornèrent de mousseline. En virevoltant, Hermione posa sa nouvelle cape sur ses épaules, les bords vaporeux apportant l'effet dramatique qui seyait à un fantôme.

« AH ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Eurêka ! OuiOuiOuiOuiOUIOUIOUIOUI ! C'est ça ! Ça explique tout ! » les pampilles partaient dans tous les sens pendant qu'elle dansait en cercles joyeux, dans un mouvement qui rappelait étrangement à celui de Peeves plus tôt dans la journée.

« C'est un manteau, Miss Granger, il n'est pas doué de parole. Il ne vous a rien expliqué. »

Elle replia la traîne de son manteau sur son bras, brûlante d'excitation. « Pourquoi est-ce que Nick peut changer de col à volonté ? C'est parce qu'il le fait – par sa VOLONTE. Mimi Geignarde a passé les cinquante dernières années dans les toilettes des filles, à triturer ses horribles boutons, parce qu'elle ne VOULAIT pas faire autre chose. Comment est-ce que Peeves fait pour créer pareil chaos ? IL PEUT LE FAIRE ! »

Snape s'appuya négligemment contre son bureau et la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdu la raison. Sans tenir compte de lui, Hermione traversa le cachot et s'arrêta devant le tableau noir. Il n'y avait qu'un morceau de craie dans le reposoir. Tremblant un peu, elle avança la main et donna un petit coup dessus du bout d'un doigt. Qui passa à travers.

Trois autres tentatives lui valurent le même résultat. Hermione fronça les sourcils, fixant le morceau de craie d'un regard ennuyé.

« Eh bien, bravo pour vos progrès, » fit remarquer Severus Snape, sans tenter le moins du monde de dissimuler son amusement. Il coinça le livre sous l'un de ses grands bras et sortit de la classe, d'un pas désinvolte.

Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée sur le professeur aux airs supérieurs, Hermione serra les dents, arborant une grimace féroce. Avec un cri silencieux, elle se jeta sur le morceau de craie en y mettant toute la rage et toute la frustration qu'elle avait emmagasinées depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cet au-delà, et y ajoutant les sept ans de souffrance que lui avaient causé les préjudices sur les enfants de moldus, et l'injustice criante du comportement de ce salaud sarcastique de Maître de Potions.

La craie resta dans son petit compartiment de bois, suprêmement indifférente à ses efforts.

Dépitée, Hermione laissa échapper un grognement et se laissa tomber au sol, pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur la pierre froide. Ses nouvelles robes formèrent une corolle autour d'elle, et elle baissa lentement les paupières pour se forcer une fois de plus à réfléchir au problème.

« D'accord, Granger, » marmonna t'elle pour elle-même. « Ce mouchoir idiot existe parce qu'à un moment donné tu as pensé qu'il devrait exister. Tu n'avais jamais de mouchoir dans ta poche avant, mais celui-là est toujours là quand tu en as besoin. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle releva les genoux et les entoura de ses bras, essayant de faire le tri parmi les idées nébuleuses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle passa de longues minutes à penser à Mimi Geignarde, à Peeves, et à des piles de copies sur les guerres des gobelins corrigées par un fantôme qui avait ennuyé les élèves de Poudlard pendant une bonne partie du siècle.

Il se passa presque une heure avant qu'Hermione ne change de position, se mettant à genoux pour considérer de nouveau le problème. Cette fois-ci cependant, son visage était calme en apparence. Il n'y avait que ses yeux, qui n'avaient plus besoin de ciller mais le faisaient par habitude, qui fixaient intensément l'innocent morceau de craie. Sa main ne trembla pas quand elle la tendit pour saisir le petit bâton blanc. Il produit un petit cliquètement quand elle le souleva de son présentoir, et un claquement plus net quand elle le laissa retomber, surprise.

N'importe qui en passant dans le couloir aurait pu entendre l'éclat de rire joyeux provenant d'une pièce plus connue pour provoquer les pleurs. En s'attardant un peu, ils auraient pu entendre le grattement hésitant d'une craie sur le tableau. Le son se fit de plus en plus confiant et assuré au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

&&&&&&&&

Peu après le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Severus Snape entra dans sa salle de classe pour travailler sur ses recherches personnelles, et préparer ses cours de l'année, mais il marqua un arrêt soudain à la porte. Près du mur, il y avait son tableau noir favori, la vue duquel avait réduit aux larmes plus d'un élève parce que c'était sur celui là qu'il inscrivait en général les questions de ses interros surprises. Ce matin, en revanche, il était couvert de notes et de gribouillis, sans parler de quelques grilles de solitaire et d'un portrait du Professeur Dumbledore relativement ressemblant, étant donné le support. La phrase _'mon nom est Hermione Granger' _apparaissait un nombre incalculable de fois, avec des degrés de netteté variés, et tout en bas, en lettres capitales, on pouvait lire une légende : _'PARCE QUE JE LE PEUX !'_

« Formidable, » marmonna Snape dans la pièce vide, en attrapant la brosse fatiguée. Il ne fit pas attention à la fine couche de poussière que ses mouvements déposèrent sur ses robes noires. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois elle aura l'amabilité de NE PAS LAISSER ces bêtises sur mon tableau ! »

« Je suis désolée, Professeur, » répondit Hermione.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse et ils regarda autour de lui, cherchant du regard d'où avait bien pu venir la voix. Près du plafond, Hermione se matérialisa brièvement.

« Je penserai à effacer la prochaine fois, » promit-elle, avant de couvrir de sa main un bâillement délicat en disparaissant une fois de plus.

Une fois seul dans sa classe, Snape envisagea brièvement de cacher toutes ses craies, mais abandonna cette idée stérile pour commencer ses préparatifs de la journée. Tenant parole, elle laissait son tableau propre chaque matin, mais il dût aller réclamer une nouvelle boite de craie à un Rusard connu pour avoir des oursins dans les poches.

Après avoir vu régulièrement diminuer son stock de craie pendant une semaine, Snape ne fut pas surpris de trouver Hermione Granger assise à son bureau en entrant dans ses cachots. Elle tenait entre ses doigts blancs, transparents son crayon habituel, et écrivait une note sur l'un des morceaux de parchemin qu'il avait laissés là.

« Je vous en prie, Miss Granger, faites comme chez vous, » lui dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui dans un grand claquement.

« Merci, Monsieur, » lui répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, sans tenir compte du sarcasme. « Je n'en ai que pour une minute. »

Il regarda le message se former, d'une écriture un peu maladroite par endroits, mais qui était sans conteste celle d'Hermione Granger. « J'espère que vous adressez cette note à Minerva McGonagall, et non à moi. »

« C'est le cas, » lui répondit Hermione, « Mais j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que vous avez accepté de me laisser passer l'ASPIC de Potions. »

Il y réfléchit un moment, mais après tout elle avait rempli les conditions qu'il lui avait fixées. « Accordé, » décida t'il finalement. Ses cheveux tombèrent en avant quand elle se pencha de nouveau sur sa lettre, mais pas suffisamment pour cacher le sourire qu'elle avait en ajoutant cette ligne supplémentaire.

Minerva McGonagall, elle, ne souriait pas quand elle descendit discuter avec Severus Snape quelques heures plus tard dans les cachots en brandissant le même morceau de parchemin. « Severus Snape ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il leva les yeux, et retourna rapidement à la lecture de sa revue sur les Potions. « Apparemment c'est un morceau de parchemin, Professeur McGonagall, » répondit-il. « Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je vous fournisse une autre démonstration de mes dons de voyance ? »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Severus. Vous êtes bien trop vieux pour commencer à avoir un sens de l'humour. »

« Minerva, vous êtes parfaitement incapable de comprendre mon sens de l'humour. Vous êtes une Gryffondor, pure et dure. » Il abandonna l'idée de continuer à lire, et s'adossa à sa chaise, ignorant le regard furieux de son aînée. Parfois, taquiner Minerva était encore plus amusant que de tirer sur la queue d'un chat.

Les lèvres pincées de colère, elle reprit, « Que signifie cette lettre ? Je tiens à vous dire une chose, Professeur, c'est qu'elle est de très, très mauvais goût. »

Elle lui plaqua le morceau de parchemin sous le nez, ne lui laissant le choix qu'entre le prendre, ou découvrir en personne quel goût il pouvait avoir. Il l'ouvrit, et y lut exactement ce qu'il y avait vu écrire, suivi de la signature lisible d'Hermione en bas de la page.

« Apparemment, c'est une demande d'inscription pour les examens d'ASPIC. Vous devriez pouvoir le reconnaître en tant que Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard. »

« Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, Severus. »

Snape leva un sourcil en entendant ses mots. « Non, je suis d'accord. En fait, je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point cette demande a été faite sincèrement, mais si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez donc à l'auteur. » Il se leva de sa chaise et leva les yeux vers les ombres du plafond de son cachot. « Miss Granger ! » appela t'il sèchement. « Montrez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Un bon moment s'écoula, pendant lequel la Directrice de Gryffondor enragea, et son homologue de Serpentard refusa de tenir compte de sa mauvaise humeur. Il appela une fois de plus, et juste au moment où le Professeur McGonagall prenait une inspiration pour mettre fin à cette conversation, Hermione traversa la porte de bois pour venir se poster pile devant lui.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Professeur – Professeurs, » corrigea t'elle en voyant que McGonagall était présente également.

Snape accepta ses excuses d'un signe de tête et lui tendit le parchemin. « C'est bien votre message, Miss Granger ? Disant que vous souhaitez passer vos examens d'ASPIC ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle, en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas se donner de faux espoirs. L'expression de McGonagall n'était pas encourageante, et ses paroles le furent moins encore.

« C'est hors de question. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione en même temps que Snape demandait « Pourquoi pas ? »

Minerva avait l'air chagrinée. « C'est obscène, Severus. Hermione Granger est morte. »

« Un première année aurait pu trouver cette réponse, » répondit-il. « Et elle est là, en face de vous. Pourquoi ne vous adressez-vous pas directement à elle ? »

« C'est un fantôme. Elle ne peut pas passer les ASPICs avec ses camarades. »

Snape plissa ses yeux foncés, irrité. « J'ai entre les mains la preuve qu'elle est parfaitement capable d'écrire ses réponses. Quant à ses camarades, ils sont partis, et je ne peux pas dire que ça me désole plus que ça. Mais quels qu'aient été mes sentiments à leur égard, je leur ai tout de même dispensé mon enseignement. »

« Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux avec moi, Severus, ça ne marchera pas, » l'interrompit sèchement McGonagall. « Le fantôme d'Hermione Granger ne peut pas passer les ASPICs pour toute une série de raison, la plus évidente étant qu'elle ne peut pas passer les épreuves pratiques. » Elle jeta un regard sévère à la pâle silhouette d'Hermione. « Elle n'a pas de baguette, et même si elle en avait une elle serait incapable de faire de la magie. C'est hors de question. »

Satisfaite d'avoir cette fois définitivement réglé le sujet, le Professeur McGonagall rajusta le bord de ses robes d'un mouvement sec. « Maintenant, si vous en avez fini avec ces fariboles, je retourne dans mon bureau pour m'occuper des vrais problèmes de cette école. » La lourde porte grinça sur ses gonds en se refermant derrière la sorcière en colère, avant de se refermer dans un claquement sourd. Un silence pétrifié s'abattit sur la pièce.

Estomaqué par la réaction de son homologue face à cette simple demande, Severus se rassit et reprit sa revue. Le léger bruit de ces mouvements sembla faire revenir Hermione à elle-même. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa bravement un sourire par dessus son épaule.

« Merci, Monsieur. Merci d'avoir essayé. J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait. » Elle disparut rapidement, mais il eut le temps de la voir presser la main sur sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un sanglot. Il n'entendit que le plus léger des frous-frous qui se dirigeait vers la porte, accompagné d'un bruit qui pouvait être un autre sanglot étouffé, ou juste un courant d'air dans le couloir.

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, il chiffonna la note qu'il avait à la main et la jeta au feu avant de retourner à sa lecture.

&&&&&&&

Severus était en train de corriger sa première pile de copies de l'année scolaire quand il se rendit compte qu'une silhouette pâle flottait à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il ne laissa paraître aucun signe qu'il était conscient de la présence, et l'ignora de son mieux. Certains fantômes aimaient tout simplement observer les 'vivants', et laisser voir qu'on les avait remarqués était ouvrir le champ à des conversations interminables sur les aspects les plus triviaux de la vie. De l'opinion de Severus, le Professeur Binns était l'un des pires. Il pouvait discourir pendant des heures de choses aussi stupides que le goût du thé, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur soit prêt à tuer ou à se suicider pour lui échapper.

« Severus. Je voudrais te dire un mot, » annonça finalement une voix de baryton.

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais leva un doigt. Il avait déjà assez de mal à s'y retrouver entre la grammaire atroce et l'écriture illisible sans y ajouter la difficulté supplémentaire de soutenir une conversation en même temps. Et puis, les fantômes étaient des êtres connus pour leur patience, et, pour lui en tout cas, le fantôme de Serpentard était particulièrement indulgent.

Il finit, griffonna dans la marge une note condamnant le manque de rigueur de la réflexion, et accorda à la copie un '_A'_ très généreux à son avis.

« Bien sûr, Votre Excellence. Je suis à votre disposition. »

Le Baron Sanglant flotta plus près du bureau, ses robes argentées tachées brillant à la lueur de la bougie qui éclairait le coin du bureau de Snape.

« Je voudrais discuter avec toi… » commença le Baron, à des lieues de son habituelle attitude menaçante. Severus avait appris nombre de ses propres tactiques d'intimidation en observant le fantôme de Serpentard. « … d'un sujet de nature assez délicate. »

« Délicate ? » demanda Severus.

« C'est au sujet de notre nouvelle arrivante, » expliqua le Baron.

« Non. NON, » l'interrompit fermement Severus, tendant la main pour mettre fin à la conversation. « Je ne veux rien savoir. »

« Miss Granger pose des questions en permanence, » continua le Baron d'une voix exaspérée. « Tous les jours, elle pose des questions ! Et pour chaque réponse qu'on lui donne, elle trouve deux nouvelles questions ! Et ensuite elle veut savoir _'pourquoi ?'_, et _'pourquoi pas ?'_, et _'qu'est-ce que ça fait si ?'_ ! »

« Bienvenue dans mon enfer, Baron, » lui répondit Snape sans la moindre compassion. « Elle a été mon élève pendant des années. Maintenant, elle est votre problème, et je vous souhaite bien du plaisir. »

« Tu as certainement des conseils à me donner, » insista désespérément le fantôme. « Elle pose presque autant de problèmes que Peeves, même s'ils sont d'un genre tout à fait différent. Elle a même dit qu'elle envisageait d'écrire un livre qui parlerait de sa mort et de ce que ça fait d'être un fantôme ! Si elle fait ça, nous serons la risée de tout l'au-delà ! »

« Ma seule suggestion, c'est de l'occuper, » répondit Snape. « Elle était une Gryffondor, faites appel à son sens du devoir. Chargez-la de surveiller Peeves. Elle se tiendra hors de votre chemin et sera trop occupée pour vous créer des problèmes. »

« Elle n'a pas encore assez de pouvoir pour contrôler ce monstre, » objecta le Baron. « Est-ce qu'elle était déjà aussi ennuyeuse quand elle était vivante ? »

Snape tapota sa plume du doigt, sans prêter attention aux petites éclaboussures d'encre qu'il causait sur ses papiers. « Elle était acharnée, autant dans ses projets personnels que dans ses études, » répondit-il après un moment. « Son désir d'apprendre était une soif qu'elle ne parvenait pas à étancher. Apparemment, c'est toujours le cas. C'est intéressant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Qu'elle ait toujours cette soif d'apprendre, même si elle devrait être au dessus de tout ça maintenant. » Presque instantanément, Severus sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La température de la pièce diminua considérablement, et un courant d'air surnaturel fit goutter et vaciller les bougies.

« Nous autres fantômes ne sommes au dessus de rien, Monsieur, » déclara sèchement le Baron, d'un ton plus glacial que la température de la pièce. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne mangeons plus que nous ne connaissons plus la faim. Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir goûter de la nourriture une fois encore, ou pour pouvoir toucher un être vivant. Si la gamine veut apprendre, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je ne faisais que vous demander un conseil. J'aurais dû me douter que vous n'aviez pas plus idée de la façon de vous y prendre avec elle aujourd'hui que vous ne l'aviez de son vivant. »

Dans un souffle d'air froid, le Baron traversa le bureau de Snape pour sortir à travers le mur qui était derrière, laissant derrière lui un tourbillon de papiers et de mauvaise humeur. Severus leva un sourcil en voyant le désordre qui demeurait dans le sillage du Baron, et regarda le dernier parchemin voleter jusqu'au sol. Inconsciemment, il tapota de nouveau sa plume du doigt, éclaboussant encore ses papiers de fines gouttelettes d'encre pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

&&&&&&&&

« Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! » s'écria Rusard, se mettant à courir au petit trot à la poursuite d'Hermione. « Madame Pince m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'emmener ces livres ! »

Ignorant tranquillement le concierge et les quelques élèves qui quittaient la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu, Hermione maintenait sa prise hors de portée de Rusard et se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Il n'y avait que les portes qui lui posaient problème, elle devait descendre suffisamment du plafond voûté pour passer son butin solide dans leur encadrement. S'il existait un moyen de rendre intangibles les objets qu'elle avait à la main, elle ne l'avait pas encore découvert.

Les mois qui avaient suivi sa malheureuse entrevue avec Minerva McGonagall avaient été durs à supporter. Mourir avant de passer ses examens avait été ennuyeux, mais avoir la possibilité de réaliser son rêve une seconde fois, pour se la voir refuser avait été blessant et douloureux. Dans une tentative de trouver un autre moyen de s'occuper Hermione s'était lancée dans la recherche de ce que signifiait, exactement, être un fantôme dans le monde magique. Ça n'avait pas été un grand succès. La plupart des autres esprits du château et de Pré-Au-Lard étaient atterrés de l'entendre poser des questions personnelles, et irrités par ses questions plus générales.

« Vous apprendrez, » fut la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir de la Dame Grise, ce qui était bien plus poli que certaines des réponses qu'elle entendit. Sir Nicholas avait eu l'air embarrassé par ses questions, et avait habilement changé de sujet pour à son tour interroger Hermione sur différents sujets, y compris ses projets pour les soirées à venir, et est-ce qu'elle aimerait l'accompagner à un prochain match de Polo Sans Tête ?

Hermione avait recouru à son habituelle excuse de devoir aller à la bibliothèque, excuse tout à fait valable aussi longtemps qu'elle avait été élève, mais un peu moins crédible maintenant qu'elle était un fantôme. Mais finalement les mots de Ron étaient revenus la hanter. La bibliothèque était pleine de livres qu'elle n'avait pas lus, et maintenant elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du couvre-feu, ou de ses camarades de chambre qui se plaignaient qu'elle laisse les bougies allumées trop tard, et elle n'avait plus besoin de l'autorisation d'un professeur pour accéder à la Réserve.

Madame Pince en était restée sans voix la première fois qu'Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle empruntait un livre. Elle était resté bouche bée et immobile pendant qu'Hermione inscrivait son nom dans le gros registre qui était sur son bureau. Elle s'était ensuite suffisamment remise de son choc pour protester avec ferveur, dans des murmures stridents, à chaque nouvel emprunt qu'Hermione venait lui signifier. Dans ses efforts pour interdire l'accès de sa bibliothèque à Hermione, Madame Pince avait menacé de la dénoncer au Baron Sanglant et au Directeur. Ces menaces n'avaient fait que renforcer Hermione dans sa détermination, surtout que le seul soutien que la bibliothécaire avait réussi à obtenir jusqu'à ce point était celui d'Argus Rusard.

Hermione abandonna Rusard qui s'époumonait sans résultat au bas de l'escalier et s'envola haut au dessus de l'escalier. Les fenêtres tout en haut étaient ouvertes, laissant entrer l'air frais de la fin de l'automne, et permettant à tout un chacun de voir les étoiles et la lune qui se levait. Le palier qui se trouvait tout en haut de cette volée était à peine assez large pour que s'y trouve un banc, et l'escalier capricieux qui y menait n'était que rarement à sa place. Hermione n'avait jamais découvert cet endroit de son vivant, et elle le regrettait. C'était l'endroit parfait pour quelqu'un qui désirait lire sans être dérangé. Maintenant, elle s'en servait à cet usage, et même si elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la petite lanterne qui pendait d'un simple crochet de fer forgé, elle aimait la lumière chaude et rassurante qu'elle dégageait pendant qu'elle lisait.

C'était également un endroit merveilleux pour regarder le soleil se lever sur les montagnes à l'est. Pendant sa vie, Hermione avait toujours apprécié les couchers de soleil. Maintenant que son existence avait été mise sens dessus dessous, que ses journées lui tenaient lieu de nuit et ses nuits de jour, le lever du soleil marquait la fin de sa période de veille. Plus d'une fois elle regarda le soleil se lever, réconfortée de voir l'éternelle répétition de ce mouvement.

Cette nuit-là, cependant, Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer. Même s'il n'était qu'un peu plus tard que le couvre-feu, elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle aurait dû se trouver autre part. Elle avait déjà eu cette impression auparavant, quand Harry ou Ron avaient eu envie de lui parler, après qu'elle soit devenue un fantôme, et qui revenait de temps à autre sans qu'elle en connaisse la raison. Haussant les épaules, elle posa le livre sur le banc de pierre et se mit à la recherche de la personne qui devait avoir besoin d'elle.

Elle était à peine arrivée dans le cachot de Snape qu'il aboya, « Vous êtes en retard. Maintenant, approchez et rendez-vous utile. » Sa table de travail était couverte d'ingrédients et de plusieurs chaudrons, dont certains bouillonnaient déjà.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous aider ? » demanda t'elle en flottant vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. « Je ne peux rien faire. »

« Vous pouvez lire, n'est-ce pas ? Lisez ça – j'ai besoin de mes deux mains. »

Snape posa un livre ancien sur un pupitre très orné et commença à débiter quelque chose de jaune en morceaux plus petit que ce n'était déjà. Du gingembre, accompagné de quelque chose d'autre, d'après l'odeur. Hermione s'interrogea sur son sens de l'odorat, tout en se concentrant sur le texte en latin qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et commença à lire les instructions qui correspondaient à la préparation des ingrédients de la potion sur laquelle travaillait Snape, quelle qu'elle soit.

Severus Snape avait les mains occupées par son découpage et s'efforçait de ne pas se demander si ce qu'il était en train de faire était raisonnable, tout en écoutant sa voix bien posée lui déclamer l'ancien texte de l'herbier de Dioscoride. Le _De Materia Medica_ était un peu austère pour la plupart des septième année, mais il doutait qu'il pose le moindre problème à Hermione Granger. Et de fait, elle ne le déçut pas, même si elle buta une fois ou deux sur les temps des verbes.

Après cette page, Snape commença à la bombarder de questions sur les propriétés des ingrédients qu'il venait de préparer, et lui demanda de confirmer ou de contredire les théories de Dioscoride. Après les herbes, il enchaîna sur les animaux, lui posant question sur question sur les effets et les dangers des duvets, des épines et des plumes de toutes les créatures qui rampaient, volaient ou marchaient.

Trop effrayée pour deviner ou pour spéculer, trop terrifiée pour espérer, Hermione donnait réponse après réponse, tout en remuant, éminçant et râpant. La partie sur les minéraux lui donna un peu plus de mal, mais elle parvint à se souvenir de plus de détails qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable. Ce ne fut que quand Snape lui demanda quelle incantation on utilisait pour transformer un mélange gélatineux en poudre qu'elle se figea.

« Je ne peux pas jeter de sort, » avoua t'elle.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de le faire, » lui rappela t'il sans aménité. « Dites-moi simplement quel sort utiliser. »

Elle s'exécuta, et à la réflexion détailla le mouvement de baguette nécessaire. Snape grogna distraitement tout en notant quelque chose sur un parchemin. Quelques instants plus tard, il fit glisser le parchemin sur la table, lui faisant signe de le prendre sans lui dire un mot.

Sur cette feuille se trouvaient plusieurs problèmes, dont un assez piégeux qui demandait qu'on divise les quantités d'ingrédients en des proportions curieuses, et plusieurs questions de substitution d'ingrédients. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour finir.

En tout, quatre heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Hermione ne rende son parchemin et ne vienne se placer à côté de Snape à son bureau pendant qu'il lisait ses réponses. D'un ton sec il lui ordonna de s'occuper des potions qu'ils avaient commencées, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Plusieurs des concoctions étaient quasiment terminées, alors elle les finit, éteignant les flammes (même si les robinets ronds lui donnèrent un peu de mal) et ajoutant les derniers ingrédients dans les autres.

Même si elle essayait de rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son examen, si toutefois ça en avait bien été un. Elle n'avait pas révisé, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle réalisa la totale inanité de passer un examen qui ne lui servirait à rien, qui ne lui permettrait pas d'entrer à l'université, et elle se retrouva à se demander ce qui l'avait poussée à rester jusqu'à la fin.

« Félicitations, Miss Granger, » intervint Snape de sa voix profonde, la faisant sortir de ces pensées qui tournaient en rond ? « Je dois vous retirer des points à cause de l'incantation que vous n'avez pas pu effectuer. Mais le reste de vos notes, cependant, est suffisamment élevé pour contrebalancer ça. » Il était toujours à son bureau, redressant ses piles de papier et se comportant tout à fait comme s'il n'était pas deux heures du matin.

« Monsieur ? » demanda t'elle, n'osant croire ce qu'elle entendait.

Snape arbora la même grimace de patience qu'il utilisait face à des élèves particulièrement obtus. « Vous venez de réussir votre ASPIC de Potions, Miss Granger. Haut la main, comme le diraient certains. Je veillerai à ce que votre note soit reportée dans votre dossier. » Il leva les yeux pour voir si elle comprenait enfin ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un peu déconcerté par ce qu'il vit, Severus se rendit compte que les coins de sa propre bouche se relevaient en réponse au sourire incroyablement joyeux que lui adressa Hermione en disparaissant progressivement de sa vue. « Merci, Professeur Snape ! » lui lança t'elle de sa voix désincarnée.

« De rien, Miss Granger, » réussit à articuler Severus, toujours sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait réalisé qu'un fantôme pouvait rayonner de bonheur, littéralement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Ramos. Moi, je passais simplement par là…_

Le nombre d'élèves se baladant dans les couloirs de Poudlard se trouva considérablement réduit par les vacances d'hiver, ce qui permit à Severus Snape de terminer ses rondes vers dix heures du soir. Normalement, à cette heure-là, il était toujours en train passer au peigne fin les caches les plus populaires du château pour les rendez-vous entre amoureux, mais aujourd'hui, chaque petite tête ébouriffée était dans son lit, et Severus était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Il se passerait aussi du circuit supplémentaire qu'il faisait habituellement aux alentours de minuit. Pour une fois, les petits monstres pourraient courir librement et se faire des suçons autant qu'ils le voulaient sans qu'il les gratifie de sa présence désapprobatrice et de sa généreuse distribution d'heures de colle. Après ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, il s'accordait le droit de briser un peu la routine.

Presque exactement vingt-quatre heures auparavant, il avait été convoqué par Voldemort, et avait passé sa soirée à regarder de nouveaux Mangemorts prendre la Marque des Ténèbres et faire vœu d'allégeance. En retour, on leur avait servi un mélange maison d'ambition, de supériorité, et de justifications indignées, le tout assaisonné d'une bonne dose de propagande et de flatterie.

Il se faisait trop vieux pour tout ça. Même sans parler de sa tension à l'idée de se faire poignarder dans le dos, et de toutes les manœuvres purement politiques, se tenir debout dans une clairière au milieu des bois en plein mois de décembre était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Une bonne dose de Doloris aurait été préférable à cinq heures d'affilée dans ce vent humide et mordant. Ses articulations réclamaient un bain chaud, et il était à peu près sûr d'avoir attrapé un coup de froid.

Une potion le débarrassa de ses reniflements, et une dose soigneusement mesurée de cognac calma ses os douloureux. Il tranquillisa les derniers tressaillements de sa conscience, qui lui reprochait de négliger son devoir en ne surveillant pas les couloirs, en se disant que de toute façon il ne restait qu'un petit nombre d'élèves. Et puis ce soir les concepts de devoir et de responsabilité ne lui inspiraient que le mépris le plus total.

Ce soir, il se consacrerait à l'un de ses rares plaisirs – la traduction d'un texte sur les potions que lui avait envoyé un collègue d'Amérique du Sud. On l'avait découvert dans le laboratoire parfaitement conservé d'un sorcier aztèque, et il était écrit dans un alphabet archaïque. Cependant, de façon surprenante, le texte était écrit en latin, dans un langage d'un niveau étonnamment formel. La combinaison de ces deux facteurs laissait croire que le texte contenait des informations codées qui n'apparaîtraient pas lors d'une simple lecture superficielle. Et si ce puzzle était en lui-même intrigant, son attrait principal résidait dans le fait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Voldemort et l'existence sur le fil du rasoir qui était la sienne au quotidien. Bien sûr, il aurait de loin préféré se pelotonner au coin du feu avec un verre de bon cognac et dans ses bras une femme qui aurait su faire autre chose de sa bouche que de ricaner bêtement comme le faisaient les jeunes des deux sexes qui infestaient Poudlard. Mais s'il possédait de bonnes réserves de cognac, les femmes s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares, et avaient été pour ainsi dire absentes ces dernières années.

Chassant de son esprit ses fantasmes de femme intelligente capable de soutenir une conversation, Severus alluma plusieurs lampes d'un mouvement de sa baguette. D'un autre geste, il fit voler plusieurs ouvrages de référence vers la grande table qu'il utilisait habituellement pour ses démonstrations pendant les cours, ainsi que des parchemins vierges, plusieurs flacons d'encre de différentes couleurs et une plume neuve. Finalement, avec des gestes presque révérencieux, il sortit une petite boite de bois d'un tiroir fermé à clé de son bureau et l'apporta jusqu'à la table. Les petits gonds de cuivre étaient vert pâles à cause de leur oxydation, tout comme le fermoir, qui céda malgré une légère résistance. Avec prudence à cause de la fragilité du document, il déroula doucement le parchemin, et posa sur ses bords des galets de verre qui magnifiaient le précieux manuscrit tout en le maintenant à plat.

Dans les hauteurs du cachot, sous le plafond, à près de deux mètres au dessus de la tête de Severus Snape, Hermione Granger se pencha en silence vers le rouleau, tout en regrettant de ne pas oser s'en approcher plus. Le texte était écrit en lettres minuscules, peut-être à l'aide d'une plume de colibri. Pendant un instant elle souhaita que Snape se contente d'utiliser un sortilège de traduction, mais elle admit que sa prudence était certainement raisonnable. On ne pouvait pas exclure la possibilité que le texte dispose d'une protection interne, un sortilège qui mettrait feu au parchemin si la mauvaise personne venait à poser les yeux dessus ; si le document était piégé d'une façon ou d'une autre, Snape serait moins qu'un autre susceptible de le déclencher.

Hermione se contenta d'attendre, se laissant dériver de côté pendant que Snape traduisait manuellement le texte ancien vers le latin standard, tout en conservant apparemment le niveau de langage assez formel. Elle se rendit compte que sa concentration se faisait de plus en plus intense, à tel point que le froid qui envahissait la pièce ne lui arracha pas d'autre réaction qu'un sortilège de 'Protegera', sur les lanternes qui commençaient à goutter.

De son point d'observation, elle pouvait voir l'évolution de la traduction dans l'écriture distinctive de Snape. La recette, si toutefois c'en était une, avait l'air approximative et n'indiquait pas les proportions. Elle était aussi entremêlée d'un certain nombre d'anecdotes personnelles, concernant une année assez ennuyeuse passée dans un Monastère italien. Hermione eut du mal à ne pas rire à certaines des remarques sarcastiques que Snape faisait pour lui-même tout en copiant religieusement le parchemin.

Effrayée qu'il ne l'ait entendue, Hermione l'observa soigneusement, à la recherche d'un indice qui montrerait qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Il avait arrêté de lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait dans sa salle de classe, et de son côté elle faisait de son mieux pour respecter ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire. Il ne leva pas les yeux, cependant, et sa longue silhouette demeura immobile, aussi près du relâchement que c'était possible pour quelqu'un qui était penché inconfortablement sur son bureau. C'était un peu étrange, en fait, parce qu'habituellement Snape dégageait une tension intense, comme contenue, en arpentant les salles et les couloirs de Poudlard.

Ses mains, elle le remarqua, était assurées quand il écrivait, mais avaient une tendance à trembler juste un peu quand il tendait le bras pour atteindre l'encrier. Ses épaules fines étaient affaissées, et ses cheveux gras étaient coincés derrière ses oreilles. De l'endroit où elle était, Hermione pouvait voir que les fines mèches noires se clairsemaient vers le centre, à l'endroit où les coups de brosse les séparaient.

Elle pouvait également voir une vieille cicatrice au sommet de sa tête, cachée par ce rideau noir. Il lui fit penser, à ce moment, à un animal sauvage, qui, stressé à l'extrême, perdait sa fourrure et ne parvenait pas à profiter du peu de nourriture qu'il pouvait obtenir, parce que son corps souffrait de la tension et de l'anxiété que créaient un environnement extrêmement dangereux.

Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait la moindre illusion au sujet des dangers auxquels Severus Snape était confronté dans sa mission d'espion parmi les Mangemorts fidèles à Voldemort. C'était juste que la moindre compassion qu'ils auraient pu lui manifester était immédiatement tuée dans l'œuf par son abord déplaisant. Pour la première fois, Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas une attitude délibérée, quelque part. Ce n'était certainement pas possible pour quelqu'un d'être aussi désagréable en permanence et avec tout le monde.

Et puis ça ne correspondait pas à l'image de quelqu'un qui aurait été affligé par la mort d'une de ses élèves au point de veiller auprès de son cercueil au milieu de la nuit. Même si cette image concordait assez avec l'état d'esprit médiéval des sorciers de sang pur moyen, Snape n'aurait certainement jamais fait une chose pareille pour le respect des convenances. D'après l'histoire de Harry et Ron, il était bien plus de minuit quand ils avaient vu Snape agenouillé devant son cercueil, les mains appuyées sur le support drapé de drap blanc et le visage dans ses paumes. Même si elle doutait qu'il ait été ému au point de pleurer pour elle, le simple fait qu'il ait été là, sans que personne ne le sache, était une indication qu'il y avait autre chose chez lui que son air supérieur et ses remarques blessantes.

Ou peut-être qu'il tentait simplement de faire la paix avec la part de responsabilité qu'il avait eue dans sa mort.

Soupirant intérieurement, Hermione s'éleva à travers le plafond des cachots pour se retrouver dans le couloir de l'étage supérieur. Essayer d'analyser Snape était un moyen garanti de devenir folle, et même si apparemment elle avait des siècles devant elle, Hermione doutait que ce temps suffise pour percer les mystères de cet homme-là.

&&&&&&&

Depuis quelques semaines, Hermione s'était procurée sur le compte d'élèves distraits une petite réserve de parchemin, une plume d'une qualité acceptable, et un flacon d'encre. Elle ne voulait pas dépendre des bonnes grâces de Snape, en admettant que pareille chose existe, et glaner était finalement une bonne façon d'occuper ses longues soirées d'hiver. Et puis c'était amusant de lire le travail que les élèves avaient abandonné, et parfois il était bien trop tentant de laisser de petites notes dans les marges. Elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour voir les expressions des personnes dont elle avait corrigé le travail, mais elle riait parfois rien qu'à les imaginer.

Le couloir abandonné du troisième étage contenait quelques meubles de rebut, et Hermione s'appropria l'un d'entre eux pour en faire son bureau attitré. Elle avait repoussé le moment d'écrire à Ron et Harry, mais elle finit par décider qu'elle préférait savoir comment leurs vies évoluaient, même si elle n'en faisait plus partie elle-même. Dans ses premiers paragraphes elle demandait poliment si Ron avait pris une décision au sujet de sa carrière, puis à Harry comment se passait son entraînement d'Auror. Elle pensa aussi à les prévenir, même si c'était évident, qu'elle avait réussi à apprendre à bouger des objets, que ce soit grâce ou en dépit de l'aide qu'elle avait pu obtenir, et qu'elle avait finalement passé son ASPIC de Potions, sans que ça la fasse disparaître.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini sa lettre, Hermione se dirigea vers la Volière pour l'envoyer. Cette tâche, cependant, se révéla beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Tout d'abord, il lui fallut transporter le morceau de parchemin, qui était solide, à travers le château. Elle eut parfois à la glisser sous une porte qui avait été fermé pour une raison tout à fait légitime. Ensuite, une fois qu'elle fut parvenue dans la pièce élevée qui était réservée aux hiboux de l'école, elle se retrouva confrontée à un problème totalement différent.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien DESCENDRE ! » siffla Hermione à travers ses dents serrées.

Le hibou à qui elle s'adressait se contenta de cligner des yeux, consterné, avant de quitter son perchoir pour voler jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Ce n'était aucunement surprenant, parce que les cinq autres hiboux auxquels elle s'était adressée avant celui là avaient eu la même réaction. Quel que soit l'oiseau qu'elle approchait, il hérissait ses plumes, battait follement des ailes et refusait de se tenir tranquille.

Jurer ne changeait rien à la situation, mais Hermione ne s'en priva pas pour autant. Elle commençait à se demander sérieusement si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'aller trouver un professeur ou un élève pour lui rendre ce service, mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à en arriver là. De tous les élèves qu'elle avait connus de son vivant, Ginny Weasley était la seule qui lui adressait la parole, et même elle était assez mal à l'aise. Hermione ne voulait pas abuser de l'amitié qu'elles avaient partagée autrefois, et elle n'insistait pas auprès d'elle. Et puis ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose au problème, puisque Ginny était chez elle pour les vacances.

Prête à hurler de frustration, Hermione s'apprêtait à approcher un autre hibou quand un croassement moqueur attira son attention. Elle se redressa et vit une tache noire au milieu de tous les tons bruns des hiboux alignés sur les perchoirs. Au fond de la pièce, un grand corbeau tourna un œil intéressé vers elle, puis l'autre.

« J'imagine que tu n'accepterais pas de transporter cette lettre pour moi ? » demanda t'elle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Le grand oiseau noir déplia ses ailes maladroitement et sauta de son perchoir pour planer vers elle. Il vira abruptement et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre et se posa sur le rebord en lui lançant un regard qui disait clairement « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Le plumage noir couplé à l'attitude hautaine lui donnèrent un horrible pressentiment. « Je parie cinq Gallions que tu appartiens au Professeur Snape » commenta t'elle, résignée au pire. L'oiseau lança un autre cri dédaigneux.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu travailles pour lui, c'est ça ? » corrigea t'elle. « Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être du genre à accepter un propriétaire. »

La tête au plumage luisant s'inclina une fois, et l'oiseau lui tendit une patte jaune écailleuse comme s'il lui accordait une grande faveur.

« S'il me crie dessus, je lui dirai que c'était ton idée, » avertit-elle l'oiseau en attachant le message. « Je suppose que tu sais déjà où elle va ? »

« Potter, » croassa le corbeau dans une bonne imitation du dédain avec lequel le Maître de Potions le prononçait habituellement.

« Oui, » confirma Hermione en essayant de réprimer son rire. « Harry Potter, chez les Weasley. Au Terrier, » récita t'elle.

« Weasley, » siffla l'oiseau, avant de plonger par la fenêtre, ses croassements ressemblant à un rire.

&&&&&&

L'agitation de fin d'année n'avait pas été suffisamment importante pour qu'Hermione ne la remarque vraiment cette fois, et elle fut surprise de trouver soudain l'école vide. Une bonne partie de son temps avait été accaparé par le Baron Sanglant - il préférait qu'on l'appelle 'Baron', ou, encore mieux, 'Votre Excellence'. Hermione avait appris que le Baron avait quelques autres surnoms, que les fantômes à qui il dispensait ses ordres se chuchotaient entre eux, et elle se surprit à les utiliser plus d'une fois quand elle se retrouva à l'assister sur de nombreux projets, que ce soit à l'intérieur de l'école ou au dehors.

Une sortie mémorable avait eu pour cause des vandales qui traînaient dans le cimetière d'un petit village moldu à plusieurs kilomètres de Pré-Au-Lard. Les fantômes moldus locaux étaient en bons termes avec leurs voisins et s'étaient tournés vers les esprits de Poudlard pour leur demander leur aide. Le Baron et Sir Nicholas avaient pensé que ce serait une excellente présentation de l'art de hanter un lieu, et avaient emmené Hermione pour aller secouer les intrus. Les intrus en question s'étaient révélés être une bande d'adolescents qui pensaient que boire de la bière et fumer cigarette sur cigarette devant les cryptes familiales était un bon moyen d'occuper leurs soirées.

Les fantômes avaient attendu, en regardant avec patience jusqu'à ce que les garçons renversent une pierre tombale, avant de lancer leur contre-attaque. Avec des cris aigus et des lamentations, ils étaient apparus devant les jeunes, qui se s'étaient mis à hurler et s'étaient enfuis du cimetière en courant.

Le Baron s'était montré suffisamment vindicatif pour traverser les corps des adolescents qui s'enfuyaient, leur donnant des frissons qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier, même si ce fut pour se plaindre ensuite pendant des heures de la déplaisante chaleur qu'il avait dû endurer de son côté. Hermione et Sir Nicholas avaient levé les yeux au ciel de concert pendant que le Baron grommelait et secouait sa main, mais ils avaient été d'accord avec lui pour convenir qu'ils feraient mieux de maintenir une surveillance du cimetière pour les quelques nuits suivantes, au cas où l'un des vandales rassemblerait le courage de revenir.

C'était prévisible, le soleil des longues journées d'été se couchait à peine deux jours plus tard quand un garçon dégingandé se hissa par dessus le vieux mur de pierre. Il avança droit vers leur lieu de rassemblement habituel, jonché de mégots, et alluma une cigarette d'un air de défi.

Encouragé par les signes de tête énergiques de Nick dans sa direction et les gestes d'encouragements du Baron, Hermione flotta vers l'arbre et la lumière rouge de la cigarette. Elle fit le tour du garçon lentement, en réfléchissant, remarquant combien sa présence, même si elle était encore invisible, rendait encore plus nerveux le gamin déjà tendu. Elle fit l'expérience de passer un doigt le long du dos de sa veste de cuir, et la chaleur poisseuse qu'elle ressentit dans la main valut le coup pour voir sa victime sursauter et se retourner vivement.

Il avait un tatouage indéchiffrable sur le dos de la main, mais le symbole était le même que celui qu'elle avait vu ciselé sur plusieurs des pierres tombales du cimetière. La sympathie d'Hermione s'envola presque complètement à ce moment là : une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, c'était qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre.

Elle s'approcha plus près et laissa sa froidure surnaturelle heurter le jeune homme de plein fouet. Il laissa échapper un son, mi-piaillement, mi-cri d'horreur. La peur émanait de lui, balayant Hermione dans d'intenses vagues d'émotion, et soudain elle comprit pourquoi certains fantômes aimaient hanter les vivants. La peur et l'adrénaline l'envahissaient, des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis sa mort, qui la frappèrent comme un vent violent. Les émotions, mais aussi le pouvoir, le pouvoir de faire subir aux autres ce qu'ils avaient subi, de terrifier et d'intimider. Ce pouvoir était enivrant, et elle pouvait très bien voir à quel point ce double plaisir pouvait être tentant. Drago Malefoy, par exemple, adorerait ça.

Brusquement, Hermione décida de mettre fin à tout ça. Ce n'était pas exactement amusant, en fait, et l'idée qu'elle se complaisait dans le genre de jeu mesquin qui plairait à Malefoy rendait les choses encore pires. Qu'était-elle en train de faire, si ce n'était attaquer quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre ?

Avec cette idée en tête, elle se plaça de nouveau devant le jeune homme et se matérialisa. « Ces trucs vont te tuer, tu sais, » fit-elle remarquer sur le ton de la conversation à l'adolescent, qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche sans être capable d'articuler un son, ce qui eut le regrettable effet secondaire de faire tomber sa cigarette dans l'encolure de la chemise de flanelle qu'il portait sous sa veste.

« Hein… argh… OUILLE ! » s'écria t'il quand il ressentit finalement la brûlure. Il se frappa violemment la poitrine de manière à faire ressortir la cigarette de ses vêtements. « Merde ! »

« Surveille ton langage, » le réprimanda Hermione. « Tu peux être grossier quand tu es chez toi, jeune homme, mais ici c'est chez moi et je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas y laisser tes ordures. » L'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Minerva McGonagall en disant ça, mais elle décida de poursuivre sur ce ton.

« Tu diras à tes amis malappris qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus dans ce cimetière à moins de venir s'y faire enterrer, » lui affirma t'elle avec force. « Et s'ils reviennent avant, ils trouveront vraiment, vraiment à le regretter ! »

« O-o-oui Madame, » balbutia le garçon. Dans un mouvement convulsif il ramassa son mégot du sol avant de décamper vers la grille du cimetière et la route qui s'éloignait.

« Excellent, Miss Granger, » la félicita Sir Nicholas en apparaissant à ses côtés, en frappant silencieusement des mains. « Très bien joué, félicitations ! »

Le Baron jeta un regard hargneux à son congénère en se matérialisant, mais haussa les épaules à contrecœur. « La méthode n'est pas très orthodoxe, mais apparemment elle est efficace. Vous avez su utiliser une touche de cruauté, et vous possédez déjà les talents d'un spectre. L'un dans l'autre, c'était un bon spectacle. Vous avez l'instinct qui fera de vous un fantôme de première classe, Miss Granger. »

Hermione le remercia d'un murmure, mais refusa de se réjouir outre-mesure de ce compliment surréel.

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour à Poudlard, le Baron l'accepta dans les rangs et lui attribua les mêmes tâches qui revenaient aux autres fantômes. Comme elle n'était pas l'un des fantômes officiels d'une Maison, elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de certains devoirs ayant trait aux élèves. Il lui était demandé, cependant, d'accompagner Hagrid durant certaines de ses sorties dans la Forêt Interdite, principalement quand on y avait vu les centaures récemment. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose pour aider le gardien dans l'éventualité d'une attaque à laquelle il n'aurait su faire face seul, mais au moins elle était là pour aller chercher du secours si nécessaire.

Ses autres devoirs incluaient des patrouilles dans les couloirs certaines nuits, une précaution qui avait été mise en place après le fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets quelques années auparavant. Hermione détestait devoir effectuer ces patrouilles avec Mimi. Si la plupart des fantômes fermaient les yeux devant les transgressions des élèves, le fantôme pleurnichard était une rapporteuse dans l'âme et se réjouissait de faire prendre les élèves, quelle que soit l'entorse au règlement qu'ils avaient commise.

Maintenant que les cours étaient terminés jusqu'à la fin de l'été, cependant, il y avait eu un certain nombre de changements. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, attendant le début de la véritable guerre qui allait inévitablement déferler sur le monde magique. Même les fantômes étaient inquiets, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils appréciaient la tranquillité relative de leur au-delà à Poudlard, et ne tenaient pas à voir changer l'actuelle direction. Le bref passage de Dolorès Ombrage à la direction de l'école avait été désagréable pour la plupart des occupants du château, et pas seulement pour les vivants.

&&&&&&&

Hermione s'était levée tard, ou de bonne heure, c'était selon, un après-midi. Elle volait sans rapidement dans les couloirs des cachots, et elle ne ralentit pas pour prendre le virage qui l'amena dans la salle de classe de Potions. Elle se glissa entre les pieds de table et fila vers la porte du bureau de Snape, pour disparaître avec un 'pop' dans le voisinage du meuble qui donnait son nom à la pièce.

Severus leva la tête de la pile de notes qu'il consultait, et regarda la salle de classe vide et le mur nu qu'il pouvait voir à travers la forêt de pieds de chaises retournées sur les tables. Il fronça les sourcils, recula un peu sa chaise et fixa d'un air accusateur son massif bureau d'ébène.

Il leva l'un de ses sourcils, et maintint l'autre dans un froncement étonné. Prudemment, il tendit le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir du haut. Regardant à l'intérieur, il n'y vit que plumes, fioles vides, babioles, et des objets divers et variés qui avaient été confisqués aux élèves.

Il ouvrit le tiroir suivant, pour le trouver plein à ras bord d'Hermione Granger. Sa silhouette fantomatique était logée à l'étroit dans l'espace entouré de bois, et elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il la dévisageait.

« Fermez le tiroir, » chuchota t'elle avec insistance.

« Mais que DIABLE faites-vous dans le tiroir de mon bureau ? »

« Je me cache. De Peeves, » expliqua t'elle. « Le Directeur reçoit des invités importants du Ministère cet après-midi, et il nous a demander de tenir Peeves à l'écart. »

Sachant qu'il allait regretter de l'avoir demandé, Severus ne put s'en empêcher. « Et comment exactement est-ce que vous allez faire ça en étant cachée dans le tiroir de mon bureau, au juste ? »

« On joue à cache-cache, en quelque sorte, » répondit-elle avec sérieux. « Deux ou trois d'entre nous font tout leur possible pour ennuyer Peeves, et il se lance à notre poursuite. Dès qu'il approche trop de quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se cache et un autre se montre. Il nous le fera payer par la suite, mais c'est toujours mieux que de le laisser s'amuser à renverser des armures pendant que Maugrey Fol-Œil est dans nos murs. »

Severus pouvait imaginer ce que l'ex-Auror, connu pour sa nervosité, pourrait faire si une cinquantaine de kilos d'acier tombaient soudain au sol derrière lui. Les personnes du Ministère qui l'accompagnaient, qui qu'elles soient, seraient bien chanceuses de sortir vivantes du déferlement de sorts qu'il lancerait autour de lui à l'aveuglette.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Sir Nicholas apparut dans la pièce. « Bonjour, Monsieur. Auriez-vous vu Miss Granger ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmative quand il aperçut Hermione qui secouait frénétiquement la tête. Il referma rapidement le tiroir.

« Non, je suis désolé, » mentit-il sans effort. « Je crois l'avoir vue passer, mais c'était il y a déjà un petit moment. »

Nick fit une petite courbette au Maître de Potions, et pencha poliment la tête. Elle fit un petit bruit de succion en se séparant de son cou. « Merci, mon bon Monsieur. Je suis sûr que je ne tarderai pas à la trouver. »

Une fois que le chevalier fantôme fut parti, Severus rouvrit le tiroir. « Je pensais que vous vous cachiez de Peeves, » demanda t'il tranquillement. D'un mouvement sec de la main, il lui fit signe de sortir de là immédiatement.

« C'est le cas, » répliqua Hermione en s'extirpant du tiroir, même si elle jeta un œil alentour pour voir si la voie était libre avant de sortir complètement de sa cachette. « Je vous remercie, Professeur. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter avec Sir Nicholas en ce moment. »

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que Sir Nicholas vienne me provoquer en duel pour l'avoir tenu à l'écart de la dame de ses pensées ? » ironisa Severus en la regardant lisser ses vêtements. Elle ne portait plus son ancien uniforme, mais avait également abandonné les fanfreluches extravagantes.

Hermione soupira profondément. « Alors vous aussi vous avez remarqué. »

A sa surprise, Snape eut un petit ricanement. « Les Gryffondors ne sont pas réputés pour leur subtilité, Miss Granger. Je doute même que ça fasse partie de leur vocabulaire.

« Il est vraiment gentil, » admit Hermione. « Malheureusement, il n'est pas vraiment amoureux de moi. Il est juste amoureux de l'idée de l'être. Je reconnais les symptômes, Professeur, » ajouta t'elle un peu tristement.

Severus se contenta de répondre par un 'hum hum', et reporta son attention à la pile de papier qu'il avait sur son bureau, même s'il voyait tout à fait de quoi elle voulait parler. Il avait eu plus d'une occasion d'être le témoin de tels comportements depuis qu'il enseignait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » s'intéressa Hermione. Snape pouvait être mauvais quand on interrompait le fil de ses pensées, même s'il semblait s'adapter au fait qu'elle hante sa classe.

« Des copies, » répondit distraitement Severus.

« Elles sont en allemand. »

« Evidemment qu'elles le sont, elles viennent de Durmstrang. » Il regarda le plafond d'un air accusateur, dans la direction générale du bureau de Dumbledore. « L'une des idées de tortures les plus originales du Directeur sur la façon de partager les connaissances et les innovations entre les différentes institutions d'enseignement magique. »

Sagement, Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire. C'était exactement le genre d'idées que pouvait avoir Albus Dumbledore, sans se soucier des sentiments possessifs que pouvaient avoir certains professeurs à l'égard de leur matière. Minerva McGonagall en cracherait probablement de rage si elle devait partager ses préparations de cours avec le professeur de Métamorphoses de Beauxbâtons.

« On dirait une punition à donner à faire pendant une retenue, » remarqua Hermione.

« Nous sommes en juillet, Miss Granger, » lui répondit Snape, plongé dans ses papiers. « Je suis un peu à cours d'élèves, en ce moment. »

« Eh bien, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais condamnée à passer l'éternité ici dans les cachots, je me suis dit que ce serait comme d'être éternellement en retenue, » dit-elle d'une voix un peu rieuse. « Je peux tout aussi bien me rendre utile. »

« Quelle remarquable générosité de votre part, » ironisa Severus, même si le rappel des paroles qu'il lui avait autrefois adressées ne lui échappa pas.

« Et puis, si je suis occupée, le Baron me laissera abandonner le cache-cache avec Peeves. »

« Sans compter que vous pourrez éviter votre chevalier servant. »

Elle eut un grand sourire, et Severus poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « D'accord. Mais vous commencerez par ces chaudrons, » ordonna t'il, en indiquant le mur du fond de sa salle de classe, où les chaudrons oubliés s'empilaient près de l'évier comme autant de champignons noirs et malveillants. « La moitié des cinquième année les ont abandonnés après en avoir finalement terminé avec mes cours, et ils sont toujours pleins de restes incroyablement incrustés. »

Hermione grogna, mais se reprit quand Snape lui lança un regard acéré. « Je ne peux pas y croire, je suis morte, et je continue à frotter des chaudrons, » se plaignit-elle.

« Mais vous êtes utile, c'est un état que bien des gens n'atteignent pas de leur vie entière. Sauf dans le cas des Poufsouffles, » conclut-il sarcastiquement.

Remontant ses manches, Hermione eut un petit rire avant de se diriger vers l'évier.

&&&&&&

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione, se dépêchant d'arriver à la Grande Salle ce premier jour de septembre, ne voulant pas manquer la Répartition, faillit ne pas entendre la voix qui l'appelait. Elle ralentit brusquement, manqua le tournant du couloir, et traversa le mur pour ressortir un bon mètre plus bas.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle avec autant de dignité que possible tout en flottant à reculons vers le Directeur.

« J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître, Hermione, » lui dit Dumbledore, en ajustant ses lunettes pour la regarder plus attentivement. Les yeux bleu clair pétillaient toujours, mais c'était moins prononcé que quelques années auparavant. « Vous avez beaucoup changé. »

« Vraiment ? » Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses robes. La chaussette qui descendait et les chaussures oxford d'écolière avaient disparu à l'endroit où vont les vêtements des fantômes, pour être remplacés par des ballerines toutes simples. Les cheveux qui lui avaient tant empoisonné la vie cascadaient en boucles et en anglaises dans son dos, retenus en arrière par des peignes qui existaient parce qu'elle le leur avait demandé.

« Oui, vraiment, et je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes particulièrement ravissante ce soir. Pendant un moment, je vous avais prise pour la Dame Grise. Comme vous le savez, elle est le fantôme le mieux habillé du château. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à la blague subtile du Directeur ; la Dame Grise était bien connue pour sa vanité concernant son apparence. « Je vous remercie, mon bon Monsieur, » répondit-elle en lui faisant une révérence dans les airs.

« En fait, Miss Granger, c'est moi qui voulais vous remercier, » répondit-il avec sérieux. « Je suis bien conscient des difficultés auxquelles vous avez dû faire face depuis votre mort. Vos amis sont partis… et je suis vraiment désolé de voir que le Professeur McGonagall n'a pas été capable d'accepter votre nouveau statut. »

« Une pensée figée – c'est une des caractéristiques de Gryffondor, non ? » dit-elle en citant Snape, mais avec un sourire pour atténuer le sarcasme de ses paroles. « Je ne peux pas vous dire que ça ne me blesse pas, ce serait faux, mais je la comprends. Vraiment, » affirma t'elle au Directeur.

« Oui, je dois admettre que vous avez raison. Minerva a toujours été un peu inflexible, même si elle est l'alliée la plus solide dont quiconque puisse rêver. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Ses conseils me manquent. Elle m'a toujours fait des suggestions si pleines de bon sens. »

« Elle a finalement accepté d'ajouter votre note de potions à votre relevé officiel, vous savez, » lui dit Dumbledore. « Severus a remis ce sujet sur le tapis en réunion des professeurs pendant des semaines. »

« Il a vraiment fait ça ? »

« Oui. Il a finit par menacer de s'adresser plus haut dans la hiérarchie et de venir déposer une plainte officielle auprès de moi, » ajouta le Directeur.

« Oh, c'est vraiment – gentil, » balbutia Hermione. « Je savais qu'il ferait probablement la demande, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait plus loin. »

Dumbledore la regarda par dessus ses lunettes. « Severus Snape a toujours été un homme de parole, Hermione. Je ne connais que très peu d'occasions où il n'a pas tenu une promesse qu'il avait faite. Et il n'est pas non plus homme à dédaigner les efforts que vous avez faits pour surmonter les difficultés inhérentes à votre condition actuelle. »

« Ce serait bien la première fois, » marmonna Hermione.

« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas la différence, » lui expliqua le vieil homme. « Severus apprécie ceux qui travaillent dur pour parvenir à l'excellence, et pas ceux pour qui la réussite est facile. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. A part elle, elle se demanda si c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Snape avait tellement détesté les Maraudeurs. Le père de Harry et Sirius Black avaient apparemment été les enfants chéris de Poudlard pendant leurs années d'école. Ce n'était pas une idée qu'elle avait envie de partager avec le Directeur, et puis ces hommes étaient morts tous les deux, alors… Au lieu de ça, elle choisit de se concentrer sur le fait que Dumbledore lui parlait comme à une adulte, et plus comme à l'enfant qu'elle avait été. C'était gratifiant de se voir accorder cet honneur. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être une élève, et appréciait beaucoup de ne plus être traitée comme telle. Avec ça à l'esprit, elle choisit ses mots suivants avec soin.

« Vous tenez à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. J'ai fait défaut à Severus une fois, à ma grande honte, et je l'ai presque perdu. Depuis qu'il est revenu j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le traiter comme un fils. Malheureusement, il y a des choses dont on préfère ne pas avoir à discuter avec son père. C'est pour cette raison, Miss Granger, que je suis si content qu'il ait une autre personne à qui parler. »

« Je ne pense pas que je sois une personne à qui il parle. Il me donne des ordres, il me crie dessus, mais nous parlons rarement de quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est plus que ce qu'il a eu depuis bien longtemps, » lui assura Dumbledore. « Votre mort l'a touché plus qu'il ne le laisse voir, Miss Granger. Il a fait le vœu de protéger les élèves de cette école. »

« Harry et Ron m'ont dit qu'il avait pleuré pour moi, » admit-elle calmement. « Ce serait plus facile s'il laissait voir cette part de lui-même au reste du monde. »

« Peut-être, » répondit le Directeur sans s'avancer. « Mais peut-être que lui-même ne se rend pas compte que cette part de lui existe. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, l'image qu'on a de soi n'est pas forcément la même que celle qu'ont les autres. Moi-même, par exemple, je suis toujours un peu surpris de voir ce vieillard dans mon miroir tous les matins. »

Hermione rit, comme il l'avait voulu.

« Maintenant, Miss Granger, je pense que nous devrions y aller. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de Répartition sans que le Directeur ne soit présent. Que diraient les élèves ? »

&&&&&&&&&

Une fois l'année scolaire recommencée, Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait quelques différences dans son statut de fantôme. Elle était morte depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et le temps, couplé à son changement d'apparence, faisait oublier aux élèves qu'elle avait été l'une des leurs. Les plus jeunes élèves en particulier n'hésitaient pas à lui demander de l'aide.

Elle se retrouva à donner des indications à beaucoup de première année, comme la direction des salles de classe, ou des toilettes les plus proches, et la chose qu'ils avaient besoin de comprendre tout de suite, à savoir : ne jamais, jamais faire confiance à Peeves. « Il n'est que malfaisance et mauvaise humeur, » leur disait-elle, et les enfants acquiesçaient avec gravité, les yeux grands ouverts et à l'affût.

D'autres visiteurs vinrent au château cet automne-là, la plupart pour des visites en rapport avec le combat contre Voldemort. Certaines, cependant, ne venaient pas pour apporter leur aide. Quelques semaines après que Severus Snape eut enfin fini d'analyser et de documenter la potion qui avait coûté la vie à Hermione, le Ministère de la Magie s'abattit sur Dumbledore pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas eu de comportement à l'éthique questionnable.

Plus qu'un peu intéressée par le résultat de cette entrevue, Hermione prit place dans un coin du bureau de Dumbledore pour écouter le rusé Directeur offrir à ses visiteurs du thé, des bonbons au citron, et sa touche personnelle de charme bonhomme. Une fois ou deux elle le vit regarder droit vers elle, même si elle demeurait invisible, mais il ne fit pas signe de vouloir qu'elle s'en aille. Snape, assis dans un côté de la pièce, vit son supérieur regarder vers Hermione et fronça pensivement les sourcils, mais ne mentionna pas le sujet dans la conversation.

Après force discussion, les bureaucrates soupçonneux se calmèrent, et admirent finalement que l'intérêt de l'éducation et de la santé publique était que des recherches poussées soient conduites sur la potion mortelle. Mais au lieu de mettre fin à leurs questions, cependant, une des sorcières de la délégation, celle qui la première avait admis qu'il n'y avait pas de charges à retenir contre Snape, commença à bombarder Dumbledore de questions sur ses plans pour mettre fin au règne de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Le Directeur dût arguer qu'il s'agissait de secrets ministériels pour parvenir à la faire taire. La sorcière se hérissa et tenta de mettre en avant le fait que, en tant qu'employée du Ministère, elle avait le droit de tout connaître de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Hermione était sûre que si ça avait été elle, elle aurait lancé un sort sur cette femme depuis belle lurette, et ça aurait été réglé, mais Dumbledore réussit à se débarrasser d'elle auprès de Snape au moment où il escorta le reste du groupe vers l'entrée du château. Hermione flottait derrière eux, écoutant distraitement la femme qui débitait les défauts des imbéciles trop mous qui dirigeaient le Ministère, et combien les choses se passeraient mieux si eux, les Serpentards, étaient au pouvoir.

Elle ne prêta pas spécialement attention à la réponse de Snape, qui murmura, « Oui, bien sûr, Madame Fitz Herbert. »

« Madame Hornby-Fitz Herbert, » rétorqua la femme, hautaine. « La famille Hornby remonte tout aussi loin que la votre, Snape. Montrez un peu de respect. »

Le nom déclencha quelque chose dans la mémoire d'Hermione, mais elle dût chercher un bon moment avant que la réponse lui apparaisse soudain. D'un 'pop' brutal, elle se matérialisa devant la sorcière et lui demanda brusquement.

« Vous vous appelez Hornby ? Comme Olive Hornby ? La Olive Hornby qui était élève ici il y a environ cinquante ans ? »

La femme courtaude se redressa. « C'est moi, » répondit-elle fièrement. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous en tant que fantôme de mon temps, mais j'avais déjà appris à cette époque à ne pas m'occuper de choses aussi triviales. »

Hermione plissa les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de lui adresser un sourire charmeur. « Vous voudriez bien avoir la bonté de m'attendre quelques minutes ? » demanda t'elle, en serrant les dents à cause de l'effort que lui demandait cette amabilité. « Le Professeur Snape va vous tenir compagnie, je pense. Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Professeur ? »

« Pas du tout, » répondit Severus, en lançant à Hermione un regard acéré qui disait clairement que quoi qu'elle ait en tête, elle avait intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup.

Hermione se précipita à travers le château, en direction de certaines toilettes des filles. « Mimi ! » appela t'elle vivement, en écoutant si elle entendait du bruit dans les canalisations. De l'eau jaillit des toilettes habituelles de Mimi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Mimi, boudeuse, de l'intérieur de ses toilettes. Sa voix résonnait curieusement contre la céramique.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici à Poudlard qu'il faut absolument que tu viennes voir, » affirma Hermione avec fermeté.

« Je n'ai besoin de voir personne, » chouina Mimi. « Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

Hermione passa la tête à travers la porte des toilettes, chose absolument réprouvée par l'étiquette entre les fantômes. « Mimi Buckram ! Tu vas venir avec moi tout de suite, ou je rendrai ton au-delà si misérable que tu trouveras plus agréable de passer ton temps avec Peeves ! »

Assise sur l'arrière des toilettes, Mimi se tassa sous les réprimandes d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? » minauda t'elle. « Je suis très bien où je suis. Les autres fantômes ne veulent pas devenir mes amis, et toi tu ne fais que de me donner des ordres. »

« Je t'en prie, Mimi, fais-moi confiance, juste une fois, » l'amadoua Hermione. « Je te promets que ça va te plaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

« Est-ce que je ne suis pas toujours venue te parler, même quand j'étais encore en vie ? Est-ce que ça ne compte pas pour toi ? »

Mimi tortilla sa chaussure dans l'une des flaques qu'il y avait sur la lunette de ses toilettes. « Bon, d'accord. »

Mimi sur ses talons, Hermione rebroussa chemin à travers les murs et redescendit vers le centre du château. Ils trouvèrent le Professeur Snape en train d'écouter un interminable monologue concernant tout ce qui clochait dans le système éducatif sorcier britannique. Il semblait à deux doigts de faire taire Olive Hornby-Fitz Herbert avec un sortilège de Lèvres Scellés qui la handicaperait pendant quelques jours.

« Je vous remercie, Professeur, » lui dit Hermione avec ferveur. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête. « Il fallait que j'aille chercher quelque chose dans les toilettes des filles. »

L'expression de Severus passa de l'interrogation à la compréhension, et elle put voir une petite lueur d'anticipation dans son regard avant qu'il ne baisse les paupières. Il fit discrètement un pas de côté pour ne pas se trouver à proximité immédiate de la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu.

« Et pourquoi au nom de tout ce qui est magique voulez-vous me montrer quelque chose qui vient des toilettes ? » demanda Madame Hornby-Fitz Herbert avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « Ça ressemble à une plaisanterie de galopin, et je ne tiens pas à supporter une telle mascarade ! »

« Non, en fait, je tenais à ce que quelqu'un puisse vous voir. Hé, Mimi ! » appela t'elle par dessus son épaule. La jeune fantôme était restée en retrait quand elle avait perçu des mortels dans le couloir. « Viens ici ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont importants au point de me faire sortir de mes toilettes ? » demanda t'elle avec méfiance.

« Je voulais que tu voies quelque chose, Mimi. Ça, » et elle indiqua la femme trapue qui se tenait derrière elle, « c'est quelqu'un que tu connaissais, avant. »

« Mimi ? » demanda la sorcière d'une voix acariâtre. « Non, je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que c'est elle – je pensais que le Ministère l'avait fait bannir. »

Mimi se pencha vers la visiteuse, descendant un peu. « Olive ? Olive Hornby ? C'est vraiment toi ? » Elle tourna autour de la femme en la regardant.

« Mimi Buckram ! Tu n'as pas changé d'une goutte, » lui dit Olive, en laissant bien entendre tout son mépris dans sa voix. « Alors, tu pleurniches toujours dans tes toilettes, j'imagine ? »

« Vous, par contre, vous avez changé, » intervint rapidement Hermione, avant que Mimi ne se mette à pleurer. « Elle a quoi, Mimi, soixante dix ans maintenant ? Elle ne vieillit pas très bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Olive était bouche bée devant Hermione. « C'était un commentaire tout à fait déplacé, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout, » dit-elle avec hauteur. « J'attends que vous vous excusiez immédiatement ! »

« Et je suis sûr que Mimi n'a pas apprécié que vous vous moquiez de ses lunettes, » rétorqua Hermione. « Est-ce que vous vous êtes jamais excusée auprès d'elle ? »

« C'était il y a cinquante ans ! » protesta t'elle. « Je n'étais qu'une enfant ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, » répondit Hermione. « Vous n'avez peut-être pas tué Mimi, mais c'était vous qui la rendiez malheureuse à l'époque, et elle a été malheureuse depuis. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, » objecta t'elle, en regardant Mimi d'un air dégoûté. « Si elle n'avait pas toujours été une petite peste ennuyeuse, toujours à tourner autour de moi et de mes amis… »

« Elle a grossi, » commenta soudain Mimi, en se retournant vers Hermione, étonnée. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne firent attention à l'inspiration outragée d'Olive.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » admit Hermione.

« Et elle n'est plus vraiment jolie, non plus, » observa Mimi.

« Vraiment, Mimi, je ne parviens pas à comprendre qu'elle ait réussi à t'intimider un jour, » commenta Hermione avec un reniflement de dédain. « Après tout, ce n'est pas une personne si impressionnante que ça. »

Les joues flasques d'Olive commencèrent à rougir, et son air supérieur commençait à s'estomper au fur et à mesure que sa lèvre inférieure se mettait à trembler. Elle semblait figée sur place, son outrage ne servant à rien contre la brutale vérité qui lui était assénée par deux êtres qu'elle ne pouvait pas intimider.

« Et puis elle a toutes ces rides sur le visage, » continua Mimi, en faisant de nouveau le tour de la femme avant de s'arrêter à côté d'Hermione. « Elle ressemble à un gros, gras et méchant chien-chien à sa mémère. »

Une plainte échappa à Olive, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pressa une main contre sa bouche, et s'enfuit dans vers la sortie, ses reniflements se transformant en sanglots quand la porte claqua derrière elle.

Hermione et Mimi s'entre-regardèrent.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil de notre part, » fit remarquer Mimi, en essayant en vain de cacher son sourire derrière sa main.

« Non, pas très, » répliqua Hermione, le même sourire aux lèvres. Les deux fantômes échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire. Elles s'envolèrent le long du couloir, bras-dessus bras-dessous, et leurs rires résonnant sur les murs de pierre.

Derrière elles, Severus Snape, pensif, remontait le couloir d'un pas vif, les mains dans le dos, et l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Flottant dans le couloir du troisième étage, Hermione se félicitait d'être parvenue au dessus des cachots sans se faire remarquer quand la tête de Sir Nicholas apparut à travers le mur d'en face.

« Ah, vous voilà, Miss Hermione, » annonça t'il de sa voix forte. Hermione ferma les yeux et se retint de pousser un juron qui n'aurait pas plu à sa maman. Glissant un morceau de parchemin dans sa manche, elle se retourna pour saluer le vieux fantôme.

« Bonsoir, Sir Nicholas, » dit-elle poliment, mais ses mots furent ignorés par le chevalier qui glissa un bras sous le sien et commença à lui raconter, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, combien ils allaient s'amuser ce soir-là lors du match de Polo Sans Tête. L'équipe adverse venait de Mongolie, apparemment, et était particulièrement réputée pour les manœuvres brillantes que ses joueurs exécutaient avec leurs têtes coupées. Quand Nick se lança dans une description de têtes échangées au milieu de la partie, Hermione fut heureuse de ne plus avoir d'estomac qui puisse être retourné.

Cherchant désespérément à changer de sujet, elle vit l'ombre de Mimi disparaître au coin du couloir, et elle l'appela. « Mimi ! Approche un peu, Nick me racontait justement une histoire des plus passionnantes ! » mentit-elle avec conviction.

L'une des plus grandes surprises de l'année avait été la popularité croissante des toilettes de Mimi. Sa confrontation avec la bête noire de ses jeunes années avait eu un effet incroyable sur la confiance en elle de la jeune fille, et, comme le Phénix de Dumbledore, c'était lentement qu'elle devenait la confidente préférée de Poudlard. Les élèves perturbées pouvaient compter sur Mimi pour prêter une oreille attentive à leurs problèmes – plus elles étaient malheureuses, mieux c'était – et elles venaient en nombre s'épancher auprès d'elle. Le peu de conseils qu'elles obtenaient de Mimi étaient souvent frivoles, mais sa sympathie et sa compassion étaient sincères, et elles se sentaient mieux en repartant.

La Mimi qui flotta vers Nick et Hermione dans ce couloir, en conséquence, était quelque peu différente de l'entité si malheureuse qui avait existé ces cinquante dernières années. Elle rougit un peu quand Nick la salua, et elle répondit, le souffle court, timidement, avec un petit rire qui fit quelque peu tressaillir Hermione.

« Nick était en train de me parler des Mutins de Mongolie, » expliqua t'elle à Mimi avec un enthousiasme forcé. « N'est-ce pas, Nick ? Je vous en prie, racontez donc à Mimi ce que vous venez de me dire. »

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit Nick, se rengorgeant discrètement pendant que Mimi le regardait avidement par dessus ses épaisses lunettes noires. Hermione fit mine d'écouter son histoire tout aussi attentivement, tout en s'éloignant progressivement d'eux. Elle fut ravie de s'apercevoir que ni Nick, ni Mimi, ne semblèrent remarquer son silence pendant que Nick expliquait, en détail, toutes les nuances du jeu. En fait, Hermione soupçonnait qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se tenir la tête en bas, pour toute l'attention qu'ils lui accordaient.

« Oh, ça a l'air tout simplement passionnant, » s'enthousiasma Mimi, avant de baisser la tête, timide. « Jamais je n'avais si bien compris ce jeu, Sir Nicholas. J'aurais vraiment voulu avoir quelqu'un qui en sache autant que vous sur le sujet pour me l'enseigner ! » Elle eut un éclat de rire haut perché, mais au lieu de le trouver irritant, Nick semblait assez flatté de son attention.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée formidable, » intervint Hermione, sentant le vent tourner. « Nick, pourquoi n'emmèneriez-vous pas Mimi au match ce soir, à ma place ? » Mimi eut de nouveau l'argent aux joues, pendant que Nick protestait sans conviction qu'il avait engagé sa parole de gentilhomme. Hermione affirma qu'elle voulait de toute façon discuter d'un article qu'elle avait lu dans le dernier _Potion Trimestriel_ avec le Professeur Snape. Finalement, Nick se laissa convaincre. Il inclina la tête vers Hermione en partant, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop déçue de manquer une partie qui s'annonçait si passionnante, pendant que Mimi poussait de petits cris de joie et devint quasiment tout argent quand Nick lui offrit son bras.

Hermione était persuadée de pouvoir surmonter cette déception. En fait, elle eut du mal à retenir son soupir de soulagement quand le couple disparut de sa vue, en parlant de cette bizarre habitude qu'avait Hermione de discuter si souvent avec les 'vivants'. Hermione n'était pas sûre que d'interagir avec les habitants du château était plus bizarre que d'aller voir un groupe de cavaliers morts se disputer une tête coupée, mais si c'était le cas, elle était prête à vivre avec. Ou ne pas vivre avec. Enfin bref.

Oubliant ces balivernes, elle flotta dans le château en direction des cachots. Même s'il y avait vraiment une chose dont elle voulait discuter avec le Maître de Potions, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le chercher avant d'avoir fini ce qu'elle était en train de faire. L'expérience lui avait appris que de discuter avec le Maître de Potions ressemblait beaucoup à essayer de caresser un chat à moitié Fléreur. On ne savait jamais quand il allait se rebiffer.

Curieusement, sa relation avec Ron et Harry connaissait des développements pour le moins inattendus. La lettre qu'elle avait écrite plus tôt dans la soirée, et qui était soigneusement calée dans sa manche, était une réponse à celle qu'elle avait reçue de Harry plus tôt dans la semaine. Il était en plein dans son entraînement d'Auror, et il avait rarement le temps de lui écrire.

La distance qu'il y avait entre eux, sans compter qu'elle ne faisait plus partie du royaume des vivants, avait amené une certaine retenue dans leur correspondance. Harry était aussi réticent que jamais à parler des difficultés qu'il rencontrait, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour trouver les maigres indices qui laissaient entrevoir qu'il travaillait dur. Elle ne savait rien de sa vie privée, même pas s'il en avait une, parce qu'il refusait de coucher sur le parchemin quoi que ce soit qui puisse être utilisé contre lui ou contre l'Ordre. Même les questions qu'il lui envoyait, pour lui demander des détails au sujet d'obscures potions, ou un œil neuf sur certains sortilèges et leurs incantations, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, étaient à la fois pointilleuse et exigeantes, et très vagues sur les circonstances dans lesquelles il les avait rencontrés.

Ron, quant à lui, s'éloignait, et Hermione chérissait le moindre message qu'il lui envoyait, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si ce ne serait pas le dernier. Ses lettres n'étaient plus si franches et pleines des ratures par lesquelles il effaçait ses gros mots, elles devenaient vagues et amicales, un peu comme ses lettres qu'on se sent obligé d'envoyer à la vieille tante célibataire qui vous offre des vêtements trop petits et démodés. Les réponses d'Hermione devenaient également monotones, elle avait peu de nouvelles à annoncer et rien dont discuter avec lui. Elle se demandait parfois s'ils arrêteraient finalement de correspondre, et décida d'arrêter de se préoccuper de leur détachement éventuel. C'était naturel, se disait t'elle, qu'ils soient moins proches maintenant que la fin de leur scolarité les avait séparés. Ça aurait probablement été pareil si jamais elle n'était pas morte, mais elle portait le deuil de leur amitié comme il avait autrefois pleuré pour elle.

C'était avec ces sentiments un peu troublés qu'Hermione arriva dans les cachots pour les trouver complètement déserts. La salle de classe de Snape était silencieuse et plongée dans le noir, tout comme son bureau.

Suivant l'accord dont ils n'avaient jamais reparlé, Hermione déposa sa lettre sur le coin de son bureau. Comme prévu, il avait été assez ennuyé qu'elle se soit permis d'emprunter son corbeau pour qu'il lui serve de hibou postal, ce matin-là, plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation, le fait que les hiboux la fuyaient, mais elle n'avait obtenu que peu de compassion de sa part. Finalement, elle lui avait fait accepter une sorte de compromis. Elle laisserait ses lettres sur le coin de son bureau, et, s'il n'avait pas d'autre correspondance à envoyer, il demanderait à Edgar d'aller les porter.

« Edgar ? » s'était-elle étouffée. « Vous avez appelé votre corbeau Edgar ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça – il portait déjà ce nom quand je l'ai eu. Et oui, Miss Granger, je connais suffisamment la littérature moldue pour savoir d'où vient ce nom. »

Ayant fini ce qu'elle avait à faire, et étant Dieu merci débarrassée de toute obligation sociale, Hermione traîna un peu dans la salle de classe et le bureau de Snape, en regardant les spécimens qui flottaient dans leurs bocaux. Quand elle était élève, elle s'était souvent demandée où il s'était procuré la plupart d'entre eux, mais un commentaire du Directeur surpris par hasard lui avait laissé entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un héritage de son prédécesseur. Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse délibérément acheter des choses mortes dans des bocaux, mais c'était tout aussi raisonnable que de collectionner les images de Chocogrenouilles.

Le noir total qui régnait dans les cachots n'était pas un problème pour la vue d'Hermione, qui se pencha vers la myriade de réceptacles. Certains étaient faciles à deviner : des Doxys et des Billywigs, conservés dans du formol bien plus longtemps que prévu. D'autres spécimens demeuraient un vrai mystère, mais étaient toutefois suffisamment amusants pour qu'on cherche à savoir ce qu'ils avaient été avant de se retrouver dans leur infâme dernière demeure.

Au milieu de ses explorations, un rai de lumière émanant du bord d'un mur nu du bureau de Snape attira son attention. Des yeux humains ne l'auraient probablement pas vu, mais un fantôme n'était pas limité au spectre habituel, et les yeux d'Hermione, ou tout du moins ce qui permettait à Hermione de faire usage du sens de la vue, repérèrent la fissure qui ne devait rien à l'âge du château.

Se souvenant à peine de se rendre invisible, Hermione passa la tête à travers le mur et découvrit un court passage derrière la porte dérobée. Il débouchait presque immédiatement sur un autre passage étroit, qui partait dans deux directions. Avec une brève pensée pour Ron et Harry, qui auraient tant aimé trouver un nouveau passage secret dans le château, Hermione s'engagea dans le boyau au sol de pierre usé qui la mena jusqu'à une ouverture étroite dans la pierre massive. L'ouverture était couverte de l'autre côté par une lourde tapisserie, et un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté lui confirma ce que le son de voix jeunes lui avait laissé deviner : elle avait trouvé la salle commune de Serpentard. Il était tard, et elle était quasiment déserte, à part trois des élèves les plus âgés qui discutaient d'un ton ensommeillé de leur projets pour les vacances.

Revenant sur ses pas, Hermione suivit le passage au delà de l'embranchement venant du bureau de Snape, et trouva rapidement une autre ouverture, qui donnait cette fois sur une pièce plus grande. Elle reconnu quasi-immédiatement un laboratoire personnel, non seulement à cause des chaudrons de qualité professionnelle alignés sur leur étagère le long d'un mur, mais aussi grâce à la table couverte de livres, de rouleaux de parchemin, de plumes, et d'autres instruments que le professeur qui défendait son espace privé avec tant de véhémence n'aurait jamais laissé traîner si des élèves avaient eu la moindre chance de s'en approcher.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, le respect de cet espace privé contre sa propre curiosité. Hermione se justifia à ses yeux par le temps qu'elle avait passé dans les cachots, à frotter des chaudrons et à nettoyer les restes d'explosions des poutres du plafond, et se précipita vers la table. Au centre de ce fouillis se trouvait un lourd lutrin de bois, sur lequel était drapée une serviette. Capitonnées par cette serviette, non pas une mais deux plaques de verre enserraient un morceau de parchemin déchiré. Hermione reconnut le texte après un instant de réflexion, c'était le rouleau que Snape avait sorti de cette ancienne boite aux gonds oxydés l'autre nuit, pendant qu'elle observait, invisible, du plafond.

A côté de ce présentoir, il y avait une pile de notes de l'écriture familière de Snape, avec des variations dans la couleur de l'encre qui montraient qu'il avait annoté son propre travail à plusieurs reprises. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'installa sur la chaise et se mit à lire ces notes, fascinée par le mystère qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le texte original était codé, mais Hermione, malgré ses dons plus qu'acceptables dans le domaine des langues, savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de décoder le texte original en latin. Heureusement, les papiers de Snape comportaient à la fois la version en latin décodé et sa traduction en anglais. Les heures passèrent, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle restait absorbée dans sa lecture, souriant occasionnellement en voyant les changements dans l'écriture qui trahissaient l'énervement et l'impatience du professeur devant le récit désorganisé.

Quand elle eut terminé sa lecture, Hermione était à la fois époustouflée et intriguée. L'auteur, qui jamais ne donnait d'indication sur son identité, avait passé un bon bout de temps et utilisé son encre pour crypter ce qui était peut-être l'autobiographie la plus ennuyeuse qu'elle ait jamais eu la malchance de lire. Au milieu de tout ce radotage, cependant, il y avait de temps en temps des allusions à des potions fantastiques qu'il avait rencontrées ou même créées. La plupart étaient tellement absurdes qu'on ne pouvait y croire, par exemple celle qui, selon l'auteur, pouvait rediriger toute la frustration sexuelle d'un moine, et la transformer en une ferveur nouvelle pour faire le bien et vivre sobrement et chastement sa vie de prières. Comme il ne donnait pas la moindre indication au sujet des ingrédients, Hermione en déduisit que le projet en était resté au stade de cette idée merveilleuse.

L'une des potions qu'il évoquait, cependant, était accompagnée d'ingrédients. Quelques uns d'entre eux seulement, par places, sans détail sur leurs quantités ou la préparation qu'ils demandaient. La promesse de ce que Snape avait traduit par les Larmes de Phénix était mêlée à des commentaires sur les ampoules aux pieds et la meilleure façon de faire cuire un poulet trop filandreux.

Relisant les marges une fois de plus, Hermione vit que Snape avait bien sûr remarqué de cette prometteuse potion miracle, et qu'il avait déjà abattu un travail considérable à son sujet. Les marges des parchemins étaient pleines de notes sur ce qui était un ingrédient probable et ceux qu'on pouvait probablement éliminer. Même le passage sur le poulet était marqué d'un point d'interrogation, et Hermione pouvait parfaitement imaginer Snape en train de lever un sourcil avec dédain en l'inscrivant.

Penser à Snape lui fit se demander une fois de plus où il pouvait bien être passé, et en même temps réaliser tout le temps qui s'était écoulé. Prise de panique à l'idée de la contrariété qu'il éprouverait à voir qu'elle était venue mettre son nez dans ses affaires, elle remit les papiers approximativement en place avec précaution et se leva, prête à fuir s'il devait faire irruption dans la pièce et commencer à lui crier dessus.

Il n'en fit rien, cependant, et la frayeur d'Hermione à l'idée de se faire prendre fut bientôt remplacée par de l'étonnement. Elle n'avait pas vu le professeur patrouiller dans les couloirs ce soir, et elle savait, depuis tous ces mois de cohabitation dans les cachots, qu'il ne disparaissait jamais tout à coup.

Sauf quand il était convoqué par Voldemort.

Malgré son manque de corps incarné, l'idée que Snape ait pu être convoqué lui fit courir un frisson de malaise dans le dos. Même s'il pouvait se montrer incroyablement déplaisant, Snape était toujours un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et, plus que tout, un allié dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Ses efforts d'espion étaient d'une grande valeur, mais très dangereux, et elle savait que chaque fois qu'il répondait à l'appel de Voldemort qui rassemblait ses Mangemorts, il pouvait très bien y laisser la vie si sa trahison était découverte.

De plus en plus inquiète, Hermione quitta le cabinet de travail dérobé, et, suivant un pressentiment, plongea à travers le mur qui faisait face à l'entrée. Comme elle s'y était attendue, de l'autre côté de l'épais mur de pierre se trouvaient les quartiers de quelqu'un. L'ameublement, massif et masculin, et la décoration chiche ne donnaient pas d'indications sur leur propriétaire, mais la longue robe noire d'enseignant abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise lui disait qu'elle était chez Snape.

D'une propreté immaculée, les quartiers spartiates se composaient d'un salon, d'une kitchenette à peine suffisante pour se faire cuire un œuf ou préparer un thé, et d'une chambre à coucher. Une porte sur le mur d'en face menait probablement à la salle de bains. Quelques rares effets éparpillés trahissaient le fait que quelqu'un vivait ici en permanence, mais ces babioles au mur ou sur les étagères ne révélaient presque rien de leur propriétaire.

La seule chose qui faisait désordre dans tout le lieu était une porte ouverte, celle d'un petit placard sous une bibliothèque dans la chambre à coucher. En se penchant pour voir dedans, Hermione vit qu'il contenait une boite de bois ouverte, le couvercle repoussé de côté comme si on en avait attrapé le contenu à la hâte. L'intérieur de la boite avait été recouvert de velours, mais il était maintenant usé et froissé, à peine plus qu'un soupçon de vert au dessus de la base de tissu neutre, qui formait un creux au fond de la boite. Elle resta sans comprendre un moment, avant que les bosses ne finissent par former un visage sous son regard, et qu'elle ne réalise que cette surface convexe serait exactement ce que quelqu'un utiliserait pour garder à l'abri un masque d'argent.

Décidant qu'elle s'était suffisamment mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas pour une seule nuit, et contente de ne pas s'être rendue suffisamment solide pour déranger physiquement quoi que ce soit dans la pièce, Hermione s'éleva à travers le plafond des cachots, comme un nuage de fumée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle émerge dans la Grande Salle. L'immense horloge de l'entrée sonna l'heure quand elle émergea à travers le sol de pierre, l'informant que l'aube n'était plus très loin.

L'un des avantages d'être un fantôme, c'était qu'on avait tout le temps qu'on voulait pour penser et réfléchir, et Hermione avait eu tout le temps de s'interroger sur son compagnon de cachots. S'il ne servait à rien de nier que Severus Snape était d'un abord désagréable, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les dangers qu'il courait, et se surprenait même à admirer contre son gré ses capacités à continuer à enseigner tout en jouant ce jeu du chat et de la souris dont les conséquences pouvaient être fatales.

Déchirée entre son inquiétude pour lui, et la peur de ce qu'il dirait s'il la trouvait en train de s'inquiéter, elle décida de se montrer plus discrète, et flotta nonchalamment à travers les couloirs, dans la direction générale du bureau du Directeur. Si quelque chose allait de travers, l'activité régnant autour du bureau de Dumbledore lui en donnerait une claire indication.

Elle eut confirmation que son inquiétude était justifiée quand la gargouille qui gardait les escalier menant au domaine du Directeur se mit en action à grand bruit, indiquant que quelqu'un montait ou descendait. Quand elle put voir la dernière marche, cependant, Hermione se sentit trahie par les événements et un peu bête, en voyant que Snape en personne descendait l'escalier. Il avait l'air fatigué mais en un seul morceau, même si son apparence générale laissait beaucoup à désirer : ses cheveux pendaient en mèches tristes sur ses joues blafardes, et ses robes étaient lourdement froissées.

Il lui lança un regard perçant, et Hermione se demanda si elle s'était trahie d'une façon ou d'une autre. « Bonjour, Professeur, » parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle ne reçut qu'un bref signe de tête en réponse de la part de Snape avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et s'engage dans le couloir. Elle remarqua qu'il se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à celle des cachots, et puisque techniquement c'était aussi de ce côté qu'elle allait, Hermione flotta à côté de lui. Il était probablement resté debout toute la nuit, se dit-elle, remarquant que son pas n'avait pas la vivacité habituelle, avant de se reprendre : elle n'avait pas à se faire de souci pour quelqu'un qui était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Plutôt que d'attendre que Snape ne lui reproche de le suivre, Hermione plongea devant ses pas qui ne semblaient pas avoir de destination précise, et accéléra dans le couloir vide.

Laissant derrière elle l'homme en noir, Hermione avança dans le couloir sombre, éclairé ponctuellement par des torches, jusqu'à ce que les murs de pierre ne laissent place à des fenêtres à grande arche sur l'un des côtés. Lentement, elle ralentit, pour venir s'arrêter devant l'une des larges ouvertures, secouant la tête intérieurement. Bien qu'ils se partagent les cachots, c'était folie de penser que le Professeur Snape puisse accepter, et encore moins se réjouir, de son inquiétude pour lui. C'était absolument futile de s'en faire à son sujet, se répéta t'elle avec force en regardant par la fenêtre.

Au plus profond de ses os fantômes, Hermione sentait que le soleil était sur le point de se lever, et porta son attention sur l'horizon, à travers les panneaux de verre qui lui faisaient face.

Plus bas, le lac sombre et immobile se dessinait contre la masse d'arbres qui constituaient l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Le solstice d'hiver approchant, le soleil se levait de plus en plus tard chaque jour, les nuits étaient plus longues, et laissaient aux fantômes plus de temps pour errer dans les couloirs et se livrer à leurs activités. Certains des esprits du château évitaient coûte que coûte le soleil, mais Hermione ne laissait pas l'inconfort qu'il provoquait l'empêcher d'apprécier le jeu des couleurs quand la nuit faisait place au jour. Elle avait aimé regarder les couchers de soleil de son vivant, et depuis sa mort, elle avait dans son esprit étiqueté son nouveau penchant pour les levers de soleil comme une réaction opposée.

A sa surprise, un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter, et après un moment elle put voir une tête aux cheveux noirs. Le Professeur Snape émergea du couloir et se dirigea vers elle. Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris de la voir flotter devant une fenêtre et s'arrêta net.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose, Miss Granger ? » demanda t'il, d'une voix que la fatigue rendait rocailleuse, et sans son mordant habituel.

« Non, Professeur, » répliqua t'elle, déconcertée. « En fait, c'est l'un de mes endroits préférés pour regarder le soleil se lever. »

Par dessus son épaule, Hermione pouvait voir que les premiers rais de lumière qui se faisaient plus fort à l'est. Sans un mot, Snape avança vers le renfoncement de la fenêtre et s'appuya lourdement contre la rambarde de pierre. Ils regardèrent tous deux le soleil apparaître progressivement par dessus l'eau et la forêt lointaine.

Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, Hermione observait ses traits creusés du coin de l'œil. Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle s'entendit demander, « Est-ce que vous avez dormi cette nuit, Professeur ? »

Trop fatigué pour répondre par un sarcasme, Snape se contenta de secouer la tête avec lassitude.

« Je ne voudrais pas passer pour une je-sais-tout, mais quelqu'un qui en fait autant que vous et reste encore debout pour regarder le soleil se lever, c'est quelqu'un qui ne dort pas suffisamment. »

« Pas besoin d'être un génie pour arriver à cette conclusion, Miss Granger, et non, je ne me suis pas couché de la nuit, » répondit-il, sans son habituel ton acerbe. « Et vous ressemblez plutôt à une bonne d'enfants, » ajouta t'il en entendant son claquement de langue désapprobateur.

Hermione sourit gentiment, à la fois à cause de la fatigue que lui causait le début du jour, et du soulagement de trouver Snape si abordable. « Et bien dans ce cas, jeune homme, il est grand temps d'aller dormir. »

« Je ne peux pas dormir, » marmonna t'il. « J'ai bien trop besoin de voir le soleil se lever ce matin. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, Professeur Snape, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à vous comme à quelqu'un qui aime particulièrement les levers de soleil. »

Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne réponde. « C'est la seule constante de ma vie. La seule chose sur laquelle je puisse compter sans réserve. »

Hermione rit. « Et moi qui vous prenait pour un pessimiste. » Il lui lança un regard qui disait clairement _'ne dites pas de bêtises'_, et elle se dépêcha de clarifier ce qu'elle voulait dire. « J'ai entendu dire qu'un véritable pessimiste ne croit pas que le soleil se lèvera le matin seulement parce qu'il l'a fait, tous les jours, depuis plus ou moins dix millions d'années. »

A sa grande surprise, sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace d'appréciation pour son commentaire. « Même moi je ne suis pas cynique à ce point. »

Un silence presque confortable s'installa entre eux, pendant que le soleil continuait de s'élever par dessus les hauteurs, dégageant une lumière rose, puis dorée au fur et à mesure qu'il apparaissait. Hermione regarda l'homme qui se tenait tellement immobile à ses côtés, le visage tourné vers les rayons éblouissants du soleil qui se levait. Son profil était sec dans la lumière qui ne pardonnait rien, adouci seulement par ses longs cils qui lui mangeaient le visage, et les rides tracées par la fatigue.

Alors qu'elle le regardait, le professeur Snape prit une profonde inspiration, et, sentant qu'elle le regardait, leva un sourcil en sa direction.

« Alors comme ça le Professeur Snape n'est pas une créature de la nuit, » plaisanta t'elle. « Qui l'aurait deviné ? »

Comme s'il avait de nouveau replacé un masque, il reprit immédiatement son air maussade habituel, et toute trace de l'homme tranquille qui s'était tenu là auparavant disparut. « Je suis constamment dans la nuit, » lui dit-il d'une voix pleine de lassitude. Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, ses robes froissées flottant à sa suite.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione reposait la pile de livres qu'elle venait rapporter sur la table prévue à cet effet, récoltant un nouveau reniflement désapprobateur de la part de Madame Pince. La bibliothécaire guindée avait finalement cessé de protester face à l'usage que le fantôme faisait de la bibliothèque, mais elle laissait toujours transparaître son avis sur la situation par de fréquents _'tssss'_, des soupirs et autres plaintes inarticulées au moment où Hermione empruntait ses livres. En retour, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer en toute sérénité. Si de temps à autre elle avait l'air particulièrement contente d'elle en émergeant d'un rayon, c'était, bien sûr, parce qu'elle se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé un livre rare, et non pas parce qu'elle s'amusait de voir la bibliothécaire écumer de frustration.

« Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, » appela une voix timide derrière elle. Se retournant, Hermione vit une Gryffondor de deuxième année. La fille avait également une pile de livre dans les mains, une pile qui avait l'air trop lourde pour elle. Hermione sourit et s'écarta obligeamment du chemin, et fut agréablement surprise de voir que la fillette lui rendait timidement son sourire.

Les élèves les plus jeunes commençaient à accepter la fréquente présence d'Hermione à la bibliothèque, surtout après une soirée mémorable où elle avait aidé deux d'entre eux à faire leurs devoirs de Potions. Le mot s'était répandu que le fantôme 'Miss Granger' en savait pas mal non plus sur les Sortilèges, et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Hermione était devenue le secret le mieux gardé des élèves qui avaient besoin d'aide dans leurs devoirs.

Prenant un raccourci à travers le mur, Hermione quitta l'aile dans laquelle se trouvait la bibliothèque, pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, et les cachots qui étaient situés dessous. Elle avait presque traversé la petite cour quand elle s'arrêta soudain doucement. Tout autour d'elle, le sol était blanc, et elle cligna des yeux, surprise, en voyant plus de neige encore tomber par vagues. Elle aurait pourtant juré que l'année n'avait pas recommencé depuis plus d'une semaine !

Faisant un tour sur elle-même, Hermione absorba la beauté sombre et tranquille de la neige qui glissait contre les murs de pierre. Elle ne laissa derrière elle aucune trace en avançant plus loin, et son visage levé pouvait tout juste ressentir la caresse de la neige qui tombait. Les gros flocons passaient à travers elle au lieu de se poser sur ses boucles comme ils l'auraient fait avant, et, avec une clarté aveuglante, Hermione se souvint d'un moment avec Harry et Ron. Ils se tenaient là, sous la neige qui tombait, et se lançaient des boules de neige en riant ensemble, et le mur de pierre leur renvoyait leurs rires en écho. Le silence immobile lui en parut plus profond sous cette neige qui tombait, et elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux, se souvenir de ses amis, ou avoir oublié le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Le temps qu'Hermione sorte de sa rêverie pour retourner à l'intérieur de l'école, les lumières étaient éteintes et les élèves étaient retournés à leurs dortoirs. Le même calme qui prévalait dans les cachots que celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cour enneigée, plus apaisant et mélancolique qu'étrange. Ça lui fit penser à ce moment calme qu'elle avait partagé avec le Maître de Potions avant un lever de soleil plus tôt dans l'année, et une fois de plus elle ressentit un peu d'inquiétude à son sujet.

Peu importait le nombre de fois où elle essayait de penser à autre chose, une certaine inquiétude pour Severus Snape semblait toujours s'insinuer dans ses pensées. Peut-être que c'était à cause de tout ce temps qu'elle passait avec lui, pas forcément à discuter, mais simplement à être présente dans le même cachot. Elle avait vu ses mains trembler pendant qu'il corrigeait ses copies, la fatigue récurrente semblait faire partie de lui au même degré que ses robes noires.

Hermione était même allée jusqu'à aborder le sujet avec le Directeur un soir, pendant l'une des trop fréquentes absences de Severus, mais Albus s'était contenté de la rassurer d'un ton enjoué. « Severus va bien, Hermione, » lui avait-il assuré. « Ne plus avoir à enseigner à votre ami Harry, ni à aucun des Weasley, a fait merveille pour lui, tout comme votre aide prolongée. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû prendre une assistante ! »

Le vieux sorcier avait trottiné plus loin, riant de sa propre blague, laissant Hermione tirer ses propres conclusions. Soit Dumbledore manquait totalement de sens de l'observation, soit il savait que Snape avait horreur qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée, et qu'il accepterait toute intrusion aussi bien qu'une fête d'anniversaire surprise en son honneur. Ce qui laissait Hermione exactement à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, flottant, invisible, près du plafond des cachots, à se demander si les idées noires étaient contagieuses.

Elle était toujours plongée dans ses réflexions quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée. Titubant, Snape entra en laissant échapper une volée de jurons en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avait des glaçons dans les cheveux et sur le manteau, et il avait l'air d'un homme qui avait traîné dans des bois enneigés pendant bien trop longtemps.

« Espèce d'empaffés, à rester dehors pendant des heures d'un temps pareil, » se plaignit-il, à personne en particulier. Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le comptoir qu'il utilisait pour faire ses démonstrations pendant ses cours. « On pourrait croire qu'un homme qui est à moitié reptile chercherait à garder son dos au chaud. Mais non, bien sûr que non, il a eu besoin de nous faire des discours, et de laisser tout un chacun pérorer à propos de sa contribution à la cause. On aurait tous gelé sur place s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu d'air chaud. »

Il laissa tomber sa cape détrempée par terre, et sa veste suivit le même chemin. Ses doigts trop maladroits pour réussir à la déboutonner, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à en arracher plusieurs boutons. Il tendit l'un de ses long bras pour saisir un chaudron dans son armoire avant de passer derrière la table, et de le poser sur son support avec un lourd claquement. Repoussant en arrière ses cheveux mouillés, Snape se pencha pour diriger sa baguette vers le brûleur, et après plusieurs tentatives, réussir à l'allumer dans un mouvement emphatique.

Il laissa tomber sa baguette, sans façons, à côté de l'étagère des chaudrons, pour tendre les mains vers les pauvres flammes pour les réchauffer. Il ne réagit pas quand Hermione se matérialisa au niveau de son épaule.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda t'elle, inquiète. Le regard qu'elle reçut pour sa peine aurait pu rivaliser avec celui d'un basilic.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

« Non. Vous avez l'air d'être mouillé, et d'avoir froid, » elle marqua une pause, et l'observa un peu mieux, « et d'être à moitié saoul, aussi. »

« Merci de me le rappeler, » ironisa t'il, mais sa voix manquait de conviction, peut-être parce qu'il avait tellement froid qu'il en claquait des dents.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas prendre un bon bain chaud ? » lui reprocha Hermione. « Vous ne vous réchaufferez jamais en restant là. »

« Merci, Nanny Granger, » répondit-il, attrapant avec raideur une fiole d'eau distillée de l'armoire et la versant dans le chaudron. « Pourquoi ne vous rendez-vous pas utile en m'apportant la bile de tatou ? »

Médusée mais obéissante, Hermione alla chercher la grosse bouteille dans le réduit des ingrédients et la posa un peu rudement sur la table de travail.

« Depuis quand on met de la bile de tatou dans une Potion de sobriété ? » demanda t'elle. « Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux utiliser quelque chose d'un peu moins agressif pour l'estomac ? »

« Ça neutralise les toxines, » expliqua t'il brièvement, en en versant une dose généreuse dans l'eau qui commençait à fumer. Il ajouta plusieurs autres choses, comme une espèce d'algue jaune et une poignée de chardons de Sainte-Marie. Ce n'étaient pas des ingrédients inhabituels, mais leur préparation était la plus approximative qu'Hermione ait jamais vue ailleurs que dans les classes de première année.

Toute idée de lui poser des questions à ce sujet s'évanouit quand elle vit Snape se tenir le côté comme s'il souffrait terriblement. Il n'y avait pas trace de sang sur sa chemise blanche, cependant, et un moment plus tard il se redressa et reprit son travail maladroit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, cependant, il laissa échapper un grognement en appuyant la main sur son côté une fois de plus. Il tituba de côté, butant violemment contre la table, et attrapa le bord, la serrant au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts pour ne pas tomber.

Un bruit de haut-le-cœur lui échappa, malgré ses dents serrées, et Hermione eut à peine le temps d'attraper un chaudron oublié par un élève en dessous de l'une des tables, et de le mettre en place avant que ses genoux ne cèdent et qu'il ne soit violemment malade.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Hermione tint le chaudron pendant que Snape vidait son estomac, vomissant encore et encore avec des spasmes douloureux. Elle présuma qu'il avait fini quand il le repoussa et essuya sa bouche contre sa manche. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester, » dit-il brièvement, la dignité en lambeaux.

« Eh bien, » dit-elle, « Je suis là, et je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. »

« Vous avez toujours eu un bon timing avec les chaudrons, » admit-il. « Mais je doute que Miss Bettencourt n'apprécie ce que vous avez fait du sien. »

« Ce qu'il contient maintenant est bien mieux que ce que Miss Bettencourt n'y a jamais mis, » rétorqua Hermione, essayant prudemment de se faire une idée de son humeur. « Apparemment, c'est pire que d'avoir simplement trop bu. On vous a jeté un sort ? »

« Non, ce n'est que la conséquence du sens de l'humour vicieux de mes prétendus amis. »

« Quelqu'un vous a empoisonné ? » demanda t'elle, atterrée.

Snape grommela avec impatience, et se releva avec difficulté, s'appuyant lourdement sur le comptoir. Un portant d'huiles essentielles tomba bruyamment, et plusieurs tubes commencèrent à rouler vers le bord de la table.

D'une main assurée pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de corps, Hermione rattrapa les petites bouteilles et les replaça au centre de la table. Snape se battait avec le bouchon de l'une d'entre elles. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle était sûre qu'il répandrait tout avant de réussir à en verser dans le chaudron. Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, elle prit la fiole de ses doigts malhabiles.

« Asseyez vous, espèce d'idiot, et laissez-moi vous aider. Vous allez en mettre plein la table. Combien ? »

Avec un effort visible, Severus Snape laissa son outrage s'évaporer comme une flamme vacillante, et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret tout proche. Il lui fallut un moment avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir, et lui dise combien de gouttes il fallait ajouter. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il ne fit rien d'autre que de diriger les actions d'Hermione d'une voix résignée, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tire avantage de son état de faiblesse.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir ajouté le dernier ingrédient, et avoir remué le nombre de fois requises, qu'Hermione reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que vous aviez mangé quelque chose avant de commencer à boire ? »

Malgré lui, Severus sentit un coin de sa bouche se relever un peu. « Oui, Nanny Granger, j'ai mangé. »

« Apparemment pas suffisamment pour contrebalancer l'eau-de-vie que vous avez bue, » rétorqua t'elle. Tournant les yeux vers lui à son absence de réponse, elle fut étonnée de voir une fine couche de sueur perler sur son front. Il avait les yeux fermés, et la douleur se lisait partout sur son visage alors qu'un autre spasme le mettait à la torture.

« Professeur ? » demanda t'elle. Il ne bougea pas, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude. « Professeur Snape ! »

Elle fut soulagée de le voir lentement rouvrir les yeux, ses pupilles noires se concentrant finalement sur elle et son visage translucide.

« Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda t'elle nerveusement.

« Non, » répondit Snape, d'une voix quasi inaudible. « Il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour ça, rien d'autre que ce que je suis en train de faire. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Arrêtez de babiller, Miss Granger. Je sais ce qui ne va pas et Poppy le sait également. » Il tourna les yeux vers le chaudron, qui laissait échapper de la fumée violette, alors que son contenu était maintenant d'une drôle de teinte orange. Avec plus de force que ce dont Hermione ne l'aurait cru capable, Snape se leva et avança jusqu'à la table.

« Ça à l'air correct. Donnez-m'en. »

« C'est terriblement chaud, » le prévint-elle, en en versant une louche dans un gobelet propre. Snape en but la moitié avant d'être interrompu par un nouveau haut-le-cœur, mais il réussit à ne pas recracher sa Potion par la seule force de sa volonté.

Finalement, Hermione abandonna le tact pour lui demander directement. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? »

« C'est une question plutôt ouverte, Miss Granger, sans parler du fait que c'est incroyablement impertinent. »

« Plaignez-vous auprès du Baron. Pourquoi est-ce que vous buvez cette concoction de stimulants ? » Elle vit qu'il avait toujours la main appuyé sur son côté. « Attendez un peu… racine de cucurma, pissenlit, gallium aperine… » compta t'elle sur ses doigts, additionnant les indices dans son esprit. « Un problème rénal ? »

« C'est le foie, en fait, » corrigea t'il distraitement en retournant son verre pour boire les dernières gouttes de sa Potion. « Les sorciers parlent du Syndrome de Braxdice. Je crois que les moldus l'appellent hépatite. »

« Il y a plus d'une sorte d'hépatite. »

« Tout comme il y a plus d'une sorte de Braxdice. La mienne est la forme incurable. Et si tous ses symptômes sont tous absolument charmants, elle a le bénéfice ajouté d'amuser infiniment Lucius Malefoy, surtout quand il insiste pour que je boive le tord-boyaux qu'il fait passer pour du whisky pur feu. Ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'il réserve cette cuvée particulièrement bas de gamme à ses collègues Mangemorts. »

Forte de ces nouvelles informations, Hermione regarda une fois de plus Severus Snape, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien son teint était blafard, combien sa peau collait à l'ossature de son visage. S'il avait le teint jaune, ce n'était pas par manque d'exposition au soleil, mais à cause d'un dysfonctionnement du foie. C'était aussi la raison qui lui donnait cet air général de mauvaise santé, et s'il était sous un régime soutenu de stimulant, ça expliquait son infatigable énergie, et ses légendaires insomnies.

Pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour penser au plaisir sadique que devait éprouver Lucius Malefoy à faire boire de l'alcool de mauvaise qualité à Snape – il était exactement le type d'homme à trouver qu'empoisonner un Maître de Potions était une bonne blague.

« Est-ce que cette Potion va chasser la douleur ? » demanda t'elle.

« Non, » répondit-il simplement. « Mais elle va empêcher mon foie de se retourner comme une chaussette, et neutraliser l'alcool que j'ai toujours dans le système. « Je boirai le reste, » dit-il en indiquant le chaudron d'un signe de tête, « en dose régulières. » Il se tut quand une autre vague de douleur le paralysa.

« Allez vous coucher, » lui ordonna Hermione, une fois l'élancement passé. « Je la mettrai en bouteille et l'apporterai dans votre chambre. A moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'aide ? »

Il donna une réponse inintelligible, mais réussit à se lever et à arriver à la porte d'un pas incertain. Une fois que le passage secret se fut refermé derrière lui, Hermione alla chercher plusieurs fioles de bonne taille et un filtre. Snape avait bu sa première dose sans se préoccuper des morceaux, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les laisser dedans.

Le temps qu'elle finisse et qu'elle apporte nerveusement les six fioles à travers le passage secret menant aux quartiers de Snape, (en se rappelant nerveusement d'ouvrir les portes, et non de passer à travers, ce qui aurait eu des conséquences désastreuses sur les bouteilles de verre qu'elle avait à la main), il s'était glissé sous ses couvertures et endormi. Posant le portant des doses de Potion sur la table de nuit, Hermione ressentit le besoin d'en faire plus que simplement cette livraison. Un coup d'œil vers la cheminée vide lui fit convoquer un elfe de maison, qui fut ravi d'allumer un bon feu et, après avoir promis d'être discret, de sécher d'un sort les cheveux toujours trempés qui collaient au visage épuisé de Severus Snape.

L'elfe fut également ravi de s'occuper des vêtements qui gisaient en tas, abandonnés au profit de l'épaisse chemise de nuit que portait Snape, boutonnée jusqu'au menton évidemment. Hermione espérait qu'il avait aussi pensé à mettre de bonnes chaussettes bien chaudes, mais décida de ne pas demander à l'elfe de le faire.

Hermione demanda à l'elfe de la suivre, et passa à travers le mur, retournant dans la salle de classe, alors que l'elfe se déplaçait en Transplanant sans problèmes de l'autre côté des portes. Là, elle donna des instructions à son petit compagnon pour qu'il ramasse la cape et les autres vêtements qui traînaient, pendant qu'elle nettoyait la table de travail, sachant pertinemment que les elfes n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans le domaine du Maître de Potions.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut remis tous les ingrédients sur leurs étagères, placé le chaudron dans l'évier, et se fut débarrassée de tous les déchets, elle se retrouva avec la baguette de Snape, qu'il avait oubliée sur la table. Ça dépassait l'entendement qu'il ait pu oublier sa baguette, et Maugrey Fol Œil aurait ri comme un fou à l'idée que quelqu'un de presque aussi paranoïaque que lui puisse perdre sa baguette, mais bon, Maugrey n'était pas connu non plus pour sa compassion envers son prochain.

Se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la laisser traîner, et avec l'intention de la poser sur la table de chevet à côté de ses doses de Potions, Hermione ramassa la baguette, pour la lâcher immédiatement, le souffle coupé, quand une douleur insoutenable lui brûla les doigts. Momentanément désarçonnée, elle mit ses doigts blessés dans sa bouche, et observa la baguette d'un œil soupçonneux, son cerveau commençant à fourmiller de questions, d'observations et de possibilités, qui se bousculaient.

Elle utilisa finalement une paire de bâtonnets de bois, et s'en servit pour soulever la baguette avec précaution, comme si elle déplaçait une barre d'acier fraîchement coulé, pour aller jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Le tiroir du haut était plein de plumes, de bonbons, et d'autres babioles confisquées aux élèves dans les mois passés, et c'était un endroit comme un autre pour y cacher la baguette en attendant que son propriétaire soit en état de venir l'y récupérer.


	7. Chapter 7

Le bruit de deux personnes conversant à voix basse surprit Hermione quand elle se glissa de nouveau à travers le mur vers les quartiers du Professeur Snape. Elle avait laissé la pièce plongée dans le noir, et maintenant la faible lueur d'une bougie brillait au mur, venant de l'applique fixée dans le passage entre la chambre à coucher et la salle de bains. Se rendant rapidement invisible, elle avança avec précaution en direction des voix, pour trouver le Professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh en train de discuter tranquillement de l'homme qui était dans son lit, inconscient.

Malgré ses précautions, les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se posèrent sur elle par dessus l'épaule de la médisorcière, et il eut un sourire ravi. « Ah, Miss Granger. Nous nous demandions justement si Severus avait quelqu'un pour l'aider et le surveiller cette nuit. »

Par courtoisie, Hermione se matérialisa, surprenant Poppy Pomfresh qui en saisit le col de sa robe de chambre. « Je suppose que je peux m'occuper de lui, » répondit Hermione, un peu perdue. « Il n'est pas revenu depuis longtemps, juste assez pour préparer ça, » expliqua t'elle en désignant les fioles de Potion sur la table de chevet, « et se glisser au lit. »

L'infirmière de l'école prit une des fioles du présentoir et le leva à la lueur de la flamme. « Hum. J'imagine qu'il a dû boire ? » demanda t'elle sévèrement. Elle eut un claquement de langue irrité quand Hermione acquiesça.

« Il faut que Severus fasse semblant un minimum, Poppy, » lui rappela le Directeur. « Severus connaît ses limites. »

Pomfresh l'ignora et fixa Hermione d'un regard perçant. « Est-ce qu'il a vomi ? »

« Le whisky, oui. Mais pas la Potion. »

« Humpf. C'est aussi bien comme ça, » commenta t'elle. « Il a fait mieux que d'habitude cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il se soucie de filtrer cette concoction. »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais Dumbledore lui lança un long regard par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il choisit de ne pas non plus faire de commentaire, et de se retourner vers sa compagne. « Bien, Poppy, il se fait tard, et comme vous pouvez le voir Severus va aussi bien que possible étant données les circonstances. Maintenant, vous êtes loin d'avoir mon âge, mais nous avons l'un comme l'autre besoin de sommeil. Miss Granger, est-ce que je peux vous demander de garder un œil sur Severus pour nous ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » lui répondit Hermione après une petite hésitation, « mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je surveille ? »

« Les fièvres soudaines, les cauchemars violents, les vomissements, » répondit rapidement Poppy, comme si c'étaient des choses courantes. « Il est deux heures du matin. S'il se réveille avant l'aube, rappelez-lui de prendre une dose de la Potion de Braxdice. Quoi qu'il arrive, il devra en prendre une autre dose dès qu'il se réveille. Je repasserai voir comment il va demain avant le petit-déjeuner. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Severus Snape commença en effet à remuer. Hermione, un peu coupable, reposa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur une étagère toute proche et se matérialisa près de la tête du lit.

Avec un grognement, Snape roula sur le côté et toussa à plusieurs reprises, clignant des yeux dans la faible lumière de la bougie qui brûlait toujours dans l'applique du mur. Quand son regard se posa sur la pâle silhouette d'Hermione, sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa dans une grimace de dégoût.

« Dumbledore est venu, pas vrai ? » marmonna Severus. « Il laisse toujours un chien de garde derrière lui. »

« Les humains ont besoin de dormir, » lui rappela Hermione. « Moi pas. »

Ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre à ça, Severus tendit une main tremblante vers le présentoir. Sa fébrilité fit cogner la fiole de verre violemment contre le présentoir, et Hermione se précipita pour sauver la dose avant qu'elle ne lui glisse entre les doigts. Il grogna, mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son aide – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait les moyens physiques de la repousser.

Il réussit à avaler le liquide épais, son expression exprimant avec éloquence ce qu'il pensait du goût, avant de retomber sur son oreiller, fermant les yeux, sa respiration haletante témoignant de ce que lui avait coûté ce petit effort.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Severus repoussa les couvertures, puis les remonta sur lui, ses mouvement à peine coordonnés, en se retournant sans trouver de confort. Une fine couche de sueur était apparue sur son visage, donnant à sa peau une apparence pâle et luisante.

Sans y penser, mue par un instinct plus vieux que toute civilisation et qui persistait au delà de la vie, Hermione posa la main sur le front de Severus pour voir s'il faisait de la température, mais elle fut incapable de déterminer si oui ou non il faisait de la fièvre. La chaleur collante, poisseuse d'un corps vivant envahit sa main, mais ses sens ne lui permirent pas de déterminer une différence avec le simple fait qu'il soit vivant.

Severus gémit légèrement, et elle se dépêcha de retirer sa main. « Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, professeur. Est-ce que je vous ai fait mal ? »

« C'merv'lleux, » soupira t'il, presque inaudible.

Avec hésitation, Hermione reposa prudemment la main sur son front. Elle fut récompensée par un autre soupir de satisfaction, et elle fit appel à sa volonté pour supporter la sensation désagréable. Si la fraîcheur de sa main fantomatique pouvait apaiser la douleur d'un homme malade, elle parviendrait à l'endurer.

Pendant un certain temps.

Alternant, une main, puis l'autre, Hermione fut contente de voir que l'agitation de Snape se calmait peu à peu, et que son sommeil semblait devenir plus profond. Même après qu'elle ait écarté sa main glaciale, il resta tranquille et immobile pendant plusieurs heures.

La longue chandelle n'était plus qu'un bout de bougie qui gouttait quand il commença une fois de plus à s'agiter, sa tête ballottant de droite à gauche, un murmure inintelligible échappant à ses lèvres fines. Il ne répondit pas quand Hermione l'appela, et elle eut beau essayer, elle ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle entendit le nom de Dumbledore une fois, du moins, elle crut que c'était un 'Albus', mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être 'lapsus' ou 'autobus'.

Elle se pencha vers lui, essayant d'approcher son oreille plus près pour pouvoir entendre sa voix. Elle fit une erreur de calcul, il bougea soudain la tête, et sa mâchoire se retrouva exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait la joue d'Hermione. N'étant plus incarnée, son corps n'offrit aucune résistance, et le front de Snape traversa celui d'Hermione.

Tout comme un éclair peut permettre de soudain voir le contenu d'une pièce, Hermione aperçut une île embrumée et un homme grand, en vêtements sombres. L'image était si claire dans son esprit que si elle la voyait. Elle se redressa brusquement, flottant au dessus du lit de l'homme si agité, et l'image disparut. Hermione le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait aperçu cet homme – Snape ? – et ressenti une impression de confusion et de perte et une terrible solitude qui l'avait transpercée comme autant de pointes acérées.

Severus s'était calmé quand leurs joues s'étaient croisées, mais après un bon moment, il recommença à jeter sa tête de côté. Il se remit à murmurer, à protester, sur un ton presque furieux.

Rassemblant son courage, Hermione se pencha une fois de plus, fermant les yeux et tournant la tête de côté. La joue d'Hermione était si proche de celle de Snape qu'elle pouvait sentir son aura de vivant s'élever comme la chaleur d'un sauna autour d'elle. Il prit soudain une profonde inspiration en sentant le froid de son être immatériel, alors qu'Hermione serrait les dents pour endurer la chaleur. Mais elle n'oubliait pas l'île et son habitant solitaire.

Quand Hermione reprit conscience, un lourd brouillard l'enveloppait comme une couverture grise. L'air de la nuit était frais et humide contre son visage, et sous ses pieds le sol était humide et spongieux. La gravité était un concept nouveau, elle s'était habituée à être un fantôme. Elle sautilla sur la pointe des pieds pour tester son poids dans cette réalité. La sensation perdit rapidement de son agrément quand de l'eau noire, fétide monta au dessus de ses ballerines et laissa ses orteils froids et mouillés.

S'extirpant prudemment de la flaque qu'elle venait de créer, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose à quoi elle pourrait se repérer – des arbres, une route, où encore mieux, la haute silhouette de l'homme dans le rêve duquel elle était en ce moment. Sa vision, cependant, était extrêmement limitée, et les quelques mètres de visibilité qu'elle avait ne révélaient rien de remarquable : encore ce même sol bourbeux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle cala ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et écouta avec attention.

Un léger bruit l'attira dans une direction, et il ne lui fallut qu'un ou deux mètres avant de pouvoir distinguer une silhouette dans la grisaille. Dix pas de plus, et une forme émergea du brouillard : un homme grand, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il lui tournait le dos, mais sa minceur et ses cheveux noir ne lui permettaient pas de douter de la personne qu'elle venait de trouver.

« Professeur Snape ? » appela t'elle prudemment, mais l'homme ne se retourna pas. Son attention semblait toute entière focalisée sur le banc de brouillard qui était devant lui, et la façon dont il tenait ses épaules laissait transparaître son évidente frustration. Ses bottes avaient creusé un arc de cercle dans la terre détrempée, au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Hermione avant qu'elle ne vienne se placer tout à côté de lui.

« Tu n'es pas réelle, » lui dit-il, sans lui accorder plus d'attention, pour retourner à son observation.

Hermione n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de digérer les différences entre le professeur qu'elle connaissait et l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il paraissait plus grand, ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras, mais de longues mèches noir-corbeau qui encadraient son visage allongé. Et ce visage… il fallut à Hermione un bon moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était en face d'un homme beaucoup plus jeune – ou alors… Non, pas forcément plus jeune.

Sa propre expérience, la façon dont elle agissait sur sa réalité fantôme, lui permit de clarifier sa compréhension de ce que signifiait cette image intérieure de Snape. C'était Severus Snape tel qu'il se souvenait avoir été – avant qu'il ne devienne Mangemort, avant que sa vie ne s'engage dans une spirale dont il avait perdu le contrôle, l'engageant à suivre un chemin pavé de mauvais choix et de conséquences pires encore, qui l'avaient fait vieillir de bien plus que les vingt ans qui s'étaient écoulés.

« Professeur Snape, » essaya de nouveau Hermione. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

De nouveau, il l'ignora, fixant l'horizon embrumé. Il était de plus en plus agité, marmonnant une suite ininterrompue de jurons entre ses dents serrées, tout en continuant à faire les cent pas.

« Professeur. Professeur Snape. Severus ! »

En entendant son prénom, il réagit finalement et se tourna vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya t'il.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, » admit-il. « Mais je devrais être quelque part ailleurs. »

« Où ? »

« Je… Je ne me souviens pas. Il faut que j'aille quelque part. Tu ne te souviens pas, toi ? Bien sûr que non, tu n'as jamais eu bonne mémoire pour ce genre de choses. »

Hermione réprima la réplique mordante qui lui brûla les lèvres, sachant que ça n'aiderait certainement pas. Il ne la reconnaissait probablement même pas. « Peut-être que je peux vous aider à vous souvenir. Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la réunion ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Les réunions de préfets sont toujours une telle perte de temps. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on a besoin d'y assister. » Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. « Ce n'était pas une réunion des professeurs, » continua t'il, d'un ton incertain. Il passa une main sur sa manche gauche, où elle savait qu'il rangeait sa baguette, mais il ne trouva rien sous ses doigts.

« Est-ce que vous vouliez voir le Professeur Dumbledore ? J'ai cru vous entendre l'appeler un peu plus tôt. » Hermione ne précisa ni où ni quand il aurait pu murmurer ce nom.

« Albus ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pu vouloir lui parler ? A moins que ce ne soit en rapport avec… » Severus se tut, et sans prévenir émit un son étranglé. Il pâlit, et un instant plus tard, il se tenait l'estomac comme s'il y avait reçu une blessure mortelle.

« Professeur ! » appela Hermione, mais il tomba à genoux, plié en deux par la douleur. Par réflexe, elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre. A sa grande surprise, il était solide. S'effondrant lourdement contre elle, l'homme prit une inspiration saccadée, tout son corps tremblant de douleur.

« Arrête ça, » haleta t'il. « S'il te plaît, arrête-le. Assez, s'il te plaît – je t'en supplie, » implora t'il, pleurant presque.

« Arrêtez-le, vous, » lui ordonna Hermione, faisant de son mieux pour secouer son corps maigre, mais néanmoins résistant. « Ce c'est pas réel, Professeur. Severus, » corrigea t'elle. « C'est un rêve, Severus, ce n'est pas réel. »

L'homme qu'elle tenait contre elle frissonna de nouveau, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'une partie de sa tension s'évaporait. Hermione passa les bras autour de lui, et répéta les mêmes mots encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules arrêtent de trembler.

« Maman ? » murmura t'il d'un ton interrogateur.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers elle et réalisa qu'elle portait une robe traditionnelle de sorcière, passée de mode, mais alors même qu'elle regardait la robe se transforma en celle qu'elle portait la plupart du temps. L'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras s'éloigna suffisamment pour pouvoir la regarder, l'air soupçonneux.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère, » lui dit-il sans émotion, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. « Maman est morte. »

« Non, je ne suis pas ta mère, » confirma calmement Hermione, se concentrant avec précaution sur la conversation actuelle pour qu'il ne repense pas à la douleur qu'il venait d'éprouver. « Tu es en train de rêver, tu comprends ? » Elle posa la main sur le bras qu'il tenait serré contre son ventre. « Tout va bien, Severus. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, et tout va bien. »

Snape laissa avec hésitation Hermione l'aider à se relever, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve debout, un peu chancelant. Elle garda les mains sur ses bras et ses épaules, essayant de lui faire garder son attention sur elle, et pas sur le brouillard informe et plutôt menaçant.

« C'est un rêve. Il n'y a que ce que tu veux, et le monde ressemble à ce que tu choisis d'en faire, Severus. Pas de douleur, pas de tristesse. »

Il desserra finalement les mains, et, prenant exemple sur elle, les posa sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, vers le cercle qu'ils formaient en se tenant ainsi l'un l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir les os et les muscles de ses bras, sentir la pression de ses longs doigts sur ses bras.

« Je suis toujours perdu, » lui affirma t'il. Il y avait toujours la même pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix profonde et veloutée, mais l'urgence et la douleur en avaient disparu.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, » répliqua Hermione. « Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu peux te reposer maintenant. »

Ses cheveux noirs balancèrent de droite à gauche, suivant le mouvement de sa tête. « On ne peut jamais se reposer, jamais vraiment, » dit-il d'un ton lugubre. Ses traits allongés étaient encadrés par ses cheveux noirs, il baissait les yeux vers elle. « Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes. Si tu baisses la garde ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ils t'attraperont. »

Hermione ne tenait pas à savoir qui 'ils' étaient. 'Ils' pouvaient être un certain nombre d'horreurs dans l'imagination de Severus Snape, et elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de réveiller le moindre monstre endormi dans les recoins de sa psyché. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle avait eu plus que sa part d'expériences très désagréables.

« Je monterai la garde pendant que tu dors, » lui dit-elle. « Tu peux me faire confiance. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda t'il avec méfiance. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, » répondit-elle, cherchant une raison qui serait suffisamment convaincante, « c'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour veiller sur toi. »

De façon surprenante, il sembla l'accepter. Avec un haussement d'épaules fatigué, il s'assit sur un banc de brouillard particulièrement épais, qui s'avéra être une vieille méridienne de millésime inconnu. Une couverture miteuse était jetée dessus, elle avait perdu tout ses motifs, entre les taches et l'usure. Ça avait l'air terriblement inconfortable, mais Snape s'y étendit comme si c'était un lit de plumes, et ferma les yeux.

Hermione resta à ses côtés dans le brouillard gris, attendant les monstres, mais après un moment la grisaille se dissipa complètement, et elle se retrouva une fois de plus à flotter au dessus du lit de Snape, dans sa chambre glaciale des cachots. Lui était tranquille, cependant, et profondément endormi.

Se sentant plus qu'un peu secouée, et terriblement peu sûre d'elle-même, Hermione serra ses bras contre elle, et se retira jusqu'au plafond.

&&&&&&

« Pas celui-là non plus. Je l'ai déjà lu. »

Vingt-quatre heures de repos forcé avaient fait merveille pour la santé du Maître de Potions, mais n'avaient en rien adouci ses dispositions. Les ordres de Poppy semblaient l'avoir rendu encore plus pénible à supporter que d'habitude, si la chose était possible, et si elle n'avait pas fait cette promesse à la Médisorcière, Snape se serait retrouvé tout seul pour aller chercher le livre qui trouverait grâce à ses yeux. Surtout qu'on était bien après le couvre-feu, et qu'Hermione aurait de beaucoup préféré aller patrouiller dans les couloirs plutôt que de jouer les infirmières auprès d'un homme d'âge moyen au tempérament volatil.

Hermione domina son envie de le lui jeter à la figure. « Oui, Professeur, je suis persuadée que c'est le cas. Après tout, c'est votre livre. Vous avez probablement déjà lu tous ces livres, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas faire apparaître de nouveaux volumes de sous mon chapeau ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que les fantômes puissent être aussi colériques, » fit remarquer Snape tranquillement, sans faire le moindre geste pour se saisir du livre qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle avait sur le bout de la langue des commentaires sur l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité. « Je peux toujours aller chercher les copies des troisième année qui attendent sur votre bureau, » lui fit-elle remarquer crânement. Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'idée de corriger des copies ne souleva pas chez lui le moindre enthousiasme.

« Donnez-moi le livre. »

Le lui tendant, Hermione rassembla le reste des livres qu'il avait rejetés, et alla s'installer de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, avait attiré son regard, et elle fut rapidement absorbée par le sujet. Elle ignora les soupirs impatients et les bruit de pages tournées avec humeur, même si elle tirait une joie secrète de savoir que sa simple présence dans la pièce était si irritante. Si elle pouvait se faire expulser de sa chambre en bonne et due forme, l'accord irréfléchi que Dumbledore avait obtenu d'elle serait annulé, et elle pourrait s'échapper.

« Si vous vouliez vraiment vous rendre utile, Miss Granger, vous m'apporteriez ma baguette. »

« Je ne touche pas à cette chose, » lui répondit-elle. « Elle me brûle. Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous pourriez la récupérer quand vous vous sentiriez suffisamment bien pour aller la chercher tout seul. Et ça ne sert à rien de demander aux elfes de maison de vous l'apporter, » ajouta t'elle en le voyant prendre son inspiration pour crier ses ordres aux elfes qui seraient à l'écoute. « Elle leur a donné des ordres, à eux aussi. »

Il se contenta de marmonner des atrocités, mais Hermione ne prêta pas la moindre attention ni à ce qu'il disait, ni à ses regards noirs. Si son mauvais caractère était revenu à la normale, Severus Snape était toujours aussi fragile qu'un Sombral qui venait de naître, et il devrait se passer de sa baguette pour encore une bonne journée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas ennuyer Hagrid ? » demanda finalement Snape, quand il se rendit compte que de la fusiller du regard ne lui valait pas de réponse.

« Parce que, » répondit-elle sans cesser de lire, « j'ai dit à Madame Pomfresh et au Directeur que je resterais là cette nuit pour le cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose. » Hermione jeta un regard significatif aux livres éparpillés sur le sol. « Et puis, il est probablement en train de courir la Forêt Interdite, et à chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il se met à larmoyer, et à hoqueter, et il n'y a plus moyen de tenir une conversation digne de ce nom. »

Snape rit, d'un rire aussi bref qu'inattendu. « Hagrid était un Gryffondor, Miss Granger. La flexibilité de pensée n'est pas ancrée dans cette maison aussi profondément que l'entêtement viscéral. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard par dessus son livre, et ne lut sur son visage que sa fierté d'être enfin parvenu à la faire réagir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, il continua.

« En parlant d'entêtement viscéral, est-ce que vous évitez toujours Sir Nicholas ? »

« Non, je ne l'évite plus. Il n'a plus besoin d'être découragé autant qu'avant. »

« Comme je viens de le dire, Miss Granger, les Gryffondors sont têtus, et assez peu intuitifs aussi, et Nick Quasi Sans Tête est la quintessence de Gryffondor. Je serais surpris que le simple fait que vous l'évitiez avait suffi à le décourager. »

« Je m'en suis bien rendu compte, Professeur, c'est pour ça que j'ai opté pour une autre méthode. La distraction. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda t'il, comme s'il était sincèrement intéressé. L'ennui pouvait faire ça, se disait-elle, mais d'un autre côté le Serpentard chez lui devait être intéressé par la façon dont les gens pouvaient être manipulés. »

« Mimi, » répondit-elle brièvement.

« Celle des toilettes ? »

« Mm mm, » acquiesça distraitement Hermione. « Elle a finalement commencé à réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus d'acné, et sa peau s'est considérablement embellie. Je ne peux qu'espérer que le reste de son apparence suivra. La semaine dernière je l'ai surprise avec une coiffure qui faisait penser de façon effrayante à une ruche et dans un accoutrement des plus inappropriés ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Snape de sa voix veloutée.

Essayant de garder le contrôle de son sourire, elle expliqua. « Apparemment, elle a trouvé l'un de ces horribles magazines de charme abandonné par des garçons dans leur dortoir. Je l'ai convaincue d'adopter une tenue plus appropriée. »

« J'espère qu'elle n'était pas dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, » s'exclama t'il, horrifié.

« Poufsouffle. »

« Oui, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Les garçons de Serpentard se considèrent comme trop sophistiqués pour lire de la pornographie, et les garçons de Serdaigle ne se rendent pas compte que les filles peuvent valoir le coup d'œil avant d'être presque sortis de l'école. »

Hermione attendit qu'il fasse un commentaire sur les Gryffondors, mais curieusement il s'en abstint. Au lieu de cela, Severus se renfonça contre ses oreillers et sembla disposé à continuer une conversation civilisée. Ou une séance de commérage civilisée, puisque ladite conversation dégénéra rapidement.

« Et comment avez-vous mis en place cette distraction ? »

« Eh bien, Nick pense que Mimi a été incroyablement courageuse de tenir tête à Olive Hornby comme elle l'a fait. Et de savoir ça fait rougir Mimi comme une betterave. »

Il acquiesça comme pour montrer qu'il approuvait.

« Et quand je suis allée convaincre Mimi de venir se joindre à nous pour la réunion mensuelle du Baron Sanglant, Nick l'a entendue dire qu'il était l'homme le plus fringant et le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Ce qui aurait certainement eu un peu plus de poids si Mimi avait mis le nez hors de ses toilettes plus souvent ces cinquante dernières années. »

« Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour que vous la précipitiez dans les bras de Nick Quasi Sans Tête ? » Sa voix était un peu pâteuse, et Hermione, jetant un regard vers lui, se rendit compte que ses paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes. Rien de telle que les méandres de la romance pour ennuyer un homme au point de l'endormir.

« Eh bien, elle a seize ans. A l'époque de Nick, il y a cinq cents ans, c'était plus qu'assez. Ou si vous voulez compter autrement, elle a soixante-dix ans et quelque, puisque qu'elle hante ces toilettes depuis combien ? plus de cinquante ans maintenant ? Je dirais qu'elle a bien le droit à un amoureux. »

Severus grogna sans s'engager sur le sujet. « Et que pense le Baron Sanglant de tous vos efforts pour les rapprocher ? »

« Oh, il est toujours en faveur d'un peu de romance, ce vieil ivrogne. Parfois, je me demande s'il n'est pas encore pire que le Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Je ne crois pas que le Baron arrive à la cheville de Dumbledore pour créer des situations dramatiques, » commenta Severus.

Hermione rit. « Vous êtes en train de parler d'un fantôme qui se complait à porter des robes tâchées de sang tous les jours que Dieu fait. Ne vous laissez pas berner, Professeur, il ne les porte que parce qu'il aime leur effet sensationnel. Je tiens de Deirdre la Morte et de la Veuve Hurlante qu'il n'a été poignardé qu'une fois. Et dans son sommeil, rien de moins. »

« Qui est Deir… Un seul coup de poignard ? » s'écria Snape, stupéfait. « Le vieux menteur ! Déjà quand j'étais un première année il terrorisait les élèves en leur racontant qu'il avait été assassiné au Ministère après un scandale politique ! »

« Pas du tout, » répondit-elle fièrement. « Apparemment, sa maîtresse l'a surpris au lit avec sa femme. »

« Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être dans l'autre sens ? »

« Apparemment, sa femme avait les idées plutôt larges. Mais il a eu la malchance de se retrouver avec une petite amie du genre possessif. Est-ce que les hommes sont toujours aussi stupides ?» demanda t'elle sans ingénuité. « Entre Nick, le Baron, et Peeves, je commence à me poser des questions. »

« La plupart, oui, » admit-il distraitement. « Il y a quelque chose dans le sexe opposé qui nous rend un peu dingues. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, tant mieux. Je n'ai pas manqué grand chose. »

« Vous n'avez pas manqué… » Snape reprit soudain des couleurs, son léger rouge aux joues prenant le pas sur son teint cireux pour lui donner l'air d'être en bien meilleure santé. « Je vois. J'avais eu l'impression que Mr Weasley et vous vous étiez… mutuellement éduqués dans ce domaine. »

Hermione poussa un soupir théâtral. « Non. Hélas. J'ai été fauché dans ma jeunesse, sans jamais connaître ce pinacle des expériences. » Elle porta une main à sa tempe, avant de ruiner son effet en éclatant de rire.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, » spécula Severus. « Vous pouvez à l'évidence interagir avec les autres fantômes… Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! On est en plein milieu de la nuit, et je suis en train de discuter de votre vie amoureuse. Allez-vous en. Tout de suite. J'ai besoin de repos, et vous ne m'aidez pas. »

&&&&&&&&&&&

Après avoir passé encore une nuit et une journée complète alité, Severus Snape se sentit suffisamment bien pour se lever, ou tout du moins, il s'ennuyait assez pour consentir à en faire l'effort. Son corps montra de moins bonnes dispositions, et son habituelle démarche énergique fut remplacé par un pas incertain. Plutôt que de s'habiller de pied en cap, il s'était contenté d'enfiler sa robe d'enseignant par dessus sa chemise de nuit, la boutonnant jusqu'au cou avec des doigts qui ne tremblaient plus que légèrement. Il attendit volontairement que le couvre-feu soit passé avant de tenter de sortir de ses quartiers. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était qu'un élève le voie se traîner comme un sorcier à la veille de son deux-centième anniversaire.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre Sinistra de le remplacer, et comme il s'y attendait aussi les copies correspondantes l'attendaient sur son bureau. Sinistra avait l'habitude de demander des dissertations pour que les élèves ne fassent pas de bêtises d'une part, mais aussi pour ne pas avoir à fournir plus de travail qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire. Sur de courtes périodes, ça se révélait particulièrement efficace. Severus n'osait jamais rester malade plue de quelques jours, toutefois, parce qu'il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état il retrouverait sa salle de classe si elle devait effectivement y enseigner quelque chose.

La différence cette fois-ci, quand il parvint à son bureau, c'est qu'il y trouva Hermione Granger assise derrière, une plume d'autruche mauve et rutilante dans sa main fantomatique, et ses pâles sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il lui resta juste assez de force pour se laisser tomber dans l'une des chaises qu'il réservait à ses visiteurs avant que ses jambes ne cèdent.

« Où diable avez-vous mis ma baguette ? » demanda t'il, en guise de salutation.

« Bonsoir, Professeur Snape, » répondit tranquillement Hermione. « Elle est là dedans. » Elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut, mais ne fit pas mine de l'en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez raconté la dernière fois ? Vous ne pouvez pas la toucher ? Je croyais que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement la manipulation des objets maintenant. »

« Elle me brûle, » répliqua t'elle, en retournant un autre parchemin.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est à cause de la magie qu'elle contient. »

Réservant son souffle pour ses efforts, Severus parvint à se lever et à récupérer la baguette de bois gris. Sans sa baguette, il s'était senti nu malgré ses vêtements, et la remettre dans la poche de sa robe était un véritable soulagement. Il s'était déjà rassis sur sa chaise, avant même de penser à éjecter Hermione de son siège habituel, et il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Remarquant que son spectre personnel lui lançait un bref regard interrogateur, il chercha quelque chose qui pourrait la distraire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous ferait, cette magie ? » demanda t'il.

« J'ai une théorie sur la polarité de la magie, et sur le fait que les fantômes et les vivants – et leurs baguettes – sont chacun à une extrémité de cette polarité. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une discussion que nous devons avoir alors que vous êtes à peine capable de tenir debout. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Je vais très bien, » la contredit-il. « Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec mes copies ? »

Apparemment, c'était à ce propos qu'Hermione s'attendait à être réprimandée, et elle répondit avec beaucoup de prudence. « Je les corrige. Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne saura que vous ne l'avez pas fait vous-même, » le rassura t'elle. « C'est un prototype des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Cette plume imite l'écriture. »

« Cette idée me semble dangereusement propice aux abus. »

« Eh bien, » expliqua Hermione, repoussant le moment de s'expliquer sur la correction, « les jumeaux ont eu du mal à obtenir une licence, alors ils ont repris une idée de la Carte du Maraudeur. Cette plume ne peut pas écrire de testaments ou quoi que ce soit de sérieux, mais seulement des insultes. Comme ce sont vos copies, je doute que quiconque remarque la différence. »

« Et sur lesquelles travaillez-vous ? »

« Celles des deuxième année. Je me suis dit que je laisserais celles des élèves plus vieux pour la fin. »

« J'ai l'habitude de faire l'inverse, » commenta t'il. « Au moins, ils ont quelques notions rudimentaires d'orthographe. »

« Pour autant que je puisse en juger, Professeur, aucun de vos élèves n'a la moindre notion d'orthographe. Ni de grammaire. »

Severus eut un reniflement amusé, et posa le regard sur ses doigts pâles qui contrastaient violemment avec la plume violette. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça, Miss Granger ? Vous avez envahi ma classe, mon laboratoire, et maintenant vous réquisitionnez mon bureau ? »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien, que ça vienne de vous ou de n'importe qui d'autre. »

« D'accord, alors dans ce cas peut-être que c'est moi qui ai besoin de vous aider. »

Il lui lança un regard incrédule et sceptique, qui lui fit détourner le regard un instant, avant qu'elle ne relève obstinément la tête.

« Ça vous est déjà arrivé de perdre un livre que vous aviez vraiment envie de lire ? » demanda t'elle doucement. « Vous l'aviez posé quelque part, et vous n'avez jamais réussi à le retrouver pour savoir comment l'histoire se terminait ? »

Severus hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait.

« J'ai l'impression d'être ce livre qu'on a oublié. Mes amis sont partis, et on m'a oubliée. Tout ce que je voulais devenir, tout ce que je voulais faire dans la vie, rien de tout ça ne sera jamais fini. Si tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est d'aider quelques élèves et de faire vos basses besognes, c'est déjà mieux que rien. Mes doigts ne s'abîment pas quand je frotte des chaudrons, et si je peux à la fois vous donner un peu de temps pour vous remettre, et épargner quelques uns de vos sarcasmes à vos élèves, alors qu'est-ce qui me retient ? A moins que vous pensiez que je ne le ferai pas correctement,» ajouta t'elle d'une voix incertaine.

Un lourd silence emplit la pièce, et Hermione attendit, déterminée à ne pas se laisser atteindre par l'inévitable remarque blessante qui allait suivre. Un long moment s'écoula, pendant lequel Severus demeura silencieux. Ses yeux noirs étaient impassibles, mais il prit finalement une profonde inspiration et se leva.

« Miss Granger, je ne crois pas que vous sachiez faire quoi que ce soit autrement que correctement. »

Il sortit. Ses pas n'avaient toujours pas leur vigueur habituelle, mais il se tenait droit et, curieusement, il avait l'impression que son cœur était plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

_Mais n'allez pas vous attendre à avoir le chapitre suivant dans trois jours ! benebu._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Ramos. Je ne fais que traduire…

&&&&&&

Et soudain, les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent sur Poudlard, laissant le château vide et tranquille. Puisqu'il était débarrassé des élèves, Hermione s'attendait à ce que son camarade des cachots, à défaut d'être joyeux, soit tout au moins d'humeur charitable. Depuis sa maladie, leur relation avait avancé vers les eaux plus calmes de l'amitié, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait finalement la compagnie acerbe du Maître de Potions.

Par conséquent, Hermione fut estomaquée quand Severus accueillit son apparition avec une grimace. Il l'informa brièvement qu'il n'avait ni besoin ni envie de sa compagnie ce soir-là. Il refusa qu'elle l'aide, comme ils en étaient convenus plus tôt, à faire l'inventaire de ses réserves, et alla même jusqu'à lui interdire formellement de nettoyer les taches de potions qui souillaient le plafond près de l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de passer ses heures de repos dans la journée, quand elle en fit la suggestion.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, » finit-elle par s'exclamer. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si grincheux ce soir ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que d'habitude ? »

Le Maître de Potions claqua violemment la main sur son bureau. « Disparaissez. Allez écrire à Potter, allez chasser les hiboux si le cœur vous en dit. Mais disparaissez ! »

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour faire la différence entre une véritable colère, et ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'embarras. Plissant les yeux, Hermione le fixa, puis inspecta le bureau sur lequel il était penché. Severus la fusilla du regard, mais Hermione l'ignora et se rapprocha, un œil sur les plumes tordues et les morceaux de parchemin qui encombraient son bureau. Son encrier avait été rempli il y avait peu, et on pouvait voir son écriture rageuse sur la plupart des lettres déchirées. La seule autre chose qu'on pouvait voir sur son bureau était le dernier numéro du _Mensuel des Potions_.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour attraper le magazine sur lequel il avait la main posée, malgré sa tentative de l'en empêcher.

« Voyons voyons, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? » s'amusa t'elle en s'élevant hors d'atteinte.

« HERMIONE GRANGER, REDESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Tout en gardant l'homme en colère dans son champ de vision pour le cas où il essaierait de lui reprendre sa prise d'un 'Accio', elle parcourut la table des matières pour trouver ce qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver. Le quatrième article important annonçait l'addition d'un élément à la liste des poisons interdits, appelé la _'Variante Mortelle de la Belle de Nuit'_, découvert par le Professeur Severus Snape, Maître de Potions à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard et…

« C'est une BLAGUE ! Neville LONDUBAT ? » s'écria Hermione d'un ton aigu, incrédule. « C'est une idée du Professeur Dumbledore, non ? »

L'expression qu'arborait le Professeur Snape aurait fait tourner n'importe lequel des spécimens qui ornaient ses étagères. « Oui, » répondit-il, sans desserrer les dents. « Le Directeur a dit que ça améliorerait sa confiance en lui. »

« Oh, un peu de sérieux ! Neville est un botaniste, il n'est pas fait pour les potions ! »

« Mr Londubat avait vu le problème concernant les Gouttes de Nuit Instantanées, » accorda Severus, d'un ton peiné. « Ce n'est que justice. »

Hermione fut surprise que cette remarque ne l'étouffe pas. « Quelque part, » observa t'elle avec amusement, « je pense que ça a beaucoup plus à voir avec le Ministère qui n'est toujours pas convaincu que vous ne m'ayez pas délibérément empoisonnée. »

« Le Ministère a peut-être accepté d'admettre que votre décès n'avait été qu'un accident, mais le Directeur a pensé que ce serait, et je le cite, 'plus avantageux' d'associer Londubat à la découverte de ce poison. »

« Ce qui fait que si Neville est innocent, vous l'êtes également, » conclut-elle. « Ça ne tient pas vraiment la route, mais je suis sûre que le raisonnement est suffisamment logique pour le Ministère. »

« Si j'avais jamais eu la moindre intention de vous empoisonner, Miss Granger, je l'aurais fait après votre troisième année, au lieu d'attendre que vous en ayez presque fini avec mes cours. » Il irradiait la résignation et la contrariété quand il tira la chaise derrière son bureau pour se rasseoir. « Et pour ma peine, je devrais vivre sachant que mon travail sera pour toujours lié à celui de… Neville Londubat. »

« Eh bien, » commenta Hermione, d'un ton naturel, « peut-être que vous pourrez avoir tout le crédit pour avoir redécouvert cette potion médicinale. »

Rassemblant les morceaux de papier en une pile, Severus fit mine de rien. « Et de quelle potion parlez-vous ? » demanda t'il innocemment, mais Hermione ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

« Celle dans sur laquelle vous tâtonnez depuis des semaines maintenant dans votre laboratoire privé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer que vous me demanderiez de vous aider, puisque vous avez plus de temps pour y travailler en ce moment. »

« Je ne tâtonne pas, » répliqua t'il avec hauteur. « J'étudie. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Severus lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, les yeux mi-clos.

« Oh, allez, Professeur. C'est intéressant, et je suis à cours de chaudrons à nettoyer. Nick et Mimi sont absolument décidés à me traîner à la finale de polo, et je suis tout aussi décidée à n'y aller à aucun prix. Vous pourrez continuer à m'utiliser comme votre assistante personnelle, et je pourrai échapper à plusieurs matches de polo des plus ennuyeux. »

« C'est terrible à ce point ? » demanda t'il en levant un sourcil.

« Pire que le Quidditch. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous reprochez au Quidditch, au juste ? »

« C'est pas vrai, » marmonna Hermione, se souvenant trop tard que quelqu'un qui était qualifié pour arbitrer un match était plus que probablement un fan du sport. « Je crois que c'est lié au chromosome Y. »

« Peut-être. Mais s'il vous plaît, n'allez pas jusqu'à inclure Madame Bibine dans votre théorie. C'est d'accord. Justement, j'étais sur le point de faire quelques tests préliminaires sur les Larmes de Phénix d'Amérique du Sud. Si la potion fait la moitié de ce que cet alchimiste agité du bocal proclame qu'elle peut faire, alors elle pourra peut-être faire une différence significative dans cette guerre. »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, et Severus se concentra sur le rangement de son bureau avant de céder à l'élan qui faillit lui faire rendre ce sourire.

&&&&&&&

Les semaines suivantes passèrent vite, et virent Hermione et Severus débattre de l'importance des divagations d'un anonyme mort cinq siècles auparavant, entre les corrections de copies et le reste de la routine de leurs journées, ou plutôt, de leurs nuits. La plupart du temps ils s'entendaient relativement bien, avec seulement quelques prises de bec occasionnelles.

A peu près deux fois par mois, sa Marque des Ténèbres brûlait et l'arrachait à sa routine, pour l'envoyer dans la nuit vers l'inconnu. Il n'y eut plus de beuveries organisées par Malefoy, mais il arrivait parfois à Severus de revenir avec des robes tachées de sang. Ces fois-là, il se versait une dose mesurée de cognac, et le buvait pensivement.

Généralement, Hermione n'essayait pas de lui parler, ne lui laissait même pas voir qu'elle était là, mais elle restait à proximité, invisible. Si Severus l'appelait, elle se matérialisait et le laissait parler tant ou si peu qu'il voulait. Il y avait des fois où il recherchait une distraction, et elle la lui fournissait en discutant de choses et d'autres. S'il préférait qu'elle se taise, elle restait silencieuse et ne posait pas de questions.

Le cognac était parfois suivi d'une fiole de potion somnifère, mais c'était rare. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'en remettre à cette drogue, à la fois à cause de la dépendance qu'elle créait, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait que ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse, ne fut-ce qu'à ses propres yeux. Ces soirs-là, Hermione attendait dans la pièce attenante à sa chambre à coucher, lisant tranquillement, et écoutant s'il faisait des cauchemars.

Cette nuit était l'une de ces nuits. Il avait fait disparaître ses robes à la buanderie ; il avait eu besoin de trois sortilèges d'exsanguination pour nettoyer toutes les éclaboussures de ses vêtements et de ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas appelée, mais il avait passé un très long moment à regarder son feu, avant d'aller se coucher sans s'arrêter à l'armoire qui contenait la potion somnifère.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et Hermione attendit. Elle résista à l'envie d'aller jeter un œil sur lui – il avait très nettement fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas les infirmières empressées, et il l'appelait toujours Nanny Granger dès qu'elle osait formuler la moindre inquiétude pour son bien-être. Si ses cauchemars empiraient, elle l'entendrait parler dans son sommeil, et un coup dans le mur au bon moment, ou le fait de laisser tomber un livre derrière la porte, suffisaient à le faire sursauter, lui dont le sommeil léger n'était un secret pour personne. Ainsi, il était distrait de ses terreurs nocturnes sans qu'il y ait eu d'intrusion dans sa vie privée.

Finalement, les murmures auxquels elle s'attendait se firent entendre, et Hermione tendit la main vers le livre qu'elle préférait utiliser à cet effet : un traité long et incroyablement complexe sur la politique des sorciers pendant les guerres des gobelins, l'une des sources préférées du Professeur Binns pour ses cours. Ça avait été un cadeau au Maître de Potions de la part d'un parent Serpentard reconnaissant, dont le rejeton avait réussi les ASPICs suffisamment bien pour obtenir un poste de sous-fifre au Ministère après son diplôme. Severus se servait surtout de ce bouquin pour caler sa porte.

Il claqua de façon satisfaisante en touchant le sol, mais pour une fois sans avoir l'effet désiré. Après avoir laissé tomber bruyamment le livre à trois reprises, Hermione commença à s'inquiéter.

Avec précaution, elle traversa la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'y était pas entrée depuis qu'il avait été malade plusieurs mois plus tôt, mais apparemment peu de choses avaient changé. Des papiers et des livres traînaient en plusieurs endroits en piles relativement ordonnées. Les robes qu'il portait avant sa convocation gisaient au sol, comme s'il les avait écartées de son chemin d'un coup de pied. Le cabinet où elle avait autrefois vu son masque de Mangemort avait été soigneusement refermé et verrouillé.

Sur le lit, Snape laissa échapper un autre gémissement de douleur, mais si bas que c'était comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende. Il ne répondit pas quand Hermione l'appela par son nom, et c'est avec le cœur battant qu'elle s'approcha suffisamment pour flotter au dessus du lit.

Il semblait incroyablement humain et vulnérable allongé dans son lit, ses longs cheveux en bataille reposant en mèches noires sur son oreiller. La peau fine, un peu marquée de sa gorge ne suffisait pas à adoucir les traits sévères de ses joues, ou les nœuds de muscles et de cartilage de son cou. Sa pomme d'Adam était agitée de mouvements convulsifs alors que des mots étranglés lui échappaient.

Se penchant au dessus de lui, Hermione essaya de comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais c'était impossible. Pendant un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était penchée sur lui comme une amante prête à donner un baiser, mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'examiner de trop près. Elle était là pour l'aider, et pas pour les mettre l'un ou l'autre dans une position qu'ils trouveraient très gênante, même s'ils n'étaient pas chacun à une extrémité du spectre de la vie. Ce qu'elle devait faire à tout prix, c'était mettre fin à son cauchemar, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa fut l'invasion qu'elle avait déjà commise une fois auparavant.

Apparemment, il ne s'était pas souvenu de son apparition dans son rêve cette nuit où il avait été si malade, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de la fois suivante. Et malgré la peur qu'elle avait de l'inévitable explosion de rage à laquelle elle s'exposerait si jamais il se souvenait des rêves et du rôle qu'elle y tenait, ce n'était pas ce qui rendait l'idée d'entrer dans l'esprit du Maître de Potions endormi le plus rédhibitoire. Harry avait expliqué avec beaucoup de clarté combien il était horrible de sentir que quelqu'un était en train d'envahir votre esprit, et les conférences sur l'éthique auxquelles elle avait assisté avaient été très strictes sur les utilisations de la Légilimencie. S'aventurer dans l'esprit d'un autre, avec, et surtout sans sa permission, était absolument interdit sauf dans les cas d'urgence.

Mais c'était permis, se dit-elle, dans les cas où la vie ou le bien-être d'une personne étaient en danger. La vie de Severus Snape n'était pas en danger, mais il aurait fallu être méchant, ou en plein déni, pour penser que des cauchemars affreux n'étaient pas mauvais pour la santé. S'accrochant à cette circonlocution morale, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha, laissant leurs tempes se frôler.

Ouvrant les yeux dans le rêve, Hermione fut choquée par ce qu'elle y vit. A des kilomètres à la ronde, de tous les côtés, il n'y avait qu'un sol nu et désolé. Il n'était composé que d'une étendue désertique de boue séchée, en plaques craquelées, de tourbillons de poussière, et de quelques buissons rares et squelettiques. Au ciel, quelques étoiles clignotaient sans conviction, incapables de lutter contre la pleine lune qui éclairait les collines distantes d'une lumière faible et maladive.

Un cri profond, sauvage, résonna dans les airs, faisant se dresser d'appréhension les cheveux d'Hermione sur sa nuque. Elle chercha autour d'elle d'où venait ce son menaçant, et aperçut une silhouette au loin, qui courait vers elle. Enfin, courir était peut-être une façon trop optimiste de décrire la démarche de l'homme qui titubait, à peine debout, et avait l'air de souffrir atrocement.

Se portant à la rencontre de la silhouette, Hermione perdit l'usage de son propre langage en reconnaissant l'alter ego de Severus Snape dans ses rêves, malgré le sang et la boue qui lui maculaient le visage. Il tenait contre son corps, serré, son bras gauche entaillé ; sa manche blanche était déchirée et imbibée de sang.

« Vous devez courir, » lui dit-il avec ferveur, se jetant presque sur elle dans un effort de l'entraîner après lui. « Il va vous attraper. Il va nous tuer tous les deux. » Son visage était blanc de peur et de désespoir, ses yeux sombres étaient éteints par la fatigue. Son visage était marqué par la douleur et l'épuisement.

« Hein ? » demanda Hermione, confuse. « Qui ? »

Severus s'arrêta en titubant. Il se retourna et tendit le bras vers un point derrière lui. Arrivant de la colline lointaine, une grande chose massive apparut. Avec un cri profond et grave, un loup-garou plus gros qu'un hippogriffe, la bave aux lèvres, approchait d'eux à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Courez ! » cria t'il désespérément, attrapant son bras et se mettant à trotter d'un pas incertain. Hermione trébucha et faillit tomber ; choquée par la sensation brutale d'un contact physique. Seule la fermeté avec laquelle il sa tenait lui permit de rester debout. Ses doigts lui vrillaient le bras, elle avait l'impression qu'il serrait assez fort pour souder ensemble les os de son poignet. « Allez ! » insista t'il.

« Attendez ! » s'écria t'elle, luttant contre sa panique contagieuse. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Nous sommes dans VOTRE rêve. »

Severus s'arrêta et la dévisagea, confus ; même s'il n'oublia pas de jeter un regard accablé au loup-garou qui les poursuivait. Il était visiblement déchiré entre son propre désir de s'enfuir, et la réticence qu'il avait à l'abandonner au monstre.

Se basant sur sa propre expérience, et espérant désespérément qu'elle avait raison, Hermione tendit la main, la paume vers le haut. « Prenez ça, » ordonna t'elle.

Un long sifflet d'argent apparut sur sa main ; Severus le fixa pendant un long moment avant de lâcher son poignet à regrets pour saisir le sifflet. Gonflant ses poumons, il le lui prit des mains, le porta à sa bouche, et souffla.

A l'extrême limite de son audition, le ton aigu du sifflet à ultra-son lui vrilla les tympans, et réverbéra sur la base de son crâne. A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, le loup-garou hurla de douleur et perdit toute coordination.

Secouant la tête, l'animal quitta la piste du Maître de Potions, avant de la reprendre, avançant maintenant à un galop mal coordonné. Il geignit pitoyablement quand Severus siffla de nouveau. Sous les assauts successifs des vagues d'ultrasons, la créature, qui avançait avec de moins en moins d'assurance, finit par s'arrêter et se roula en boule, tremblante, à peine à un jet de pierre de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Le sifflet tomba des doigts sans énergie de Severus, et Hermione approcha pour lui toucher le bras qui n'était pas blessé. « Regardez, » chuchota t'elle, en se souvenant de son goût pour les levers de soleil. « Le soleil se lève. »

Alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder, sa suggestion prit racine et influença sa réalité. L'horizon commença à luire, des rayons rouges et violets perçaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un soleil doré et brillant se profile à sur un horizon accidenté. Le loup-garou trembla et se transforma en un jeune garçon plutôt maigre aux cheveux bruns, allongé, nu, face contre terre dans la poussière.

Epuisé, Severus tomba à genoux, ses traits tirés tournés vers le soleil levant.

« Repose-toi, » lui dit Hermione, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle tendit la main vers son bras blessé pour le déplier. « Ton bras n'a rien, » lui assura t'elle, en relevant la manche déchirée. « Tu vois, il ne t'a pas mordu. » Sous ses doigts, la peau était lisse, sans la moindre égratignure.

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus regarda son bras nu. Il n'y avait rien à voir que les poils noirs qui parsemaient son avant-bras. Il le toucha lui même, incrédule, puis il retourna son poignet pour voir l'autre face. Comme de l'encre roulant sur un parchemin, la Marque des Ténèbres apparut sur sa peau, la noircissant inexorablement.

Severus eut un sanglot désespéré quand le tatouage commença à fumer comme s'il venait d'être marqué au fer rouge. Il la gratta de ses doigts, comme si il pouvait l'arracher de sa chair qui se craquelait et commençait à saigner.

« Il n'y a rien sur ton bras, » lui dit vivement Hermione, en capturant ses mains dans les siennes. « Il n'y a rien, » répéta t'elle. « Regarde moi ! Ce monde est comme tu veux qu'il soit, Severus. Il n'y a rien sur ton bras. Rien. »

Ses yeux noirs pleins de panique plongèrent dans les siens, la mettant au défi – l'implorant – et Hermione mit dans son regard toute la confiance et la certitude dont elle était capable. Quand il baissa les yeux de nouveau vers son bras, la marque s'effaçait, elle était devenue grise et disparaissait plus vite que de la poussière devant un elfe de maison efficace.

« Il n'y a rien, » répéta t'il, comme hypnotisé. Il ferma les yeux et se raccrocha à elle, posant une de ses grandes mains sur sa nuque et appuyant son front contre celui d'Hermione. « Merci, » murmura t'il doucement, alors que toutes ses forces semblaient l'abandonner.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le sol craquelé, mais le sol sous lui commença à se rider et à ressembler à une vieille couverture familière, avant de commencer à se désintégrer. Tout le paysage s'évapora rapidement, la laissant en train de flotter au dessus du lit du Maître de Potions une fois de plus, écoutant le souffle régulier de sa respiration alors qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Hermione resta un instant à le regarder avant de s'en aller, mais il ne s'agitait plus. Une mèche de cheveux noirs lui tombait sur la joue, et elle failli céder à la tentation de l'en écarter, mais elle se réprimanda d'avoir pareille idée.

&&&&&&&&

Quand l'été arriva et que les élèves s'en allèrent, Severus laissa Hermione prendre part intégralement à ses recherches. Il avait une grandes quantité de notes sur la potion qu'il essayait d'extraire de l'ancien manuscrit, et sa première tâche fut de les lire toutes, de la première à la dernière page. Même si elle passait une partie de son temps à préparer les ingrédients de base pour les tests préliminaires de façon à ce qu'ils répondent aux standards élevés du Maître de Potions, elle en consacrait bien plus encore à revoir la transcription ligne par ligne, et à débattre de la signification des passages les plus ésotériques.

Expérience après expérience, il n'obtenaient jamais quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à ce qu'ils recherchaient, ce qui avait été décrit, d'après la traduction de Severus, comme, '_un bol d'arc-en-ciel_' ou '_un faisceau de plumes de Quetzacoatl_'. L'intuition que l'oiseau mythique des aztèques ait en fait été une sorte de phénix avait été la raison pour laquelle Severus avait pensé que la recette donnée devait être celle d'une potion curative, même si les larmes de phénix n'entraient nullement dans sa préparation.

Quand quelques unes de leurs expériences commencèrent à donner des résultats prometteurs, Severus décida qu'il était temps de faire des tests, mais il n'avait pas la moindre intention de les faire sur des sujets vivants. Au lieu de cela, il en toucha un mot à Poppy, qui revint quelques jours plus tard avec un paquet soigneusement emballé.

« Ne me posez pas de questions, » ordonna t'elle brièvement.

Le paquet, une fois déballé, se révéla être un cadre ovale, de la taille d'un plat, sur lequel une pièce de cuir était tendue. Sur l'envers, on pouvait lire '_Propriété de Sainte-Mangouste, hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques_'.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité, en venant flotter près du coude de Severus.

« C'est le cuir d'un Nauga, tendu sur un panneau de bois de chêne, » expliqua Severus. Il posa le cadre sur leur table de travail, cuir au dessus, et attrapa un des petits couteaux tranchants qu'ils utilisaient pour la préparation de leurs ingrédients. D'un mouvement habile et sûr, il trancha profondément la peau. Le cuir délicat se fendit, les bords de la plaie s'écartèrent et du sang se mit à couler, comme d'une blessure véritable.

« Ouille. » Hermione tressaillit, compatissante, même s'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée elle-même. « J'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que de torturer des rats, néanmoins. »

« Hmm. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de donner à ces créatures des potions somnifères qui les tueront sans douleur, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de blesser ces petits quémandeurs pour essayer ensuite de les soigner. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils mordent, » fit remarquer Hermione, pratique.

« Exactement. Maintenant, voyons ce que donnent nos premières tentatives. »

Le baume, quoique très coloré, ne se révéla pas le remède miracle qu'il était supposé être, et Severus fut obligé de lancer un sortilège de guérison sur la peau artificielle. L'essai suivant n'eut pas plus de succès, celui d'après non plus, mais le Maître de Potions ne se laissa pas abattre.

« L'essence même de l'art d'un Maître de Potions, ce sont les essais et les erreurs, Miss Granger. La connaissance de son sujet est une chose, mais plus que tout, il faut de la patience, de la persévérance, et une attention sans faille aux détails. Il peut se passer des semaines, voire des mois, avant que nous ne fassions des progrès. »

Même si Severus était par nature un oiseau de nuit, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour tenir compte de ses limites humaines, et les lui rappelait quand elle pensait qu'il devrait être en train de dormir au lieu de poursuivre ses expériences. Il l'ignorait souvent, travaillant presque jusqu'à l'aube avant de céder à la fatigue. Elle savait qu'il dormait plus profondément quand il se couchait absolument épuisé, mais parfois il tenait compte de ses remarques. Il l'appelait 'Nanny' et lui disait de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, mais il posait ses instruments et lui laissait le soin de ranger pendant qu'il allait se coucher.

Ça devint bientôt une routine, qui n'était interrompue que par les convocations irrégulières de Voldemort, et qui se poursuivit durant juin, juillet, et jusqu'à la dernière semaine du mois d'août. Arrivée là, Hermione bouillonnait de frustration devant leur manque de progrès, mais le Maître de Potions n'en était que plus exigeant, ne perdant son sang-froid qu'à l'occasion, et il faisait preuve d'une concentration glaciale face au puzzle qui occupait quasiment toutes ses pensées.

Leur dernière tentative ne donnait pas de meilleur résultat que la première, même s'ils avaient accumulé sur les variantes de la recette presque deux fois autant de notes que celles qu'ils avaient au début, et que les échantillons qu'ils conservaient de chacune de leurs tentatives occupaient maintenant trois tablettes sur l'étagère.

« Je refuse de croire qu'un homme dont la pensée manque à tel point de rigueur ait été capable de créer une potion dont la préparation demande tant de minutie, » s'exclama Hermione, alors qu'une autre tentative rencontrait tout aussi peu de succès que les précédentes.

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce texte ne soit autre chose que les élucubrations d'un menteur et d'un vantard, » fit remarquer Severus abruptement, sa propre exaspération prenant le dessus sur ses façons habituellement plus contrôlées. « Pour ce que nous en avons vu, cet élixir n'a peut-être pas plus de propriétés curatives que de la bave de troll. »

Quelques mouvements de baguette, et il répara ce que leur potion n'avait pu soigner, et vida le chaudron. Hermione se retint de faire remarquer qu'il avait oublié d'en prélever un échantillon pour l'ajouter aux autres.

Au lieu de cela elle se laissa flotter jusqu'au manuscrit, toujours en sécurité entre ses deux plaques de verre sur le lutrin orné où il avait sa place. « Et personne de si brouillon ne se serait donné tant de mal pour coder une information si ça n'en avait pas valu la peine, » ajouta t'elle, en fixant le parchemin comme si elle avait pu faire apparaître tous ses secrets par son simple regard.

Severus avança pour se tenir à ses côtés et regarder lui aussi. « Je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre jusque là, mais nous ne faisons pas le moindre progrès, nous perdons notre temps. Sans plus d'informations, nous sommes dans une impasse. Le professeur Flitwick m'a assuré qu'il y avait au moins un sortilège latent dans le document, mais il a été incapable d'en trouver la nature avant de partir pour les vacances. Quand ce parchemin a été écrit, il n'existait que quelques sorciers lettrés, et ils étaient très vigilants sur le choix des apprentis à qui ils transmettaient leurs connaissances. »

Comme s'il avait pris une décision, Severus saisit la plaque de verre avec précaution, et apporta le manuscrit à la table de travail toute proche. Ôtant les pinces qui maintenaient ensemble les deux plaques de verre, il souleva la plaque du dessus et l'écarta. « L'Europe brûlait toujours joyeusement les sorcières à cette époque, » ajouta t'il, « ce qui me fait penser qu'il n'y avait que très peu de sorts de haut niveau connus des seuls lettrés. »

« Est-ce que vous avez demandé son opinion au Professeur Binns à ce sujet ? »

Il retroussa un peu sa lèvre supérieure. « Oui, je l'ai fait. »

Hermione se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire à l'idée de Severus ayant à subir l'un des interminables discours de Binns. Aussi précise que soit la question qu'on lui posait, son comparse le fantôme était connu pour ajouter bien trop d'informations dans une réponse qui n'aurait dû être qu'un simple oui ou non.

De sa baguette grise, il traça le contour du parchemin, comme s'il le mesurait avant de prononcer le sort.

« Attendez ! » s'écria soudain Hermione.

« Ne m'interrompez plus jamais comme ça ! » tempêta Severus qui avait failli lâcher sa baguette.

« Je viens seulement de penser à quelque chose, » expliqua t'elle rapidement, essayant de devancer sa colère. « Si vous aviez tant travaillé pour cacher quelque chose, est-ce que vous ne prévoiriez pas un piège contre une tentative si directe de le découvrir ? »

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens de fantôme, mais elle voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait. « Il a codé le sortilège, » dit-il a voix haute, comme pour vérifier comment ses mots sonnaient.

« Prenez la traduction, » lui ordonna Severus, en attrapant une plume et un encrier. Hermione attrapa rapidement l'épaisse pile de notes et tourna les pages pour retrouver la page contenant la clé du code qu'il avait patiemment reconstituée. Marmonnant entre ses dents tout en codant l'incantation, il termina, la lut une fois, avant de lancer le nouveau sortilège.

Comme des vaguelettes sur de l'eau, de la lumière s'étala sur le parchemin en ondes successives, éclairant ses traits anguleux de dessous. Le phénomène ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de disparaître. Hermione et Severus se jetèrent presque sur la page ancienne pour voir ce qui avait changé, mais il restait là sur sa plaque de verre, apparemment exactement identique à ce qu'il avait été pendant tous ces mois passés.

« Eh bien, » dit Hermione, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer son dégoût, « ça n'aura servi à rien. »

« Peut-être que si, peut-être que non, » lui répondit Severus, examinant toujours le texte minutieusement. « Obtenir n'importe quelle réaction est un progrès au point où nous en sommes. Pour ce que nous en savons, il faudra peut-être attendre avant qu'un changement notable ne se produise. »

« Du temps, j'en ai, » dit-elle d'un ton mordant. « Mais pour la patience, c'est une autre histoire. »

« Vous apprendrez, » répliqua t'il, en refermant son flacon d'encre une fois de plus, résigné à une autre soirée sans avoir fait de progrès. Une fois que la deuxième plaque de verre fut remise en place, et que les pinces furent réinstallées, Hermione attrapa l'ensemble, pour le remettre sur le pupitre où il avait sa place. Severus fit un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, mais rabaissa la main.

« Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber, » le rassura Hermione. « Est-ce que vous ne faites confiance à personne d'autre qu'à vous-même ? » demanda t'elle avec légèreté, tout en s'éloignant.

Il suivit Hermione de son regard d'aigle pendant qu'elle portait le manuscrit, pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. « Je m'en rends compte, » admit-il, ne répondant pas directement à sa question. « J'aurais probablement eu le même réflexe si vous aviez été incarnée. » Il continuait de regarder quand elle passa devant le support du chaudron, et il eu droit à sa silhouette découpée par la lumière vacillante du brûleur.

Le fait qu'Hermione soit une femme venait rarement à l'esprit de Severus, et quand c'était le cas, c'était souvent plus en rapport avec sa personnalité qu'avec sa personne. Si elle avait vraiment été incarnée, se disait-il, il aurait pu voir les contours de son corps à travers ses robes. Comme elle était un fantôme, la lumière traversait tout son torse, et la plaque qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Refaites ça, » lui ordonna t'il abruptement.

« Hein ? »

« Repassez. Là, » il désigna l'endroit du doigt, un point proche du chaudron.

Mystifiée, Hermione fit ce qu'il lui demandait, et flotta de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve entre lui et la table de travail. Comme hypnotisé, Severus avança vers elle et lui prit la plaque de verre des mains. Il la leva, et la plaça devant lui, pour faire écran à sa vue du brûleur. La flamme régulière éclaira le parchemin, comme elle avait éclairée la silhouette d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Est-ce que vous voyez ça ? »

Hermione fut à ses côtés en un instant. La lumière, passant à travers le parchemin, révéla un demi-cercle dont sortait des rayons chatoyants.

« Je vois, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. On dirait un soleil couchant. »

« Aurore, » souffla t'il. « La déesse romaine de l'aube, et le mot de base pour désigner l'or. »

« De l'or ? » répéta t'elle. « Alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser son symbole alchimique ? Un cercle autour d'un point, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et il était très connu au Moyen-Âge. Maintenant, il est considéré comme archaïque, mais en ce temps l'alchimie et les potions n'étaient pas des disciplines différentes comme elles le sont maintenant. Au temps de notre voyageur inconnu, tout le monde, et même les moldus, aurait reconnu le symbole du cercle pointé comme signifiant de l'or. Non, il voulait cacher cela du lecteur du commun. »

« Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi il était en Amérique du Sud, j'imagine. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on ajoute l'or à nos ingrédients ? »

« Non, pas exactement, » lui répondit pensivement Severus. Abruptement, il lui remit les plaques de verre dans les mains. « Recommencez, mais en diminuant de moitié les proportions des ingrédients, » lui ordonna t'il avant de quitter la pièce. Se retrouvant toute seule avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre, Hermione fit un salut à la porte d'entrée avant de replacer le parchemin sur son lutrin, et de retourner une fois de plus à la table de travail.

Le temps que Severus revienne, elle avait préparé tous les ingrédients et était en train de mettre de l'ordre. Il tenait dans ses bras un chaudron qui était plus petit que la quadruple pinte de Hagrid aux Trois Balais. Ses longues jambes se pliaient d'une façon qui manquait de dignité, et avait l'air sacrément inconfortable.

« Est-ce que c'est de l'or MASSIF ? » demanda Hermione.

« _Très_ massif, » grommela Severus. Il trébucha légèrement en le soulevant jusqu'à la table de travail. Le son qu'il fit résonna dans toute la salle creusée dans la pierre.

« Vous avez de la chance de ne pas vous être rompu quelque chose. Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas pu utiliser un Leviosa ? Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé, d'abord ? »

« Il est imperméable aux sortilèges, » expliqua Severus, en s'appuyant sur la table, une main sur ses reins. « Et je l'ai emprunté aux trésors du Directeur. Notre budget scolaire est loin de prévoir l'achat d'un tel équipement, mais Dumbledore a été alchimiste pendant soixante-dix ans avant d'abandonner pour se consacrer au plaisir discutable de l'enseignement. En tant que Directeur et alchimiste, il est bien placé pour collectionner les choses les plus diverses et variées. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Severus lui lança un regard assassin, mais répondit quand même. « Les miroirs, pierres philosophales et chaudrons d'or massif ne sont que quelques exemples de ce qu'il a pu rassembler, Miss Granger. »

Plongeant la main dans la poche de ses robes, Snape en sortit un ensemble d'instruments d'or. D'une autre poche, il sortit un mortier et un pilon. Un lourd plaquage d'or couvrait la tête du pilon, ne laissant que le tiers supérieur de l'instrument de pierre verte pour servir de poignée. L'intérieur du mortier était également plaqué or.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, la petit chaudron avait produit un maigre échantillon de leur concoction la plus prometteuse. La peau de Nauga fut une fois de plus tranchée, et une généreuse coulée de la mixture colorée fut appliquée dessus.

Ils attendirent tous les deux, Hermione, retenant son souffle, même si ce n'était plus que métaphoriquement parlant, et Severus, refusant de se laisser atteindre. Les bords de la blessure commencèrent à se ressouder, réparant lentement les dommages.

« La prochaine fois que vous déplacez ce truc, pensez à le poser sur une plate-forme quelconque et d'utiliser le Leviosa sur la plate-forme, » lui conseilla distraitement Hermione, les yeux toujours fixés sur la peau qui se reconstituait.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Nanny Granger, » répliqua Severus, momentanément contrarié de ne pas y avoir pensé avant de déplacer ce truc sur cinq étages. « Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons fait une découverte fondamentale, » commenta t'il. « C'est prometteur, mais il existe déjà une quantité incalculable de baumes sur le marché capables de guérir des blessures pareilles. »

« Ça ne soignerait certainement pas quelqu'un qui vient de se faire arracher le cœur, » observa t'elle. « Je ne peux pas affirmer que j'aurais laissé quelqu'un me saigner sur un autel, même en sachant que je serai remise sur pied le lendemain, mais je peux comprendre que ce soit utile pour les cérémonies religieuses. » L'incision était maintenant presque complètement refermée, même si la cicatrice était recouverte de tissu cicatriciel assez épais.

« Est-ce que votre traduction dit explicitement qu'il s'agit d'un baume ? » demanda Hermione. « Je pensais qu'il faisait quelques références à des fois où le mélange était bu. »

« Mmm, » répondit pensivement Severus. « Il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une potion à boire. Nous ne le saurons pas avec certitude avant de faire d'autre essais. »

Il jeta un regard de côté à Hermione, attendant sa réaction, mais elle regardait devant elle, le regard dans le vide.

« Hermione ? » appela t'il, inquiet.

Entendant son nom, Hermione sortit de sa rêverie. « Je suis désolée, Professeur, mais je crois que le soleil se lève. Je commence à disparaître. »

C'était une description littérale : il pouvait voir que son corps commençait à perdre de son homogénéité.

« Je vous demandais si vous aviez conscience de tout le travail qu'il nous restait à faire. Mais si vous préférez aller regarder votre lever de soleil, je suis sûr que je pourrai me débrouiller sans vous. »

Hermione lui lança le regard exaspéré qu'elle réservait autrefois pour Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. « Bien sûr que je veux participer, » lui affirma t'elle. « C'est seulement que je suis fatiguée, et que vous devez l'être aussi si vous me parlez comme ça. »

« Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Nous avons travaillé toute la nuit, mais au moins cette fois nous avons fait des progrès. D'accord, arrêtons-là pour aujourd'hui, et nous nous y remettrons demain. » D'un mouvement de baguette, il nettoya tous les déchets organiques, il fut cependant obligé de porter le chaudron jusqu'à l'armoire fermant à clé. Même dans son laboratoire personnel, il avait l'habitude d'enfermer tout ce qui était cher ou dangereux. Hermione le suivait, portant les instruments, et les posa à côté du chaudron.

« Est-ce que vous voulez venir voir le lever du soleil ? » proposa Hermione en bâillant, pendant que Severus protégeait l'armoire et son précieux contenu d'un sortilège. « Il y a un endroit merveilleux tout en haut des escaliers, j'y passe une bonne partie de mon temps. » Severus lui jeta un drôle de regard, et elle eut un bref instant de panique, pensant qu'il se souvenait de son intrusion dans son cauchemar avec le loup-garou.

Le commentaire qu'il fit, malgré son ton cassant, la rassura. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me pousser à monter seize étages seulement pour aller voir le soleil se lever ? » demanda t'il. « Je vais me coucher, et savourer ces dernières semaines d'été avant que la horde ne s'abatte sur nous une fois de plus. Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, vous pourrez calculer les stocks d'ingrédients pour les élèves, Minerva m'a finalement donné le décompte des futurs première année. »

« Comptez sur moi, » promit Hermione, en étouffant un autre bâillement.

Severus lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle était déjà en train de disparaître, en lui faisant un vague signe de la main. Il regarda l'endroit où elle avait été pendant un moment, avant de secouer la tête et d'aller retrouver son lit.


	9. Chapter 9

Comme toutes les autres années, la dernière semaine d'août vit Poudlard déborder d'activité, l'école et ses alentours se préparant à l'invasion imminente des élèves. Un flot soutenu de livraisons arrivait par des moyens divers, pour approvisionner les cuisines et les salles de classe. Le cachot des Potions à lui seul reçut trois livraisons distinctes de fournisseurs et apothicaires variés. Avec toutes les allées et venues, personne ne remarqua Remus Lupin quand il se glissa dans le château en une fin d'après-midi.

Arthur Weasley arriva aux alentours de l'heure du thé, porteur de l'habituelle missive du Ministère qui objectait au choix du Directeur pour le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Kingsley Shacklebolt l'accompagnait, la routine voulant que les officiels du Ministère soient accompagnés d'un Auror dans leur déplacements par mesure de sécurité. Ils furent gracieusement invités à rester dîner, et ce fut tout aussi gracieusement qu'ils acceptèrent.

Nymphadora Tonks Transplana aux abords de Pré-Au-Lard, se faufila à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Elle et le demi-géant burent ensemble une tasse de thé, accompagnée des scones durs comme de la pierre qu'il offrit, avant de se mettre en route à travers les serres, pour entrer dans l'école par derrière.

Hermione quant à elle surprit Maugrey Fol Œil qui traînait la jambe dans le couloir du sixième étage, en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Son célèbre œil artificiel tourbillonnait et regardait partout autour de lui, mais il ne montra pas signe d'avoir détecté sa présence alors qu'elle flottait, invisible, près de la porte menant à l'escalier principal. Silencieuse et invisible, Hermione adressa un signe de tête à l'Auror à la retraite, et resta à son poste, surveillant avec attention tout événement inhabituel pendant que l'Ordre du Phénix se réunissait.

Malgré sa vigilance, elle faillit manquer le curieux déplacement d'une ombre sur le sol à un endroit où rien ne la justifiait. Au début, elle se dit que ce devait être une illusion d'optique causée par les torches qui s'étaient allumées au coucher du soleil, mais l'ombre mouvante progressait en silence et régulièrement, par petits segments entrecoupés de pauses, vers la Salle sur Demande.

« Qui va là ? » demanda t'elle en virevoltant devant l'ombre, se sentant aussitôt stupide d'avoir posé une question pareille. La réaction qu'elle obtint fut gratifiante, cependant. Une exclamation étouffée et un sort échappèrent à la personne invisible au même moment. Le sort passa sans dommage à travers la silhouette d'Hermione avant d'arracher un morceau de pierre de la taille d'un poing du mur opposé.

D'un habile mouvement de poignet, une main solide émergea dans le vide, tenant une baguette foncée. Elle bougea rapidement de droite à gauche, cherchant l'adversaire, mais cette image d'une main flottant dans les airs était à la fois bizarre, et curieusement familière. Elle avait de petites cicatrices d'argent sur le dos.

« Harry ? » appela Hermione, incertaine. Sur une impulsion, elle se rendit visible, espérant avoir raison.

La main hésita, puis se releva et repoussa la capuche de la cape d'invisibilité, pour révéler des cheveux noirs en bataille, de vifs yeux verts, et une cicatrice célèbre.

« Hermione ? » interrogea Harry. « C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Oh, Harry ! » Hermione savait qu'elle souriait comme une folle, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. « C'est si bon de te revoir ! »

Harry, lui aussi, avait un grand sourire. Sa tête flottait maintenant dans les airs, tout comme sa main, mais pour Hermione c'était loin d'être surprenant. Après avoir vu l'un des cavaliers sans tête flirter avec elle avant un match – la tête fermement calée sous le bras pendant qu'il débitait ses flatteries exubérantes – parler à une tête qui flottait n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

« C'est formidable de te revoir, toi aussi, » affirma Harry. « Tu as l'air différente – j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t'elle, surprise. A ses yeux, Hermione était exactement comme elle s'était toujours vue, à la seule différence qu'elle ne portait plus d'uniforme. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit récemment – j'ai été occupé, vraiment. »

« Je sais, j'ai vu les articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier. » Elle rit en voyant Harry faire la grimace, elle savait qu'il réagirait comme ça.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de plaintes l'Académie des Aurors a déposé contre la Gazette, pour essayer de les empêcher de me suivre. Ils ont finalement dû obtenir une injonction du Ministère. »

« Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas là en ce moment, » dit Hermione avec un petit rire, en désignant le trou dans le mur opposé. « Tu sais qu'ils auraient fait toute une histoire à propos de ça. »

« Désolé, » s'excusa Harry, un peu penaud. « Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, si ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais que la plupart des sorts n'ont aucun effet sur les fantômes. »

« C'est vrai. Nous avions fait des recherches à ce propos. Est-ce que tu as fini par trouver les réponses que tu cherchais ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai travaillé sur autre chose, même si j'ai quelques théories que j'aimerais vérifier à l'occasion. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été spécialement doué pour la théorie. Si tu veux discuter de ce genre de choses, tu devrais essayer avec Maugrey. Il est toujours en train de parler de trucs comme les phases de la lune et tout. Pour les trois quarts, c'est de l'esbroufe, mais il est finaud, ce vieux salopiaud »

« Et toi tu es un jeune salopiaud en retard, et impertinent en plus, » ajouta une voix rocailleuse du bout du couloir. « Dépêche-toi – les autres t'attendent. »

« J'arrive, » dit Harry à Fol Oeil, qui s'était de nouveau glissé dans la Salle sur Demande.

Après un autre regard rapide à droite et à gauche, il se débarrassa rapidement de sa cape d'invisibilité, pour révéler ses robes officielles d'Auror. Un badge représentant deux baguettes croisées sur son col indiquait son grade, qui avait rapidement augmenté au cours de sa brève carrière. Malgré son attitude modeste, Harry Potter était un Auror exceptionnel, et respecté par ses pairs, qui se fichaient comme une guigne de sa célébrité, mais ne s'occupaient que de ce dont il était capable une baguette à la main.

« Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? » appela t'il par dessus son épaule quand Hermione ne fit pas mine de le suivre.

« Je ne suis pas membre de l'Ordre, » lui répondit Hermione, fière que sa voix ne trahisse pas les regrets qu'elle éprouvait de se sentir exclue.

« Tu l'aurais été, et je t'y invite maintenant, » répliqua Harry. L'assurance qui passait dans sa voix était bien loin de celle du garçon modeste et sans prétention qu'il avait été. « Et puis, tu as toujours été celle qui trouvait comment réaliser les idées folles que nous avions Ron et moi. J'en viens à me demander comment je me suis débrouillé sans toi ! »

Aucun des autres membres de l'Ordre ne protesta quand Hermione suivit Harry dans la Salle sur Demande. Il lança tranquillement une barrière de protection compliquée avant de prendre la dernière chaise libre, tapotant le dossier pour indiquer à Hermione où il voulait qu'elle s'assoie. Elle assit son corps sans poids à l'endroit indiqué, et se concentra sur l'objet de la réunion.

La plus grande partie de la soirée se passa à discuter de rumeurs, des activités de Mangemorts, de prévention et de contre-mesures. On consacra aussi un moment à débattre des certaines personnes qui avaient disparu récemment, pour déterminer s'ils étaient des réfugiés fuyant de possibles persécutions par les Mangemorts, des Mangemorts eux-mêmes, ou tout simplement des victimes.

Ensuite, la réunion se concentra sur Voldemort lui-même, et les quelques maigres informations que Snape avait pu glaner ici et là dans son rôle d'espion. Les faits étaient difficiles à rassembler, et il ne pouvait baser ce qu'il rapportait que sur le nuage tourbillonnant de rumeurs et de commentaires acerbes dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Les commentaires à chaud et les sous-entendus étaient rassemblés pour esquisser les grandes lignes de l'humeur et des plans actuels de Voldemort.

« Apparemment, il ne mange plus, » fut le fait qu'Hermione trouva intéressant, même s'il était un peu perturbant. « Le seul appétit qu'il lui reste est pour le sang, et il y en a une bonne quantité versée. Les punitions et les tortures sont souvent plus sanglantes qu'elles ne l'ont été. »

« Il l'absorbe ? » demanda t'elle.

Le fameux air moqueur de Snape lui répondit, même s'il était un peu atténué. « Il ne le boit pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« Non, mais vous avez dit qu'il restait proche de la victime – qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier, presque de s'en nourrir. Je repensais à quelque chose que j'ai lu sur les fantômes et les esprits qui se nourrissaient de l'énergie négative de la peur et du désespoir. »

« Comme les Détraqueurs ? » demanda Arthur Weasley.

« Exactement ! »

« Alors tu penses que Tu Sais Qui s'est transformé en Détraqueur ? » demanda Tonks.

« Eh bien, peut-être pas tout à fait, mais quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que l'un de vous est familier avec le concept de polarité ? » interrogea Hermione.

Severus fronça les sourcils, pensif. « J'en ai entendu parler en théorie, mais ce n'est pas un concept que nous utilisons dans le monde magique, » confessa t'il.

« Je parie que les Détraqueurs sont à l'autre bout de la polarité de la magie, » annonça t'elle. « Et je pense que Voldemort n'est plus très loin de cet état lui non plus. »

« Et que savez-vous de la polarité de la magie, Miss Granger ? » demanda le Directeur d'un ton assez froid.

Surprise de se voir opposer une telle hostilité, Hermione reprit. « C'est une idée que j'ai eue quand le professeur Snape est tombé malade, » répondit-elle. « J'ai émis la théorie que la magie avait une polarité, comme le magnétisme ou l'électricité. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête dans sa barbe. « Continuez, » dit-il.

« Eh bien, tout comme le magnétisme a des pôles, tout comme l'électricité va du positif au négatif, peut-être que la magie a elle aussi un pôle positif et un pôle négatif. »

« Et sur quoi au juste basez-vous votre théorie ? »

« La température, ou plutôt ce que je perçois comme la chaleur. Le feu n'est pas différent pour moi de la pierre ou du bois. Ce sont des textures différentes, mais leur température est la même. Les personnes, en revanche, et les objets magiques, ce sont des sensations horribles. Le garçon moldu que j'ai hanté juste après être devenue un fantôme, ne dégageait qu'une chaleur déplaisante, mais les personnes qui ont de pleins pouvoirs magiques sont bien pires. Et la fois ou j'ai touché la baguette du Professeur Snape, c'était comme toucher de la lave en fusion. »

Intrigué, Severus inspira profondément par son nez impressionnant, comme un charognard sentant sa proie. « Et les autres fantômes ? Que ressentez-vous en les touchant ? »

« Il sont frais. D'un froid agréable, presque réconfortant. Le Baron, en particulier, peut-être particulièrement apaisant quand il n'est pas en train de nous crier dessus. »

Passant pensivement les doigts sur son avant-bras droit, il émit un petit 'hum'. « La Marque des Ténèbres… quand elle brûle, elle ressemble à une marque au fer rouge, mais en fait c'est plutôt froid… »

« Vraiment ? Froid, le même froid que celui des fantômes ? »

Snape hocha la tête, et ils s'entre-regardèrent intensément. Chacun pouvait voir les rouages du cerveau de l'autre s'activer sous ces idées, et parvenir quasiment à la même conclusion.

Kingsley Shacklebolt regarda la pendule, qui indiquait 'Affreusement En Retard'. « Je suis persuadé que tout ça est absolument fascinant, mais où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« On veut en venir, Shacklebolt, au fait que nous avons peut-être trouvé une piste. »

Hermione enchaîna. « Vous savez que la plupart des sorts n'affectent pas les fantômes. Le peu qui le font sont singulièrement différents des sorts standards, et ces sorts-là n'ont quasiment aucun effet sur les humains, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. »

Harry plissa les yeux, pensif, mais Shacklebolt et les autres semblaient perdus. Hermione poursuivit, espérant clarifier les choses.

« Et si… Et si la température que je ressens, et celle que les humains perçoivent comme étant celle des fantômes, n'étaient pas des températures, mais étaient plutôt en rapport avec la polarité de la magie ? La baguette d'un sorcier est l'une des choses les plus proches de la magie pure qu'on puisse trouver, avec les sortilèges et les enchantements appliqués sur son cœur et son bois, sans parler du fait qu'elle agit en permanence comme un vaisseau de la magie. Elle est d'une chaleur intense pour moi, et la plupart des vivants disent qu'une baguette qui ne leur convient pas les brûle. La Marque des Ténèbres brûle froid, d'après ce que vient de nous dire le Professeur Snape. J'étais près de lui une fois quand il a été convoqué, et c'était _très_ froid pour moi, presque familier, mais très perturbant. »

« Voldemort est allé très loin dans sa recherche de l'immortalité, » fit remarquer Severus. « Les fantômes sont supposés être immortels. Et si certaines des choses qu'il avait faites pour se rendre immortel avaient changé sa polarité, pour ainsi dire, pour que la magie normale, le monde qui est le nôtre, ne l'affectent plus ? »

« On a un mal de chien à le toucher avec nos sorts, » marmonna Maugrey. « Nous avons eu une ou deux occasion de l'avoir au bout de nos baguettes, mais nos efforts n'ont eu aucun effet. »

« Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que quelque part, dans sa recherche de l'immortalité, il a pu changer son alignement ? » demanda Remus Lupin. Lui, plus que les autres sorciers au sang pur, avait des bases solides dans la théorie sur laquelle reposaient les sortilèges.

Les yeux verts de Harry étaient écarquillés, avides, quand finalement il parvint à additionner les faits. « Si Voldemort s'est transformé au point de modifier sa polarité magique, alors il pourrait nous suffire d'une simple série de sorts créés juste pour lui pour le tuer, une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« C'est possible, » dit Dumbledore en prenant enfin la parole, la voix lourde de sens. « Ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. »

Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna vers le Directeur, reconnaissant sa voix. Il grimaça, repoussa son chapeau et se gratta le front pensivement. « Ce n'est pas très connu, mais Miss Granger a entièrement raison. Nicolas Flamel et moi avons découvert la polarité de la magie il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Nous avons alors décidé qu'il valait mieux que certaines choses restent cachées, et nous n'avons pas publié nos découvertes. Je les avais oubliées jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous étiez au courant pour la polarité de la magie et que vous n'avez rien dit ? » demanda Hermione, offensée. « Une connaissance pareille se doit d'être partagée. Elle doit être étudiée ! »

« C'était pendant une sombre époque, Miss Granger, » lui répondit prudemment Dumbledore. « Nous avons jugé mieux de laisser ce savoir se perdre plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il ne tombe dans de mauvaises mains. »

Hermione croisa les bras et poussa un soupir boudeur, ce qui força Harry et Severus à dissimuler leur sourire, avec des réussites variables.

« Toujours la même Hermione, » affirma Harry à voix basse.

Severus ne put qu'approuver. « Monsieur le Directeur, si vous avez toujours à votre disposition vos anciens travaux sur le sujet, j'espère que vous envisagerez de le mettre à disposition pour que nous puissions l'étudier. Ça pourrait bel et bien créer la différence quand viendra le moment de l'inévitable confrontation. »

« Nymphadora et moi serions ravis de travailler dessus avec toi, Snape, » se proposa Maugrey. « Elle est peut-être un peu maladroite, mais quand il s'agit de lancer un sort elle est parmi les meilleures. »

« Tu peux laisser tomber la flatterie, ça ne te mènera nulle part, mon vieux, » répliqua Tonks. « Et Remus devrait participer lui aussi. Snape, tu n'as qu'a nous trouver tes trois meilleures suppositions, et nous travaillerons dessus. »

« Il serait plus prudent pour Severus d'éviter de quitter le château trop souvent, » leur rappela Remus. « Nous dupliquerons les documents pour que chacun de nous en ait une copie, mais nous devrions nous en tenir à un minimum de contact. »

Dumbledore approuva ce plan, et promit de faire des recherches parmi ses anciens dossiers pour retrouver ses recherches. Ces mots semblèrent être le signal qu'il était enfin temps de se séparer.

« C'était brillant, Hermione ! » lui dit Harry en sortant. « J'aurais dû savoir que je pouvais toujours compter sur toi pour trouver quelque chose. »

Hermione rougit, enfin, devint toute argentée, mais ce fut le commentaire tranquille de Severus qui signifia le plus pour elle. Sortant de la Salle sur Demande à la suite des autres, il se retourna pour lui murmurer avant de sortir, « Vous voyez, Miss Granger ? Vous n'êtes pas un livre oublié après tout. »

&&&&&&

Seule la perspective effrayante de réveiller Severus Snape empêcha Hermione de lâcher un juron. Les dents serrées, elle se remit à parcourir du regard la bibliothèque. Il avait mentionné un ouvrage de référence quelques nuits plus tôt – à plusieurs reprises, en fait. Il avait certainement eu l'intention de le lui prêter. Il ne verrait certainement pas d'objection à ce qu'elle vienne le chercher elle-même. Il ne ferait pas d'histoires si elle le lui empruntait, surtout si elle le remettait en place avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'était plus là.

Rassurée par son raisonnement bancal, et plus encore par le ronflement régulier venant de la chambre de Severus, Hermione reprit – une fois de plus – depuis l'étagère du haut. Ça aurait été sympa qu'il mentionne le titre du livre, au lieu de faire un commentaire général à propos de l'auteur. Est-ce que ça aurait été trop demander qu'il parle de '_ce manuel ROUGE de Dioscoride_', ou du '_Manuel que j'ai sur la troisième étagère_' ?

Apparemment, oui. Elle avait déjà parcouru toutes les étagères du salon de Snape, celles qui étaient sur le mur opposé pour ne pas être endommagés par les variations de température de la cheminée, et les bibliothèques de son bureau, et la tablette du laboratoire où s'empilaient les livres. Nulle part elle n'avait trouvé trace de quoi que ce soit ressemblant au texte qu'elle recherchait.

Ce qui lui laissait deux options : attendre patiemment le lendemain soir, ou s'aventurer dans l'antre du serpent… _Arrête un peu d'être mélodramatique_, se dit-elle avec fermeté. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'y étais pas déjà allée._

Et ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de lui crier dessus. En fait, il y avait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas craché son venin considérable contre elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envahi sa chambre depuis une éternité. Enfin. Sauf quand il avait ses cauchemars. Des cauchemars dont apparemment il ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir, et les quelques lectures d'Hermione, bien sommaires, elle l'admettait, de livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur les rêves et les souvenirs lui avaient appris que la plupart des gens ne se souvenaient pas souvent de leurs rêves, saufs s'ils étaient particulièrement vivaces ou traumatiques. Et l'échelle sur laquelle Snape jugeait si une chose était traumatique montait si haut qu'on n'en voyait pas la fin.

Se préparant, elle passa doucement à travers la porte de sa chambre et balaya la pièce du regard. Le noir absolu ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer les étagères, mais malheureusement elles ne contenaient pas de livres, seulement quelques souvenirs personnels. Une pile de lectures était sur le sol, près du lit, mais pour l'essentiel c'étaient des périodiques, et non pas de précieux ouvrages de référence.

Cédant finalement à sa déception, Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle entendit un gémissement, venant de derrière les rideaux sombres tirés autour du lit. Elle attendit un moment, réticente à violer son intimité plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et donc autant de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à se préoccuper de ses cauchemars.

Un autre son s'éleva du lit voilé, ajoutant à l'indécision d'Hermione, et lui rappelant qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui. La double vie qu'il vivait, moitié professeur impopulaire, moitié espion parmi les Mangemorts, aurait suffi à briser n'importe quel homme, mais il avait supporté ces deux pressions pendant un temps incroyablement long sans jamais se plaindre. Avec un très mauvais caractère, peut-être, et une tolérance très limitée pour la moindre forme de bêtise, mais sans se plaindre.

Un troisième de ces sons bizarre la décida. Passant la tête à travers les rideaux, elle reconnut aux bosses de la couverture que Snape dormait tourné sur le ventre. Les oreillers avaient été repoussés, ne lui laissant que son bras sur lequel poser la tête. Son autre bras était étendu sur la couverture, comme s'il réclamait quelque chose.

Pendant un long moment, Hermione flotta au dessus de l'homme endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper une autre plainte étranglée, tournant la tête sur son bras, faisant retomber ses mèches noires sur ses traits sévères. Rassemblant sa concentration, Hermione se pencha vers l'homme endormi et se laissa engloutir dans son esprit inconscient.

Ce ne fut pas un paysage qu'elle trouva en ouvrant les yeux. Au lieu de ça, son corps se retrouva enveloppé de chaleur, d'un mélange de poids et de tension. Une espèce de d'attente lancinante naquit en elle, grandit, jusqu'à atteindre une tension insupportable qu'elle ressentit jusqu'au bout de ses seins. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Venue de nulle part, une bouche se pressa contre la sienne, et deux bras solides l'attirèrent.

« J'ai envie de toi, » murmura une voix basse de baryton, masculine, qui la troubla comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Les autres sens lui faisaient défaut, la vue, l'odeur, mais des sensations électrisantes la traversaient, l'engloutissaient, anéantissant sa perception du haut et du bas. Elle était irrémédiablement entraînée vers un sommet inconnu, qui l'attirait autant qu'il la terrifiait.

L'incertitude et la peur prirent le dessus sur le plaisir, et d'un mouvement brusque Hermione s'arracha du rêve de Severus. Sous elle, l'homme continua de dormir, indifférent au fantôme qui flottait là, choqué et désorienté.

« Très bien. Ce n'était PAS un cauchemar, » commenta t'elle sans nécessité.

&&&&&&

S'élevant à travers le plafond, Hermione passa le reste de la nuit à errer sans but dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La réalisation soudaine que Severus Snape était un homme, et qu'il était sujet à toutes les facettes de cette condition, avait laissé en elle une sorte de langueur dérangeante et inassouvie. Penser à Severus, avec qui elle partageait recherches et échange de piques, en ces termes, la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Et pour une fois, elle se trouvait incapable de formuler une théorie valable pour expliquer cette réaction.

Hermione n'avait pas vu Severus Snape sans ses robes d'enseignants plus de quelques fois depuis toutes les années qu'elle le connaissait, et à chaque fois elle avait eu besoin de se souvenir qu'il y avait malgré tout un être humain sous toutes ces couches de tissu noir. Cette fois-ci, cependant, était encore plus surprenante que les précédentes puisqu'il avait non seulement retiré ses robes, mais aussi sa veste. Ne lui restaient que sa chemise, son gilet, et défiant toute imagination, un long tablier blanc. Le balai qu'il avait à la main était un balai ordinaire, et il était actuellement occupé à balayer du verre brisé et d'autres débris en pile.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! » demanda t'elle en flottant dans un petit mouvement de spirale pour évaluer les dégâts. « Est-ce que quelque chose a explosé ? »

« Pas encore, » répondit Severus d'un ton pincé. « Encore que si je trouve la bonne incantation, je ne manquerai pas de m'assurer qu'un certain esprit frappeur se retrouve bel et bien en mille morceaux. »

« Peeves a fait ça, » devina Hermione, incrédule. « Mais qu'est-il arrivé à vos barrières de protection ? »

Severus fusilla du regard les débris que son balai envoyait voler avec colère. « Je ne peux pas protéger cette pièce contre les esprits, Miss Granger. Je ne connais pas de sort qui exclurait Peeves mais vous laisserait passer. »

Un cri de rage et de tristesse mêlées lui fit marquer une pause dans son nettoyage, il leva les yeux pour voir qu'Hermione avait trouvé ce qui restait du manuscrit original. Du parchemin ne restaient que des lambeaux, le verre protecteur étant hors de portée d'un simple Reparo. Il avait déjà vu ces dommages et avait opté de le garder pour la fin, avec le maigre espoir qu'il pourrait peut-être en sauver une partie. La vue de son fantôme personnel pliée en deux de chagrin le poussa à essayer d'offrir un peu de réconfort.

« J'en toucherai un mot au Baron, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Peeves a semé le désordre dans mon laboratoire, mais cette-fois il est vraiment allé trop loin. »

Au sol et sur la table, plusieurs morceaux de débris se mirent à vibrer.

« Miss Granger ? » appela t'il, un peu perplexe. La température de la pièce avait chuté de plusieurs degrés.

« Pas besoin du Baron ! » s'exclama Hermione. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux plus larges que la physiologie ne les avait jamais prévus, et luisant d'une aura sombre, comme une lumière noire vibrante de furie. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son apparence ; ses robes grises habituellement nettes semblaient douées de vie, comme si elles étaient agitées d'un vent invisible, et ses cheveux commencèrent à danser autour de son visage comme les serpents de Méduse. Un son terrible, comme des ailes qui décollaient, emplit la pièce alors qu'elle laissa échapper un cri de furie indistinct avant de traverser brutalement le plafond.

Redressant sa chaise, Severus pesa le pour et le contre avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son fantôme. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'Hermione pourrait faire à Peeves, mais il vaudrait mieux prévenir le Baron de la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu.

Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, ça risquait d'être amusant.

Hermione n'aurait pas su dire exactement comment elle savait où Peeves traînaillait, mais comme une flèche lancée vers le cœur de la cible, elle volait à travers le château, laissant derrière elle des tapisseries bringuebalantes et un froid à faire claquer des dents. L'esprit frappeur avait dû la sentir approcher, parce qu'il battait en retraite vers un couloir du second étage quand elle le vit. Il riait comme un dément et lui lançait des insultes, tout en se sauvant à reculons.

« Est-ce que le professeur pleurnichait à cause de ses précieux joujoux ? » rigola t'il, ses pieds dansant une gigue en direction d'Hermione. « Il n'aurait pas du laisser de si jolies choses dehors pour qu'on puisse jouer avec ! Les sales Première Année et les méchants Serpentards vont venir mettre leur doigts poisseux dessus ! »

Serrant les dents, Hermione suivit le blagueur gesticulant à travers plusieurs murs, et une fois le sol. Peeves essaya de la semer en zigzagant à travers les salles de classe et en prenant des tournants serrés, mais elle ne se laissait pas avoir.

« Je vais transformer tes doigts collants en un nœud papillon autour de ton cou ! » cria t'elle, en lui coupant la route quand il essaya de l'esquiver. « Tu vas regretter d'avoir JAMAIS mis les pieds dans les cachots ! »

L'esprit frappeur réagit en lui tirant bruyamment la langue, mais son sourire maniaque semblait un peu forcé, et ses yeux protubérants roulaient follement pendant qu'il slalomait entre les statues et les armures. L'une d'entre elle s'écroula dans un vacarme retentissant, mais ne fit rien pour arrêter sa poursuivante.

Ses caquètement manquaient de conviction quand il déboucha dans l'escalier principal et le descendit à toute vitesse. Il fit un tour autour de la lanterne qui était en bas, mais Hermione avait anticipé le mouvement et pris la bonne direction, l'attrapant presque alors qu'il faisait un deuxième tour. Peeves laissa échapper un piaillement quand elle attrapa l'extrémité de sa bottine pointue et la lui retira, offrant ses orteils pointus et boursouflés à la vue du monde.

Maintenant désespéré, l'esprit frappeur plongea vers l'entrée des cachots, pour laisser échapper un autre piaillement en voyant le Professeur Snape émerger des escaliers, la baguette à la main. Changeant de direction, Peeves s'engouffra dans le couloir opposé et déboucha à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Ignorant Snape qui l'appelait, Hermione se mit à sa poursuite et franchit l'énorme portail directement derrière son gibier. L'immense foule des élèves qui prenaient leur dîner les surprit tous les deux pendant un instant, mais Hermione les ignora, pour tacler Peeves au moment où il essayait de glisser par dessus la table de Serdaigle pour disparaître par le sol en dessous.

Dans un fracas indescriptible, les deux esprits dérapèrent sur plus de la moitié de la longueur de la table, éparpillant plats et nourriture dans toutes les directions. Les élèves se levèrent en criant, ajoutant au chaos. A la table des professeurs, tout le monde se leva dans le même mouvement, consterné, pour s'interrompre quand Dumbledore leva les mains pour leur faire signe d'attendre.

Alors que Snape suivait le chahut dans la Grande Salle, il ne put rien voir par dessus les têtes de tous les élèves qui se tenaient debout, haussant la voix dans une nuée de murmures. A travers le vacarme, on entendait des coups répétés, accompagnés de la voix d'Hermione Granger, qui hurlait. Forçant le passage à travers la foule, il s'arrêta net à la vue d'Hermione à genoux sur le ventre de Peeves, son chapeau de fou serré entre les deux poings, ponctuant ses paroles en frappant sa tête contre le bois de la table. Le chapeau faisait très peu pour amortir les impacts.

« Si tu remets JAMAIS (bang) les pieds dans mon labo (bang) je te collerai (bang) dans une BARRIQUE (bang) et je te jetterai (bang) dans les EGOÛTS (bang) ! Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS (bang) d'approcher de mon TRAVAIL (bang) espèce de MISERABLE (bang) petite VERMINE (bang-bang-bang) »

« Ce n'était qu'une blague, » protesta sa victime, essayant vainement de rire. « Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas les blagues ? »

« Une blague ? » s'écria Hermione. « Est-ce que tu veux une blague ? » Sa main plongea sans ménagement dans la poche de la veste violette de Peeves. « Je vais t'en montrer une, de blague, » le menaça t'elle, en en extirpant une poignée de Bombabouses. Alors que Peeves en restait bouche bée, elle lui enfonça son poing, Bombabouses comprises, au fond du gosier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immensément, jusqu'à devenir si grands qu'ils en étaient comiques, alors que son visage s'agrandissait à cause du poing, puis devenait plus grand encore quand elle attrapa la bottine qu'elle lui avait arrachée plus tôt pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche également.

« ÇA, c'est une blague, Peeves ! » déclara t'elle en lui pinçant les lèvres pour les maintenir fermées autour du talon de la bottine alors que les Bombabouses commençaient à exploser. Ses yeux saillirent de façon grotesque, tout comme ses joues et son nez, pendant que les explosions assourdies résonnaient dans son corps. Une fumée jaune puante commença à lui sortir par les oreilles, faisant s'éloigner les élèves en titubant et en toussant.

Une immense colonne de fumée s'éleva quand Hermione lui lâcha la bouche. Peeves toussa et s'étrangla, laissant échapper plusieurs autres petites bouffées de fumée, mais ne lutta que faiblement quand Hermione lui saisit les bras, puis les jambes, les pliant dans des directions que la nature n'avait jamais prévues. Heureusement, n'ayant plus de corps incarné, les cris que lui arrachèrent cette manœuvre avaient plus à voir avec l'indignation qu'avec la douleur. Elle ignora ses protestations quand elle força ses deux longues jambes maigrelettes à se replier contre son torse, avant de les maintenir en place en serrant ses deux bras dans un nœud serré.

Peeves rota violemment, et dévisagea Hermione, d'un angle relativement bizarre puisqu'il était maintenant ficelé comme un rôti. « Ecoute, » protesta t'il. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Ça manque de dignité ! »

« Oh, mais je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça, Peeves, » le rassura Hermione en tendant la main. Une batte de cricket se matérialisa, venue de nulle part, mais elle était d'une taille telle qu'aucune équipe n'aurait jamais pu permettre à un de ses batteurs d'entrer avec sur le terrain. « Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu sauras à quoi t'attendre la prochaine fois que tu touches à mes affaires, » lui expliqua t'elle.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça, » supplia t'il, se dandinant un peu et parvenant à rouler de droite à gauche. « D'accord, je laisserai tes affaires tranquilles, Miss Granger, je te le promets – Je serai gentil, vraiment. JE LE PROMETS ! »

« Tu ferais bien, » le prévint Hermione, en prenant de l'élan avec sa batte d'un mètre quatre-vingt. « Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, Peeves, tu ferais bien de te tenir loin de moi à l'avenir. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » hurla Peeves quand la batte s'abattit, et l'envoya valser d'un battement rageur par dessus les têtes des élèves, qui se baissèrent quand même, à travers le mur du fond de la Grande Salle, vers l'air nocturne.

Hagrid, qui était en retard pour le dîner, fut étonné d'entendre un grand 'plouf' venant de la direction du lac, mais il se dit que ce devait encore être le Calmar qui faisait des siennes. Le Calmar Géant, de son côté fut tout aussi étonné de voir cet esprit frappeur violet, roulé en boule, qui se débattait alors qu'il était en train de couler dans son domaine, mais il se dit que c'était encore un coup de ces drôles de créatures qui marchaient sur la terre ferme.

Dans le silence de la Grande Salle, Hermione fit disparaître sa batte et regarda autour d'elle, réalisant soudain qu'elle avait un public de plusieurs centaines d'élèves et de professeurs abasourdis. Levant les yeux, elle vit le Baron, la Dame Grise, Sir Nicholas et le Professeur Binns qui la regardaient. Pendant un long, très long moment, tout le monde resta sous le choc, à attendre.

Soudain, un seul et unique applaudissement brisa le silence, et tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore, debout devant son énorme fauteuil, qui battait des mains. Les élèves se mirent également à applaudir, timidement, avant que leur enthousiasme ne se répande comme une avalanche, accompagné d'une vague de voix excitées, de cris et de nombreux rires.

Immensément embarrassée, Hermione adressa une petite révérence à la foule et s'éleva pour rejoindre les autres fantômes rassemblés sous le plafond de la pièce. La Dame Grise passa son bras sous celui d'Hermione, et lui tapota la main.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le comportement d'une dame, Hermione, ma chère, » reprocha gentiment le beau fantôme. « Mais je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai souvent eu envie de faire ce genre de choses à Peeves. J'espère seulement que vous ne prendrez pas l'habitude de vous donner en spectacle de la sorte. »

« Non, non, je n'en ai pas l'intention, » dit Hermione entre ses dents, les joues toujours vivement argentées. « Oh, non, ne me dites pas que le Baron était là, » gémit-elle en voyant le fantôme de Serpentard flotter vers la table des professeurs. « Est-ce qu'il est très en colère contre moi ? »

« Pas du tout, » la rassura la Dame. « Il est simplement allé dire un mot au Directeur et au Directeur de sa Maison, » expliqua t'elle. « Ce cher Baron va tout arranger. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Soulagée, Hermione regarda le Baron qui s'était effectivement arrêté entre la chaise du Directeur et la grande silhouette mince de Severus Snape. Tous les trois étaient apparemment en train de parler de son coup d'éclat. Hermione espérait désespérément que les applaudissements du Professeur Dumbledore étaient le signe qu'il approuvait ce qu'elle venait de faire ; après tout, Peeves s'était montré particulièrement insupportable ces derniers temps.

Hermione était loin de se douter que si les trois hommes de siècles différent discutaient en effet de son attaque de Peeves, ce n'était pas le moins du monde pour se demander si son action avait été justifiée.

« Très impressionnant, vous ne trouvez pas, Stockard ? » murmura Albus au Baron.

« Ça ne prouve rien, » répliqua le Baron d'un ton hargneux. « La donzelle était en colère, et je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu contrôler Peeves beaucoup plus longtemps. »

« Peut-être que non, » convint Dumbledore. « Mais vous devez admettre qu'elle a du potentiel. Tu ne penses pas, Severus ? »

Severus Snape, qui avait du mal à digérer le fait que le fantôme qu'il connaissait depuis plus de trente ans avait apparemment un prénom, ne savait pas vraiment à quel potentiel le Directeur faisait illusion. Cependant, un Serpentard n'admettait jamais qu'il ne savait pas quelque chose, et, ayant l'habitude des commentaires mystérieux de Dumbledore, il s'en tint à une réponse neutre.

« Miss Granger a toujours été une personne d'un talent surprenant, » avança t'il.

Malheureusement, le Baron Sanglant était également un Serpentard, et il savait reconnaître un bluff quand il l'entendait. « On ne mesure le pouvoir des fantômes comme moi-même que sur un seul critère, mon garçon, » expliqua t'il d'un ton sombre, « la façon dont nous influons sur notre environnement. Granger apprend vite pour un esprit qui a été dé-corporalisé depuis si peu de temps. »

« Miss Granger a été capable de forcer Peeves à accepter sa version de la réalité, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Peeves hante ce château depuis plus d'un siècle, et il aurait facilement pu passer à travers la table et s'échapper. C'est sa volonté à elle, et non celle de Peeves, qui a pris le dessus pendant leur petite altercation, c'est pour ça que la table était solide pendant qu'elle réglait leur différend. » Les rides autour de ses yeux bleu pâle s'accentuèrent quand il conclut sa petite explication par un clin d'œil.

« Je vois, » admit prudemment Severus. « Et nous avons des raisons de nous en inquiéter ? »

« De nous en réjouir, » le reprit gaiement Albus. « Apparemment, nous avons un autre fantôme dans le château qui sera capable de faire se tenir Peeves tranquille. »

« Et un fantôme qu'il respectera, » ajouta le Baron, dégoûté. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une bonne raclée serait si efficace. »

« Les Gryffondors ne savent pas apprécier la subtilité, » renifla Severus.

Le Directeur sourit à ce coup de griffe facile, et répondit rapidement, « La subtilité est belle et bonne, Severus, mais de temps en temps une bonne raclée permet de mieux faire passer un message. »

&&&&&&&

Dans la semaine qui suivit sa bagarre avec Peeves, Hermione se rendit compte que le Baron l'observait, gardant discrètement un œil sur ses allées et venues dans le château. Il passa plusieurs fois dans le laboratoire de potions, en théorie pour s'assurer que l'esprit frappeur ne leur causait plus de problèmes. Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, parce que Peeves battait précipitamment en retraite à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, allant jusqu'à traverser les murs pour ne pas avoir à l'approcher. Quand elle sortit du château pour aller collecter de la rosée tombée sous le gui pendant une pleine lune, pour une des expériences les plus originales de Snape, le chef des fantômes vint lui 'tenir compagnie', et quand elle revint d'une séance nocturne de révision avec un Poufsouffle de troisième année insomniaque qui s'inquiétait pour son contrôle de Métamorphose du lendemain, elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle aidait l'enfant à retourner à son dortoir sans croiser Rusard.

En conséquence, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise quand le Baron l'intercepta alors qu'elle descendait vers les cachots un soir. Ce qui la surprit, ce fut la façon dont il retira son chapeau à large bord pour lui faire une profonde révérence, comme il le faisait quand il abordait la Dame Grise.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais vous toucher un mot, Miss Hermione, » demanda t'il.

« Bien sûr, » accepta t'elle, un peu inquiète.

« C'est une situation assez délicate… concernant mon Directeur de Maison. »

« Que voulez-vous au Professeur Snape ? »

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. »

« Je l'aide – pour ses recherches, et pour ses corrections de copies. Les autres professeurs reçoivent de l'aide de leurs élèves les plus âgés, mais pas lui. »

Le Baron ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il fit tourner le bord de son chapeau entre ses doigts ensanglantés, faisant doucement osciller les plumes bouffantes. « Je me demandais si c'était tout à fait sage. Je ne crois vraiment pas que vous devriez passer tant de temps en compagnie des Vivants. Ça ne peut pas durer, Hermione. »

« Est-ce que vous m'interdisez d'aider… »

« Non, ma chère, vous m'avez mal compris. Je suis simplement inquiet pour vous. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« C'est seulement – je crois que vous ne devriez pas trop vous attacher à lui, Miss Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez le cœur brisé. »

« Pardon ? » sa première réaction fut d'en rire, mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle n'y parvint pas. Le Baron lui adressa un regard entendu, plein de compassion, mais ne laissant pas de place à la dénégation.

« Je sais de quoi je parle, fillette. Severus Snape est un excellent Directeur de Maison, et aussi Serpentard que j'aurais pu en rêver. Mais il est humain. Est-ce que ça ne vous brisera pas le cœur, de l'aimer, pour finalement le perdre ? Il mourra, tôt ou tard. »

Hermione se regarda les mains, incapable de réfuter ce qu'avançait le Baron. Etre un fantôme l'avait libérée du poids de ses hormones, mais elle était toujours une femme. Et si elle n'avait jamais considéré ses interactions avec le sombre Maître de Potions comme une relation amoureuse, elle ne pouvait douter qu'il soit devenu la personne la plus importante, vivante ou morte, de son au-delà. Elle ne pouvait imaginer une avenir où il ne serait plus là, avec ses remarques acerbes et ses répliques ironiques.

« J'imagine qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il devienne comme nous ? » demanda t'elle finalement.

Le Baron secoua la tête. « Non, Hermione. De tous les hommes que j'ai connus, Severus Snape est celui que je vois le moins devenir un fantôme. Il a peut-être une âme torturée, mais il est las de vivre. Il sera plus qu'heureux d'abandonner ce fardeau. »

Il avait raison, et elle le savait. Mais même en sachant que ça lui vaudrait dans le futur une douleur immense, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'arrêter d'interagir avec Severus Snape.

Quand elle le lui dit, le Baron se contenta de soupirer. « Je m'en doutais. J'ai laissé passer trop de temps, pensant que vous finiriez par vous lasser de Severus. La Dame Grise m'avait dit que je me trompais, et elle avait raison. »

Il remit son magnifique chapeau, et lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux. « Tenez à lui si vous le devez, ma chère. Aimez-le si vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Mais n'allez pas perdre votre cœur pour lui. »

« J'essaierai, » murmura t'elle. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

&&&&&&

Ayant toujours en tête les propos du Baron, Hermione arriva au laboratoire à l'heure convenue, quelques nuits plus tard, pour trouver l'endroit désert. Une note griffonnée rapidement, de l'écriture si reconnaissable de Snape, lui disait de commencer sans lui parce qu'il avait du sortir faire une course pour le Directeur. Ces quelques mots lui dirent qu'il s'agissait d'une mission pour l'Ordre ; s'il avait été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait simplement dit qu'il était sorti.

Les quelques tâches qu'elle avait à accomplir furent finies bien avant que Severus Snape ne revienne à ses quartiers cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas son habituel pas résolu quand il traversa sa salle de classe où s'attardait Hermione, en fait, son attitude toute entière était comme éteinte, et il ne répondit pas au salut d'Hermione autrement qu'en levant une main dans un geste d'avertissement.

Elle le suivit dans ses quartiers, sans vraiment savoir si elle y était la bienvenue. Il ne lui dit ni qu'elle pouvait rester, ni qu'il voulait qu'elle parte, mais il se dirigea vers l'étagère où il conservait la réserve de liqueurs dont il faisait rarement usage. Le cliquètement discret du cristal et le glouglou du liquide ambré furent les seuls sons de la pièce.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t'elle.

Au lieu de faire un commentaire sur les questions idiotes, Severus répondit d'un seul mot. « Non. »

Le lourd bouchon carré retrouva sa place sur la carafe de cognac. D'un mouvement tout aussi délibéré, il leva le verre massif et en but quasiment la moitié.

« Vous ne devriez pas boire comme ça, » lui dit Hermione.

Elle fut a moitié tentée de lui faire les gros yeux, de retomber dans ce rôle de nounou qui l'irritait tant, mais son instinct lui dit que ce n'était pas le moment d'utiliser ce cliché pour obtenir une réaction. Quel que soit le problème, et il était assez évident qu'il se passait quelque chose de très sérieux, elle ne le découvrirait pas en recourant aux personnages un peu caricaturaux qu'il utilisaient parfois entre eux.

« Si, il le faut, » répondit-il finalement.

Avançant jusqu'à être sûre d'être dans son champ de vision, Hermione demanda d'une voix douce, « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Votre précieux Harry et son comparse vont bien. Ils n'étaient même pas là. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Harry et Ron. Je m'inquiète pour vous. »

Il regarda le reste de sa boisson dans son verre, avant de la boire d'un rapide mouvement de poignet et de reposer soigneusement son verre de cristal. Ses longs doigts jouèrent sur le bord du verre, puis il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, posant la main sur le dos des livres et les bords des étagères, touchant les choses sans vraiment les voir. Juste au moment où Hermione abandonnait tout espoir qu'il ne réponde, il se mit à parler.

« Nous – Fol Œil, Tonks et moi – nous sommes allés en mission dans une boutique juste à l'extérieur du Londres magique ce soir. Un endroit modeste, qui fait dans l'importation de babioles moldues qu'on revend sur les marchés, ce genre de choses. Nous avions entendu dire que le propriétaire importait également ce qu'il prenait pour de la drogue. En fait, il recevait des livraisons de cornes et de sabots de Ki-ren. »

« C'est une espèce en voie de disparition, » remarqua t'elle, tout en gardant un œil sur ses va et vient incessants autour de la pièce.

« Mais très utilisée en Magie Noire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a récemment demandé de faire des recherches sur des potions utilisant ces ingrédients, alors nous nous sommes dit que la rumeur pouvait être vraie. Et comme l'information ne venait pas de moi, je pensais pouvoir y aller sans problème. »

Hermione acquiesça – si l'importateur était un moldu, il était fort improbable qu'il traite directement avec un quelconque sorcier de Sang Pur en relation avec Voldemort. L'homme était probablement manipulé par des Mangemorts qui l'utilisaient pour faire entrer en fraude des substances interdites par le Ministère. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'elle doucement, imaginant le pire – que Tonks était morte, ou Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Le commanditaire – un Mangemort notoire – est venu chercher sa cargaison. Il a trouvé Tonks en train de fouiller dans ses paquets et lui a lancé un Doloris. Puis il m'a vu. »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez reconnu ? »

Severus ferma les yeux, et il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir répondre. « Bien sûr. C'était Lucius Malefoy. »

Hermione pouvait imaginer la suite, mais elle ne put retenir ses mots plus qu'elle ne pouvait revenir à la vie. « Et ensuite ? »

« Il a hésité, » répondit Severus, sa voix basse tressaillant presque. « Pas moi. Je lui ai lancé un Expelliarmus et un Stupefix. » Ses yeux sombres se rouvrirent, brillants de larmes, et fixant une obscurité dans laquelle Hermione n'avait pas le moindre espoir de pouvoir le suivre. « Je ne savais pas… Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'endroit où il se tenait. Il est tombé… sur une étagère de vases de verroterie bon marché.

Nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Il s'est vidé de tout son sang. »

La pièce demeura silencieuse, mise à part la respiration faible et hachée de Severus. Finalement, Hermione rassembla son courage.

« Je suis désolée, Severus. »

« Pourquoi seriez-vous désolée ? » demanda t'il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre raisonnable. Seul le léger trémolo dans ses voyelles laissait transparaître son agitation émotionnelle, et Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter. « Lucius Malefoy vous haïssait encore plus que son fils ne le faisait. »

« Je suis désolée que votre ami soit mort. »

« C'était mon ami, » répéta sombrement Severus. « La première personne qui m'ait jamais traité comme si j'étais quelqu'un de valable, plutôt que de me voir comme un fardeau simplement parce que j'existais. Je l'aimais comme un frère, même en sachant qu'il m'attirait vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je l'en ai remercié. Je le haïssais autant que je l'aimais, et maintenant il est mort. »

Se déplaçant comme un vieillard, Severus s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée éteinte. Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce, et après un moment Hermione glissa vers l'autre fauteuil, regrettant de ne pouvoir apporter d'autre réconfort que sa simple présence. Quand Severus se remit à parler, sa voix était plus contrôlée, mais elle avait toujours un ton perdu qui la déchirait.

« J'étais mûr à point quand Lucius m'a présenté à Voldemort, » lui dit-il d'un ton absent. « Ma famille était morte, en disgrâce, et ruinée. Il a suffi d'en appeler à ma fierté et à mon arrogance, de me promettre vaguement de restaurer le nom et la fortune de ma famille, et je suis l'ai suivi sans réserve. »

« Vous étiez jeune, » avança Hermione. « Les hommes jeunes ont tendance à être… impulsifs. »

« Vous voulez dire idiots. Votre ami Potter en est l'exemple classique – il se jette toujours dans les flammes sans jamais penser à sa propre sécurité. Il ne se rend pas compte de combien ses actions vont pouvoir affecter le reste de sa vie, si toutefois il a la chance de rester en vie. Il ne pense jamais au prix qu'il pourrait avoir à payer pour son insouciance. »

Severus leva les yeux, regardant directement Hermione pour la première fois. « Je vous envie parfois, Hermione Granger. Vous en avez fini avec la vie. Plus de responsabilités, personne ne vous demande plus rien. Plus… de dettes encombrantes… d'aucune sorte. »

Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs, et Hermione fit de son mieux pour dégager une compassion sereine, même si ses mots lui déchiraient le cœur. C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit le Baron – Severus Snape considérait sa vie comme un fardeau bien trop lourd, et savait qu'il préférerait se jeter la tête la première dans l'oubli de la mort et de ce qu'il y avait après, plutôt que de choisir de rester pour quelque raison que ce soit. Elle choisit ses mots avec soin, doutant qu'ils aient le moindre effet, mais l'espérant malgré tout.

« Je ne suis peut-être plus vivante, Professeur, mais j'ai toujours des responsabilités, ne serait-ce qu'envers moi-même. Un homme sage m'a dit un jour que nous n'avions que le temps qui nous était imparti, et que nous devions en tirer le plus grand parti possible pendant que nous le pouvons encore. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre ma vie, alors je fais ce que je peux de mon temps dans l'au-delà. Vous aviez raison, vous savez. Ma mort n'a pas changé grand chose au cours de l'univers. Mais elle a signifié quelque chose pour mes amis. La mort de Malefoy vous fait quelque chose, et personne n'a le droit de vous dire qu'il devrait en être autrement. »

Et votre mort me ferait quelque chose, aurait-elle voulu ajouter, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il continua à la fixer, creusant plus profondément la ride entre ses sourcils pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, son regard insondable restant plongé dans le sien pendant un moment interminable. L'atmosphère intense entre eux deux devenait inconfortable, et Hermione saisit la première idée qui lui passa par la tête. S'éclaircissant la gorge sans raison, elle désigna la carafe de cognac d'un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que vous aurez besoin d'une potion pour chasser les toxines ? » demanda t'elle.

« Hein ? Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit-il, sortant de la rêverie dans laquelle il était plongé. « J'ai été prudent ces derniers temps, tout devrait bien se passer. » Il frotta les mains sur les bras du fauteuil, son agitation refaisant surface.

« Je devrais aller me coucher, » conclut-il en fronçant les sourcils. « La nuit… la nuit a été longue. »

« Bonne nuit, alors, » lui dit Hermione.

« Bonne nuit, » répondit-il en tournant les talons. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il allait dire autre chose, mais il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Les heures passèrent, Hermione faisait les cent pas en silence. Severus n'avait pas pris de potion somnifère – non qu'elle se soit attendue à ce qu'il le fasse – mais elle n'avait pas non plus entendu les bruits significatifs de ses cauchemars. Elle devina qu'il devait être étendu, éveillé, à regarder les rideaux de son lit.

Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit les premières lueurs de l'aube dans ses os qu'elle entendit enfin de léger ronflements en provenance de la chambre à coucher. Osant à peine espérer, elle se glissa dans la chambre et plana au dessus du Maître de Potions endormi. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage, qui fut presque immédiatement remplacé par une grimace.

Redoutant l'inévitable, mais sachant que ça allait se produire tôt ou tard, Hermione se rapprocha de l'homme qui était étendu de côté dans son lit, et se laissa tomber dans la réalité de son rêve. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un petit bosquet, qui masquait presque un lac tout proche. Hermione n'aurait su dire si c'était un véritable endroit dont se souvenait Severus, ou peut-être simplement une représentation bucolique d'un endroit qu'il avait aimé dans les bois étant jeune. Devant elle, elle distingua à peine les silhouettes de Lucius Malefoy et de Severus Snape.

Ils marchaient côte à côte sous le couvert des arbres, jeunes tous les deux et dégageant la pure beauté masculine de deux hommes au début de la vingtaine. L'un était élégant et beau comme un ange, du genre de ceux qui suscitent les chuchotements, à moins qu'on ne soit suffisamment observateur pour voir exactement quels prédateurs ils sont. L'autre avait des traits plus classiques, immortalisés par des milliers de statues de dirigeants romains, qu'ils soient sénateurs ou généraux.

Alors qu'ils progressaient, Lucius commença à prendre de l'avance sur Snape, marchant de temps à autre à reculons pour taquiner son ami. Malgré ses efforts pour se rapprocher, se glissant entre les arbres comme une nymphe, Hermione ne put saisir que des fragments de leur conversation. Le vent lui renvoyait des mots, de courtes phrases, ainsi que de profonds éclats de rire alors qu'ils plaisantaient hardiment. Elle se concentrait tellement sur son envie de les rattraper qu'Hermione remarqua à peine que les arbres s'espaçaient de plus en plus, que les feuilles et la mousse au sol laissaient place à des cailloux pointus, un sol humide et boueux. Ce ne fut que quand les arbres verdoyants se transformèrent en de sombres troncs noueux et macabres qu'elle réalisa que le paysage idyllique était devenu cauchemardesque.

Abruptement, elle se retrouva dans une petite clairière, juste à temps pour voir Lucius Malefoy, qui avait toujours plusieurs mètres d'avance sur Severus, trébucher dans un bourbier. Ses beaux cheveux blonds se prirent dans les branches et les herbes à la surface de l'eau sale et tourbillonnante alors qu'il se débattait, mais son expression supérieure ne le quitta jamais.

Au moment où Severus hurla et se jeta dans la boue et la vase, essayant désespérément de rattraper son ami, Lucius fut entraîné vers le fond, et ses cheveux s'assombrirent. Il ne tendit jamais la main, mais l'accusation était évidente dans ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sous l'eau, et que la végétation flottante ne le recouvre complètement.

Severus chercha vainement dans l'eau, et plongea même un bras dans les profondeurs, criant le nom de Lucius. Il ne sembla pas remarquer Hermione quand elle s'agenouilla derrière lui et lui passa les bras autour des épaules. Au contraire, il continua à donner sonder l'eau, envoyant de grandes gerbes autour de lui, sans jamais rien trouver. Finalement, ses gestes ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent. Il reprit lentement son souffle, les cheveux humides, une de ses mains toujours plongée dans l'eau.

« Lucius, » croassa t'il d'un ton désolé.

« Il est parti, Severus, » lui dit doucement Hermione. « Je suis tellement désolée. » Elle frotta son dos agité de frissons jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et s'allonge en grognant, levant les yeux vers elle. Ses traits secs étaient tirés, désespérés.

« C'était mon ami, » protesta calmement Severus, un peu sur le ton d'un enfant qui ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi on lui avait pris son jouet.

« Je sais. Je sais qu'il était ton ami. »

« Les autres… Tonks et Fol Œil. Ils ont voulu que je vienne avec eux. Pour faire la fête. Parce qu'il est mort. Ils étaient content qu'il soit mort. »

Ecartant ses cheveux humides de son visage, Hermione maudit la maladresse, la grossièreté des deux autres et se retint de parler avant d'avoir trouvé autre chose à dire. « Ils ne se souviennent pas de lui comme toi tu t'en souviens, Severus, » finit-elle par dire. « Peu importe ce qu'ils ont dit ou pensé de Lucius, tu le connaissais en tant qu'ami. Et tu as le droit de le pleurer, quoi qu'on en dise. »

Son visage se tordit, et il le serra rapidement contre le ventre d'Hermione, alors qu'il l'enlaçait. Il la serra de toutes ses forces alors que ses épaules tremblaient, et Hermione le serra tout aussi fort. Même s'il risquait de ne pas se souvenir de ce rêve plus qu'il ne s'était souvenu des précédents, elle était déterminée à apporter à son subconscient tout le réconfort qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui apporter dans la réalité.

« Ils n'avaient pas tort, tu sais, » protesta Severus contre le ventre d'Hermione un long moment plus tard. « Il était méchant. »

« Il l'était peut-être, » convint-elle. « Mais tu peux quand même te souvenir de lui. Les souvenirs ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. »

« Parfois si, » murmura t'il, presque pour lui-même.

« Pas les bons souvenirs. »

Il répondit par un petit son qui ne l'engageait à rien, mais son étreinte se relâcha soudain assez pour qu'il puisse lever les yeux vers elle. Enfin, principalement vers elle. Son regard n'arrêtait pas de glisser un peu plus bas, quelque part au niveau du décolleté de sa robe.

« Est-ce que tu es réelle ? » demanda t'il soudain.

« Je suis aussi réelle que tu veux que je sois, » lui répondit-elle, à la fois curieuse et inquiète de ce qu'il voulait savoir en posant cette question. « Pour aussi longtemps que tu as besoin que je le sois. »

Severus se contenta de répondre par un rictus. Un rictus idiot, épuisé, un rictus qui disait 'je pourrais faire de toi ce que je veux', avant de fermer les yeux et de se serrer plus fort contre elle, abandonnant les allusions sexuelles en faveur du réconfort qu'elle lui apportait.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Ramos. Je ne fais que traduire._

**Chapitre 10**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent la mort de Malefoy, Hermione remarqua un changement subtil chez Severus Snape. Rien de vraiment évident ; il demeurait tout aussi susceptible, et il déversait toujours ses sarcasmes sans retenue à la moindre provocation. Cependant, ses remarques tombaient parfois un peu à plat, comme s'il les lançait plus par habitude que par réelle conviction. Il enseignait à ses classes, et déléguait à Hermione la correction d'une bonne part des copies des élèves les plus jeunes, mais sans lui faire subir son habituel déluge de reproches quand elle ne notait pas aussi strictement qu'il ne l'aurait fait lui-même. Et pendant leurs longues soirées à se pencher sur la traduction qu'ils avaient ré-assemblée, ou sur les fragments du parchemin original qu'ils avaient pu sauver, il semblait un peu distrait, préoccupé par des pensées qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle. Plus elle l'observait, et plus Hermione entrevoyait un noyau de douleur tranquille en lui, qu'il gardait contre lui comme un bras cassé. C'était une blessure qui guérirait avec le temps, mais qui se rappellerait toujours à lui à l'occasion, et le ferait souffrir par mauvais temps.

« Peut-être qu'il était exilé en Amérique du Sud, » suggéra Hermione, espérant ramener l'attention de son partenaire sur les papiers éparpillés sur la table de travail. « Peut-être qu'il utilisait ses connaissances en matière de potions pour gagner sa vie. »

« Hum, » fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut finalement, bien plus tard qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. « Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais. Le seul héritage qu'a laissé notre ami inconnu, c'est cette masse de notes. » Il tourna les pages, recherchant l'endroit où il s'était arrêté quand son attention s'était envolée.

Avant qu'il ne trouve, cependant, il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Il fallut un moment à Hermione avant de comprendre d'où même venait ce bruit ; les coups étaient amplifiés par magie depuis le couloir menant à l'entrée principale du bureau de Severus. Très peu d'élèves bravaient le courroux du Maître de Potions tard le soir. Surtout qu'il était samedi soir, et que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps.

Il leva un de ses sourcils noirs, ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un petit haussement d'épaules. Severus lâcha sa plume et attrapa sa veste, qu'il avait accrochée à un crochet pour chaudron. Il l'enfila rapidement au dessus des vêtements qu'il portait habituellement pour travailler ; un gilet noir sur une chemise blanche dont il roulait les manches. Il se boutonna avec la facilité que lui avaient données des années d'habitude, et il avait pleinement retrouvé sa personnalité de Maître de Potions quand il remonta le couloir menant à son bureau.

Il tint courtoisement ouverte la porte dérobée pour Hermione qui flottait derrière lui, puis la referma. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il sembla réaliser qu'elle l'avait suivi. Quand il leva une main pour lui enjoindre la prudence, Hermione s'exécuta et disparut. Severus tira une fois de plus sur les poignets de sa veste, pour faire rentrer les manches froissées de sa chemise à l'intérieur, avant de répondre aux nouveaux coups frappés.

Quel qu'ait été le commentaire cinglant avec lequel il avait prévu d'accueillir l'élève importun, il s'envola au moment où il reconnut la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. « Drago ? »

« Tonton Severus, » répondit Drago, entrant dans le bureau d'un pas assuré. « Comment est-ce que tu vas ? » Pour un jeune homme dont le père venait de connaître une mort aussi sanglante qu'inattendue, Drago semblait très détendu et à l'aise.

Momentanément décontenancé autant par l'apparition soudaine du jeune homme que par son attitude, Severus referma la porte derrière son invité au lieu de lui répondre. Demeurant silencieuse dans son coin de la pièce, Hermione était tout aussi surprise, et plus qu'un peu encline à se méfier. Suffisamment de personnes mal intentionnées étaient venues au château ces dernières années pour qu'elle ne fasse plus confiance aux barrières de sécurité pour prévenir le Directeur des visites imprévues ou indésirables. Même si Dumbledore avait été prévenu, les choses pouvaient devenir très moches en très peu de temps. Si Drago devait se révéler hostile envers son ancien Directeur de Maison, Hermione serait capable de traverser le château en un instant pour aller chercher de l'aide. Et si ça donnait une crise cardiaque à Minerva McGonagall, tant pis.

« Je suis comme je l'ai toujours été, Drago, » répondit Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« J'avais affaire à Pré Au Lard. Ça a duré un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru, mais je ne pouvais pas faire tout ce chemin sans venir saluer mon parrain. Père m'a appris les bonnes manières, après tout. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il enregistra le commentaire sur les bonnes manières quelques instants plus tard, et rassembla ses esprits pour une fois un peu dispersés. « Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne passons pas plutôt dans mes quartiers ? » suggéra t'il, en indiquant une arcade dans le fond de son bureau.

Drago accueillit la suggestion avec un petit sourire et une légère courbette, un signe qu'Hermione avait déjà vu les jeunes Sang Purs utiliser face à leurs aînés. Severus répondit à ce geste par un petit signe de tête et ouvrit la route vers ses quartiers, passant par un couloir secondaire plutôt que par le passage secret qui traversait son laboratoire. Drago le suivit en faisant virevolter sa cape, et Hermione flotta à leur suite, déterminée à ne pas laisser Severus seul avec Drago.

Le garçon avec qui elle était allée à l'école était maintenant un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à son propre père, ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé et touchaient maintenant le col de ses robes sombres, d'un bleu nuit si foncé qu'on les aurait crues noires. Sous ces robes, il portait une veste rebrodée de dragons d'argent qui descendait en longues pointes sur un pantalon bleu à fines rayures ; il incarnait en tout point le jeune lord.

Son comportement, cependant, n'allait pas tout à fait avec son apparence, et il était loin d'égaler la grâce facile qu'avait eue Lucius Malefoy. Une fois dans le salon assez négligé de Severus, il se mit à s'agiter au lieu de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que son hôte lui avait offert.

« Tu es venu pour tes affaires ? » demanda Severus en attrapant dans le buffet la bouteille de whisky pur feu afin de leur en servir un verre.

« A Pré Au Lard, » répondit distraitement Drago en prenant le verre de cristal que lui tendait son parrain. « Maintenant que Père n'est plus, j'ai beaucoup de travail – beaucoup de choses qui réclament mon attention. » Il regarda à peine son verre avant de l'avaler avec une facilité qui trahissait l'habitude – une trop grande habitude, d'après ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir. Elle se tenait à distance des vivants de la pièce, ne voulant pas que son aura glacée trahisse sa présence, mais même depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, elle pouvait voir que les yeux de Drago étaient injectés de sang, et soulignés de cernes profonds. Il avait appliqué un 'glamour' maladroit quelques heures plus tôt, mais il perdait rapidement de son efficacité.

« Tu as entendu parler de la mort de Père, bien sûr, » commenta t'il sans émotion en faisant le tour de la pièce, regardant les bibliothèques, et détournant le regard de son reflet dans le miroir qui servait de porte à un placard. Quand il lui tendit son verre, Severus le remplit de nouveau.

« Oui. J'étais aux funérailles, » répondit Severus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil préféré. « Je t'y ai parlé, tu te souviens ? »

De toute évidence, Drago ne s'en souvenait pas ; il haussa une épaule et s'affala dans le fauteuil d'en face. Le niveau de whisky dans son verre descendait à une vitesse alarmante, alors qu'il discutait de ce qui restait de ses biens, et détaillait sans fin les péripétie de la gestion de la fortune des Malefoy. A en croire son quasi monologue, Drago avait dû jongler avec de nombreux niveaux de légalité douteuse – Lucius était un fugitif pour le Ministère, mais il n'avait jamais été formellement convaincu d'aucun crime – mais sa mort avait par chance mis fin à ces contretemps de la bureaucratie. Si on y ajoutait les commentaires sur leurs connaissances mutuelles et autres bavardages, sa conversation était à la limite du banal.

Un Poufsouffle de première année aurait pu être dupe de cette représentation, mais il y avait des dizaines d'années que Severus encadrait les Serpentards ; et Hermione pouvait voir que son invité lui faisait rapidement perdre patience. Même elle commençait à se lasser du pantin qu'était devenu Drago Malefoy. Son habituel verni de supériorité arrogante avait disparu, comme une couche de cire de mauvaise qualité, et il ne restait qu'un jeune homme qui s'accrochait désespérément aux lambeaux de son ancienne vie, et peut-être même à ce qui restait de sa santé mentale.

« Drago, » l'interrompit tranquillement Severus. « Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour que je te fasse entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Le babillage inepte cessa. Drago serra ses lèvres blanches et minces, et hocha la tête.

La question suivante fut posée d'un ton d'un froid polaire. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Drago, incrédule. « Parce que je veux le faire, bien sûr ! Pendant des années, Père m'a empêché de prendre Sa Marque, il m'a toujours utilisé comme un intermédiaire dans ses transactions. Il m'a toujours tenu à l'écart du véritable service de Lord – de notre Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Même après deux verres bien tassés de whisky dans le corps, Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer 'Voldemort'.

Sa peau claire rougit, à cause de l'alcool et de son indignation, et les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'éclairèrent, mais il avait toujours l'air aussi misérable. « Père a toujours voulu que je reste à l'écart des choses. Il m'a tenu à l'écart. Il disait que je devais conserver un… truc plausible. »

« Le mot exact est 'doute plausible', mais tu n'as pas compris ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux devenir un Mangemort – soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et plus que probablement mourir comme ton père de façon atroce ? »

« Mon père est mort pour ce en quoi il croyait ! » s'indigna Drago.

« Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles meurent pour ce en quoi ils croient, » l'interrompit sèchement Snape. « Ton père est mort parce qu'il a levé sa baguette contre des Aurors au milieu d'un entrepôt glauque. »

Drago tressaillit à ces mots, mais Severus ne s'arrêta pas. « Alors la question se résume à ça, maintenant. En quoi est-ce que tu crois, Drago ? Est-ce que tu veux mourir au service d'un sorcier qui a traité ton père comme un garçon de course ? Gâcher ta vie de façon stupide et futile, en obéissant aux lubies d'un sorcier qui n'a plus vraiment toute sa raison ? Tu as vu ce qui restait de Théodore Nott quand les Aurors l'ont pris à torturer les Thomas ? Ne pense pas que tu pourras te montrer plus malin qu'il ne l'a été, parce que Nott était un salaud de petit futé. Suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu auras toutes tes chances de finir comme lui. »

Drago émit un son de protestation, mais Severus n'en tint pas compte, sa voix normalement veloutée se faisant maintenant brutale.

« Est-ce que toi, un Sang Pur du plus haut rang, tu es prêt à t'agenouiller dans la boue devant un sang mêlé et à l'appeler Maître ? A recevoir des ordres sans poser de questions, à faire ce qu'on t'a demandé, et à être traité comme une pute du Chemin de Traverse sans même être payé ? Et ce n'est pas une façon de parler, Drago ; tu es un beau jeune homme, et tu seras obligé d'accepter les avances de Mangemorts plus vieux et de plus haut rang. Dolohov en particulier est connu pour passer en revue toutes les nouvelles recrues, et il adore les entendre crier. Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

A chaque question martelée, Drago s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Quand l'assaut des questions cessa, le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » laissa t'il échapper.

Regardant longuement son filleul, Severus posa doucement son verre sur le sol de pierre usé, avant de se lever pour prendre la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu sur la desserte. De sa main libre, il traîna son fauteuil plus près de celui de Drago, jusqu'à être assis directement en face de lui. Toujours sans un mot, il prit le verre que Drago tenait faiblement, le remplit, et le lui remit dans les mains.

Récupérant son propre verre, Severus le tint entre ses doigts en se rasseyant dans son propre fauteuil, et il regarda les facettes du cristal comme si elles contenaient des réponses. Ses commentaires suivants furent adressés au whisky, plutôt qu'au jeune homme qui lui faisait face, sa voix basse s'élevant de derrière ses cheveux tombés devant son visage.

« Je vais te dire ce que je sais, Drago. Harry Potter – si balourd, entêté et stupide qu'il soit – a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a prouvé à maintes reprises ; il y a même une saleté de prophétie à ce sujet. Tous les joueurs de ce petit fiasco sordide le savent, et tout particulièrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter croit en cette guerre. Tout comme, en fait, y croit le Directeur. Et ils croient qu'ils vont gagner. »

« Qu'est-ce que toi tu crois ? »

« J'ai pas mal vécu, Drago. J'étais aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jusqu'à cette nuit où il est allé à Godric's Hollow pour s'en prendre aux Potter. Et je peux voir que nous sommes proches de la fin, avec un résultat aussi sûr que le soleil se lève et se couche chaque jour. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles, alors ? De tourner le dos à tout ce que mon père tenait pour sacré ? »

« Ce que je te dis, » reprit prudemment Severus, « c'est que si nous autres Serpentards avons de l'honneur, nous sommes également des réalistes. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort réussira dans sa tentative de prendre le pouvoir dans le monde magique. Si par extraordinaire il réussissait à vaincre l'Ordre de Dumbledore et le Ministère, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres enclaves magiques dans le monde combinent leurs forces, ne serait-ce que dans leur propre intérêt, pour venir le combattre. »

« Tu es un Serpentard, Drago Malefoy. Sois réaliste. Gâcher sa vie dans un geste symbolique et futile n'est pas une fin digne d'un Serpentard. »

Malgré l'air contrarié qui marquait toujours son beau visage, Drago baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il vida son verre, puis le tendit pour qu'il soit rempli de nouveau. Severus s'exécuta obligeamment. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Severus finisse son verre. Il grimaça et mit une main sur son côté droit, comme s'il ressentait un élancement, mais n'alla pas chercher sa potion.

« Tu as l'argent, la naissance, et les relations pour devenir un acteur majeur au lendemain de cette guerre, » fit remarquer Severus d'une voix posée. « Il serait prudent de cultiver la compagnie de certains amis de ta mère ; ses relations sociales s'étendent à de nombreuses femmes de fonctionnaires haut placés au Ministère. Tu peux l'accompagner dans ses sorties mondaines, et laisser entendre ici où là un mot sur ton père, et la triste fin qu'a connue sa triste vie. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'on commence à te considérer comme autre chose que le fils de ton père. Il a joué ce jeu pendant des dizaines d'années ; tu devrais être capable de t'en tirer de façon convaincante. »

« Lord Volde… le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne sera pas content. Scrimgeour m'a quasiment dit qu'il attendait que je rejoigne les rangs. »

« Ce serait le cas, mais je laisserai entendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je projette de t'utiliser pour notre image publique. Nous ferons en sorte que tu te mêles aux partisans du Ministère, où tu apprendras tous leurs secrets de leurs femmes trop bavardes. » Severus retroussa les lèvres dans un sourire d'autodérision. « Prends l'habitude d'inviter ton parrain sans le sou à dîner de temps à autre ; tu me raconteras leurs ragots, et de mon côté je te tiendrai au courant des dernières inepties des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Drago hocha la tête pensivement. « Je pourrais faire ça. Mère n'a pas vraiment bien accepté la mort de Père. Sortir un peu plus lui ferait le plus grand bien. »

« Excellente idée. Tu pourrais également envisager de faire la cour à quelques jeunes femmes ; l'idée de trouver à te marier pourrait l'aider à sortir de sa dépression. »

Drago fit une grimace, mais pour la première fois, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un petit sourire. « Elle va passer tout le bottin mondain au peigne fin. Que Merlin ait pitié de moi si elle me reparle de Pansy Parkinson. »

Severus en eut un petit frisson. « Si ça devait se produire, il pourrait être sage d'étendre un peu ta sélection. Un certain nombre de jeunes filles qui ont fréquenté Poudlard ces dernières années seraient d'excellent choix. Leur pedigree ne vaut pas celui de Pansy, mais ça irait dans le bon sens par rapport à ta nouvelle image. »

Drago redressa une épaule. « J'imagine que je pourrais sortir avec quelques sang-mêlés. Je pourrais même aller jusqu'à courtiser une Sang de… une fille de moldus. Ça leur en boucherait un coin à ces vieux schnocks. »

« Ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal, » convint Severus. « Mais seulement s'il s'agissait d'une sorcière véritablement exceptionnelle, évidemment. »

Cette réflexion fut accueillie par un ricanement. « Dommage qu'Hermione Granger ne soit plus là. Elle était certainement au dessus du lot. » Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombèrent devant les yeux, et il les remit en place d'un mouvement impatient. « Attends, j'avais oublié. Granger est toujours là, pas vrai ? Enfin, son fantôme, toujours. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours dans le coin, » répondit Severus, levant ses yeux d'ébène vers le coin où Hermione flottait souvent pendant leurs conversations le soir. « Mais tu auras du mal à trouver une sorcière, de sang pur ou fille de moldus, qui soit son égale. »

Il leva son verre dans un toast muet, ne sachant pas avec certitude si elle écoutait comme il pensait qu'elle le faisait. Il était tourné vers le mauvais coin, mais Hermione fut néanmoins touchée par ce compliment. Elle fut encore plus touchée quand Drago copia le mouvement, même si l'expression de son visage manquait du sérieux qu'affichait son parrain. « Crabbe et Goyle en deviendraient chèvre, s'ils t'entendaient dire ça, » fit-il remarquer.

« Des Veracrasses ont plus de bon sens que ces deux imbéciles. Ce qui me fait penser à autre chose. Tu as toujours une certaine influence sur ces deux idiots, et je pense que ta position au sein de la Maison Serpentard pendant tes études pourrait t'en donner auprès de tes camarades. Si tu voulais sauver quelques uns de tes camarades les plus égarés, tu pourrais progressivement leur faire comprendre la futilité de la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Mais par dessus tout, Drago, fais attention. Très attention. Si tu ne peux pas les convaincre par quelques mots bien choisis, ne dis rien dans leur sens, ni contre eux. Donne-leur de l'argent si tu le dois, mais ne laisse personne amener les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Manoir Malefoy. Tu devras être absolument immaculé quand ils feront le ménage – et crois moi, le Ministère se montrera sans pitié quand ils se sentiront enfin libres de punir les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Mais et toi ? » Etonnamment sobre, Drago se leva pour dévisager son parrain. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Moi ? » Severus regarda son verre vide, faisant tourner la dernière goutte qui restait au fond. « J'ai fait mes premiers pas sur cette route quand j'étais plus jeune que tu ne l'es maintenant, Drago. C'est une décision à laquelle je me tiendrai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et je paierai, à la fin. J'ai peu d'espoir de survivre à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Drago n'avait rien à répondre à ça. En fait, il donnait l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un Cognard qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Ce fut un homme bien plus humble qui le quitta quelques minutes plus tard, s'excusant d'être venu si tard dans la soirée. Il prit congé avec une poignée de main reconnaissante, informant Severus qu'il était invité à dîner la semaine suivante.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Severus se retourna vers la pièce vide, et appela doucement. « Miss Granger ? Hermione ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

Depuis le côté opposé de la pièce, Hermione se matérialisa et lui fit un signe de la main distrait. « Par ici. »

Il la regarda longuement. « Vous avez tout entendu, alors ? »

« Oui. »

Son regard égal se fit inhabituellement pénétrant, et sans y réfléchir, elle obéit à une envie soudaine de se rapprocher de lui.

« Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, » dit-il, et Hermione secoua mentalement la tête, réalisant que Severus avait essayé d'utiliser sa Légilimencie sur elle. Ça n'aurait pas pu marcher, mais le simple fait qu'il ait essayé était un signe certain de son anxiété.

« Vous ne voulez pas que Dumbledore sache pour Drago, » devina t'elle.

Severus parut soulagé. « Non. La dernière chose que je souhaiterais à mon filleul, ce serait qu'il emprunte le même chemin désastreux que celui que j'ai suivi. Le Directeur… Je sais qu'il essaierait de prendre Drago sous son aile… protectrice. » Hermione était sûre que Severus avait pensé à un autre mot, 'étouffante', peut-être, plutôt que 'protectrice'.

« Je ne dirai rien, » le rassura Hermione. A défaut d'autre chose, être un fantôme lui avait appris à regarder et observer, plutôt que d'essayer d'influencer directement quiconque. Elle avait appris, après un bon moment, qu'il était difficile de dissuader la plupart des gens de suivre une route dangereuse quand il croyait en ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle avait ses propres doutes sur la confiance qu'on pouvait accorder à Drago, et elle craignait que Severus ne se soit mis en danger en étant aussi candide avec le jeune homme. Mais ce choix lui appartenait, comme lui revenait le choix de ne pas parler au Directeur du manque de loyauté de Drago à la cause que soutenait son père. « Et puis, je ne pense pas que Drago s'adapterait bien au style de gestion du personnel du Professeur. »

Ce commentaire lui valut un reniflement amusé du Maître de Potions. « Non, le Directeur pousserait Drago à boire encore plus qu'il ne le fait maintenant. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il renvoya les verres et la carafe de whisky sur la desserte. Les elfes de maison s'en occuperaient plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se rendit utile en remettant son fauteuil à sa place habituelle.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que Drago sera capable de se tenir à l'écart des attentions de Voldemort ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je pense, oui. Si la mort de Lucius peut servir à quelque chose – je ne pense pas qu'il aurait approuvé la décision de son fils, mais ce n'est pas la question – j'espère que Drago apprendra à penser tout seul avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est une leçon que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à apprendre, moi-même… Mais au moins, je suis très soulagé de savoir qu'il ne prendra pas le masque des Mangemorts.

« Je suis contente, » affirma Hermione avec conviction. « Je ne vous mentirai pas, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était qu'une nouille prétentieuse quand nous étions à l'école – mais je suis très contente de savoir qu'il ne deviendra pas un Mangemort. »

« Vos amis courront moins de risques, » dit Severus, un peu moqueur.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes amis, je suis contente pour Drago, » corrigea t'elle. « Il m'a posé des questions sur la mort, une fois. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet en condition réelle. Et nous savons tous les deux ce qui se produirait s'il essayait de s'en prendre à Harry, ou à Ron, d'ailleurs. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Severus, calmé, se souvenant à qui exactement il était en train de parler. « Il y a assez de morts dans ce monde. Et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, vous avez raison. Il ne survivrai pas à un duel contre n'importe lequel des membres de l'Ordre. »

&&&&&&&&

« Il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous échappe, » grommela Severus en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les laissant inhabituellement en bataille. Un éclat de rire moqueur fut sa seule réponse, mais le fait qu'il n'en soit pas offensé était le signe de sa propre exaspération.

Des jours, des semaines même avaient passé, sans qu'il fassent de progrès notable sur les Larmes de Phénix depuis leur pas en avant avec le chaudron en or. Quelles que soient les substitutions et les changements de proportions qu'ils essayaient dans les ingrédients, le mélange qu'ils obtenaient n'était pas meilleur qu'une potion médicinale de second ordre, disponible chez le premier venu des apothicaires du Chemin de Traverse. A chacune de leur soirée improductive, Hermione devenait de plus en plus persuadée que leur recherche n'était qu'une chimère, un moyen de s'occuper tout en dépensant beaucoup d'argent pour des ingrédients qui auraient pu servir à autre chose de plus utile.

Assis à l'un des tabourets hauts face à sa table de travail, Severus ne se donnait plus la peine de porter ses robes ou la veste épaisse qu'il portait habituellement. Quelques instants après qu'il soit arrivé dans son laboratoire personnel, il retirait les éléments de sa carapace habituelle, pour se mettre à l'aise en chemise blanche et gilet noir. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait même de retirer ses bottes, et de se déplacer sur le sol de pierre en chaussettes.

Hermione également montrait des signes de frustration, ses longues boucles échappant de leur pince, et flottant en mèches éparses autour de son visage, comme des anémones de mer qui voguaient au gré de ses mouvements. Pas qu'elle ait bougé beaucoup récemment – pour le moment, elle flottait à hauteur de la table de Severus, comme elle le faisait depuis quelques heures. Allongée sur le dos, les chevilles délicatement croisées et les bras posés autour de sa taille, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Severus qui lui lisait des passages de la traduction.

Entre deux discussions – elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il y avait de quoi parler de disputes – Hermione réfléchissait à l'idée qu'elle avait probablement fini par s'attacher à Severus Snape. Un attachement contre nature, diraient certains, quand on pensait qu'elle était un fantôme et qu'il était vivant. Cependant, nul ne pouvait nier que l'homme brillant, talentueux, et au caractère de cochon assis de l'autre côté de la table de travail était ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer de plus proche de son âme sœur. Et malgré les questions qui restaient en suspens sur ce qui était advenu de son âme, elle savait qu'elle l'abandonnerait volontiers si ça devait lui permettre de passer le reste de son existence exactement de la façon dont ils vivaient pour le moment.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses divagations par Severus qui déclama une autre ligne de latin. Dans sa profonde voix de baryton, ça semblait impressionnant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione traduise la phrase pour elle-même.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas avoir besoin de connaître sa dyspepsie plus en détail, Professeur. Honnêtement, on a l'impression qu'il a écrit absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'est comme d'essayer de passer au crible une Pensine pleine à ras bord. »

« C'était votre idée de tout reprendre du début, » lui rappela t'il.

« Oui, mais je doute que ce paragraphe ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la potion. Il nous a raconté en détail peu avant qu'il avait mangé du ragoût de lièvre. N'importe qui aurait mal au ventre après ça. »

« D'accord. » Trempant sa plume dans l'encre, Snape raya cette phrase particulière de son exemplaire de parchemin.

Ils furent incapables de se mettre d'accord sur la signification de plusieurs lignes parlant du zodiaque, d'étoiles filantes, ou encore de bêtes mythologiques, et ils passèrent à un commentaire sur la géométrie des ruches.

« Est-ce que du miel pourrait avoir un effet sur la potion ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ça pourrait en améliorer le goût, » concéda Severus. « Le miel a des propriétés anti-bactériennes, mais dans une solution prétendument aussi puissante et instantanée que les Larmes de Phénix, je ne pense pas que ça ferait la moindre différence. »

« Hum. Relisez cette ligne sur les étoiles filantes. C'est peut-être une indication sur une race d'abeilles particulières. »

« Un flamboyant serpent tombant du cœur du firmament, » lut-il à voix haute.

« Le feu, » rêvassa t'elle. « Flamboyant… cœur. Chaleur ? » Elle se redressa brusquement, ses robes voletant autour d'elle comme prises dans un remous. « Attendez. Vous avez dit que ce chaudron avait été fabriqué par des gobelins, pas vrai ? A votre avis, combien de gobelins se baladaient en Amérique du Sud il y a cinq siècles de ça ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait eu le moindre, Miss Granger, » répondit Severus, tapotant du doigt la pointe de sa plume. Cette mauvaise habitude exaspérait Hermione, parce qu'il se retrouvait avec les doigts noirs, et laissait des traces d'éclaboussures sur le parchemin.

« Exactement. Donc, notre inconnu utilisait probablement de l'or ordinaire, travaillé par l'homme. Il n'y a pas a douter que ça ait été de l'or pur, bien plus tendre que le notre. Alors, à quelle température peut-on chauffer de l'or ? Je veux dire, avant qu'il ne fonde ? »

« Un peu moins de onze cent degrés Celsius, si ma mémoire est bonne, mais j'imagine qu'il perdrait l'intégrité de sa structure bien avant ça. »

« Et même un feu de bois peut approcher cette température, alors il est impossible qu'il ait jamais posé son chaudron sur le feu comme nous l'avons fait. » Severus hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec son raisonnement jusque là, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou cette théorie les menait. « Donc – si notre ami n'avait pas de chaudron de fabrication gobeline, comment chauffait-il sa potion ? »

Snape se redressa sur son tabouret, inspirant profondément par le nez alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Il a dû chauffer quelque chose d'autre et le déposer dans son chaudron. C'est une méthode couramment employée quand on veut chauffer un liquide dans un récipient qu'on ne peut pas directement mettre en contact avec des flammes. »

« Quelque chose comme une météorite, peut-être ? »

Severus cligna des yeux, et le sillon entre ses sourcils se creusa plus profondément. « Une quoi ? »

« Une météorite, Professeur. Une étoile filante, tombant du ciel dans une traînée de feu. »

Comme ils le faisaient toujours quand ils travaillaient ensemble, Severus essaya immédiatement d'envisager le problème depuis l'angle opposé. « Pourquoi pas n'importe quel objet en fer ? »

« Si la méthode de chauffage et le type de fer n'avaient pas d'importance, nous aurions réussi depuis longtemps. Nous avons utilisé toutes les louches possibles pour remuer cette potion. » Hermione flottait, les jambes croisées, dans un nuage de robes fantomatiques. Elle était en pleine réflexion, les sourcils froncés. « Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part que quand une météorite traverse l'atmosphère, elle chauffe tellement qu'une structure cristalline se forme à l'intérieur. »

« L'utilisation des cristaux est une partie peu connue mais importante de l'alchimie, » ajouta Severus, se tenant soudain très droit. « Attendez une minute. Il y a une partie du manuscrit qui explique comment trouver du bois gommé, pour faire du feu. »

« Oui… mais je pensais que vous aviez décidé que la source de chaleur que nous utilisions avait peu d'importance. »

« En effet, mais c'est parce que je partais de l'idée que nous devions chauffer le chaudron. Si nous mettons la météorite dans les flammes, des traces d'éléments du bois vont se déposer dessus. »

« Les Aztèques utilisaient un baume de bois gommé dans leur médecine traditionnelle, » ajouta Hermione. La satisfaction de voir enfin les pièces du puzzle s'assembler faisait briller ses regards gris. De l'autre côté du bureau, Snape leva les yeux, la même fébrilité dans le regard.

« Exactement. Donc, il faut que nous nous procurions du bois gommé et une météorite. Quelle taille, à votre avis ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Plus grosse que votre poing, mais assez petite pour entrer dans le chaudron, » répondit-elle, pratique, même si elle vibrait presque d'excitation. « Je vais chercher votre corbeau – vous rédigez la commande. »

« Il est tard, Hermione, » lui rappela t'il, tout en cherchant un morceau de parchemin vierge. « Je rédige la commande, mais nous l'enverrons demain matin. »

Elle claqua la langue de frustration, mais admit qu'il avait raison. « D'accord. Et vous devriez aller vous coucher ensuite. Je rangerai ici. »

« D'accord, merci, » répondit-il distraitement alors que sa plume crissait sur le parchemin. « Je ne tiens pas à vous donner une autre raison de me houspiller. »

« Bien. Vous êtes trop vieux pour qu'on vienne vous border, mais je suis sûre que le Directeur le ferait pour moi si je le lui demandait gentiment. »

Severus tenta de l'ignorer, mais il eut quand même un léger frisson.

« Fini, » annonça t'il quelques minutes plus tard. « Je les enverrai dans la matinée, et demain soir nous finirons de préparer les potions de base pour les troisième année. Nous devrons probablement attendre plusieurs jours avant la livraison, et je tiens à tirer le meilleur parti possible de ce temps. »

« D'accord, » accepta Hermione, replaçant soigneusement quelques livres sur leurs étagères, et remettant à leur place les quelques ustensiles dont ils s'étaient servis ce soir. « Bonne nuit, Professeur. Faites de beaux rêves. » Ce ne fut qu'après que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'immobilisa, effrayée, choquée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Severus soupirer distraitement.

« Vraiment, Nanny Granger, vous poussez le bouchon un peu loin. Bientôt, vous allez m'apporter un verre de lait chaud. »

Le soulagement la submergea quand elle vit que Severus continuait à refermer son flacon d'encre et à sceller ses lettres, complètement indifférent à son anxiété. Il n'accordait pas d'importance particulière à son commentaire. S'il se souvenait de l'un ou l'autre de ses rêves, il ne l'associait pas avec ces images fragmentaires.

N'ayant pas confiance en ce qu'elle pourrait dire, Hermione resta silencieuse pendant qu'il traînassait dans son laboratoire, rassemblant ses affaires, avant de sortir en la gratifiant d'un 'bonne nuit' distrait. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle se détendit enfin et secoua la tête. « Mais quel genre d'idiote est-ce que tu es ? » marmonna t'elle pour elle-même. « Est-ce que tu veux te faire prendre ? »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de ranger et nettoyer, Hermione abandonna le laboratoire obscur, et laissa derrière elle ses questions sans réponse. L'alcôve, calme et sereine, tout en haut des escaliers, était sombre et accueillante, mais ne lui apporta pas plus de réponse qu'elle n'en avait trouvé dans les cachots. Laissant son regard errer sur les pelouses du château, Hermione se sentit prisonnière pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans son au-delà à Poudlard. Ses chaînes, cependant, n'étaient pas les limites du lieu qu'elle hantait, mais l'homme qui ne se rendait pas compte de son intervention dans ses cauchemars, ni du fait que l'attention qu'elle lui portait n'était pas aussi uni-dimensionnelle qu'il se l'imaginait.

&&&&&&

Il s'avéra que Severus s'était montré bien trop optimiste dans ses estimations. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent avant que le fournisseur d'ingrédients alchimique ne puisse trouver une météorite. Severus paya le prix exorbitant qu'il en demandait sans sourciller. De son côté, la commande envoyée par hibou international au Venezuela ne reçut pas de réponse. Ils achetèrent de la gomme chez leur fournisseur habituel, mais au dernier moment, un elfe-livreur, coiffé d'un chapeau de cow-boy élimé, fit son apparition, porteur d'une mesure de bois gommé des forêts brumeuses d'Amérique du Sud.

Hermione prépara soigneusement les ingrédients une fois de plus, pendant que Severus disposait manuellement les bûches pour le feu, avant de les allumer d'un coup de baguette. Le morceau de fer, irrégulier et coûteux, fut placé au milieu des flammes, alors que les autres ingrédients allaient dans le chaudron d'or massif, installé sur un brûleur froid et éteint. Ils attendirent ensemble, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que les bords les plus fins de la météorite commencent à laisser échapper chaleur et lumière, et que le feu de bois s'écroule sous le poids du métal.

Hermione avait les nerfs à vif le temps que Severus saisisse la météorite chaude dans les braises à l'aide d'une paire de pinces d'or massif, et l'amène au chaudron. Le Maître de Potions paraissait serein, mais les fines ridules autour de ses yeux trahissaient sa propre tension. Hermione retint son souffle inexistant quand la météorite plongea dans la potion qui pour le moment ressemblait plutôt à de la soupe.

Elle siffla follement en disparaissant, dégageant un nuage de vapeur et de bulles qui obscurcit plus encore la surface du mélange opaque. Presque immédiatement, tout le liquide fut en ébullition, et une lumière dorée commença à miroiter depuis le fond du chaudron.

Le miroitement explosa soudain dans un éclat de couleurs aveuglantes, lançant des éclairs et des soleils dans toute la pièce. Cela dura pendant un long moment, puis, aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, le feu d'artifice s'éteint, laissant le chaudron d'or déverser sa lumière. Quand Severus se pencha avec précaution au dessus du chaudron, manquant de se cogner la tête contre celle d'Hermione, la potion était devenue un tourbillon iridescent de couleurs, au fond de laquelle gisait la météorite.

Avec les mêmes pinces en or, il repêcha la météorite et la déposa dans l'une des coupelles vides qui avaient tout à l'heure contenu des ingrédients. L'arc en ciel liquide se sépara du noyau ferreux, et glissa sur le bord de la coupelle, laissant une météorite sèche, un bloc informe, alors que la potion formait des perles, un peu comme du mercure, et roulait joyeusement le long du bord, comme pour inviter quelqu'un à mettre le doigt dessus pour voir ce qui se passerait.

Seule la discipline acquise après toutes ces années permit à Severus de ne pas tendre la main. Au lieu de cela, il se saisit de la malheureuse peau de Nauga, et la coupa une fois de plus. Quand il laissa tomber une minuscule goutte de Larme de Phénix sur le cuir, elle s'étendit immédiatement le long de la blessure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement recouverte. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa.

Hermione ouvrait la bouche, sur le point de faire un commentaire, quand les bords de la blessure se tendirent l'un vers l'autre, comme des amants trop longtemps séparés, et se recollèrent, sans cicatrice. Le cuir défiait toute tentative de découvrir où il avait été coupé. En fait, les cicatrices précédentes, celles qui avaient résisté à la fois aux potions et aux sortilèges de guérison, s'estompèrent progressivement jusqu'à ce que la peau soit douce, sans défaut, comme le cuir le plus fin qu'on utilisait pour les gants ou les bottes.

Révérencieusement, Severus caressa le cuir, mais même ses doigts sensibles furent incapables de trouver les cicatrices de leurs précédentes expériences. Il leva les yeux, et vit Hermione qui inclinait la coupelle dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, regardant les gouttelettes iridescentes glisser librement. Un sourire d'émerveillement éclairait ses lèvres grises.

Pendant qu'elle était occupée, il attrapa la louche une dernière fois, et la plongea dans le liquide épais. Ensuite, malgré son apprentissage, et toutes les bonnes habitudes qu'on lui avait enfoncées dans le crânes depuis qu'il avait allumé son premier chaudron, il tendit la main vers le mug dans lequel il avait bu son thé plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Hors de question, » l'interrompit sévèrement Hermione. « Il faut d'abord que nous la testions… que nous nous assurions qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

« C'est la bonne, » répondit-il doucement. « Vous le savez. Je le sais. C'est le moment pour lequel vit un Maître de Potions, Hermione. Et même si vous ne respirez plus depuis longtemps, vous êtes aussi compétente que n'importe lequel des Maîtres avec lesquels j'ai jamais travaillé. Et vous savez que cette potion est correcte. »

Partagée entre le plaisir d'entendre ses compliments, et la peur de le voir tester une potion inconnue, Hermione réfléchit un instant. « D'accord, vous pouvez la tester. Mais attendez un instant. »

En un éclair, elle fila vers la table, et le carnet de notes dans lequel ils consignaient toutes leurs expériences. Elle sélectionna une page blanche, décapsula le flacon d'encre, et entra soigneusement les résultats de leur dernière tentative. La guérison du cuir de Nauga fut notée avant qu'elle ne lève un œil critique vers le Maître de Potions.

« Très bien. Vous pesez environ 65 kilos, je dirais ? » Elle inscrivit cette donnée dans le carnet, ainsi que son âge actuel, et la mention qu'il souffrait d'une forme avancée du Syndrome de Braxdyce. « C'est bon. Mesurez une dose… dans un gobelet propre, s'il vous plait, » le gronda t'elle, voyant qu'il tendait une fois de plus la main vers son mug.

Elle y gagna un autre ricanement, mais il s'exécuta, versant précisément 125 ml dans la timbale de verre. Le fluide étincela comme un arc en ciel liquide quand il s'assit à la table, en face d'Hermione. Levant doucement son verre en sa direction, il le but d'un trait. Elle nota l'heure, et attendit.

« Alors ? » demanda t'elle quand l'horloge eut égrené une minute.

« C'est une sensation bizarre, » répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur le mur du fond. « J'ai chaud. Comme si un volcan allait entrer en éruption à l'intérieur de moi. »

« Vous devez me décrire ces choses, » lui rappela Hermione. On n'entendait que le bruit de sa plume crissant sur le papier dans les cachots tranquilles. « La tête vous tourne ? »

« Non. Je ressens juste une pression, là, » dit-il, posant la main sur son côté droit, à l'endroit où il avait souvent ressenti des tiraillements après avoir bu, ou autrement sollicité exagérément son foie et son système digestif.

Notant consciencieusement le symptôme, Hermione regarda de nouveau la pendule. Elle cliquetait tranquillement, indifférente.

« Autre chose ? » Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour le voir se pencher soudain en avant, et s'effondrer.

Heureusement, le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis était l'un des plus inconfortables, semblable à ces chaises de bois qu'il utilisait pour interroger ses élèves. Le bras, dur et nu du fauteuil l'empêcha de tomber quand il glissa de côté, une fine couche de sueur perlant sur sa peau pâle.

En un éclair, Hermione vola par dessus le bureau, et s'accroupit près de lui. « Professeur ? Severus ! Tout va bien ? » Il releva la tête quand ses mains agrippèrent les bras du fauteuil pour l'aider à se redresser, mais sa seule réponse fut de reprendre bruyamment son souffle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il battit rapidement des paupières avant de fixer Hermione.

Elle se perdit dans son regard intense, mais remarqua néanmoins qu'il avait le teint rouge, que ses joues et son front luisaient d'une sueur malsaine dont même ses narines de fantôme lui disait qu'elle était âcre et malodorante. Ses cheveux se trouvèrent à leur tour couverts de la même transpiration grasse, et ses yeux, toujours fixés sur Hermione, commencèrent à se remplir de larmes épaisses, jaunes, qui suintèrent sur ces cils, les couvrant d'une espèce de glue jaunâtre. Soudain, il se pencha de nouveau en avant, plié en deux par une quinte de toux particulièrement grasse qui le fit s'étouffer et cracher dans un mouchoir sorti à la hâte.

La toux se calma, et Severus put essuyer le mucus de ses yeux avec un coin propre du mouchoir qu'il tenait roulé en boule dans sa main.

« Est-ce que je dois appeler Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda Hermione, nerveuse. Severus secoua la tête et resta recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. Il toussa encore à quelques reprises, mais sa respiration restait régulière. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, et assez peu ragoûtant, mais il ne semblait pas courir de danger immédiat.

Une minute passa encore, puis Severus prit une profonde inspiration, souffla, et annonça dans un grognement. « J'ai besoin de prendre un bain, » annonça t'il, l'air dégoûté. Il se leva, un peu vacillant, écartant les bras de son corps dans une tentative d'éloigner de sa peau sa chemise tachée de sueur. Le vêtement sur mesure avait été d'une blancheur éclatante quelques instants auparavant, mais maintenant il tombait de ses épaules, humide, jauni, couvert de plaques ressemblant à du sel.

« Je ne vous laisse pas tout seul, » le prévint Hermione.

« Vous ajoutez le voyeurisme à vos hobbies ? » lui lança t'il, caustique.

Hermione soupira, même si elle savait qu'il l'ennuyait délibérément pour qu'elle arrête de lui voler autour. « J'attendrai à la porte de la salle de bains, » concéda t'elle.

Il ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendue, abandonnant successivement chaussures, chaussette et chemise par terre, entre la porte de ses quartiers et celle de sa salle de bains. Hermione aperçut brièvement son dos pâle avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, la laissant faire les cent pas à l'extérieur, tout en l'écoutant marmonner tout seul pendant que l'eau coulait.

Il fut remarquablement rapide ; même si elle entendit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas quand il eut apparemment un besoin urgent d'utiliser d'autres commodités dans la salle de bains, et pas seulement la baignoire. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau fut bientôt suivi par celui de la baignoire qui se vidait, et un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrait avec un petit nuage de vapeur. Hermione se retrouva face à un Snape qui refermait son peignoir à la va-vite.

« Hermione, » aboya t'il. « Cette saleté de miroir est plein de buée. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? »

« Un trou, dans votre peignoir, » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, en tendant le doigt vers l'épaule qui avait dû servir de quatre heures à une mite. Ce petit trou révélait un pâle cercle de peau nue. Le commentaire lui valut un regard noir, mais elle ignora sa mauvaise humeur, prenant le temps d'observer son visage. L'étonnement pur et simple empêcha d'autres remarques du même acabit de passer ses lèvres.

Sa peau, habituellement livide – au mieux – et parfois aussi jaune que du vieil ivoire, quand son foie faisait des siennes – était aussi lisse et pâle qu'un parchemin neuf. La chaleur de son bain avait donné à ses joues une légère roseur. Ses yeux, autour de leur iris noir, n'avaient plus leur habituel pourtour de capillaires rouge sang. Emerveillée, Hermione inspecta sa chevelure, toujours humide. Chaque cheveu semblait se tenir sur son crâne comme s'il attendait qu'une brise légère vienne le décoiffer. Elle rit, de soulagement, surtout, de cette image de Severus Snape, comme un chevalier de la Renaissance, cheveux ondoyant au vent.

Il fronça ses noirs sourcils, mais la peau, fine, autour de ses yeux, ne marqua pas l'habituel pli désapprobateur ; en fait, il avait l'air d'avoir trente cinq ans – bien loin de la cinquantaine dépassée qu'il avouait.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je me sens… bien, » répondit-il, et son sourire provoqua la même grimace sur son visage. « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis des années ? »

« C'est le cas ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il, hargneux, redressant son peignoir. « Je n'ai pas mal au dos. Je n'ai pas mal là, » il porta une main sur son ventre, à droite, où son foie et sa vessie malade avaient été une douleur quasi-constante depuis des années. « Je n'ai mal nulle part, en fait. Et j'ai faim, » ajouta t'il.

« Vous ? Vous avez faim ? Mais où va le monde ? » se moqua Hermione. Severus Snape vivait de café, et de peu de chose d'autre. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu dire qu'il avait envie de manger, et il ne montrait en général pas beaucoup d'appétit quand elle insistait pour qu'il avale quelque chose.

« Oui, j'ai faim. Je tuerais pour un sandwich au rosbif. Avec du raifort. » Il sembla confus, comme s'il avait du mal à croire les mots qu'il venait juste de prononcer.

« D'accord. Vous vous commandez un dîner aux cuisines, et je vais chercher le carnet de notes, » proposa Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la boite de poudre de Cheminette, alors qu'elle traversait le mur, utilisant ce raccourci pour aller jusqu'au laboratoire. Un elfe de maison apporta la collation pendant qu'Hermione consignait les résultats spectaculaires de la première dose de Larmes de Phénix préparée depuis un millier d'année. Severus s'attaqua immédiatement aux sandwiches, il avait dévoré le premier avant qu'elle n'ait fini d'écrire sa première page de notes.

« J'ai l'impression que la potion a purgé votre corps de toutes ses toxines, » postula Hermione, la plume levée au dessus du parchemin. Le carnet de notes était épais, débordant d'observations et de références recopiées dans tous les recoins, mais il était enchanté pour créer de nouvelles pages à la fin dès que c'était nécessaire. Hermione entrevoyait qu'ils noirciraient bien des pages encore avant qu'ils n'en finissent.

Severus hocha la tête, mâchant son sandwich. « Exactement. Les pores, le système respiratoire, les canaux lacrymaux, etc.… »

« Le système digestif ? » demanda-t-elle avec tact, et il en convint sans honte.

« Egalement. Tout a été purgé. »

Hermione regarda la pendule. « Ça fait une heure, maintenant. Décrivez votre état physique. »

« Je suis rassasié, » annonça t'il, jetant sa serviette sur l'assiette vide. Seules quelques miettes éparses témoignaient qu'il y avait eu deux sandwiches et une tarte aux prunes sur le plateau. La seule personne qu'elle ait jamais vu manger plus vite que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, c'était Ronald Weasley.

« Quoi d'autre ? Pas de mal de crâne, de tête qui tourne ? »

Secouant la main pour toute réponse, Severus se servit un verre d'eau et en but la moitié. « Rien de ce genre, » affirma t'il. Apparemment plus détendu que jamais, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et se concentra sur la description de son état physique. « Mes articulations ne me font plus souffrir. Mes muscles sont détendus. » Il fut interrompu par un énorme bâillement. « J'ai sommeil, » mentionna t'il.

Hermione le dévisagea par dessus son carnet de notes. « Non. »

Il acquiesça, et il bâilla de nouveau, faisant craquer sa mâchoire. « Si. Je suis épuisé, soudain. »

« Severus Snape, je ne vous ai jamais vu fatigué depuis que je vous connais. »

« J'ai toujours pris ces saletés de stimulants pour lutter contre la Braxdyce. Mais ils ont été purgés de mon organisme. »

« Et vous n'allez pas avoir de problème sans eux ? »

Il essaya de répondre par la négative, mais un autre bâillement l'en empêcha. « Je ne pense pas. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je pourrai toujours les prendre dans quelques heures. Si les Larmes de Phénix ont fonctionné comme nous l'avons espéré, je devrais être guéri de la Braxdyce. »

« Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas présumer que ce soit le cas. Et je ne suis toujours pas convaincue qu'il ait été sage de la tester sur vous avant qu'on ne fasse un essai sur un rat ou quelque chose. Vous pouvez toujours faire une réaction. »

Severus lui lança le même regard légèrement exaspéré qu'il lui réservait quand il l'accusait de se conduire en 'Nanny'. « Oui, et le château pourrait s'écrouler et tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil. Si l'une de ces deux choses se produit, vous pourrez dire 'je vous l'avais bien dit', et m'apprendre comment mettre une raclée à Peeves, je rêve de le faire depuis ma première année en tant qu'élève. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Il eut la décence de montrer un peu de remords. « Je vous demande pardon. Je sais combien vous détestez les blagues au sujet de la mort. Je ne peux que mettre ça sur le compte de ma fatigue, et vous demander de ne pas me tenir rigueur de ce manque de tact. Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. »

« Bonne nuit, Professeur, » répondit-elle alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher. Près de la porte, il trébucha, mais lui cria qu'il allait bien et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Il laissa derrière lui un silence qui se déposa dans la pièce comme une épaisse couche de neige, interrompu seulement par un petit 'pop' quand un elfe de maison apparut pour débarrasser les assiettes. La créature laissa échapper un petit cri en voyant Hermione assise à la table, mais fit rapidement une petite révérence. Hermione adressa un sourire rassurant, avant de se rendre invisible, laissant la créature continuer son nettoyage pendant qu'elle même flottait sans but dans la pièce.

'_Il ira bien,_' se dit-elle, une fois que l'elfe eut disparu, emportant miettes et assiettes. '_Rien dans les ingrédients de base n'était toxique, même légèrement, et même si elle ne lui a fait aucun bien, il n'y a pas de raison de craindre que cette préparation lui ait fait du mal._' Retourner prendre des notes dans leur carnet l'occupa encore pendant un moment, mais au bout d'une heure Hermione fut incapable de résister à l'envie d'aller jeter un œil sur Snape. Même si elle se répétait que c'était dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur la façon dont la potion l'aidait à dormir, elle savait que c'était une piètre excuse. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était de savoir qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé, et qu'il ne souffrait pas d'une réaction imprévue.

Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, Severus Snape était étendu, immobile, sous ses couvertures, toujours enveloppé dans son peignoir mangé aux mites. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière, dépourvue des légers ronflements qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre, et il ne faisait pas montre de l'agitation qui avait toujours caractérisé son sommeil. Là, dans le noir et l'intimité de sa chambre à coucher, la prudence perdait rapidement la bataille face à ses émotions.

Même si elle se disait qu'elle devait être raisonnable, une part d'elle-même avait envie de retrouver l'homme ouvert et spontané qu'il était quand il dormait. Les brefs moments hors du temps qu'elle passait dans ses rêves lui permettaient de voir une part de lui que personne n'avait jamais eu le privilège de connaître. Et si elle redoutait que Severus puisse un jour découvrir ses intrusions, une part d'elle-même espérait, aussi vain que ce soit, qu'elle pourrait un jour voir cette partie de lui dans son comportement de tous les jours.

Flottant près du lit, Hermione lutta une dernière fois contre la tentation, mais finalement, elle fut incapable de résister. Elle se glissa au dessus de son corps endormi, et se laissa tomber et aspirer.

Au début, elle eut du mal à trouver une réalité solide ; toute la variété des rêves de Severus défilait devant ses yeux à la vitesse de la lumière. Hermione était emportée par le flot d'images, de sons, de sensations, au milieu desquelles elle flottait sans comprendre ni savoir à quoi se raccrocher. Une impression d'urgence la traversa, et elle appela.

« Severus ? Où es-tu ? »

Une voix lui répondit, et quand elle se retourna Hermione vit sa haute silhouette avancer vers elle à grandes enjambées, le pantalon noir et la chemise blanche qu'il portait dans ses rêves se détachant clairement dans le maelström.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda Severus, attrapant une de ses mains et l'attirant vers lui. « Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler et de t'appeler encore. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, » répondit-il, comme si c'était parfaitement logique.

Ça l'était peut-être, supposa Hermione, plus qu'un peu soulagée. S'il avait inconsciemment utilisé ses talents de Légilimencie pendant qu'il dormait, ça pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait irrésistiblement obligée de le rejoindre dans ses rêves. Ou alors, tout ceci n'était que des foutaises, et elle n'avait pas plus de retenue qu'une Poufsouffle de cinquième année lors de son second rendez-vous.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda t'elle, au lieu de s'étendre sur son propre manque de discipline.

« Je me sens en pleine forme, » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Presque aussi en forme que tu es belle. »

Hermione ricana à cette flatterie éhontée, ce qui ne fit que faire sourire Severus de plus belle. Elle fut frappée de voir l'aisance de son comportement. Pour une fois, il n'était pas frénétique ou désespéré ; ses vêtements étaient impeccables, et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval nette, à la base de son cou. Les rides d'inquiétude qu'il avait autour de la bouche disparaissait grâce au sourire insouciant qui éclairait ses lèvres minces.

« Viens, » ordonna t'il.

« Où ? »

« N'importe où. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

Le paysage changea autour d'eux, et devint l'une de ces cours fermées qu'Hermione reconnut vaguement comme l'une de celles qu'on trouvait dans le voisinage de Poudlard. Le château avait plusieurs cours cachées, la plupart d'entre elles étaient interdites aux élèves, mais les explorateurs les plus aventureux les avaient découvertes, que ce soit à des fins de bêtises ou de romance. Celle-ci était grande, et une large fontaine se trouvait en son milieu, même si l'eau en avait disparu depuis bien longtemps – le bassin ne contenait que des feuilles d'automne craquantes. De vieux arbres, moussus et noueux à cause du manque d'espace, encerclaient les lieux. De la mousse poussait en taches éparses entre des pierres grises semblables à celles qui constituaient la plus grande partie du château, les dalles étaient arrondies par l'âge et le temps.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda t'elle, rieuse.

« Danse avec moi, » décida t'il.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Severus l'attira à lui et la fit tourner. Dans les arbres, les oiseaux pépièrent et lancèrent quelques notes, mais il sembla penser que c'était une musique suffisante pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Avec une grâce surprenante, il la repoussa et la fit glisser d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Comme dans la plupart des rêves, cette intention fut suffisante, et Hermione se retrouva entraînée dans un quadrille compliqué sans même savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Ses robes changèrent, adoptèrent une coupe plus classique, un peu ancienne, un corset profond et des jupes qui froufroutaient dans le bas. Avec un peu de concentration, elle parvint à les colorer d'un bleu profond, un changement bienvenu après le gris monochrome auquel elle était limitée en tant que fantôme. Dans un grand geste du bras, et avec un sourire charmeur, Severus étendit la main. Sa chemise blanche se déchira, se transforma en un vêtement qu'on aurait plus facilement vu sur Sir Nicholas que sur le sévère Maître de Potions boutonné jusqu'au cou.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, tout en suivant ses pas autour de la fontaine, au milieu de la courée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Tu ressembles à un pirate, » lui dit-elle.

« Salut, fillette, » répliqua t'il, essayant sans succès d'imiter un accent. Elle rit de nouveau, et alors qu'il la faisait tourner une fois de plus sous son bras, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Son rire disparut alors qu'elle se concentrait sur la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de ses bras minces mais forts qui l'enlaçaient. Cette pure sensation physique lui était peu familière, tout comme l'excitation soudaine qui lui fit battre le cœur.

« Je n'ai pas de cœur, » murmura t'elle contre ses lèvres. « Comment est-ce que… » Hermione fut interrompue par un autre baiser, et elle arrêta d'essayer d'imposer son sens de la réalité à ce rêve. Comme tous les rêves, il n'avait ni but précis ni substance, mais la sensation du corps de Severus pressé contre le sien était suffisamment réelle. Peu importait de savoir comment ils s'étaient soudain retrouvés dans un lit à baldaquin, et non plus dans la petite cour. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la chaleur de ses baisers, et la voix urgente contre son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi, » murmura t'il. « Hermione… »

Son nom. Il avait prononcé son nom. . L'émotion lui serra la gorge, menaçant de la submerger sous les sentiments qu'elle réprimait. « Je suis à toi, » lui répondit-elle fiévreusement. « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Severus. Tout. »

Les moments qui suivirent furent un tourbillon d'images, de sensations : des mains sur ses seins nus, partout sur elle, le poids de Severus qui se glissait contre elle, l'impression que leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement… Ce fut rapide, éblouissant, et un peu confus aussi. Ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, et elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir au moment où de sa voix profonde, Severus prononça son nom une fois de plus, d'une voix chargée de désir.

« Hermione ! »

Hermione se retrouva brutalement en train de flotter au dessus de son lit, chaque parcelle de son corps vibrant et résonnant de désir. Sous elle, l'homme qui était dans le lit se retourna, ronflant doucement alors que sa respiration revenait à la normale. Abasourdie, Hermione était partagée entre l'indignation, le soulagement, et l'envie d'éclater de rire en repensant au cliché des hommes qui s'endorment après l'amour.

Mais juste derrière ces émotions, se trouvait la vérité, simple et douce-amère, qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer maintenant. Elle était profondément, désespérément, amoureuse de Severus Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Ramos. Une traduction benebu !_

**Chapitre onze**

« Hmm…

« Hmmmm…

« Ah. »

« Poppy, vous commencez vraiment à ressembler au Directeur. C'est soit lui, soit une imitation d'un bourdon. »

Poppy Pomfresh écarta le petit instrument de l'oreille gauche de Severus et lui adressa un regard sévère. « Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ton malin avec moi, Severus Snape. Après toutes ces fois où je t'ai remis sur pied, il est hors de question que je me contente d'une tape sur la tête avant de te renvoyer tranquillement dans tes cachots simplement parce que tu t'es cuisiné une mixture qui aurait paraît-il des vertus miraculeuses. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, femme. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Poppy l'ignora, et lui enfonça l'instrument dans l'autre oreille, probablement dans l'intention de voir le jour de l'autre côté de son crâne. Etant donné la fermeté avec laquelle elle lui tenait le lobe de l'oreille, Severus était plutôt enclin à se tenir tranquille, qu'il le veuille ou non. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un seul élève à l'infirmerie pour le moment, et il semblait profondément endormi, la couverture enroulée sur lui jusqu'aux épaules.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faites autant, Poppy. Je me sens tout simplement mieux que d'habitude ces derniers temps. »

« Tu te sens mieux, c'est ça ? » La médisorcière abandonna ses oreilles pour enfoncer ses doigts glacés et osseux contre ses joues et sa gorge. « Un peu, que tu dois te sentir mieux. Tu n'as pas été en aussi bonne santé depuis que tu étais en culottes courtes. Déglutis. »

Obéissant, Severus déglutit, résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Jusque là, elle avait utilisé cinq différents Sortilèges de diagnostic, lui avait tapé sur la poitrine, lui avait fait tirer la langue, et l'avait palpé en des endroits où il ignorait qu'il était encore chatouilleux. C'était ridicule pour un homme de cinquante ans de gigoter sur la table d'examen parce qu'une médisorcière voulait lui palper le bas-ventre. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait accompagné ses actions d'un monologue condamnant son acte irréfléchi et son manque de jugement.

« De toutes les idées impossibles… tester une potion inconnue, tout seul dans ces cachots déserts… Tu aurais pu mourir là-bas, et personne ne s'en serait rendu compte avant des jours et des jours. Dieu sait que tes élèves ne seraient jamais venus nous prévenir que tu manquais tes cours. »

« Je suis un Maître de Potions, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Je savais ce que je faisais. »

Ça lui valut un autre grommellement. « En tant que Maître de Potions, tu aurais bien dû savoir que c'était une bêtise. » Poppy claqua la langue, et fit de son mieux pour que Severus ait l'impression d'être redevenu un première année. Finalement, elle arrêta de l'ausculter, et croisa les bras sur sa maigre poitrine. « Bon – qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette nouvelle potion miracle que tu as concoctée ? »

Severus le lui dit, passant sur les détails et la préparation. La sorcière fronça les sourcils, et hocha plusieurs fois la tête, mais sans l'interrompre. Une fois qu'il eut fini de décrire les effets purgatifs de la potion, elle lui tendit sa chemise sans un mot, et il l'enfila en vitesse.

« Ce sera intéressant de te voir développer ça, Severus, mais je continue à penser que tu t'es montré un sacré imbécile en la testant comme ça. Tu aurais pu te retourner les boyaux comme un gant de toilette. »

« Oui, je sais, » répondit-il, glacial. « Vous n'êtes pas la première personne qui me fait cette réflexion, merci. »

« Et tu peux me compter dans le lot, Severus, » ajouta Albus Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

« Vraiment, Monsieur le Directeur, » lança-t-il d'un ton sourd. « Il vous a fallu deux jours pour remarquer la différence. Je ne pense vraiment pas que la situation mérite une telle attention. »

Dans ses longues robes rebrodées d'étoiles, le Professeur Dumbledore paraissait bien trop vieux pour réprimander ses employés comme des enfants indisciplinés, mais il y parvint néanmoins. « Peut-être que si tu venais plus souvent prendre tes repas dans la Grande Salle, Severus Snape, nous nous en serions rendus compte plus rapidement. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu as pris sur toi de jouer les cobayes ? »

Severus ne se laissa pas intimider. « Une semaine, Monsieur. »

« Et tu n'as connu aucune résurgence de ta maladie ? »

« Pas la moindre, » confirma-t-il. « Je me suis même permis de manger un bon steak frites, sans en souffrir le moins du monde. » En vérité, il avait joyeusement englouti deux assiettes de cette nourriture saturée de graisse, chose que son estomac n'aurait jamais supporté dix jours plus tôt.

« Donc, pas le moindre effet secondaire ? » demanda Poppy d'un ton sévère.

« Aucun. Sauf à compter les rêves érotiques que je semble faire plus souvent ces derniers temps, » ajouta-t-il gaiement, obscurément satisfait de l'entendre siffler entre ses dents, embarrassée par ses mots. Dumbledore quant à lui, ricana dans sa barbe, et la médisorcière les planta là, leur disant qu'elle se lavait les mains de Severus, et grommelant à mi-voix contre les sorciers qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir grandir.

« C'est merveilleux de te voir en aussi bonne santé, Severus, » affirma le vieil homme. « Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, ces dernières années. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » répliqua Severus, boutonnant son gilet, avant de nouer sa cravate. « Je souffre de la Braxdyce depuis que je suis enfant. »

« Oui, et tu es l'un des rares enfant qui a survécu à cette maladie pour atteindre l'âge adulte. En grande partie grâce à ton art. Cette potion – les Larmes de Phénix, c'est bien comme ça que tu l'appelles ? – pourra peut-être sauver la vie de nombreuses personnes souffrant de maladies chroniques. »

« Seulement si elle sont dues à des malfonctionnements ou à des traumatismes, Albus, » rectifia Severus. « Et pas avant que nous n'ayons atteint notre but premier. »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne comptes pas rendre cette découverte publique ? »

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps d'enfiler sa veste. « Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'attendre un peu, Monsieur le Directeur. Cet élixir est un philtre de guérison puissant. Il pourrait faire une différence importante sur le champ de bataille, si l'un des deux camps l'avait en sa possession et pas l'autre. »

Cette proposition fut accueillie par un profond soupir, mais Dumbledore acquiesça tristement. « Je suis d'accord, même si ça me fait de la peine. L'amélioration soudaine de ta santé ne passera pas inaperçue pendant certaines réunions, cependant. »

« Non, vous avez raison, » convint Severus. « Après tout, ma condition est – était – une source de plaisanterie bien connue pendant ces réunions. Quand j'informerai une certaine personne que j'ai réussi à trouver un remède à la Braxdyce, et que je lui raconterai par le menu tous les détails de ma découverte, je peux vous garantir que les yeux des auditeurs vont se fermer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'aurai de la chance si je ne reçois pas un sort pour l'avoir ennuyé avec mon babillage. »

« Ça me semble être une excellente approche, mon garçon. On peut faire confiance à un Serpentard pour tromper un autre Serpentard en lui racontant la vérité. » Le rire du Professeur Dumbledore se fit un peu plus robuste qu'à l'ordinaire, et Severus aurait dû entendre le signal d'alarme. Mais il ne se douta de rien avant que son supérieur ne lui passe un bras autour des épaules, l'entraînant marcher avec lui dans le couloir.

« Puisque tu te sens en si bonne forme, Severus, il y a un petit quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi. » Le Directeur le regardait, rayonnant, et une soudaine appréhension le foudroya. Severus regarda le bras de Dumbledore posé sur lui avec un air proche de la panique.

« En fait, Monsieur le Directeur, il y a plusieurs corvées que j'ai trop longtemps remises à – » protesta le Maître de Potions, avant d'être interrompu.

« Ne racontes donc pas de bêtises, mon garçon, » le contra Dumbledore. « Ça ne te prendra pas plus qu'une matinée. Peut-être le début de la soirée également, mais rien de plus. »

&&&&&

« J'ai été invité à un mariage, » annonça Severus à Hermione ce soir-là, d'un ton qui aurait été plus approprié pour annoncer un décès. « En temps normal, je ne me serais même pas donné la peine d'envoyer un hibou pour décliner, mais comme le Directeur était déjà engagé ailleurs, apparemment je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit distraitement Hermione, accordant toujours la plus grande partie de son attention à la serre d'hippogriffe qu'elle réduisait en une poudre fine. Severus avait pris l'habitude de dîner avec son filleul le week-end, et à l'occasion il lui racontait quelques anecdotes à ce propos. Peut-être que Drago avait finalement fait son choix parmi le défilé de sorcières décoratives qu'il avait courtisées et dont il avait parlé à son parrain ? Mais il serait certainement plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller au mariage de Drago, non ? « Quelqu'un d'important ? »

« Ronald Weasley, » répondit-il succinctement.

« Vous voulez rire. Ron ? Ron se marie ? Est-ce qu'il est fou ? Il sort à peine de l'Académie des Aurors ! »

Severus la regarda longuement, posément. « Il a vingt-sept ans, Hermione. C'est encore un peu jeune à mon avis, mais loin d'être extraordinaire. »

Hermione marqua une pause dans son travail, laissant glisser ses ustensiles sur la table alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, incrédule. « En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« Deux mille huit. Fermez la bouche, c'est très déplaisant de voir la bibliothèque apparaître au bout de votre langue. »

Complètement abasourdie, Hermione délaissa son banc de travail et flotta vers une chaise vide, au dessus de laquelle elle s'installa distraitement, un air neutre et pensif se peignant sur ses traits transparents. Severus la laissa fixer un moment droit devant elle, le temps qu'elle accepte le temps qui avait passé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte auparavant.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que Harry sera son témoin ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Aussi certainement que le soleil se lève et la tartine tombe côté confiture, » répondit-il, d'un ton sinistre. « Ces deux-là sont absolument inséparables, et ils ne s'en cachent pas. Je serai le représentant officiel de Dumbledore à ce mariage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres – selon toute probabilité – appréciera tout rapport que je pourrai lui faire sur les activités de Potter et de ses amis. »

« Vous devriez y aller, » affirma Hermione tout à coup, se concentrant à nouveau sur lui. « Amusez-vous bien. »

Severus lui lança un regard incrédule. « Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que je vais m'amuser lors d'un mariage ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Des tas de personnes ont rencontré leur futur époux à un mariage. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Snape la dévisageait maintenant comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne soit devenue folle.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'une dame attirera votre regard. Quand est-ce que vous avez passé un moment avec une jeune et jolie sorcière pour la dernière fois ? »

« Ecoutez-moi un peu, Nanny Granger, » se moqua-t-il. « Il y a des dizaines d'années que ma grand-mère est morte, et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui vienne regarder par dessus mon épaule pour faire des commentaires sur ma vie sociale. »

« Votre totale absence de vie sociale, plutôt, » répondit Hermione du tac au tac. Il lui fallut rassembler ses forces jusqu'à la moindre parcelle pour garder un ton léger alors qu'elle conseillait à Severus Snape de se trouver une femme.

La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était d'abandonner sa relation avec Severus, mais une semaine passée à être aspirée nuit après nuit dans ses rêves, qu'ils soient érotiques ou plus quotidiens, n'avait fait que rendre plus claire à ses yeux l'impossibilité de leur situation. Il était humain, vivant, et il n'avait que cinquante ans. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la santé, il avait peut-être encore un siècle, voire plus, pour trouver le bonheur, et quelqu'un avec qui le partager. Quelqu'un qui pourrait partager l'intégralité de sa vie, et pas seulement cafouiller dans son laboratoire, et lui voler quelques instants d'intimité pendant qu'il était inconscient. Malgré ses grommellements, elle savait qu'il serait mieux avec une vraie femme – vivante.

« Sérieusement, Professeur, vous devriez arrêter de traîner dans ces cachots avec une vieille morte. Sortez et vivez un peu. »

« Une vieille morte ? » s'indigna-t-il. « Je suis plus vieux que vous, je vous ferais dire. Vous avez combien, vingt-six ans maintenant ? »

« Vingt-sept, je suis de l'âge de Ron, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Même si techniquement, j'aurais dû arrêter de compter à dix-sept ans. »

« Beurk, » répondit-il succinctement. « Avoir dix-sept ans pour l'éternité – je crois que je ne pourrais pas imaginer pire enfer. »

Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais, qu'il lui rendit.

« Vous ne faites pas vos dix-sept ans, vous savez, et vous ne vous comportez certainement pas comme si vous aviez cet âge. Vous ne le faisiez d'ailleurs pas non plus quand vous aviez effectivement dix-sept ans, si je me souviens bien. »

« J'avais mes moments, » confessa-t-elle. « Devenir un fantôme a quelque peu changé mes perspectives. »

« J'imagine. »

Il n'ajouta rien, mais continua à la regarder pensivement pendant si longtemps qu'elle finit par demander « Quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête, et répondit d'une voix douce. « Votre mort est l'un de mes plus grand regrets, Hermione. J'aurais aimé voir ce que vous deveniez. J'ai eu beau me moquer Minerva, je dois admettre que vous étiez pleine de promesses. »

« Le monde continue sans moi, Professeur Snape. »

« Vous voulez bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Votre aide – votre amitié – sont des choses qui ont compté pour moi ces dernières années. J'ai beaucoup de regrets, et surtout il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais voulu faire de façon différente. Si j'avais cultivé votre talent pour les potions quand vous étiez élève, peut-être que vous vous seriez rendue compte du danger cet après-midi là… C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas, que ma confidente la plus proche soit quelqu'un dont j'ai la mort sur la conscience ? »

Hermione n'avait pas de réponse à ça ; elle ne pouvait plus parler du tout. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Severus Snape, ses robes et veste noires n'étaient qu'accessoires à côté des ses sarcasmes et de son sale caractère. Le voir ainsi, dans la tenue dans laquelle il préférait travailler, chemise blanche et pantalon noir, et l'entendre parler avec une telle sincérité manifeste, c'était presque plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Severus ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de sa part. Il eut un petit sourire, un coin de ses lèvres remontant à peine, avant de revenir aux préparatifs de ses cours étalés devant lui sur son bureau.

Même si elle se rendait compte qu'elle le dévisageait, Hermione ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de Severus. Il ne faisait rien de plus extraordinaire que de préparer une commande pour l'année à venir, assis derrière son bureau, mais une soudaine bouffée de clarté d'esprit de l'au-delà lui permit de le voir lui, tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il avait été. Un enfant mal aimé, et un professeur antipathique, un Mangemort et un pécheur repentant, tout cela composait l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était ce même homme qui avait désespérément essayé de ressusciter son élève mourante, ce même homme qui avait pleuré seul et en silence au pied de son cercueil.

Le même homme qu'elle allait devoir laisser s'éloigner, s'il devait un jour avoir la chance d'avoir une véritable vie.

&&&&&&&

« Combien de fois est-ce qu'on va encore devoir répéter tout ça ? »

Kingsley Shacklebolt était exaspéré, ça se voyait bien à la façon dont il n'arrêtait pas de passer ses grandes mains sur son crâne chauve, ajoutant de nouvelles rides sur son front d'ébène, au dessus de ses sourcils quasiment inexistants. Les autres membres de l'Ordre remuèrent tous sur leurs sièges, mal à l'aise, réticents à croiser le regards les uns des autres. Ces réunions régulières étaient devenues un peu trop régulières récemment, toutes destinées à rapporter de mauvaises nouvelles, et l'absence de progrès dans tous les domaines où l'on en attendait.

« Je comprends ta frustration, Kingsley, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'agir de façon précipitée, pas maintenant. Nos forces sont déjà trop peu nombreuses. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur le Directeur, nos forces sont toujours trop peu nombreuses. Mes Aurors sont appelés deux fois par semaine à régler des problèmes causés par les activités des Mangemorts. Quand on a de la chance, c'est seulement pour faire disparaître les preuves, et pas pour nous occuper des corps. Le Ministère a beau parler, mais quand il s'agit de joindre les actes à la parole, il n'y a plus personne. »

« Le Ministère a déjà bien assez à faire en ce moment, Kingsley, » contra Arthur Weasley, l'air chagriné de s'entendre défendre son employeur. « Je ne suis pas un partisan de Fudge, ni de sa politique, mais la récente montée en puissance des Sang-Purs au Ministère fait qu'il doit se montrer très prudent en matière de changements. Un faux pas, et il perdrait sa place le temps de dire 'ouf'. Et dans ce cas, impossible de prédire qui prendrait sa place. »

« Et de deux maux, autant choisir celui que l'on connaît… » ajouta Tonks, tirant sur une de ses mèches vert pomme (pour le moment).

« Ces disputes ne nous mènent nulle part, » grommela Maugrey, depuis un coin de la pièce. La boule de bois, à l'extrémité de sa prothèse de jambe, résonna sur le parquet alors qu'il continuait à fixer en même temps Tonks et Shacklebolt. Ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre de la Salle sur Demande, mais avec son œil magique, il y parvenait sans peine. « Ça va faire douze ans maintenant, et nous ne sommes toujours pas plus près de vaincre Voldemort qu'au début. »

« C'est difficile de traquer quelqu'un quand on ne sait pas où il se trouve, » fit remarquer Shacklebolt, laconiquement. « Et Snape ici présent ne peut pas nous dire à l'avance où le trouver. »

« Si seulement nous avions un moyen de suivre la trace de Snape quand il est convoqué, » commença Harry, rapidement interrompu par son supérieur.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter. Il est hors de question que j'envoie une équipe à l'aveuglette contre des Mangemorts. Pas sans avoir repéré les lieux, ou avoir des indications sur les voies de repli possibles. Ce serait soit du suicide, soit leur permettre de s'échapper. Je ne veux pas courir ce risque. »

Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, déçu.

La stratégie n'avait jamais été son point fort, se dit Hermione avec affection en s'installant à sa place habituelle sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il était absolument incomparable quand il s'agissait de combattre, et il avait le chic pour sortir ses collègues Aurors des mauvaises passes quand les plans de bataille tombaient à l'eau, mais il était totalement inutile tant qu'on en était au stade du début de l'organisation des plans.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où Voldemort revient ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute, dans le brouhaha des grognements des membres de l'Ordre. « Je veux dire, je doute qu'il retourne à Godric's Hollow pour Halloween tous les ans pour se recueillir, mais il doit bien se répéter de temps à autre ? »

Elle avait adressé sa question à la foule en général, mais en réalité c'était à Severus qu'elle l'avait posée. Les yeux se posèrent sur lui, et il réfléchit un temps, les doigts rassemblés en pointe.

« Ça lui arrive, » finit-il par répondre. « Il y a une vieille abbaye déserte dans la vallée de la Wye, au Pays de Galles. Elle est à l'abandon depuis des siècles. Ils nous a convoqués là-bas à plusieurs occasions, mais pas récemment. Les ruines du vieux fort Normand dans le Wilshire. C'est un site historique moldu dans la région, et ça l'amuse de s'en servir. Et je me souviens aussi d'un vieil amphithéâtre romain à Caerleon. » Il secoua la tête, les sourcils plissés. « Ce sont les seuls endroits dont je me souviens qu'ils ont été utilisés à plus de deux reprises depuis dix ou douze ans. » (1)

Tonks laissa échapper un soupir de déception, mais Harry resta quant à lui concentré sur les informations que le Professeur Snape venait de leur fournir.

« Ça nous donnera au moins un endroit par où commencer. Mes équipes peuvent aller reconnaître les sites et se faire une idée de leur configuration. »

« Quelque part, » lança Severus, « je pense que même des moldus risquent de remarquer un troupeau d'Aurors qui fouinent partout dans un site historique classé, sans parler du fait que ce genre d'histoire remonterait sans l'ombre d'un doute aux oreilles de ceux dont nous souhaiterions le moins qu'ils en entendent parler. »

« Ne vous en faites pas trop, Professeur, » le rassura Harry avec un sourire malicieux. « Nous savons ce que nous faisons. Une seule équipe se rend sur place, en tenue moldue, et joue les touristes sur les lieux. Ensuite, ils mettent leurs souvenirs dans une Pensine, et les autres s'entraînent à partir de ça. Nous l'avons déjà fait auparavant. »

« Et ça a le bénéfice ajouté de garder ces emplacements secrets, » ajouta Maugrey. « Les gars peuvent se rendre compte de ce qui les attend sur place, sans savoir pour autant où se situe l'endroit. Ça limite les fuites autant que possible. »

« C'est une perte de temps, » protesta Hestia Jones. Les années écoulées ne lui avaient pas fait de fleurs, elle avait de profondes pattes d'oie autour des yeux, et ses cheveux sombres étaient mêlés de mèches de divers niveaux de gris. « Il pourrait s'écouler encore un an avant que Vous-Savez-Qui décide d'utiliser un de ces endroits à nouveau. »

« Et on ne perd pas notre temps à rester assis ici à se tourner les pouces, peut-être ? » répliqua Harry.

Avant que le reste de l'assemblée ne puisse exprimer ses opinions et ses objections, Dumbledore leva les mains pour faire taire les voix qui s'élevaient.

« C'est une idée raisonnable, et nous allons en tenir compte, tout en poursuivant les plans que nous avions déjà, » leur dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la contradiction. « Si nous avons ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'attaquer Voldemort quand il s'y attend le moins, ça pourrait bien faire la différence entre la victoire, et la défaite la plus totale. Nous savons tous exactement combien ce combat a déjà duré, et nous sommes conscients que nous aurons encore beaucoup à endurer avant que ce cauchemar ne touche à sa fin.

« Maintenant, » poursuivit-il, une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé suffisamment, « vous avez tous été informés de cette nouvelle potion que Severus a perfectionnée. »

« Elle est loin d'être perfectionnée, Monsieur le Directeur, » protesta le Maître de Potions. « Il y a toujours toute un assortiment de variations subtiles que j'ai besoin de tester avant qu'on puisse commencer à la juger acceptable. »

« Tu dis des bêtises, Severus, » intervint Arthur Weasley. Il avait repoussé ses lunettes sur le sommet de son crâne dégarni, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus distrait encore que d'habitude. « C'est un truc épatant, vraiment. J'aurais bien voulu en avoir sous la main quand ce foutu serpent m'a mordu, si tu te souviens. »

« Un de mes hommes a été touché par un Sortilège d'Ecorché Vif la semaine dernière, » mentionna Kingsley Shacklebolt. « Le Guérisseur a dit qu'il en serait mort si je n'avais pas eu cet échantillon sur moi. »

Severus afficha la mine la plus amère dont il était capable, même si Hermione savait que ce n'était que pour éviter d'apparaître content de ces compliments.

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra en avoir plus ? » demanda Harry. « Cette potion pourrait potentiellement sauver bon nombre de nos Aurors quand ils ont affaire à des Mangemorts. »

« Je serai ravi d'en préparer des seaux entiers, Potter, dès que vous m'aurez trouvé une baignoire d'or massif, et une météorite de la taille de votre ego surdimensionné, » ironisa Snape. Il vit qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard désapprobateur, mais Harry se contenta de lui sourire de toutes ses dents. L'amertume refit son apparition sur le visage de Severus quand il réalisa qu'il avait perdu toute capacité à intimider son ancien élève.

« Nous travaillons toujours sur la formule, » confessa Severus. « Je mets de côté chaque essai concluant, et d'autres échantillons seront distribués aux Aurors et aux autres membres de l'Ordre qui en ont le plus grand besoin. Malheureusement nous sommes, comme l'a fait remarquer Monsieur Potter, assez limités par la quantité. Le chaudron que je dois utiliser ne peut produire qu'un demi-litre à la fois, et certains ingrédients sont assez difficiles à obtenir. De plus, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de la durée pendant laquelle cette potion se conserve, même si les résultats préliminaires sont optimistes. »

« Toute contribution que tu peux faire est appréciée, » lui affirma le Directeur. « Maintenant, il est temps de nous intéresser aux dernières nouvelles du Ministère. Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous en dire ? »

La réunion se concentra alors sur ce point, et Hermione elle aussi accorda son attention aux renseignements apportés par les employés du Ministère également membres de l'Ordre qui soupçonnaient leurs collègues de travail d'être des sympathisants des Mangemorts.

Une autre heure s'écoula avant que la réunion ne se termine enfin. Nombreux furent ceux qui quittèrent alors le château, avec tout autant de précautions qu'ils en avaient prises à leur arrivée, même si les vacances d'été signifiaient qu'il y avait peu d'yeux susceptibles de remarquer leurs allées et venues. Quelques uns s'attardèrent pour discuter en privé avec le Directeur de choses qui ne concernaient pas le fonctionnement général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus Snape lança à Hermione un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit affirmativement, après avoir désigné Harry Potter d'un signe subtil de la tête.

Harry étira ostensiblement sa silhouette de maintenant plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, grognant alors que ses muscles s'étendaient pour la première fois après des heures passées dans un fauteuil copieusement rembourré. « Comment ça va, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, en se laissant retomber sur son siège, cette fois en passant une de ses jambes par dessus un bras du fauteuil.

« Oh, comme d'habitude, Harry. Peeves est odieux, les élèves continuent à faire exploser leurs chaudrons en cours de Potions, et la rivalité entre les Maisons est aussi féroce que jamais. »

Le regard vert brillant la suivit alors qu'elle vint se percher au milieu de rien face à lui, à une distance plus confortable pour soutenir une conversation. Il sourit, comme en reconnaissance des choses qu'elle était capable d'accomplir. « Tu nous a manqué à Ron et moi lors de son mariage, tu sais. Est-ce que tu as bien reçu les photos que je t'ai envoyées ? »

« Oui, merci. Mais où est-ce qu'il a rencontré Moira, au fait ? »

« Oh, c'était quand il chassait les dragons avec Charlie, » lui répondit Harry en riant. « Ron était allé lui rendre visite, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Moira était stagiaire à la réserve, mais elle en a eu bien assez d'une saison. Elle a dit à Ron que son frère était malade, et Ron n'a pas vraiment pu la contredire – la veille, il venait de se faire mordre par un dragon à peine sorti de son œuf. »

« Est-ce qu'il est heureux ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix qui craqua soudain.

« Oui, je pense qu'il l'est. Je sais qu'il n'a pas réellement gardé le contact avec toi, Hermione. Je crois… Non, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Non, dis-moi, » insista Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Le regard de Harry se fit plus grave et sérieux. « Je pense sincèrement que Ron était toujours un peu amoureux de toi quand tu es morte, Hermione. C'était déjà assez difficile de rester ami avec toi après que vous ayez rompu, mais si tu ajoutes à ça ton décès soudain…. Ron semblait aller bien, ces quelques dernières semaines avant qu'on aie notre diplôme, mais une fois que nous sommes partis, je crois qu'il a réalisé que tu étais vraiment, définitivement hors de portée pour lui, pour toujours. C'était comme si tu mourais une seconde fois. Et maintenant qu'il a trouvé le grand amour, c'est simplement trop difficile pour lui de te garder dans son cœur autrement que comme un souvenir. »

« Je crois que je peux le comprendre, » répondit Hermione, lentement. « Ça a été un drôle de choc pour moi quand Severus m'a appris que Ron se mariait. J'ai dû lâcher prise, finalement. Je suis simplement désolée que ça ait été aussi douloureux pour lui. Je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui le rende heureux. »

« Oh, oui, il est heureux, » lui dit Harry en riant. « Encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer – il vient de m'apprendre que Moira est enceinte. »

« Hein ? » Elle laissa échapper un rire joyeux. « Il n'a pas perdu de temps, dis donc. Dieu sait que Molly va compter sur ses doigts la date de naissance de ce bébé. »

« Elle ne sera pas la seule. Ses frères ont tous fait des croix sur leurs calendriers, et Drago Malefoy est quasiment malade de devoir tenir sa langue comme ça. »

« Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que Drago a à voir avec Ron et Moira ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Une lueur malicieuse reparut dans le regard de Harry. « Il sort avec Ginny. »

« Malefoy ? Et Ginny ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« C'est ce que nous avons tous pensé. Apparemment, Malefoy était à une soirée du Ministère à l'automne dernier. Molly Weasley n'avait pas pu y aller avec Arthur pour une raison quelconque, alors il y avait emmené Ginny.

« Ils ont commencé à se disputer sur une broutille, et ça a duré pendant tout le dîner. Molly était atterrée quand elle l'a appris, mais Malefoy a dû apprécier, parce qu'il est reparu à la première opportunité qu'il a eue. Ils se chamaillent depuis. »

« Soit Ginny est folle, soit Drago Malefoy a réellement changé, » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Eh bien, il a toujours un problème avec les enfants de moldus, mais Ginny va peut-être réussir à lui faire entendre raison. Ron manque de s'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il doit s'asseoir à la même table que lui pour les repas de famille, et j'ai du mal à supporter de me trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Mais Gin a menacé de nous jeter des sorts à tous les trois si on ne fait pas d'efforts. Personne n'a encore saigné, » ajouta gaiement Harry, « mais nous avons réussi à échanger quelques sorts entre nous quand elle n'est pas dans la pièce. »

« Tu veux dire que Drago vient partager les repas de la famille Weasley ? Au Terrier ? » Hermione était tellement surprise que les mots étaient près de lui manquer.

Harry posa une main sur son cœur. « Sur mon honneur de sorcier. Et il n'a jamais ouvert la bouche pour autre chose que pour manger. Il semble sincère dans ses sentiments. Il lui a même donné un paquet d'argent quand elle organisait cette collecte pour cette orphelinat dont elle partage la direction. »

« Je me demandais justement ce que Ginny ferait après l'école, » confessa Hermione. « Je pense qu'elle doit être douée pour ça – elle peut se reposer sur l'exemple de Molly pour pourvoir aux besoin de nombreux enfants avec un budget restreint. »

« Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne s'est pas totalement laissée prendre au charme de Malefoy, » ajouta Harry. « Je l'ai entendu lui faire une promesse un soir. Elle disait que si jamais elle trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres sur lui un jour, sa réaction ferait passer le Doloris pour un Sortilège de chatouilles. »

« Tant mieux pour elle. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit exactement celle dont Drago a besoin. Il est un peu perdu depuis la mort de son père, et de son côté elle est aussi lucide et terre à terre que possible. Il a peut-être commencé à sortir avec elle pour les apparences, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait continué, et encore moins mis les pieds au Terrier, s'il n'était pas sérieux. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ce dont Malefoy a besoin tout à coup ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il parle à Severus de temps en temps. Drago est son filleul. »

« Severus, hein ? »

« Je hante sa salle de classe, Harry, » lui répondit-elle patiemment. « Il fallait bien qu'on finisse par s'entendre, sinon la situation n'aurait pu que dégénérer. »

« Je comprends, » admit-il. « Je vous ai aussi vu vous faire les yeux doux tout à l'heure. »

« Harry ! » Hermione chercha autour d'elle quelque chose à lui jeter à la figure, mais ne trouva rien.

En riant, Harry leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Je plaisante, Hermione. C'est seulement que c'était intéressant, de te voir faire des signes à cette vieille chauve-souris. Vous avez travaillé tous les deux sur cette potion, pas vrai ? »

« C'était une véritable collaboration, Harry. C'était absolument génial. »

« Je ne doute pas que ce soit génial. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, tu sais. »

Le rouge – l'argent – monta légèrement aux joues grises d'Hermione, mais elle sourit à son vieil ami. « Maintenant, tout ce qui nous reste à faire à Severus et à moi, c'est de perfectionner la potion. »

« Ça ne devrait pas vous prendre bien longtemps, » affirma Harry d'un ton léger, « et ensuite, tu pourras travailler sur ton histoire de polarité. Kingsley et Fol-Œil ont pu mettre au point quelques variations intéressantes sur des sortilèges de haut niveau. »

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à ça ces derniers temps. Sans baguette, je ne peux pas lancer le moindre sort. »

« Tu ne peux pas en utiliser ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Les véritables baguettes me brûlent les mains, et qu'en j'en fait apparaître une, » elle joignit le geste à la parole, sortant une baguette translucide de sa manche avec un froncement de sourcils concentré, « elle ne fait rien du tout. Je pense que je suis tout simplement à la mauvaise extrémité du spectre pour pratiquer le genre de magie qu'on peut canaliser par une baguette. »

« Hum. Eh bien, peut-être qu'une fois que cette guerre sera finie, nous aurons tous le temps de travailler là dessus. Je pense que tu serais splendide. »

Hermione sourit affectueusement à son ami, mais au bout d'un moment elle détecta une légère ombre dans ses yeux verts. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

Il chercha à la tranquilliser d'un geste de la main. « Oh, je pensais simplement. A toi, et à Ron. »

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il était tout simplement un peu jaloux de Ron et de son bonheur, du fait qu'il fonde une famille quand lui, Harry, en rêvait depuis toujours, mais les mots qu'il prononça ensuite chassèrent bien vite cette idée.

« Je m'étais toujours imaginé qu'on serait tous les trois, tu sais ? Toi, moi, et Ron, face à Voldemort pour la bataille finale. » Il entrelaça ses doigts, et les posa sur son ventre, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « J'ai déjà décidé que je ne demanderai pas à Ron d'être là le jour venu. Si j'ai mon mot à dire, il ne saura même pas que la bataille a lieu avant qu'elle ne soit finie. » Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, qui avaient comme toujours grand besoin d'une coupe, dépassaient du dossier du fauteuil quand il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. « J'aurais simplement aimé que tu puisses être là avec moi, Hermione. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, Harry, » lui dit Hermione. « S'il y avait le moindre moyen pour moi d'être présente, je le ferais. Mais je suis coincée ici à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de plus de quelques kilomètres, dans quelque direction que ce soit. »

« Je sais. J'ai posé la question, » répondit-il. « Mais je sais que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, Hermione. »

« Et toi dans le mien, Harry. Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot. »

Son sourire était un peu bancal, mais chaleureux et sincère. « Moi aussi je t'aime, pauvre toquée. »

&&&&&&

Depuis la nuit où il avait testé lui-même cette potion qui avait amélioré sa santé de façon si spectaculaire, Severus avait également constaté d'autres améliorations. Son corps, qui ne recevait plus son copieux cocktail de stimulants, lui demandait une quantité plus importante de sommeil, à des horaires plus réguliers. Il n'était plus capable de passer la moitié de la nuit à remuer des potions et à expérimenter dans son laboratoire personnel, puisque maintenant rester éveillé après minuit plusieurs soirs d'affilée ne résultait qu'en un affreux mal de crâne, et un besoin irrépressible de se glisser sous la couette pour au moins dix heures. Sans parler d'un certain fantôme qui lui faisait continuellement la leçon.

S'il avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait changé ses propres horaires pour s'adapter aux siens, il n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Il se retirait dans ses quartiers aussi tôt qu'il que son employeur le lui permettait. Certains soirs, il parvenait à travailler pendant quatre bonnes heures avant de se faire envoyer au lit. Il protestait par principe, mais finalement, il ne pouvait que convenir que se ménager était la solution la plus sage. Severus ne savait pas si c'était grâce à la potion, ou à ses horaires réguliers, mais ses heures de travail étaient plus productives. Il ne pouvait nier que son esprit était plus vif, ses intuitions plus souvent justes, alors qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux pour comprendre et perfectionner la potion de Larmes de Phénix.

La chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, cependant, c'était cette impression subtile qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt qu'une chose n'était pas tout à fait comme elle devrait être, pendant les heures qu'il passait dans son laboratoire. Son fantôme personnel était présent, comme toujours, et même si c'était contraire à tous ses instincts de le reconnaître, même en son for intérieur, il appréciait sa compagnie, il avait l'honnêteté de l'admettre. Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas travaillé aux côtés d'un autre Maître de Potions, et si Hermione n'était pas un Maître, et techniquement n'était pas capable d'en devenir un, il admettait qu'elle avait plus de talent que toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler, sauf bien sur le Maître Alchimiste, Albus Dumbledore en personne.

Alors que Severus la regardait préparer encore une fois les ingrédients de leur formule miracle, ses pensées revinrent une fois de plus à cette soirée où elle lui avait dit de sortir un peu et de se trouver une jeune sorcière à courtiser. En d'autres termes, Hermione lui avait indiqué qu'elle pensait qu'il devrait trouver une autre personne qu'elle même en la compagnie de qui passer du temps. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour elle ou pour lui qu'elle lui avait donné ce conseil, même si jamais elle ne lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle était lassée de sa compagnie.

A une ou deux reprises, il avait remarqué une sorcière dans ses rares sorties à Pré-Au-Lard ou dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il était toujours méfiant dans les foules, et quand il attirait l'œil d'une femme, il en était généralement conscient. De son avis, elles n'avaient jamais valu la peine qu'il les courtise, leur attrait n'était que superficiel, et s'évanouissait rapidement après quelques minutes de conversation. Le seul et unique bénéfice que les dames pouvaient lui procurer, il pouvait tout aussi bien, hum, en prendre soin dans l'intimité de son bain. A part le soulagement de sa libido soudain retrouvée, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin à Poudlard.

Il y avait une idée qui lui échappait au milieu des autres, et il fronça les sourcils, essayant de revenir en arrière dans le cheminement de sa pensée. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? La notion de compagnie. Peut-être que c'était ce mot qu'il cherchait, se dit-il, ne prêtant qu'à moitié attention aux notes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une jolie sorcière était bonne pour une chose, et en général pas pour grand chose d'autre. Il s'était lassé depuis bien longtemps des sorcières gloussantes, et des jeux qu'il fallait jouer pour les courtiser. Diable, même son filleul s'était lassé des jupons faciles et des baisers volés, pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'un peu plus terre à terre.

Un petit rire amusé lui échappa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et Hermione leva les yeux dans sa direction, mais il secoua la tête, et elle se remit au travail. Ginevra Weasley, plus jeune enfant et seule fille de Arthur et Molly Weasley, était la sorcière la plus sensée qui ait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Enfin, la deuxième sorcière la plus sensée, corrigea-t-il, avec un nouveau coup d'œil pour sa partenaire de laboratoire. Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger se ressemblaient beaucoup, décida-t-il.

Tout comme Ginny, Hermione avait du bon sens, elle était pragmatique, c'était une personne à qui il était agréable de parler – certainement plus que de parler tout seul. Ces qualités seules faisaient d'elle une compagnie plus que suffisante pour n'importe qui. Et s'il était effectivement suffisamment chanceux pour survivre à la bataille finale entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter, Severus pouvait facilement s'imaginer passer les quelques décennies à venir exactement comme il avait passée celle qui venait de s'écouler – à enseigner la science des potions à des élèves idiots pendant la journée, et à faire des expériences dans son laboratoire le soir.

Il avait à peine fini de mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées qui s'étaient succédées sans rime ni raison dans son esprit, que la pendule massive posée sur le manteau de la cheminée se mit à sonner l'heure. Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu minuit approcher, et s'annoncer maintenant par un timbre de cuivre qui sonnait un peu faux.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Hermione, » lui lança-t-il, l'arrêtant alors qu'elle tendait la main vers une autre botte de racines. « Les élèves arrivent la semaine prochaine, et ça leur fera une excellente retenue. »

« On commence déjà à compter ses victimes ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger, tout en commençant à nettoyer la table où elle avait travaillé. « Est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'il sauront s'en occuper convenablement ? »

« Ils auront plutôt intérêt, sinon, leur retenue suivante, ils la passeront avec Rusard, » affirma-t-il. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, » répondit-elle, sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Seule dans le laboratoire personnel de Snape, Hermione rangea ses affaires, et essaya de déterminer pourquoi elle était d'une humeur aussi bizarre ce soir. Sa 'journée' avait commencé tôt. Le nouveau professeur d'Etudes Moldues était aussi qualifié sur le sujet que l'avaient été la plupart de ses prédécesseurs – c'est à dire, pas beaucoup. Elle avait passé des heures et des heures à lui expliquer comment fonctionnaient un mixer et un téléphone portable, sans même ne serait-ce qu'évoquer la théorie de l'électricité devant ce petit homme qui avait déjà bien du mal. Cependant, elle était néanmoins parvenue à convaincre le Professeur Wilmington qu'un lit qui vibre n'était pas un objet que l'on pouvait présenter à des écoliers.

Si bien que quand elle était venu prendre son tour pour patrouiller dans les couloirs, il était déjà dix heures du soir. Finalement elle avait rejoint Severus dans son laboratoire, mais ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, s'occupant chacun de ce qu'ils avaient à faire, sans éprouver le besoin de discuter.

S'il leur arrivait souvent de travailler côte à côte en silence, ce soir avait été différent pour une raison ou une autre, et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Severus avait travaillé sur ses papiers, avec la vague idée qu'il pourrait un jour publier un article sur les Larmes de Phénix. D'habitude, pourtant, il lui demandait son avis sur certains passages qu'il était en train d'écrire, et lui lisait le résultat final. Ce soir, il avait écrit moins d'une page, mais l'avait regardée souvent, quand il pensait qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Hermione n'avait plus d'estomac depuis longtemps, mais elle n'en était pas moins nouée d'anxiété.

Si jamais Severus la soupçonnait de violer l'intimité de son esprit endormi, la fureur de sa réaction ferait pâlir ses précédentes colères en comparaison. Mais l'attente sourde qui l'envahissait plusieurs fois par mois, cependant, ne pouvait être assouvie qu'en répondant à l'appel provenant d'une chambre dans les cachots, où dormait, où rêvait ce même homme. Ces rêves ne suivaient aucun motif prévisible, mais variaient du cauchemar au fantasme érotique, en passant par des divagations sans queue ni tête, sans objet ni signification. Une fois, elle avait même vu Severus en vieillard, déambulant dans Poudlard comme un étrange reflet d'Albus Dumbledore, alors que les élèves l'appelaient 'Monsieur le Directeur'. Il était possible que Severus soit un jour amené à occuper cette fonction, dans un futur lointain – tant qu'il n'avait enseigné à aucun des officiels du Bureau des Gouverneurs qui avaient le pouvoir de l'élire à ce poste.

Amusée en dépit de sa drôle d'humeur, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. L'idée d'un Severus Snape présidant à une fête de fin d'année, et obligé de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor était une image mentale qui valait le coup qu'on la retienne. En riant, elle remit en place ses derniers outils et jeta les détritus à la corbeille, avant de voler vers la dernière bougie qui brûlait. La flamme s'éteignit rapidement quand elle posa ses doigts fins et fantomatiques sur l'extrémité de la mèche.

Elle avait à peine quitté les cachots, dans l'intention de retourner dans la petite niche tout en haut des escaliers où elle aimait se réfugier pour être seule qu'elle sentit un petit appel, comme un murmure dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment une voix, en tant que telle, mais plutôt comme si quelque chose lui effleurait les tempes. Il n'y avait ni paroles ni images, juste cette impression vague que quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Severus était capable d'attirer Hermione, où qu'elle se trouve dans le château en l'appelant à voix haute, mais elle ne savait pas s'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas sa voix, mais son utilisation involontaire de la Légilimencie qui la faisait venir à lui. C'était ce même talent qui lui permettait, endormi, de l'atteindre, et de lui dire qu'il la désirait d'une façon qui l'aurait révolté lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle résista. Quelquefois, il se lassait, ou son rêve se terminait quand il plongeait dans un sommeil plus profond, loin des songes. Il continua à l'appeler cependant, avec de plus en plus de force, et avec un soupir, Hermione se retourna et descendit vers les cachots, maudissant tout autant la faiblesse qui la faisait céder, que le temps qu'elle avait mis à le rejoindre.

Quand elle le retrouva dans son rêve, Severus était debout, vêtu de ses habituels pantalon et gilet noirs, et de sa chemise blanche. Il fronçait les sourcils. « Je t'ai cherchée partout. J'ai cherché, et cherché, et il n'y avait pas moyen de te trouver, » annonça-t-il, l'air perdu et solitaire.

Hermione entortilla les plis de sa robe vert pâle (pour le moment du moins). « Je suis désolée, » finit-elle par répondre. « J'ai été retenue. » La candeur avec laquelle il affichait ses émotions demandait toujours un certain temps d'adaptation quand elle le retrouvait dans ses rêves, mais cette ingénuité était l'un des côtés qu'elle préférait retrouver.

« Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup. Il lui tendit son coude anguleux, et Hermione y passa le bras, mystifiée.

Ils étaient lancés dans une quête, apparemment, et le paysage autour d'eux se fit vert et luxuriant. L'herbe était haute, les fleurs sauvages, malgré le soleil étrange et pâle. Le ciel était presque indéchiffrable. Un petit panier apparut à l'autre bras de Severus, complet jusqu'au sécateur et au linge humide qui empêcherait les herbes fraîchement coupées de faner trop vite.

C'était l'un de ces rêves, détermina Hermione quelques instants plus tard. Elle regarda Severus qui était à quatre pattes, en train de passer au peigne fin un carré d'herbe, pour se relever, se précipiter plus loin, et tomber à genoux à nouveau. Une de ces quêtes obsédantes, interminables, à la recherche d'un objet qu'il était impossible de trouver, aussi ardemment qu'on le cherche. Elle se souvenait très bien d'un de ses propres rêves récurrents, où elle cherchait frénétiquement une plume dans son sac de cours sans jamais pouvoir la trouver, alors que le professeur expliquait avec force détails quelque chose de très important, qui ne manquerait pas de tomber lors du prochain examen.

Les mouvements de Severus se faisaient de plus en plus désespérés, et Hermione remarqua qu'une couche de sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'elle le suivait dans la prairie au crépuscule. Il devenait difficile de suivre le rythme de plus en plus frénétique de ses déplacements. Finalement, elle tendit la main et lui prit son panier du bras.

Snape se pencha pour le récupérer, mais elle s'éloigna hors de portée. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » répondit-il hargneusement, essayant à nouveau de se saisir de la hanse d'osier.

« Dis-le moi, je pourrai peut-être t'aider. »

Une grimace féroce apparut sur son visage. « J'ai besoin de trèfles à quatre feuilles. Je ne parviens pas à en trouver, pourtant j'en ai besoin pour… pour… » La grimace s'estompa alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir.

« Pas de problèmes, » lui affirma Hermione d'un ton léger. Les trèfles à quatre feuilles n'avaient quasiment aucune utilité en potions, mais si c'était ce dont il avait besoin, elle l'aiderait à en trouver. « Je crois que j'en ai vu, là-bas, » mentit-elle, se concentrant sur le bord indistinct de leur monde onirique. « Tu vois ce petit creux, juste en dessous de cet amas d'œillets de poètes, là-bas ? »

Severus écarta impatiemment une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombée dans les yeux pour regarder l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il est plein de trèfles, » lui dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction, « Vas-y, il y en a des tonnes, et ils n'attendent que toi. »

Comme prévu, la petite niche débordait de trèfles absurdement robustes, quasiment tous à quatre feuilles. Avec une exclamation joyeuse, Severus s'agenouilla et commença à récolter de petites poignées de trèfles, qu'il plaçait méticuleusement dans son panier. Hermione fut contente de s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu des fleurs sauvages, pour tout simplement observer ses mouvements gracieux, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Une fois le panier rempli, il replia soigneusement le linge humide sur sa récolte. Hermione eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant qu'il affichait sa satisfaction avec un air qui confinait à la fierté. Le regard qu'il lui adressa ensuite était presque aussi crâne, et le devint plus encore quand il lui tendit tranquillement la main, pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle gloussa, à ce moment-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interrompe d'un baiser qui était aussi chaud que le soleil aurait dû l'être, et bien plus doux qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir le droit.

« Je ne peux pas rester, Severus. Pas ici, pas comme ça, » protesta-t-elle, mais il avait des bras trop forts pour qu'elle puisse lutter, et son propre corps la trahissait, tant il était faible à le repousser.

Les lèvres de Severus couraient maintenant le long de la gorge d'Hermione, et sa voix basse la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête quand il protesta d'un murmure contre sa peau. « Tu as dit que tu serais là pour moi, quand j'aurais besoin de toi. »

« Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? » parvint-elle à demander. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à former des phrases cohérentes.

« Avant, » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire d'un baiser fougueux. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et impérieuses, et son contrôle d'elle-même était au plus bas, mais Hermione parvint à écarter les bras de Severus de sa taille. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, et se laissa retomber dans les herbes sauvages. L'expression boudeuse qu'il affichait aurait été plus appropriée chez un septième année.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, Severus, » le rassura-t-elle, s'agenouillant pour mettre plus de distance entre leurs corps.

Il la fixa de ses yeux noirs résignés, et pendant un moment elle se demanda qui, au juste, elle était pour lui dans ses rêves. Est-ce qu'elle était Hermione Granger, l'élève qui était morte ? Ou Miss Granger, le fantôme Gryffondor ? Elle se demanda même, malgré son ego qui protestait, s'il ne la voyait pas comme une femme qu'il avait connue avant, ou une espèce d'agglomérat anonyme de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues. Elle ne pouvait être sûre que quand il l'appelait par son nom, et ça n'arrivait pas avec une régularité rassurante.

« Je sais, » répondit-il sobrement. Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il lui demande de prouver son affection, mais il la surprit en attrapant une de ses mains pour la serrer dans une prise forte et rassurante. « Moi aussi je tiens à toi, » affirma-t-il. « Reste avec moi, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et le laissa l'attirer contre lui. Son épaule était maigrichonne et, en toute honnêteté, un peu inconfortable, mais elle faisait néanmoins un oreiller parfait pour sa tête alors qu'il la serrait contre elle, et commençait à lui énumérer les propriétés des trèfles à quatre feuilles.

Après un moment, il changea un peu sa façon de la tenir. Peu après, il commença à déposer de petits baisers sur son visage, dans son cou, tout en continuant à distiller des informations sur les propriétés de la flore qui les entourait. Finalement, les baisers se firent plus longs, les explications plus courtes, et quand il cessa totalement de parler, elle ne le repoussa pas, mais cette fois l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

&&&&&&

L'année scolaire recommença une fois de plus, avec une nouvelle fournée de première année qui semblèrent plus jeunes que jamais à Hermione. Elle se fit de nombreux amis parmi eux, y compris parmi les Serpentards qui semblaient toujours se méfier de tout le monde autour d'eux, et ne fréquentaient personne en dehors de leur propre camarades de Maison. Ses anciens favoris vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles, lui demandant comment s'était passé son été, et lui racontèrent d'interminables histoires de voyages en famille, de rivalités entre frères et sœurs, et bien trop souvent, y glissèrent des allusions à la guerre lointaine que Dumbledore mettait tant d'ardeur à garder à l'écart des portes de Poudlard.

Les premiers signes de l'automne apportaient une fraîcheur soudaine dans l'air un matin quand Snape revint enfin d'une Convocation qui l'avait surpris au milieu des corrections de sa première vague de copies de l'année. Comme toujours, Hermione l'attendait au bout du couloir menant au bureau du Directeur, espérant le voir de ses propres yeux après qu'il ait fait son rapport habituel à Dumbledore.

Finalement, juste au moment ou l'horizon commençait à rosir à travers les grandes fenêtres à meneaux qui courraient le long du passage, la gargouille de pierre pivota, et laissa échapper une silhouette familière, toujours engoncée dans sa cape noire à longs plis. Sa fatigue était évidente, dans les pas mesurés de ses bottes noires, mais ce fut sans hésitation qu'il remonta la coursive pour arriver aux fenêtres près desquelles Hermione l'attendait.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemble enfin ses troupes, » lui annonça-t-il pour toute salutation. « Il a choisi la date. Le 22 septembre. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. « Ce n'est pas que je doute de vos informations, mais ce choix me semble curieux. Je me serais plutôt attendue à ce qu'il suive la tradition, et choisisse Halloween, plutôt que de faire ça si vite après le début de l'année scolaire. »

« Je suis tout à fait sûr, Hermione. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été parfaitement clair dans ses ordres, et de toute évidence il se prépare depuis un bon moment. Tous les Mangemorts du Ministère ont ordre de créer autant de désordre que possible dans leurs départements respectifs d'ici au 22 septembre. »

« Attendez. C'est Mabon (2), n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus acquiesça avec amertume. « Exactement. Tout symbolisme mis à part, une grande majorité des anciennes générations célèbrera cette date d'une façon ou d'une autre. De plus, il s'attend à ce que Dumbledore soit absorbé par le chaos qui règne habituellement à la rentrée des classes. »

« Dans ce cas nous avons dix-neuf – non, dix-huit jours, » raisonna-t-elle, adoptant le rythme de Severus qui marchait le long des fenêtres. « Qu'attend-on que vous fassiez ? »

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de préparer des poisons, » admit-il avec dégoût. « Chaque Mangemort devra être armé de fioles de poison pour aller au combat ce soir-là. Je n'ai pas eu connaissance des plans de bataille, mais le Directeur croit que de nombreux officiers ministériels de haut rang feront l'objet de tentatives d'assassinat cette nuit-là. »

« Qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

Il la surprit, en lui adressant un de ces sourires joyeux qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais vu ailleurs que dans ses rêves. « Je pense sérieusement aux Gouttes de Nuit Instantanées. La véritable version, pas votre variante. De cette façon, toutes les personnes visées seront immobilisées, mais pas tuées. »

« Je dois dire que ça convient tout à fait à mon sens retors de la justice, » lui répondit Hermione, souriant elle aussi. « Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas la piéger, pour qu'elle devienne inutilisable au moment où on s'apprête à l'utiliser. »

Il leva un sourcil noir, amusé. « Très Serpentard de votre part, Hermione. J'en toucherai un mot à Flitwick – peut-être que le verre peut être ensorcelé pour se vaporiser quand on le tient dans la main, ou que l'on peut faire en sorte que le bouchon se dissolve, ou quelque chose. » Il se mit soudain à bailler, et grimaça, irrité. « C'est pas vrai. On aurait pu croire que d'être en meilleure santé me permettrait de dormir moins, mais en fait j'ai besoin de plus de sommeil maintenant. Et les chances de faire un somme avant mon premier cours me semblent plutôt faibles. »

« Oui, je doute que vous en ayez le temps, » lui répondit Hermione, désignant la fenêtre d'un signe de tête. « Le soleil se lève déjà. »

Il se turent tous les deux pour regarder les pelouses trempées de rosée de Poudlard, et la Forêt Interdite au loin, où le soleil levant découpait avec netteté chaque feuille et chaque brin d'herbe.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta doucement Hermione. Comme toujours, cette lumière matinale la remplissait d'une langueur sereine. A ses côtés, Severus laissa échapper un petit soupir dédaigneux, même s'il gardait les yeux fixés sur les glorieux rais de lumière colorés à l'horizon.

« Ne soyez pas si sentimentale, Miss Granger. Le soleil se lève tous les jours, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Aussi sûr qu'il y a des copies à corriger et des potions à préparer, » répliqua-t-il. « Je n'ose pas lâcher la bride à tous ces cornichons, même en pensant à tout le travail qui reste à faire sur les Larmes de Phénix, sans oublier les plusieurs centaines de fioles de Gouttes de Nuit Instantanées qu'il me faut. Est-ce que vous pourrez m'apporter votre aide ? »

« Bien sûr, » confirma-t-elle, surprise qu'il pose la question. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le pourrais pas ? »

Les épaules de Severus remuèrent sous la cape noire qu'il portait toujours. « J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir envie d'éviter de travailler sur cette potion particulière, » admit-il.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de le remercier pour cette prévenance, Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je serai au laboratoire pour vous aider, de quelque façon que ce soit, Professeur. Je suis à vous, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. »

Le demi-sourire de Severus se figea, et il fronça légèrement ses sourcils noirs.

« Je suis à vous… » répéta-t-il, se concentrant soudain sur toute autre chose. Ses longs doigts vinrent frotter ses tempes. « Je ferai tout… »

Un sombre pressentiment naquit dans le cœur d'Hermione, et elle hésita, peut-être une fraction de seconde trop longtemps, avant de tenter de le distraire. « Vous devriez vraiment aller changer de robes avant que les élèves ne commencent à fourmiller dans les couloirs, » lui rappela-t-elle, se forçant à adopter un ton léger malgré ses craintes.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu demeurer silencieuse ; il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses paroles. Il ne se concentrait que sur la miette de souvenir qu'il venait de découvrir, et avec une ténacité sans faille, il recherchait dans son esprit ce à quoi il avait bien pu penser.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, » murmura-t-il, confus, incertain. Hermione resta parfaitement immobile, incapable de fuir ce moment, malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait de s'échapper avant que la furie de Severus ne s'abatte sur elle.

« Dans un rêve que j'ai fait… Un rêve que j'ai fait plus d'une fois, » marmonna-t-il. Il se figea, ne fit plus un geste, avant que ses yeux noirs ne se lèvent lentement vers elle, emplis d'horreur et d'accusation, et pire que tout, d'un sentiment de trahison.

« Votre voix, » affirma-t-il, son ton se faisant plus dur. « Vous, en train de me dire ça. Vous étiez dans mes rêves, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, pas pour nier, mais pour essayer de le calmer. « Severus, je… »

Sa réaction fut pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa de pure furie, sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement mortel, qui monta bientôt en une explosion de rage. « Comment avez-vous OSE ? Comment avez-vous OSE envahir un endroit où vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous et Potter, vous êtes bien les mêmes ! J'aurais dû deviner ! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire confiance ! »

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance, » protesta-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais voulu rien faire de mal… »

« C'est le slogan des imbéciles et des maladroits partout dans le monde ! » cria-t-il. « Je pensais que c'était la potion qui me donnait ces idées ! J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'étaient que les tentatives bienveillantes et maladroites d'une Gryffondor imbécile ! Oh, pauvre, pathétique Professeur Snape, il me fait tellement pitié ! »

« Je ne suis pas… Ce n'était pas comme ça ! » protesta-t-elle immédiatement. « J'étais seulement là. Mais c'étaient vos rêves. Je ne pouvais pas les changer. »

« Ne me MENTEZ pas ! » tempêta-t-il. « Vous êtes très douée pour modifier la réalité, ou la perception qu'on en a. Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que vous n'êtes pas dans mon esprit, en train de changer des choses ! Me dire que c'est moi qui en ai le contrôle… de toutes les choses absurdes et les sottises que vous auriez pu inventer ! Vous avez dû mourir de rire dans votre coin, en pensant à l'ironie de tout ça ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, il poursuivit, enchaînant les accusation avec une méchanceté qu'Hermione avait du mal à comprendre. « Est-ce que vous aviez d'autres plans à l'esprit, Miss Granger ? Me mettre des idées dans la tête ? Me faire tomber amoureux de vous, comme un collégien pathétique ? Ou est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose – quelque chose que vous auriez préparé avec le Directeur, parce qu'au fond de lui, il ne me fait pas tout à fait confiance ? »

Hermione avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait, mais rien ne l'avait jamais préparé à la brutalité de la réaction de Severus. Même si elle continuait à s'expliquer, elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il la croie. « C'est votre esprit ! Je ne peux rien y changer ! Je peux seulement vous suggérer des possibilités ! »

Elle lui tendit une main, implorante, mais Severus fit un pas en arrière, s'adossant à la fenêtre, se recroquevillant presque pour la tenir à l'écart. « Je ne vous crois pas, Granger. Vous m'avez trahi. Vous avez trahi la confiance que j'avais en vous, et tout ça parce que vous ne pouvez pas supporter de me laisser tranquille. » Sa voix changea, et ce fut avec l'amertume blessante et aigrie dont il savait se montrer capable qu'il reprit, « Est-ce que même la mort n'a pas suffi à bâillonner votre maudite curiosité ? »

Hermione se redressa, piétinant son angoisse et sa détresse jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent pour elle un bouclier de dignité blessée. « J'ai osé, parce que vous m'avez appelée, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai essayé de me tenir à l'écart, mais vous m'appeliez, dans votre sommeil. »

« Encore des mensonges, » s'exclama-t-il.

« Non, c'est la vérité. Votre Légilimencie m'appelle quand vous faites un cauchemar. Je peux l'entendre. »

Il eut une moue dédaigneuse, mais sa furie sembla se calmer. « Et après ? »

« Je peux vous rejoindre dans vos rêves – les rendre plus stables, » confessa-t-elle. « Plus réalistes. Mais c'est votre esprit qui les dirige, pas le mien. Et ce n'est pas tout le temps, seulement quand vous m'appelez. »

« Vous devez arrêter, » lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre, serrant sa cape contre lui. Sa colère bouillonnante, à peine contrôlée, lui donnait un ton glacial, sec et cassant. « Ne vous avisez plus jamais d'envahir mon intimité de la sorte. »

« J'ai essayé, » lui dit Hermione. Même si elle n'avait plus de corps, elle pouvait sentir les larmes qu'elle retenait lui serrer la gorge. « Mais vous souffriez tellement, Professeur. Je voulais seulement… »

Severus l'interrompit d'un brusque mouvement de la main. « Je ne veux plus jamais que vous fassiez ça, est-ce que c'est compris ? PLUS JAMAIS ! » Son cri résonna le long du couloir.

« Mais j'essayais de vous aider ! »

« De m'aider ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule. Le panneau de verre derrière lui craqua soudain, et une vague de magie d'une chaleur insoutenable irradia de Severus.

« Personne ne vous a jamais demandé votre aide ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous mêler de mes affaires ! Ni de vous intéresser à mon travail ! Et je ne vous ai jamais demandé de passer l'éternité dans ma salle de classe ! »

Elle le dévisagea pendant un moment, à peine capable de croire la véhémence de ses mots, mais il n'y avait rien dans le regard de Severus qui puisse lui laisser un doute, ou lui permettre d'espérer. Froid, noir et cruel, son regard n'était que mépris et colère froide, furie indomptable qui venaient la frapper comme les vagues de magie hostiles qui émanaient de son corps.

Quelque chose en Hermione s'effondra à ce moment, disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse seulement commencer à comprendre ce que c'était. Derrière elle, cette chose ne laissa que le désespoir, et un vide qui l'aurait très certainement tuée si elle n'avait pas été déjà morte. A peine une seconde plus tard, elle n'était qu'une tache grise fusant à travers le plafond de pierre au dessus du Maître de Potions, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un courant d'air glacé.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Notes originales de l'auteur :_

_1. L'abbaye de Tintern, au Pays de Galles. Le fort normand de Wilshire s'appelle 'Old Sarum'._

_2. Mabon est une fête celtique, à laquelle on connaît plusieurs sources, dont un dieu gaélique qui et le Roi de l'Autre Monde et le Dieu de la Noirceur. Un autre mythe associé à Mabon parle du dieu celtique Gwyn Ap Nuad, ce qui veut dire 'blanc fils de l'obscurité'. Il est considéré comme le dieu de la guerre et de la mort, et le saint patron des guerriers déchus. Je vois assez bien Voldemort adopter ces symboles._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Ramos.

Note : Vous pouvez remercier **zazaone**, sans elle, c'était dodo sans chapitre...

**Chapitre douze. **

Il y avait bien longtemps que Severus s'était habitué aux demandes extraordinaires que faisait peser sur lui son double rôle de professeur et d'agent dans le camp de l'ennemi. Il avait appris à forcer son corps à fonctionner, malgré la douleur des sorts, ou de la Braxdyce, et à continuer à faire entrer des connaissances dans les esprits de cornichons jour après jour. Les stimulants qu'il avait pris pendant si longtemps l'y avaient aidé, lui permettant de conserver sa concentration et son énergie tout en ignorant son besoin de se reposer et de récupérer.

Ce qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé, cependant, c'était à quel point il était devenu dépendant de ces stimulants, et combien ils lui manquaient maintenant que les faits avaient poussé son endurance à ses limites. Pour le dire sans détour : il était complètement au bout du rouleau.

La colère seule lui permit de tenir debout pendant la longue et fatigante journée qui suivit sa confrontation féroce avec Hermione Granger. Une colère profonde, brûlante, qui bouillonnait juste sous la surface, pendant ses cours comme pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle. Ses collègues, qui n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point il s'était détendu depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la santé, découvraient son retour à la personnalité de salaud qu'ils avaient tous connu et évité avec un mélange de méfiance et de confusion. Les enfants ne montrèrent pas pareille réticence ; le bruit courut rapidement que le Professeur Snape était dans une forme remarquable, et distribuait les heures de colle comme certains leurs pastilles au citron.

Une fois sa ronde de début de soirée terminée, Severus se rendit immédiatement dans ses quartiers, ne ralentissant même pas l'allure de ses longues enjambées pour déduire des points à une élève qui avait eu le malheur de glousser alors qu'elle était à portée d'oreille du professeur revêche. Il s'arrêta dans son laboratoire personnel le temps d'y trouver une fiole de Potion Nuit Sans Rêve, avant de passer dans sa chambre à coucher. Même s'il titubait quasiment de fatigue, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de rester vulnérable au intrusions indésirables d'un fantôme mêle-tout et irresponsable.

Il avait pensé à ériger une barrière de protection contre tous les intrus surnaturels, mais se servir de sorts standards manquait d'attrait. Il décida de créer quelque chose qui serait à la fois plus élaboré et plus adapté, comme un philtre qui emprisonnerait les fantômes, ou un labyrinthe spirituel qui se terminerait dans une bouteille. Quelque chose qui donnerait du fil à retordre à la petite Je-Sais-Tout, et qui la conduirait à se ridiculiser, pour finir par l'emprisonner, mettant effectivement fin à ses activités de fouineuse. Ce soir, cependant, son corps lui réclamait du sommeil, et la potion lui donnerait la certitude d'être hors de portée de toute interférence.

Le jour qui suivit fut une torture pour ses élèves. Nombre d'entre eux réalisèrent très vite que le Professeur Snape crachait son venin sur tout le monde sans discrimination, mais qu'il était suffisamment préoccupé pour ne pas remarquer ce qui ne se passait pas dans son voisinage immédiat. Les Poufsouffles se passèrent rapidement le message, mais la Maison Serpentard perdit quasiment une centaine de points avant de retenir la même leçon.

La série d'ouvrages de Miranda Goshawk ne lui apporta rien ; ces livres ne faisaient qu'effleurer les manifestations d'esprits et les fantômes, et la bibliothèque ne possédait qu'une maigre sélection sur le sujet. Les notes de Dumbledore concernant la polarité de la magie, enfouies depuis des mois sur le bureau de Severus, contenaient quant à elles une plus grande quantité d'informations. Severus passa quasiment une soirée entière penché sur ces recherches, à noter des références concernant les barrières de protection et des sortilèges d'emprisonnement avec satisfaction. Les élèves en retenue n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce sur quoi il travaillait, mais continuaient leurs tâches, de crainte d'attirer son attention. Severus ne vérifiait leurs progrès que de temps à autre, mais les fit travailler dur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Ce ne fut que quand il leur grogna de disparaître de sa vue que ses prisonniers décampèrent vers leurs Salles Communes, tremblant de soulagement.

Severus emporta ses documents et une bouteille de Vieil Ogden dans ses quartiers. Etalant le fatras d'informations sur son lit ; il se mit à lire, appuyé contre la tête de lit de bois sculpté. Il gardait sa baguette à portée de main, s'attendant à voir apparaître son intruse de fantôme. Il y avait maintenant deux jours qu'Hermione ne s'était pas montrée – un record personnel. Il était sûr et certain que ses prédispositions Gryffondor la feraient bientôt revenir sur les lieux de son crime, d'un instant à l'autre en fait, dans une dernière tentative désespérée de justifier ses actes.

Ce fut une surprise douloureuse pour Severus quand il se réveilla en sursaut aux petites heures de la nuit, parvenant à se cogner le crâne contre la tête de lit, et réalisant qu'il avait un bon torticolis.

&&&&&&&

Alors qu'il attendait impatiemment, debout près de la porte, que débute la réunion hebdomadaire des professeurs, le lendemain après-midi, il frottait toujours les longs muscles de sa nuque avec agacement, essayant de faire disparaître la douleur en se massant. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était mal vu d'arriver en retard, mais qu'il n'était pas mieux, quand on arrivait à l'heure, de prendre la chaise la plus au fond de la pièce. Par contre, s'il arrivait en avance, et restait debout près de la porte, il pouvait laisser les autres s'installer tranquillement dans le petit cercle de chaises proches les unes des autres, lui laissant le fauteuil isolé près de la cheminée – celui qu'il préférait.

Le reste des professeurs ne semblait pas pressé le moins du monde. Ils entraient, et bavardaient entre eux comme s'ils appréciaient, finalement, cette occasion de se rassembler pour s'écouter les uns les autres se plaindre de l'école et des élèves. Si jamais ils attendaient de lui qu'il se joigne à eux, toutefois, ils en furent quittes pour une déception. Severus fusillait du regard les sorcières qui prenaient place, regrettant vaguement de ne pas pouvoir leur jeter de sort de Silence. La présence aux réunions était obligatoire, seuls la mort, un incendie, ou tout autre désastre pouvaient vous permettre de vous esquiver avant que Dumbledore ne soit satisfait et prêt à vous laisser partir. Ça ressemblait beaucoup aux heures de colles, à la différence qu'une punition bien choisie donnait normalement un résultat tangible.

Severus, qui tapotait une de ses manches du doigt, remarqua immédiatement la figure spectrale du professeur Binns qui glissa par la porte de la pièce. Lentement, méthodiquement, le fantôme gris progressa jusqu'à sa chaise habituelle. Il était probablement le seul professeur à n'avoir jamais manqué une réunion. L'homme terne et ennuyeux était devenu un fantôme terne et ennuyeux, et ses soliloques monotones pendant ces séances étaient presque aussi pénibles que ses cours.

La silhouette voûtée dépassa les sorcières qui s'échangeaient les derniers potins sans leur prêter attention, mais en arrivant à la hauteur de Severus, il s'arrêta. Severus leva un sourcil, et le regarda à son tour. Le fantôme se tourna laborieusement, et l'observa lentement des pieds à la tête. Severus se dit qu'il était parfaitement possible que le vieux spectre soit devenu sénile.

« Monsieur, vous êtes un con, » affirma Binns de son habituel ton monocorde.

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur d'histoire continua sa progression vers son siège de prédilection, et prit place, ignorant la réaction que ses mots avaient provoqués. Les trois commères n'étaient pas loin de l'asphyxie, à force d'essayer de dissimuler leurs gloussements. Severus leur adressa un regard mauvais, sans grand effet.

Quand arriva l'heure du dîner, ce différend avec Binns était oublié depuis longtemps. Severus, jouant avec ses couverts en attendant que le repas soit servi, ajouta cet incident à l'ensemble des preuves qu'il avait accumulées prouvant que la folie était une facette inexplorée du comportement des fantômes. Il y avait un besoin désespéré d'analyse psychiatrique dans le monde des esprits ; vraiment, quel dommage que plus de psychologues moldus ne deviennent pas des fantômes…

A un moment, entre la soupe et le plat principal, il remarqua que quelqu'un le fixait. Son instinct de survie lui avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître cette sensation étrange de picotement entre les omoplates, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plus d'une occasion. Jetant un regard discret dans la Grande Salle, Severus fut incapable de surprendre qui que ce soit, mais il n'avait pas survécu si longtemps sans savoir déterminer quand quelqu'un dans une foule avait sa personne sous surveillance.

Les Gryffondors ne faisaient pas attention à lui, et les Serdaigles non plus. Les Poufsouffles jetaient de temps à autre un regard dans sa direction, mais plus dans l'esprit des moutons vérifiant où était le chien de berger qu'avec une quelconque intention maligne. Ça aurait donc dû venir des Serpentards, mais il connaissait bien les élèves les plus âgés et ce qui les chagrinait pour le moment ; la plupart étaient sous contrôle, et les points qu'il avait retirés dans la journée ne valaient pas une rancœur telle que celle qu'il percevait chez son observateur inconnu.

Ce ne fut que presque à la fin de son dîner, quand le volume des discussions des élèves augmenta alors qu'ils finissaient leurs desserts, que Severus eut l'occasion de lever les yeux vers les recoins les plus sombres du plafond magique, où il remarqua des silhouettes vaporeuses qui n'étaient pas des nuages. En contraste avec les lambris étoilés, il pouvait distinguer les contours du Baron Sanglant, de la Dame Grise, du Moine Gras et de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Pour une fois, Nick n'était pas flanqué de sa pleurnicharde de petite amie, mais tous les quatre semblaient avoir une discussion très animée.

Comme s'il avait crié leurs noms, les fantômes des quatre Maisons se tournèrent du même mouvement pour le fixer. Leur regard était neutre, un peu saisissant peut-être, mais ce fut Nick qui soudain lui fit une grimace, avant de se mordre l'extrémité du pouce, agitant les doigts dans la direction générale de Snape.

Severus cilla. La signification de cette insulte médiévale lui était sortie de l'esprit, mais le sentiment qu'elle exprimait était parfaitement clair : les fantômes de Poudlard n'étaient pas contents.

&&&&&&&

Même si ça le contrariait au plus haut point, après presque une semaine de sommeil écourté, Severus fut obligé d'abandonner ses machinations pour humilier et punir Hermione Granger. Il s'était endormi chaque nuit, serrant sa baguette, pour se réveiller avec un mal de crâne qui résonnait contre ses tempes et de vagues souvenirs de rêves qu'il préférait oublier. A regret, il dût repousser l'idée attrayante d'un juste châtiment afin de se concentrer sur les potions que lui avait demandé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des bataillons d'élèves en retenue broyaient, découpaient, remuaient, et préparaient sous son attentive supervision chaque soir, sans la moindre idée pour la plupart de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en réalité. Il ne se ménageait pas plus que ses assistants involontaires afin de terminer à temps les solutés préliminaires. Il restait moins de dix jours avant la bataille finale, et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser distraire.

Ses propres pensées, cependant, se laissaient moins facilement mettre au pas que les élèves maussades qui se présentaient aux portes des cachots. Dix ans – est-ce que ça faisait réellement dix ans déjà ? – de conversations et de coopération avaient été balayés par la perfidie d'Hermione, et Severus se prenait à repenser à ces années bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Les soirées tranquilles étaient les plus dures. Une fois que la cloche avait sonné le couvre-feu, il se retrouvait avec lui-même pour toute compagnie. Il se rendait compte également que ses pensées avaient tendance à vagabonder quand il pouvait le moins se le permettre. Severus redoutait de se voir Convoquer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant la date qu'on lui avait d'ores et déjà communiquée. Se laisser distraire quand on était au milieu de Mangemorts, c'était un moyen garanti de recevoir une punition aussi prompte que douloureuse.

Encore que, se dit-il, s'il était Convoqué, il pourrait échapper à la réunion de l'Ordre dans laquelle il était coincé pour le moment. Même une réunion des professeurs de Poudlard lui aurait été moins pénible. Il n'avait vraiment pas été d'humeur pour un saut au Square Grimmaud ce vendredi après-midi. Le Directeur avait insisté, et comme un bon petit espion, Severus avait suivi le mouvement, raison pour laquelle il était maintenant assis à la table de cuisine délabrée, sans le moindre verre à la main, à écouter Potter et les autres feindre la modestie.

C'était une société d'admiration mutuelle, composée de Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, et Remus Lupin, chacun faisant de son mieux pour refuser le crédit de leur brillante idée. Severus ne pensait pas que c'était une idée brillante, et ne se gêna pas pour le dire haut et fort, d'un ton mordant.

« Vous voulez GUERIR le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Est-ce que vous êtes fous ? »

« Mais au contraire, c'est très sensé, Severus, » répliqua Shacklebolt d'un ton raisonnable. « Ça fait des mois que nous cafouillons avec ces sorts maintenant. Chaque incantation que nous avons prévue pour les fantômes, ou toute autre créature à l'extrémité 'froide' du spectre a abouti à une impasse. La cible du sort doit forcément être un esprit désincarné, une Créature des Ténèbres, ou un démon qui est sur un autre plan d'existence. Nous pensions être sur une piste avec notre dernière idée, mais elle ne nous a menés nulle part. »

« Et c'est Harry qui nous a finalement fait penser à la solution, » expliqua Remus, avec un sourire affectueux pour le jeune homme qui était à la fois son élève, et un peu son fils adoptif. « C'était brillant, vraiment. »

« Ce n'était pas brillant, Remus, j'ai juste proposé n'importe quoi tellement j'étais frustré, » protesta Harry, secouant énergiquement la tête. « En réalité, c'est la potion de guérison de Snape qui m'y a fait penser. »

Severus se demanda si quelqu'un le verrait s'il vomissait discrètement dans le pot de la plante verte toute proche de sa chaise. « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Vous voulez lancer sur le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire, pour autant que nous puissions en juger, le Sanguis Inficere – un Sortilège de Magie Noire destiné à ramener quelqu'un du seuil de la mort ? »

« Si ça fonctionne comme nous le prévoyons, ce Sortilège ramènera Voldemort à l'autre extrémité du spectre magique, » affirma Shacklebolt, sa voix grave emplie de confiance.

« Et au moins, » ajouta Tonks, « changer sa polareté d'autant calmera un peu sa tendance à jeter des sorts à tort et à travers. »

« Pola-_ri_-té, » corrigea tranquillement Harry.

« Le sortilège dont vous discutez tous avec autant d'insouciante nécessite un apport significatif d'énergie vitale, » fit remarquer Severus sans amabilité. « Il tuerait quiconque ne jouit pas d'une santé parfaite, et quoi qu'il en soit, il affaiblira considérablement la personne. Elle sera sans défense pendant des mois ! »

« Voyons, tu exagères. En général, ce n'est pas fatal quand il s'agit d'un sacrifice volontaire, » le contra Arthur Weasley. « Notre Charlie s'est déjà porté volontaire. Il prétend que toutes ces années à travailler avec les dragons l'ont rendu plus fort qu'un hippogriffe. » Il échangea un regard inquiet avec sa femme, mais Molly serra les lèvres dans un sourire à la fois courageux et fébrile.

« Une fois que Voldemort aura reçu la force vitale de Charlie, il sera en meilleure santé, c'est vrai. » Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur chacune des personnes assises à la table, une à une. Sa conviction transparaissait dans se yeux usés. « Mais ça veut également dire qu'il deviendra totalement mortel. Et c'est à ce moment que nous devrons frapper. »

'Nous' mon œil, se dit Severus, observant attentivement Harry Potter. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient vert foncés, et il avait le regard baissé vers les tréteaux griffés de la table, devant lui, mais le poids de tous leurs espoirs reposait sur ses jeunes épaules. Plus si jeunes, se corrigea Severus, se souvenant que le gamin avait maintenant vingt-sept ans, tout comme Ronald Weasley. Tout comme Hermione.

Ramenant son attention au sujet, il fit une autre tentative pour mettre fin à la folie qui s'était emparée de l'Ordre. « Mais comment au juste est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Si je me souviens bien, le sortilège demande en général que le donneur se tienne à une grande proximité du receveur. Quelque part, je doute que les Seigneur des Ténèbres se tienne tranquille pendant que nous lui amenons Monsieur Weasley et que nous commençons à chanter une litanie autour de lui ! »

Dumbledore ne semblait pas atteint par l'accès d'humeur de son Maître de Potions. « Il existe d'autres moyens, Severus. Le plus sûr d'entre eux va requérir ta coopération, cependant. »

Un regard noir ne suffit pas à décourager le Directeur, qui attrapa l'un des morceaux de parchemins étalés sur la table. Sans même prendre de plume, il traça une figure sur le parchemin, et une rune apparut.

« Sowelo, » commenta Dumbledore, assez inutilement. La rune faisait partie du cours d'introductions aux Runes Anciennes – une des premières qu'on apprenait pendant ce cours.

« Un sigal, » devina immédiatement Severus.

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça. « Taillé dans de l'argent, par un bijoutier moldu qui croyait créer un bijou. Une petite épingle que tu attacheras à l'ourlet de la robe de Voldemort lors de ta prochaine convocation. Elle est suffisamment légère pour qu'il n'en remarque pas le poids, et, ayant été créée par un moldu, sa signature magique sera trop faible pour attirer son attention. »

La petite figure semblait inoffensive sur papier, mais faite de métal précieux, ce serait comme une balise pour l'énergie magique. Dans l'aura d'un sorcier, ça attirerait le pouvoir du Sanguis Inficere comme un aimant attire le fer. Peu importait à quelle distance Charlie Weasley se trouverait de Voldemort, son sortilège toucherait le Sorcier Maléfique comme l'éclair tombe sur l'arbre le plus haut.

« Je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai dit – vous êtes tous fous. Vous êtes prêts à _tout_ risquer sur la chance que je parvienne à attacher cette épingle à ses robes sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? » Severus sentit les muscles de ses joues se nouer tant il était tendu, alors qu'il utilisait son sens aigu du sarcasme pour apporter plus de poids à ses objections. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me demandez pas de lui épingler dans le dos une petite note qui dit '_Demandez-moi pourquoi je pue du bec ?_' tant que j'y suis ? »

Quelqu'un, en bout de table, ricana – Tonks, probablement, mais les autres se tortillèrent sur leurs siège sous son regard accusateur.

« Vous ne serez pas notre seule chance, » marmonna Harry, grimaçant immédiatement parce qu'un pied anonyme venait de lui donner un bon coup dans les tibias.

Severus concentra immédiatement son regard accusateur sur Harry. « Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Ne me répondez pas 'rien', » aboya-t-il, alors que le jeune homme allait ouvrir la bouche. « Albus, je veux savoir très exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. »

Ce fut avec une expression neutre que le vieux sorcier regarda Severus dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne céda rien, et après un long moment, Dumbledore laissa échapper un léger soupir.

« Nous avons un autre agent dans les rangs des Mangemorts, » admit-il pesamment. « Il n'a été admis dans le cercle que récemment, mais il est bien placé pour ce que nous projetons. Voldemort l'a déjà prévenu de se préparer, et s'il n'a reçu aucune instruction spécifique, j'ai toute raison de croire qu'il sera convoqué la nuit de Mabon. »

« Si vous êtes deux, nos chances de mettre en place le sigal seront significativement plus importantes, » commenta Remus, mais Severus l'entendit à peine. Il fixait le Directeur, une expression d'horreur absolue sur le visage.

« Albus… Non, dites-moi qu'il ne s'agit pas de Drago. »

Un soupir de regret étouffé lui parvint, de la direction générale de Molly, mais l'attention de Severus toute entière était concentrée sur la pitié qui émanait d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Et quand est-ce que vous pensiez me mettre au courant ?! » tonitrua-t-il, sa rancœur montant, coulant à flot dans ses veines. « Est-ce que vous comptiez attendre que je sois Convoqué, pour mentionner en passant que j'allais voir mon filleul dans les rangs des Mangemorts ? Est-ce que vous aviez seulement l'intention de m'en parler ? »

« Severus, Severus, calme-toi. » Arthur Weasley fit une pauvre tentative pour le réconforter, lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, mais Severus se dégagea de sa main comme s'il craignait qu'elle soit porteuse d'une maladie quelconque.

« Comment avez-vous osé l'impliquer dans cette histoire ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le tenir hors de portée de vos griffes, affreux vieillard ! »

Dumbledore leva une main pour couper court aux protestations de Severus. Le respect et des années d'habitude lui permirent de retenir le torrent d'objections qu'il avait, et bien que ça le dégoûte, Severus laissa le vieux sorcier prendre la parole.

« C'est Drago qui est venu à moi, Severus. Par Arthur et Molly, il m'a fait part de son désir d'aider notre cause. J'étais sceptique au début, mais le jeune homme s'est montré sincère dans ses rapports avec la famille Weasley, et spécialement avec la jeune Ginny. »

« Non. C'est hors de question. Je l'interdis ! »

« Severus… »

« Je refuse que Drago soit impliqué dans tout ça ! »

Au milieu du brouhaha de voix qui s'élevèrent, quelques unes pour défendre Drago, d'autres pour mettre en doute la confiance qu'on pouvait avoir en lui, la seule qui parvint clairement aux oreilles de Severus fut celle de Harry Potter.

« Professeur, cette décision ne vous appartient pas. C'est à Drago de décider. Il jure que s'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il a ses raisons, et que ça ne me regarde pas. Personnellement, je crois qu'il essaie de prouver quelque chose à Ginny. Mais peu importe pourquoi il le fait. C'est sa décision. »

« Tout comme ça a été votre décision, Potter ? » rétorqua Severus, moqueur. « Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c'est vous qui avez choisi de vous confronter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Les yeux verts de Harry rencontrèrent les siens, et Severus fut abasourdi de voir, de ressentir la détermination absolue qui était au cœur de l'esprit de Harry Potter. Le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu était prêt à aller à la rencontre de son destin, et à lui mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses, sans états d'âme.

« C'est mon choix, professeur. Et c'est celui de Drago, celui de Tonks, et de Kingsley. Chacun d'entre nous a fait un choix. Même vous. Nous avons tous décidé de mettre nos vies dans la balance en rejoignant l'Ordre. »

Constatant que le Maître de Potions ne répondait rien, Harry laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Regardez les choses sous cet angle, Professeur. Vous aviez peut-être raison en parlant du courage imbécile des Gryffondors. Et si nous mourons tous, vous pourrez venir nous dire 'je vous l'avais bien dit'. »

&&&&&&

Severus ressassait toujours les mots de Harry quand il revint à Poudlard, se glissant par l'une des entrées de derrière, près des serres, pour éviter d'être vu par un quelconque promeneur nocturne. Même si les cours n'avaient recommencé que depuis deux semaines, Severus ne tenait pas à prendre le risque qu'un élève zélé se balade dans les couloirs, déterminé à être le premier de l'année surpris à braver le couvre-feu.

Il fut vaguement déçu de parvenir à ses quartiers sans rencontrer rien ni personne de plus provoquant que quelques souris détalant dans les couloirs des cachots pour échapper à la lumière émanant de sa baguette. Au lieu de s'appesantir sur cette contrariété, Severus se concentra sur l'impertinence de Harry Potter, et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu lors de la réunion de l'Ordre. Un drôle de soupir lui échappa – on ne pouvait pas tout à fait appeler ça un ricanement – quand il repensa aux commentaires bravaches et résolus du jeune sorcier.

Ce son fut suivit par un autre nœud dans sa poitrine. S'il l'avait laissé échapper, ça aurait pu être un sanglot – il était maintenant saisi par une vague de désespoir qui menaçait de faire céder le contrôle soudain fragile qu'il avait sur ses émotions. L'idée de voir Drago lui faire face dans le cercle des Mangemorts le laissait avec une impression de vide à l'intérieur qu'il n'avait pas eu à endurer depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'était capable de se souvenir. Dans ce tourbillon de vide se bousculaient toutes les horreurs qu'il pouvait imaginer – voir son filleul se tordre de douleur sous les punitions infligées aux nouvelles recrues afin de les plier à la volonté de leur Maître, ou pire, imaginer Drago perdre ses moyens au moment crucial, les faisant tous les deux démasquer comme traîtres au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La pure force de sa volonté, aidée par une dose généreuse de whisky Pur Feu, finit finalement par mettre au pas ses pensées désordonnées. Quelques doigts de whisky plus tard, Severus se sentait pratiquement calme alors qu'il se préparait pour sa soirée. Le repas du soir avait été servi depuis longtemps dans la Grande Salle, mais un rapide coup de cheminée aux cuisine suffit pour que les elfes de maison lui procurent une assiette de sandwiches. Un troisième verre accompagna ce repas, et le temps qu'il finisse, il avait retrouvé son aplomb habituel.

Il se mit à lire sa pile de notes, et cette activité routinière restaura le calme et la concentration dans son esprit. Une heure après qu'il soit revenu à Poudlard, Severus Snape était une fois de plus un sorcier en parfaite possession de ses moyens, qui travaillait sur une série de problèmes difficiles, mais pas insurmontables.

Il était toujours en train de réfléchir aux actions que requéraient la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand, un parchemin à la main, il se dirigea distraitement vers la salle de bains pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Entrant dans la salle de bains, il s'approcha des toilettes, se déboutonnant d'une main, quand un torrent d'eau explosa depuis la cuvette.

Sa seule consolation fut le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser les commodités. Le geyser qui avait été ses toilettes quelques instants plus tôt le trempa instantanément, et envoya des jets d'eau cogner contre les murs de la pièce. Ses parchemins étaient irrémédiablement noyés, l'encre ruisselait, noire, le long de sa main.

Le réflexe, pur et simple, lui fit dégainer sa baguette et lancer un sort avant qu'il ne prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. La porcelaine explosa dans un nuage de fragments et de shrapnel qui heureusement suivirent une trajectoire qui évita Snape. L'eau se répandait maintenant telle une fontaine qui bouillonnait, sortant des tuyaux amputés, créant un bassin de plus en plus profond sur le sol carrelé.

Des gouttes d'eau ruisselèrent des cheveux mouillés de Severus le long de son grand nez. « Si j'avais voulu un bidet, j'en aurais fait installer un, bordel ! » hurla-t-il, devant les dégâts. La tuyauterie glouglouta de façon menaçante, et une voix de fille s'éleva dans les eaux bouillonnantes, l'affublant d'un nom qu'il ne saisit pas.

Toute la colère qu'il avait gardée au fond de lui la semaine précédente, toute la frustration et le tumulte émotionnel qu'il était parvenu à contrôler plus tôt resurgirent soudain, et explosèrent, comme ses toilettes venaient de le faire.

« BARON ! MONTREZ-VOUS !! »

Ce hurlement était viscéral, et immensément satisfaisant. Severus en laissa échapper un autre, tout en lançant au petit bonheur la chance un sortilège pour se sécher.

« BARON ! »

Il traversa ses quartiers au pas de charge, se dirigeant vers la porte donnant sur le couloir dans l'intention de l'ouvrir à la volée, avec toute la théâtralité qu'il mettait habituellement dans ses entrées dans sa salle de classe. Malheureusement, son pantalon en lainage avait réagi un peu trop bien au sortilège de séchage, et le temps qu'il arrive à la porte, il avait accumulé une dose d'électricité statique assez remarquable. Quand il posa la main sur le bouton métallique de la porte, la décharge lui picota douloureusement les doigts, et ne fit qu'ajouter à sa contrariété alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour crier une fois de plus dans le couloir.

« BARON ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Snape ? »

La voix venait de derrière lui, et Severus se retourna pour voir que le fantôme de sa Maison se tenait déjà dans ses quartiers, alors que lui se tenait bêtement la main sur la poignée de sa porte ouverte. Il la claqua avec fracas.

« J'exige que vous fassiez quelque chose ! »

Une expression de vague intérêt apparut sur le visage sanguinolent du Baron, mais son attention dériva du Directeur de sa Maison pour se poser sur l'ameublement de la pièce, comme s'il examinait un appartement meublé de qualité douteuse. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement, et se suçota pensivement une dent creuse.

« Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu ? » demanda Severus. « J'insiste pour que vous fassiez quelque chose au sujet de… »

« Bien sûr que je t'ai entendu, » interrompit le Baron. « La plupart du temps, c'est de ne pas t'entendre qui est difficile. Tu fais un de ces boucans… »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » laissa échapper Severus, perturbé par l'abrupt changement de sujet.

« Nous t'entendons tous, mon garçon. Du plus profond cachot à la plus haute tour. Ton appel est particulièrement strident. Nous t'ignorons, tout simplement. Nous n'allons pas commencer à tous répondre seulement à ceux qui ont le don. »

« Je me fiche de savoir qui m'entend ou ne m'entend pas. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous comptez faire au sujet de cette gamine qui a fait exploser mes toilettes. Cette fille est une véritable menace, on aurait dû la noyer dès la naissance. »

« Mimi est déjà morte, » fit remarquer le Baron Sanglant, raisonnablement. « Elle est un peu en colère contre toi en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas dire que je lui en veuille. »

« Tout ça parce qu'elle est copine avec Granger… » commença Severus, pour être aussitôt interrompu.

« Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait à voir avec Granger ? » Le Baron Sanglant fit un geste de la main, balayant la supposition. « Je n'ai pas parlé à Miss Granger depuis plusieurs soirs. Non, les toilettes de Mimi ont vu défiler les gamines, toutes pour chouiner au sujet du traitement que tu leur réserves. Les élèves plus âgés se plaignent aux Directeurs de leurs Maisons. Les Serpentards ne te parlent plus, et c'est vers moi qu'ils viennent, ces petits crétins. »

Il cloua le Maître de Potions sur place avec un regard belliqueux. « De mon temps, on ne serait pas allés se plaindre aux Directeurs. On t'aurait tendu une embuscade un soir après les cours, et on t'aurait enfermé dans un placard à balais quelque part sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

« Mimi a fait exploser mes toilettes parce que j'ai fait pleurnicher quelques Poufsouffles ? » Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « De toutes les excuses idiotes que j'aie jamais entendues… Je fais toujours pleurer les Poufsouffles. C'est ma raison de vivre. »

« Nous aurions cru que tu avais trouvé une autre raison de vivre, » rétorqua le Baron d'un ton léger. « Mais tu as dû te planter quelque part. Comme je te le disais, il y a plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas parlé à Miss Granger. Tu dois finalement avoir lassé sa patience. »

Severus jeta un regard noir à la langue de vipère fantomatique. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

« Au contraire, Severus, c'est tout à fait mes affaires. Si tu as des reproches à faire à l'un des miens, tu aurais dû venir m'en parler. »

« Ce qu'elle a fait ne vous concerne pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est le premier fantôme à partager les rêves de l'un d'entre vous ? D'accord, les novices choisissent d'habitude quelqu'un qui soit un peu plus attaché à la vie, et non pas un vieux croûton aigri et racorni… » Le Baron soupira, et dévisagea Severus de la tête aux pieds, comme pour l'évaluer. « Mais tu as le Don, alors ça pourrait être l'explication. »

« Le Don de quoi ? » demanda Severus. Le Baron ne répondit pas, mais porta la main à sa tempe d'un air entendu.

« La Légilimencie ? »

« La Légilimencie ! » s'indigna le Baron. « Vous les Vivants ! Il faut toujours que vous mettiez un nom sur tout, que vous le délimitiez, que vous le définissiez. De mon temps, c'était un talent à l'état brut, un peu comme votre pyro-truc.

« Tu possèdes ce talent, Severus, rien de plus. Il nous est plus facile à nous, les esprits, d'entendre ceux qui ont le Don. A l'origine, il servait à parler à ceux qui étaient passés de l'autre côté du Voile, avant que vous n'attrapiez la grosse tête et commenciez à l'utiliser comme vous le faites maintenant. »

Surpris et confus, Severus s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis lorsqu'il avait bu un verre avec son filleul. « Attendez. Avant. Vous avez dit que ça s'était déjà produit. Qu'un fantôme entre dans l'esprit d'un sorcier endormi. »

Le Baron haussa les épaules. « Ça arrive tout le temps. D'accord, par ici, les nouveaux esprits n'apparaissent qu'une fois par siècle environ… La moitié des nouveaux le font, je dirais. Les égocentriques, comme Mimi, sont trop ancrés dans leurs propres malheurs pour y penser. Mais les curieux, par contre, comme Miss Granger… Ils peuvent être un peu difficiles à tenir. »

Avec un rire sincère, le Baron secoua la tête. « Miss Hermione n'a pas pu résister à tes appels plus que nous ne le pouvions, au début. La Dame Grise et moi l'aurions arrêtée, si elle avait fait du mal, ou essayé de posséder l'une des jeunes filles de l'école – ça s'est produit une fois ou deux. »

« Pourquoi… » Severus abhorrait sa propre voix quand elle le trahissait, et il ravala rapidement les émotions qui l'avaient submergé plus tôt et qui menaçaient de reparaître à pleine puissance. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on laisse ces choses arriver ? Le Ministère doit bien avoir un moyen de contrôler votre espèce ? »

Sa question était un peu plus rude qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et l'attitude du Baron se rafraîchit en conséquence. Littéralement, en fait : la température de la pièce diminua de plusieurs degrés, jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse voir la respiration de Severus former de petits nuages à la lueur des bougies.

« Tu pas idée de ce que ça veut dire de perdre la corporalité ! De ne plus jamais pouvoir rien toucher. Rien goûter. De ne plus exister que comme une ombre, un reflet de ce que tu as été… C'est une épreuve, et elle dure pour l'éternité.

« Les esprits ont été libérés des désirs de leurs corps, Snape, mais jamais de ceux de leurs cœurs. Nous avons tous succombé à l'attrait des rêves humains, à un moment ou à un autre. La plupart du temps, nous décourageons cette pratique entre nous, et presque toujours, nous arrêtons de nous même. C'est aussi illusoire que l'or des fées, et ça dure moins longtemps encore. Oui, le Ministère a des moyens de nous contrôler, et il en a fait usage sur Mimi. Si Hermione t'avait fait le moindre mal, nous serions intervenus.

« Mais Miss Granger ne t'a pas fait le moindre mal, n'est-ce pas ? » Le Baron posait sur Severus un regard exigeant, et le força à répondre honnêtement. La courtoisie, cependant, n'était pas requise, et fut totalement absente de sa réponse.

« Non. Elle a seulement envahi mon intimité, et s'est introduite là où on ne voulait pas d'elle. »

« On ne voulait pas d'elle, hein ? » Le Baron ricana. « Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Snape. Nous pouvons t'entendre toutes les nuits, pleurnicher comme un nourrisson qui fait ses dents. Tu l'as appelée, c'est un fait. Et elle est venue. »

« Je ne l'ai pas appelée ! » tempêta Severus, hors de lui.

« Pas consciemment, non. Mais il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années que tu enseignes dans ce château, maintenant. Et pendant tout ce temps, tu as fait des cauchemars quasiment tout le temps. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là au juste ? »

« Ta tête a des fuites, petit ! » beugla le Baron. « Ça arrive à tous ceux qui ont le Don, quand ils rêvent. Pas très clairement, ni très fort, merci bien, ou tu nous aurais tous fait fuir du château depuis le temps. »

Severus resta silencieux, repensant aux informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il luttait pour ne pas expliquer les actions d'Hermione par ces nouvelles connaissances, mais sa propre logique le forçait à accepter la vérité. Le Baron, en véritable Serpentard, le laissa mariner dans ses remords pendant plusieurs minutes.

« La gamine ne faisait que suivre son cœur, Severus, et c'est un cœur bon. Elle n'a rien fait qui t'ait blessé, et mérite bien plus d'être remerciée pour ses actions que d'être condamnée. »

Severus lança un regard noir au fantôme de sa Maison, malgré ses paupières baissées. Se faire lui-même des reproches était une chose, mais Severus n'avait ni besoin ni envie que le Baron lui donne son avis en prime.

« Je lui présenterai mes excuses, » répliqua-t-il, guindé. « Je comprends mon erreur, » ajouta-t-il, crachant presque ces mots d'un ton monocorde.

« Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, » répondit tranquillement le Baron. « Est-ce que tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle était restée ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais le fantôme continua à parler, d'une voix mortellement sérieuse. « Je n'étais pas dans les parages du château, le jour où Hermione Granger est morte. Mais on m'a dit que tu avais essayé de la sauver. J'ai vu ton chagrin, après, tout comme ces garçons l'ont vu. Et tous les esprits du château ont entendu ton Don l'appeler, comme un hurlement dans la nuit.

« Ce n'a pas été une grande surprise quand Miss Hermione est revenue, mon garçon. Même si la gamine n'avait rien à faire de toi, elle serait revenue. Elle est comme ça, après tout. Elle aime aider. Etre utile. Elle aime qu'on ait besoin d'elle, » ajouta le Baron. « Elle est resté à cause de toi, Severus Snape. Pense à ça, la prochaine fois que l'idée te prend de lui crier dessus. »

Severus remarqua à peine que le Baron s'éclipsait, traversant le mur de pierre comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un rideau de fumée. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que la température de la pièce était remontée, après la contrariété du fantôme, plus tôt. Toutes ses pensées, toutes ses émotions étaient concentrées exclusivement sur la jeune femme qui avait passé dix ans dans ses cachots. Elle était devenue une constante dans sa vie, quelque part. La notion qu'il puisse être responsable du fait qu'elle soit restée sur ce plan d'existence, alors qu'elle aurait de façon tellement flagrante mérité d'accéder au suivant, était si douloureuse que même le simple fait de respirer faisait résonner une douleur lancinante dans tout son corps.

Le Baron devait certainement faire erreur. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour qu'Hermione Granger soit restée sur cette Terre alors qu'un autre monde, qu'un monde meilleur l'attendait. Ses sentiments, aussi évidents qu'ils soient pour ceux qui pouvaient les entendre, n'auraient jamais pu avoir tant d'influence sur une élève pour qui il n'avait jamais eu un mot gentil.

Incapable de construire dans son esprit un argument capable de réfuter les mots du Baron, Severus se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil, et laissa ses idées tourbillonner, sans plus essayer de les rassembler en un tout cohérent. Pour la plupart, c'étaient des souvenirs d'Hermione, des heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble dans son laboratoire, des petites disputes et des silences confortables qu'ils avaient partagés en dix ans en compagnie forcée l'un de l'autre.

Quand une douleur perçante saisit son bras gauche, le Convoquant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce fut presque un soulagement.

&&&&&&&

En théorie, le temps ne signifiait rien pour un fantôme. Ils étaient éternels et immuables. La mort avait écarté Hermione Granger du cycle incessant de la nature, et l'avait placée hors d'atteinte des dangereux rapides de la vie qui malmenaient les simples mortels. Elle était morte, et étant morte, elle était à peine consciente du passage des saisons alors que les années succédaient aux années.

Ces six derniers jours, cependant, avaient été un enfer sinueux qu'elle aurait cru réservé à ceux qui était passés de l'autre côté du rideau qu'elle avait renoncé à franchir. La rumeur, dans les couloirs, qu'elle vienne des élèves, des portraits, ou des autres fantômes, lui faisait parvenir des informations qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir connaître. Elle savait que Severus Snape était dans ce qu'on pouvait généreusement appeler une humeur massacrante, et que même les Serpentards n'étaient pas à l'abri de l'ouragan de retenues qui avait frappé les quatre Maisons. A défaut d'autre chose, elle pouvait être sûre que Severus avait assez de mains pour couper les ingrédients et préparer les bases de potions dont il avait besoin.

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre sur l'horizon à l'est – on les distinguait facilement depuis la niche d'Hermione, tout en haut des escaliers – quand l'escalier plus bas gronda et commença à changer de position. Elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention, cependant. Les escaliers commençaient à bouger au fur et à mesure que les occupants du château se réveillaient. Chaque matin faisait approcher un peu la bataille finale, et la tension qui montait alors qu'elle décomptait les jours l'aurait probablement tuée si elle n'avait pas déjà été morte. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, et s'inquiéter, et, même si sa mort lui avait fait perdre quasiment tout sentiment religieux, prier pour ceux à qui elle tenait le plus.

Le bruissement de la semelle d'une botte sur la poussière du palier attira toutefois son attention, et sa curiosité. Pas une seule fois, depuis le temps qu'elle hantait le plus haut point du château, quiconque ne s'était aventuré jusqu'ici. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre, devinant que Harry Potter rendait une de ses rares visites au château et venait la voir. Il mettait en général un point d'honneur à venir lui parler à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds à Poudlard.

L'homme qui apparut n'était pas Harry Potter. Il portait toujours les longues robes d'un Mangemort, et une de ses poches tombait plus bas que l'autre, sous le poids de son masque d'argent.

« Hermione, » fut tout ce que dit Severus.

D'une voix qui n'était qu'un peu rauque, elle le salua. « Professeur. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez encore été convoqué. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais leva une épaule d'un mouvement las. Aussi réticente qu'elle puisse être à provoquer sa colère, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Ça va. » Ses yeux d'ébène cherchèrent les siens, et semblèrent regarder droit à travers elle. « Je voulais vous parler. »

Même si elle n'avait plus besoin de respirer, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. « Est-ce qu'il reste quoi que ce soit à ajouter ? » demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement. « Je vous ai offensé, et j'ai dépassé toutes les bornes concernant le comportement que l'on peut accepter de la part d'un fantôme. Vous auriez parfaitement le droit de me faire exorciser. Ou tout du moins, vous pouvez toucher un mot au Baron et demander qu'il me réprimande. »

« J'ai effectivement discuté avec le Baron, » admit Severus. « Il avait bien des choses à me dire. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a dit qu'il m'avait prévenue de me rester loin de vous ? »

Il sembla surpris par cette information, mais secoua la tête. « Non. »

Hermione prit un moment pour observer l'homme inhabituellement humble qui se tenait devant elle, et fut loin d'être ravie de ce qu'elle vit. « Vous avez une mine affreuse, » affirma-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'Albus pourrait me dire. Qu'il m'a dit, en d'autres mots. »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, mais elle se força à les dire quand même. « Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. » »

« Je sais, » répondit-il doucement. « J'ai essayé de dormir. Je ne peux pas. »

Elle leva un sourcil, et Severus releva un coin de ses lèvres, comme par auto-dérision.

« Après cette fois où nous nous sommes disputés, je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit suivante. J'étais certain que vous reviendriez, que vous essaieriez de faire la paix avec moi. Vous n'êtes jamais revenue. »

Hermione leva la tête. Face à cet homme, il ne lui restait que bien peu de fierté, mais cette fierté restait néanmoins le cœur même de ce qu'elle était. « J'ai compris que je n'étais pas la bienvenue, Professeur. Vous avez été parfaitement clair. »

Il hocha la tête, comme pour approuver. « Vous n'êtes pas revenue dans les cachots, du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Pas une seule fois. Je sens votre absence. »

« Ça fait des années que vous me criez de vous laisser tranquille. J'ai fini par le faire. »

De façon peu ordinaire, Severus changea d'appui, et leva les yeux vers la silhouette translucide d'Hermione qui flottait au dessus de lui. « Je voulais seulement… J'ai toujours tenu mon intimité pour sacrée, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que je ne souhaitais pas votre présence. »

Une vague de douleur et d'indignation envahit Hermione en entendant ces mots. « Ma présence est la bienvenue, Professeur ? Ou simplement mon labeur ? Vous n'avez jamais accordé de prix ni à l'une ni à l'autre, alors je vais vous rendre les choses plus faciles, et rester hors de votre chemin, purement et simplement. »

Avec un soupir indigné, elle se tourna vers le coin de la niche le plus éloigné de la lumière du jour filtrant par la fenêtre, s'éloignant, descendant, et commençant à disparaître.

« Hermione, attendez… Attends. Je t'en prie. »

Avec réticence, Hermione s'arrêta, et redevint un peu plus visible, même si elle resta à moitié enfoncée dans le solide mur de pierre. Prenant une inspiration, le Maître de Potions se laissa glisser sur le petit banc de bois, sur l'un des côtés du petit sanctuaire d'Hermione. Ses cheveux noirs, en désordre et qui semblaient avoir bien besoin d'être lavés, tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, alors qu'il frottait de ses mains son visage fatigué, et appuyait ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il.

Le choc pur et simple garda Hermione silencieuse, et Severus combla ce silence par un flot d'honnêteté qui tenait autant de la confession que des divagations dues à l'épuisement. « J'ai pris de la Potion Nuit Sans Rêve la nuit qui a suivi notre dispute. Je n'avais pas confiance en toi.

« La nuit suivante, j'ai attendu. J'ai cru que tu viendrais. Quand j'ai fini par m'endormir, je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver de la même chose. Je cherchais quelque chose. Toutes les nuits, depuis une dizaine de jours… Je cherche quelque chose que je ne peux parviens pas à trouver. Je cours, je creuse, j'escalade des tours interminables, à sa recherche. J'appelle, et j'appelle encore, mais ce n'est jamais là. Je ne trouve jamais. »

« Je l'ai senti, j'ai senti que vous m'appeliez, » lui dit-elle doucement, amèrement. « Je me suis tenue à l'écart, comme vous me l'avez demandé. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes à l'écart, » admit-il, brutalement. « J'aurais dû l'admettre quand les cauchemars ont recommencé. Hier soir, quand j'ai été convoqué, je m'attendais à moitié à ce que tu sois dans mes quartiers, pour me dire de faire attention. Et je savais que tu ne serais pas là pour attendre mon retour. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que vous étiez en colère contre moi. »

« En colère, » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche, parce que toi, tu n'es plus là. Cette nuit, alors que je me tenais face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'aurais dû écouter ce qu'il racontait, mais au lieu de ça j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de me souvenir de l'endroit où tu avais dit que tu aimais venir quand tu n'étais pas avec moi. Pitoyable, non ? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Je ne voyais que le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, côte à côte. Les choses que tu as dites. Ta concentration, ton dynamisme, et ton esprit si incroyable et si capable. Même la mort n'a pas réussi à t'empêcher d'accomplir les choses que tu voulais. »

Doucement, avec hésitation, Hermione redescendit jusqu'au sol, n'osant qu'à peine envisager ce que lui disait, exactement, le sorcier épuisé qu'elle avait face à elle. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une émotion qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendue à y voir, qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espéré y voir, même après s'être avouée qu'elle l'aimait. Sa sincérité se lisait sur son visage, et plus encore quand il tendit une main vers elle.

« Je ne peux trouver ce que je cherche qu'ici, Hermione. Avec toi. »

Hermione regarda la main tendue avec consternation. « Severus, je ne peux pas te toucher, » lui rappela-t-elle, sa propre voix craquant sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Prends ma main, » lui ordonna-t-il, d'une voix qui ne permettait pas la contradiction. La peur et l'envie étaient à la lutte l'une contre l'autre, mais finalement ce fut le courage qui les supplanta, et elle franchit la distance qui les séparait encore pour envelopper de sa main les doigts de Severus. La chaleur de sa chair vivante était accablante, et elle savait qu'elle même était d'un froid inhumain pour lui, mais tous les deux, ils s'accrochaient à la réalité semi-tangible aussi pleinement qu'ils le pouvaient.

Severus se leva, austère et formel. « Je ne veux plus être privé de ta compagnie, Hermione Granger. Je me sens bien trop seul dans mes cachots, et c'est bien une chose que jamais je n'aurais cru dire. »

« Tu m'as manqué, Severus, » confessa-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça a été difficile de rester loin de toi. »

Severus lui accorda l'un de ses rares sourires. « Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée. » Il écarta sa main de celle d'Hermione, les doigts bleuis par le froid. « Si seulement nous avions plus de temps, j'aurais aimé trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner. » Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le banc, sous le poids de la fatigue accumulée sur ses épaules.

« Malheureusement, il ne nous reste que six jours avant la nuit de Mabon. Tout l'Ordre prépare des plans pour la bataille, même s'il est crucial que nous gardions le secret jusqu'à ce jour. Après la bataille… j'espère qu'alors nous aurons plus de temps pour parler. »

Hermione acquiesça et alla le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur l'extrémité du banc, où la lumière du jour n'était pas si douloureusement brillante. Leur relation ne pouvait pas être restaurée dans les brefs délais dont ils disposaient, et la bataille à venir était plus importante que n'importe quel malentendu, aussi dévastateur soit-il.

« Ils ont un plan, alors ? »

« Seules les personnes aveuglées par leur optimisme pourraient appeler ça un plan, » rétorqua Severus, ironique. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en sortit le sigal gravé d'une rune que Dumbledore lui avait donné peu de temps auparavant, quand il était revenu de la convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il lui expliqua les grandes lignes de leur intention de faire revenir Voldemort vers l'extrémité mortelle du spectre de la magie, dans l'intention de le rendre plus vulnérable aux sortilèges ordinaires.

« Et cette épingle fait partie de leur plan ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Est-ce qu'ils sont fous ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Et pour rendre les choses pire encore, ils ont entraîné mon filleul dans leur folie. »

Hermione lui lança un regard mi-patient, mi-exaspéré. « Severus, je sais bien que tu n'as jamais été fasciné par les Runes Anciennes, mais est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais regardé la cicatrice de Harry ? »

« Elle est en forme d'éclair. Dentelée, rouge, rien de remarquable. »

« C'est ce que Dumbledore répète depuis des années – à part la dernière partie. Mais il me semble évident que tu n'as jamais regardé son reflet dans un miroir. »

Reprenant leur habituels motifs de conversation, Severus ne chercha pas à retenir ses sarcasmes. « Je n'ai jamais comméré avec lui aux toilettes, si c'est à ça que tu fais allusion. »

Ça lui valut un autre regard irrité avant qu'Hermione ne se penche pour souffler doucement sur le mur de pierre sombre, entre eux. Une couche de givre se forma obligeamment, blanche et épaisse.

« Dessine la rune Sowelo, » lui ordonna-t-elle. Réalisant que toute discussion serait futile, Severus fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et dessina du doigt la forme irrégulière en Z inversé.

« Et la cicatrice de Harry ressemble à ça, » continua-t-elle, faisant glisser son doigt sur le mur à côté du cercle de givre, de façon très similaire à celle dont Dumbledore l'avait écrite du doigt sur un parchemin le soir précédent. Son doigt laissa derrière lui une ligne de givre, cette fois dans la forme d'éclair qui était celle qui ornait le front de Harry Potter. Les deux traces étaient de parfaites répliques l'une de l'autres, inversées comme dans un miroir.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? C'est la clé. Harry a été marqué comme l'égal de Voldemort. Sa cicatrice est le reflet de la rune Sowelo, et quand Charlie Weasley lancera son sort, Harry sera pris dans cette connexion d'énergies.

« J'ai entendu toutes ces histoires qui disent que Tom Jedusor a passé des années à placer toutes sortes d'enchantements sur lui-même, pour se rendre immortel. L'une des façons de lier son enveloppe physique à la magie c'est d'avoir un sort tatoué à même la peau. Comme la Marque des Ténèbres. Sirius Black avait des tatouages sur le torse, et je me souviens m'être posé des questions à ce sujet quand nous étions au Square Grimmaud, alors j'avais vérifié. Si je cherchais à me rendre immortelle, j'imagine que des sorts, des runes, tatoués sur la peau… »

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… » cita Severus, la voix presque râpeuse sous le choc.

« …et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit », compléta Hermione, finissant la citation de la prophétie. Au contraire, sa voix avait maintenant le ton exalté qui accompagnait toujours ses incroyables intuitions.

« Les courants positifs et négatifs, en électricité, ne peuvent pas se rencontrer sans provoquer de court-circuit ou faire voler des étincelles. Mais si on met quelque chose dans le circuit, pour contrôler l'énergie… »

« Charlie Weasley… »

« Ça créera un circuit d'énergie sur le champ de bataille, mais il inclura Harry en même temps que Voldemort. Et si Dumbledore n'a pas déjà envisagé cette possibilité, alors moi je suis la Reine de Mai. »

« Bien sûr qu'il s'y attend, le vieil imbécile. Il sera sur le champ de bataille, aux côtés de Harry. Je parie ce que tu veux qu'il s'attend à ça. »

« Il va vous falloir quelque chose dans le circuit pour contrôler autant de pouvoir. »

« Et si nous pouvons le transmettre à Potter, tout en en privant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il faut que nous parlions à Dumbledore. » Il se leva dans un tourbillon de robes noires, et avança impatiemment vers les escalier. « Alors, femme, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, ou jusqu'aux cachots ? Il faut que tu te changes, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Les deux, » affirma-t-il, avant de perdre son assurance. « Hermione, je veux que tu reviennes dans les cachots – mais seulement les cachots. Pour le moment, » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Ne crois pas que je ne veuille pas… » son habituelle aisance avec les mots lui fit soudain défaut, et une légère touche de couleur apparut sur ses joues. Il prit une inspiration, et reprit.

« L'appellation 'd'imbécile graisseux' ne me correspond plus vraiment, mais j'imagine que les élèves ne vont pas tarder à me surnommer 'l'imbécile paresseux'. On ne voit pas souvent les professeurs d'âge moyen passer tout leur temps libre à tripatouiller dans leur laboratoire et à dormir. »

Ses yeux noirs brûlaient d'un feu intense, une promesse. « Mais je ne peux pas me permettre cette distraction, Hermione. Le moindre de nos efforts doit être consacré à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je ne faillirai pas maintenant, pas alors que nous sommes si près. »

« Je comprends, Severus. Et que tu le croies ou non, je suis même d'accord. Mais une fois que la guerre sera finie ? »

Son sourire se révéla lentement, mais il dégageait le même ravissement, le même charme espiègle qu'Hermione n'avait, jusque là, vu que dans ses rêves. « Après nous rêverons – ensemble. »


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire toujours de Ramos._

Note : C'est le dernier chapitre. Préparez vos mouchoirs… (Je ne plaisante pas. En traduisant, ça m'a fait un nœud, là ::montre sa gorge:: ) Merci d'avoir voyagé sur une traduction benebu.

**Chapitre treize**

« On l'a fait ! Vous m'entendez, espèce de vieille chauve-souris ? On a réussi ! Voldemort est mort, pour de bon ! »

Etendu sur le dos, Severus Snape luttait pour ouvrir les yeux. Quand il y parvint, il ne put que distinguer le visage de Harry Potter, exultant malgré le sang et la crasse qui lui recouvraient presque toute la face. Des feux au loin donnaient un éclat d'outre-tombe au profil de Harry et aux silhouettes qui se déplaçaient rapidement, certaines assistant des camarades qui boitaient vers des auxiliaires médicaux, d'autres étendues immobiles au sol, ou geignant doucement de douleur.

Au dessus d'eux, les étoiles brillaient d'un blanc intense dans le ciel d'un noir profond, froides et sereines et indifférentes à la bataille épique qui venait de mettre fin à une guerre atroce. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demanda, juste un instant, si Mars était brillante ce soir.

« Bien, » parvint-il à articuler, alors que le sang suintait de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et déchirées par ses dents cassées, et la douleur ressurgit quand il toussa faiblement.

Non loin de lui, il entendait Drago qui parlait de façon hachée, et assez incohérente, à Ginny Weasley. Il la demandait en mariage, d'un ton assez désespéré, pour la sixième fois. Ginny acceptait une fois encore, tout en lui enjoignant de se tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce que la Médisorcière puisse venir s'occuper de lui et jeter un œil à sa jambe méchamment brisée. Elle le réprimandait avec douceur quand il bougeait, et Severus put entendre la dévotion que la jeune femme avait pour son filleul. Le gamin était entre de bonnes mains.

Harry leva les yeux vers la Médisorcière du Ministère qui effectuait le triage des blessés les plus proches.

« Il nous faut des Larmes de Phénix ici ! »

Sans un mot, la sorcière lui montra une fiole vide, la toute dernière qu'elle ait eue. Il n'en restait pas une goutte dans le fond ; elle avait même déjà rincé le flacon à l'eau pour faire boire cette solution à un de ses blessés précédents. Snape avait été amené peu de temps après par les médecins parcourant le champ de bataille à la recherche de survivants, et un examen sommaire lui avait permis de voir que l'homme était hors de portée du talent du Médisorcier même le plus doué. Elle secoua tristement la tête ; il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire.

Harry laissa échapper un juron. « Allez, Snape, » insista-t-il, tirant sur ses robes tachées de sang pour fouiller les poches du professeur qui recelaient souvent des surprises. « Dites-moi que vous en avez encore, caché quelque part. »

Une quinte de toux maladive, horrible, échappa au sorcier étendu au sol. « Harry, » siffla péniblement Snape, tendant une main pour attraper la chemise du jeune homme avec les forces qui lui restaient. « Je veux mourir à Poudlard, Potter. Je veux mourir à la maison. »

Harry Potter déglutit, puis déglutit encore. L'ironie et le gâchis du moment lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. L'adrénaline l'avait porté pendant toute la soirée, lui avait permis de se concentrer et de contrôler l'énergie fabuleuse qui avait été libérée pendant le _Sanguis Inficere_. Maintenant, cette énergie se dissipait à toute allure, et alors qu'elle disparaissait, la véritable réalité de la bataille lui apparaissait. La fatigue, la douleur, et l'atroce carnage qui l'entourait balayèrent les dernières traces de l'euphorie de sa victoire, ne laissant derrière elles que le regret, et un vide accablant.

Ce vide serait comblé par ses amis, il le savait par expérience ; Ron et Moira et leur bébé, et même Ginny et Malefoy l'aideraient à remplir sa vie une fois que les choses redeviendraient normales. Mais pour le Professeur Severus Snape, Maître de Potions à Poudlard, et homme qui malgré ses réticences avait gagné son respect, il n'y aurait pas de convalescence de ce genre.

« Je comprends, professeur, » affirma-t-il à l'homme qui mourait. Poudlard avait été une maison pour Harry bien plus que Privet Drive ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était pas une surprise que Snape ressente la même chose. « J'y veillerai. »

Un mot chuchoté à la Médisorcière, et un Auror se présenta, l'un des blessés qui pouvait marcher. Il accepta d'accéder à la dernière volonté de Snape. L'Auror inconnu parvint à faire Transplaner Snape et sa civière en tandem avec lui jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Avec précaution, il lévita l'homme quasi-inconscient dans l'air humide et frais qui précédait l'aube, le long du chemin de gravier, et finalement, ils parvinrent aux massives double-portes de chêne qui s'ouvrirent sans protestation. Une fois entré, il lança un 'hello' prudent dans l'école apparemment déserte, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire ensuite, ni même s'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui pourrait l'entendre. Les enfants avaient tous été renvoyés chez eux par Portoloins quand l'Ordre avait été appelé sur le champ de bataille, et la plupart des professeurs étaient partis.

« Comment est-ce que nous nous en sommes sortis ? » demanda une voix de contre-alto, et il tourna sur lui-même pour voir l'un des fantômes de Poudlard qui flottait dans les airs au dessus de lui.

« Nous nous sommes bien battus, Madame, » répondit-il respectueusement. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ce fantôme en particulier du temps où il était élève, mais les fantômes l'avaient toujours rendu un peu nerveux. « Harry Potter a triomphé sur Voldemort. La guerre est finie, mais nous avons perdus nombre de bonnes gens. Le professeur Snape – il est mourant. Il a demandé à revenir ici. »

Le fantôme mordilla sa lèvre translucide pendant un instant, avant de sourire un peu. « Je vois. S'il vous plaît, installez-le dans la Grande Salle. »

Les hautes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent quand le fantôme flotta dans leur direction, et l'Auror, obéissant, fit voler la civière à sa suite, et la laissa se poser sur le sol de pierre, devant l'estrade de la Table des Professeurs.

« Merci de l'avoir ramené à la maison, » lui dit-elle. L'Auror était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il était congédié, et se pressa de s'en aller, impatient de retrouver sa propre famille. Le fantôme se posa près de la civière, se pencha sur Severus Snape. A sa surprise, il ouvrit les paupières.

« Hermione ? » croassa-t-il.

« Je suis là, Severus, » lui répondit-elle. Des traces argentées commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues alors qu'elle pleurait, mais sa voix demeurait calme. « Tu es là, » reprit-elle. « Tu es à la maison. »

« A la maison, » répéta-t-il, déglutissant. Un peu plus de sang coula du coin de sa bouche. « Nous avons réussi. »

« Vous avez réussi. Vous avez tous réussi. »

« Nous l'avons battu, Hermione. Nous avons vaincu Voldemort. » Pour la première fois en plus de vingt ans, il prononçait le nom de son maître vaincu.

« Je sais, Severus. Ne parle plus maintenant. Tu as réussi, chéri. Tu as fait tout ce que tu avais à faire. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un mince filet. Ses yeux noirs, s'ils ne lui permettaient plus de voir les choses que de façon plus ou moins floue, étaient toujours suffisamment perçants pour voir les larmes cristallines qui coulaient de son menton. « Tu pleures. »

Hermione renifla, et se força à afficher un sourire tremblant. « Ce sont des larmes de joie, Severus. Je suis contente pour toi. Tu as accompli tout ce que tu pensais avoir à accomplir, et plus encore. Tu vois ? » Hermione leva la tête pour regarder le plafond de la Grande Salle, qui devenait bleu et or et rouge, pour refléter le lever du soleil à l'extérieur. « Un nouveau jour se lève pour le monde magique, Severus. Et c'est grâce à toi. »

« Moi, » répéta-t-il, comme engourdi. Soudain, ses yeux devinrent plus vifs, et il leva une main pour toucher sa joue de fantôme. « Ne pleure pas pour moi, mon amour. La dernière chose dont ce château ait besoin, c'est d'un autre fantôme pleurnichard. »

« Je ne pleurerai pas, » promit-elle. Elle lui prit la main. Ses doigts humains semblaient à peine tièdes contre sa peau.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres bleuies de Severus, puis sa main retomba sans vie sur le dur sol de pierre.

Hermione attendit, observant sa poitrine immobile. La pièce était absolument silencieuse, à part les craquements quasi-inaudibles que provoquaient les rayons de soleil matinaux qui entraient par les fenêtres, et réchauffaient les tables de bois cirées et polies. L'espace tout entier semblait retenir son souffle et attendre.

« Ça ne sert à rien, » affirma une voix à la fois sombre et triste, derrière elle. Hermione se retourna pour voir le Baron Sanglant la regarder avec une compassion infinie. Respectueusement, il tenait son grand chapeau dans ses mains, et la plume neigeuse voletait dans la lumière du petit matin alors qu'il désignait l'homme mort étendu au sol.

« J'ai attendu – plusieurs jours, je crois – quand ma femme est morte. Je ne doute pas que son âme soit allée au paradis, car elle était un ange à mes yeux. Mais pour les gens comme vous et moi, cette route est fermée à tout jamais. Il n'est pas donné à notre espèce de voir la voie que nous n'avons pas choisie. C'est pour cela que je vous ai mise en garde, il y a plusieurs années. Tenir à un vivant ne peut que vous faire souffrir.

« Venez avec moi, ma chère. Restez avec ceux de votre espèce, et oubliez les coutumes des vivants. »

S'agenouillant à côté du corps, Hermione attendit que quelque chose se produise qui donnerait tort au Baron. Dans tous les films qu'elle avait vus, dans tous les livres qu'elle avait lus, l'âme d'une personne qui en était digne s'envolait vers l'au-delà dans un flot de lumière dorée. Si elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, alors elle se serait contentée de savoir qu'il était parti pour un monde meilleur.

Aucune lumière n'apparut, cependant, et pendant que le Baron attendait patiemment, Hermione ravala ses larmes, et chercha le mouchoir qui apparaissait toujours dans ses poches quand elle en avait besoin. Une fois qu'elle eut séché ses pleurs, elle se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur le front froid de Severus Snape. Ensuite, elle s'éleva, prit le bras du Baron, et le laissa l'emmener où il le voulait.

&&&&&

Ce fut Argus Rusard qui prit les dispositions pour l'enterrement plus tard dans la même journée, une fois que la matinée lumineuse eut laissé place à une soirée froide et venteuse. Si ses actions purent sembler un peu précipitées, c'était normal au lendemain de la Bataille Finale. Le Ministère était sens dessus dessous, et la population ne commençait qu'à peine à comprendre toutes les ramifications qu'avait cette victoire. Néanmoins, une poignée d'habitants du village vinrent veiller avec le concierge au moment où le corps fut mis en terre, dans un cercueil obtenu à la hâte. On entendit quelques personnes murmurer qu'un héros tel que Severus Snape, qui s'était tenu aux côtés du Garçon Qui Avait Survécu, aurait dû avoir un plus bel enterrement. Quelqu'un d'autre fit remarquer que ces derniers jours, des héros, on en enterrait dans tout le pays. Que pouvait importer un de plus ou un de moins ?

Dans leur hâte à régler tout ça, personne ne se souvint de marquer l'emplacement de la dernière demeure de Snape, qui fut bientôt recouverte de mauvaises herbes, et de feuilles d'automne que le vent apporta. Et finalement, ça n'eut pas la moindre importance, puisque personne ne vint jamais se recueillir sur cette tombe. Drago Malefoy vint une fois, boitillant au bas de la colline, soutenu par la canne d'argent et d'ébène que son père utilisait par goût. Lui en avait besoin, mais l'extrémité s'enfonçait dans la terre, le privant d'appui. Ginny Weasley le convainquit de rentrer à la maison avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fouiller plus qu'une petite partie du cimetière, et il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver la tombe.

Lui et son quasi-beau-frère, Harry Potter, passèrent un pacte pendant une nuit arrosée, et se promirent de la retrouver. Cette décision fit plus pour consolider leur trève-approchant-d'une-amitié-naissante que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble pendant la guerre. Ginny Weasley était fière d'eux deux, et le leur fit savoir à tous les deux, même si Harry n'eut droit qu'à une bise sur la joue quand Drago eut droit à un signe d'approbation bien plus enthousiaste.

Alors que les jours s'écoulaient, Hermione préféra rester occupée au lieu de penser à l'immense blessure béante laissée dans son cœur par la mort de Severus. Elle aida à confiner Peeves, qui, en l'absence des professeurs de l'école, avait décidé de faire tomber les armures et de créer autant de dégâts que possible. Elle bavarda avec les elfes de maison, qui étaient, de façon compréhensible, perturbés de ne pas avoir à cuisiner et prendre soin ne serait-ce que d'une quantité restreinte de personnel. Elle s'assura également que les hiboux prennent de l'exercice, chassant même l'immense hibou grand duc (l'oiseau le plus paresseux qu'on ait jamais vu dans la volière) dans l'air nocturne. Le Baron secoua la tête affectueusement, lui disant qu'une fois de plus elle s'occupait des vivants, mais ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader.

Quand les autres fantômes l'invitèrent à une expédition pour hanter un endroit, elle les suivit sans protester. Elle assista même à un match de polo sans tête avec Mimi et Sir Nicholas, et fit semblant d'encourager leur équipe favorite. Qui perdit.

La chose qu'elle ne fit pas, c'était celle dont elle rêvait entre toutes – se poser au dessus d'un tertre envahi de mauvaises herbes dans le cimetière et pleurer jusqu'à ce que la célèbre Cabane Hurlante ne soit plus qu'un point de détail en comparaison avec les sanglots venant du cimetière de Pré Au Lard. Mais elle avait fait une promesse, et elle la tiendrait, malgré la douleur. Il n'en aurait pas fait moins, n'en avait pas fait moins, pour elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se languissait de voir revenir les élèves, même si ça voulait dire qu'un nouveau professeur de potions prendrait ses quartiers dans les cachots. En prévision, elle fit une liste des choses dont elle tenait à discuter avec le nouvel instructeur une fois qu'il aurait été sélectionné – elle ne tolérerait pas que la qualité de l'enseignement descende au niveau de la farce qu'était le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Quelques jours plus tard, Percy Weasley, envoyé par le Ministère, apparut pour aider lui aussi aux préparatifs. Il était aussi sentencieux et pointilleux qu'à son habitude, mais son talent pour l'organisation et les détails leur donnèrent à tous l'espoir que les choses seraient réglées à temps pour le retour des élèves, le premier novembre. Il accueillit favorablement toute aide qu'Hermione était prête à lui apporter, et elle restait à ses côtés alors qu'il travaillait jusque tard dans la nuit, envoyant des lettres pour recruter de nouveaux professeurs, et trouvant les plans des leçons des professeurs qui avaient péri. A sa surprise, Dumbledore avait suggéré qu'elle enseigne les trois premières années de cours de potions.

« Moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, alors que Percy lui lisait la partie de la lettre du Directeur concernant ce point.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Percy. « Il y a des décennies que le Professeur Binns ennuie ses élèves. Tu es éminemment qualifiée, si on en croit Albus. Il n'y a pas d'incantations nécessaires pour les premières années de cours, et ils feront certainement attention à ce que tu racontes si tu leur dis que tu es morte à cause d'un accident de potions. »

Hermione décida de ne pas se formaliser de la façon familière avec laquelle Percy parlait du Directeur, et réfléchit à la proposition. Les plans de cours trouvés dans les tiroirs de Severus étaient suffisamment détaillés pour que le premier imbécile venu les suive, et Hermione pouvait quasiment entendre sa voix prononcer ces mots alors qu'elle parcourait les parchemins méticuleusement écrits. Elle accepta timidement, sous réserve de pouvoir donner son avis définitif une fois qu'elle aurait discuté avec le nouveau professeur de potions.

Les autres professeurs commencèrent à revenir au château, pour remettre de l'ordre dans les papiers qu'ils avaient abandonnés, et préparer leurs plans de cours, tout ayant été mis sens dessus dessous après la bataille finale. Minerva McGonagall arriva également, porteuse de piles de parchemins, et de plus d'instructions en provenance du Directeur. Dumbledore lui ne reviendrait pas, et Minerva n'avait pas l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire loin de lui. Ils étaient tous déterminés à ce que les cours reprennent au plus vite, pour que les élèves ne soient pas trop en retard sur le programme quand arriveraient les vacances de Noël.

A sa propre surprise, Hermione se retrouva à hanter la petite pièce, tout en haut des escaliers, la nuit. Il lui était trop douloureux de passer trop de temps dans le laboratoire privé de potions, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter du tout d'entrer dans les quartiers de Severus. Elle résolut de conserver toute sa sentimentalité pour la salle de classe elle-même, et de confiner son deuil dans la tour où elle et Severus s'étaient enfin montrés honnêtes l'un avec l'autre. Avec le temps, elle finirait pas ne plus se souvenir que des joies qu'elle avait connues avec lui, au lieu de se lamenter sur l'éternité qu'elle allait passer sans lui.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se disait à elle-même, mais après tout, elle avait tout le temps du monde pour s'en convaincre. Tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans la pièce en haut de la tour était un bien piètre réconfort, mais ce réconfort lui permettait néanmoins de faire face à chaque nouvelle journée qui passait, de l'aube à la tombée de la nuit. Ce fut à un moment où elle redescendait, après une de ces périodes de réflexions mélancoliques, que Mimi et Sir Nicholas passèrent devant elle à toute vitesse, lui criant, « Tu as entendu ? » « Etes-vous au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? » répondit-elle, mais ils n'étaient déjà plus là. C'était un soir de match, et ils portaient tous les deux leurs écharpes de supporter assorties. Les matches de polo commençaient précisément à minuit, et le couple détestait purement et simplement manquer le premier lancer de tête.

Hermione ne put que supposer qu'un nouveau Directeur avait été nommé. Faute d'autre chose à faire, elle voleta jusqu'à la gargouille et les escaliers en spirale menant au bureau du Directeur. Si Percy n'était pas là, et, considérant l'heure qu'il était, elle doutait qu'il y soit, mais elle pouvait toujours jeter un œil et voir si elle pouvait aider d'une façon ou d'une autre à écluser la pile de paperasse qui semblait s'accumuler sans fin sur le bureau.

Avec un signe de tête distrait en direction des portraits qui lui faisaient des signes de la main depuis les murs du bureau du Directeur, elle s'installa derrière le large bureau couvert de piles de parchemins, et se retrouva bientôt absorbée dans les milliers de petits détails qui avaient besoin d'être réglés.

Au début, Hermione ne prêta pas particulièrement attention à la haute silhouette qui fit son entrée dans la pièce, sauf pour se faire la réflexion que la nuit s'était écoulée plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Percy Weasley était connu pour être un lève-tôt, et un grand travailleur – pour être honnête, il était plus transparent que ses propres compagnons d'au-delà concernant son désir secret de se voir attribuer le poste de nouveau Directeur. Flitwick avait très clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas du poste, et malgré son manque de personnalité, Percy Weasley était un administrateur convenable. Il y avait pire candidat que lui.

Ce ne fut que quand la personne en question essaya de s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau du Directeur qu'elle se rendit compte que non seulement l'intrus pouvait la voir alors qu'elle était invisible pour le moment, mais en plus, il semblait avoir des difficultés à poser son fessier sur la surface d'acajou. Percy n'avait pas non plus pour habitude de venir travailler dans 'son' bureau en bras de chemise. Hermione jeta un regard sceptique au pantalon noir ordinaire, au gilet, et aux manches de chemise retroussées, avant de réaliser qu'elle pouvait voir à travers. Ainsi qu'à travers la personne qui les portait.

« Mais où diable est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda Severus. « Je t'ai cherchée partout. »

Disparues, les robes d'enseignant tombant jusqu'au sol qu'il avait portées comme une armure pendant vingt-cinq ans. Elles étaient remplacées par la tenue qu'il préférait pour travailler ; un pantalon, une chemise blanche, et son gilet noir. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage en boucles noires transparentes, encadrant des traits qui n'étaient plus tirés de fatigue ou de stress. Il paraissait n'importe quel âge entre trente et quarante ans ; mature, mais pas aussi vieux qu'il l'était quand il était mort.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment… C'est toi ! C'est vraiment toi ! »

« Apparemment, oui, c'est moi, » répondit-il, acerbe. « Qui est-ce que tu attendais ? Le Fantôme des Noëls passés ? »

Partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer, Hermione se jeta à travers le bureau et dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa joyeusement, et la serra contre lui, alors qu'elle restait bouche bée et s'agrippait à ses épaules. Sous ses mains, elle pouvait sentir la musculature froide et solide de ses biceps et le doux froissement de sa chemise de lin.

« Tu es réel. Tu es là ! »

« Aussi réel que peut l'être un fantôme, j'imagine. » Il leva une main vers la joue d'Hermione, et pour la première fois, elle put sentir la caresse de sa paume contre sa joue. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. »

« Mais comment ? » fut tout ce qu'Hermione put penser à demander. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu avais tort, » affirma-t-il gravement. « Je n'avais pas fini. Il me restait toujours une chose importante à faire. »

Les yeux emplis de larmes de joie, Hermione leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, il pencha la tête vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

&&&&&&&

Pendant de nombreuses années ensuite, des Directeurs, des Préfets et des Professeurs, certains plus doués que d'autres, se succédèrent à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard afin d'éduquer les jeunes générations de sorciers et de sorcières. Il leur incombait de patrouiller dans les couloirs la nuit, et cette tâche n'était ni plus ni moins importante que les autres.

La personne à qui cette tâche échoyait parcourait les couloirs sombres de l'école, pour attraper les petits plaisantins, les élèves qui aimaient se balader la nuit, et ceux dont les inclinations romantiques les poussaient à quitter leur dortoir après le couvre-feu. Et souvent, très souvent, ces surveillants vigilants rencontraient un couple d'amoureux qui se bécotaient dans un coin tranquille ou un autre.

L'annonce habituelle concernant le nombre de points qu'ils allaient faire perdre à leur Maison se transformait rapidement en un cri haut perché quand les 'élèves' présumés s'envolaient dans les airs et répliquaient, l'homme le plus souvent par une remarque cinglante, alors que la femme, riant, s'excusait de leur avoir fait peur. Tous deux contournaient ensuite leur interlocuteur dérouté et s'envolaient, main dans la main, leur rire joyeux résonnant longtemps après eux dans le couloir.

**FIN **

**  
**

* * *

Notes originales de l'auteur : 

1. Si vous n'aviez pas vu ça venir, vous devriez rendre votre carte de membre de la Guilde des Romantiques Invétérés.

2. La rune Sowelo, d'après mes sources, correspond au soleil, au soudains changements favorables, et à 'une force et une énergie abondantes'. Quand elle apparaît en divination, elle indique une victoire.


End file.
